the Last 2 Percent
by Cherry-sshi
Summary: [COMPLETED] Kim Jaejoong tak pernah tahu bahwa skandal yang ia buat demi menyingkirkan mantan kekasihnya justru membuatnya terikat dengan pria itu, Jung Yunho. Seperti ada sebuah benang tak kasat mata yang terus menghubungkan takdir keduanya./YUNJAE/GENDERSWITCH/Epilog-END
1. Chapter 1

**the Last 2%**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, Junsu, Go Ahra, and others.**

**YUNJAE Slight!WonJae.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama(2006), cerita sepenuhnya milik Kim Rang hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ponsel Jaejoong berdering. Sang pemilik yang sedang menyikat gigi buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

[Bisa bicara dengan Kim Jaejoong?]

Ternyata, yang menelpon adalah seorang wanita dan dari nada suaranya, dia terdengar serius.

"Iya, saya sendiri."

[Oh, _annyeonghaseyo_.. Saya dari agen perjalanan Orion. Selamat, anda memenangkan undian yang kami selenggarakan beberapa waktu lalu.]

Jaejoong terdiam dan menganga tak percaya, "Saya menang?"

[Iya, sekali lagi selamat. Anda memenangkan hadiah berupa _voucher _menginap satu malam di Hotel Arizona dan hadiah bisa langsung diambil di kantor kami.]

"Pasti! Saya pasti kesana."

Karena terlalu senang, Jaejoong terdengar seakan setengah berteriak.

_Voucher _menginap! Jaejoong langsung teringat pada Siwon dan berharap bisa pergi bersama pemuda itu.

[Hadiah bisa diambil paling lambat tanggal dua puluh dan jangan lupa membawa kartu identitas anda.]

"Baik, terima kasih banyak."

Jaejoong mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan raut wajah yang senang. Hadiah yang dimenangkannya kali ini tidak hanya sekedar bagus. Ini luar biasa.

Tunggu! _Voucher _menginap di hotel? Sepertinya hadiah untuk pemenang pertama adalah jalan-jalan ke luar negeri.

Jaejoong langsung menyalakan laptop dan membuka situs agen perjalanan Orion untuk memastikan. Ternyata dia tidak berhasil memenangkan hadiah utama : Jalan-jalan ke luar negeri.

"_Voucher _menginap di Hotel Arizona.. Untuk juara kedua."

Sayang sekali, sampai saat ini Jaejoong belum pernah mendapat hadiah berwisata ke luar negeri. Dia sudah mencoba beberapa kali tapi belum juga berhasil.

Jaejoong selalu berpikir, "Kali ini pasti berhasil", tapi nyatanya kali ini dia juga masih belum beruntung. Omong-omong, Hotel Arizona? Lokasi hotel itu dimana ya? Dan, apa yang membuat hotel itu istimewa?

Jaejoong segera membuka kolom situs pencarian.

Wah, ternyata tarif hotel itu tiga ratus ribu won per-malam(Setara hampir tiga juta rupiah).

Pasti hotel bintang lima.

Memang sih tidak ada apa-apanya di banding hadiah pertama, tapi _voucher _menginap di hotel tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan hadiah ketiga yaitu alat rias dan keempat, _voucher _isi ulang.

Jaejoong pun kembali ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan menyikat gigi, membasuh wajah, dan mencuci rambutnya. Ia kemudian keluar dan mulai berdandan, bergegas untuk mengambil _voucher _yang dimenangkannya itu.

Meski harus berganti sarana transportasi beberapa kali, tapi Jaejoong tetap bersemangat karena terlampau senang.

.

Setelah mendapatkan _voucher _di genggamannya, Jaejoong segera memasukan selembar kertas penting itu dengan baik ke dalam tas.

Seketika ia bingung.

Sebelum mengikuti undian sebenarnya ia berjanji akan mengajak Junsu—teman baiknya untuk ikut. Meski ini bukan hadiah utama, tapi Jaejoong harus menghubungi Junsu.

Sebenarnya sih, yang ada di kepalanya kini adalah Siwon.

Akhirnya ia menelpon Junsu, sambil berharap sahabatnya itu tidak bisa pergi bersamanya.

"Ini aku."

[Ya.]

"Kau sibuk?"

[Tidak, ada apa?]

Junsu terdengar baru bangun tidur. Sepertinya ia habis menulis hingga dini hari.

"Aku menelpon karena ingin menepati janjiku."

[Janji? Yang mana?]

"Undian agen perjalanan itu..."

[Kau menang lagi?!]

"Tentu saja." jawab Jaejoong dengan bangga.

[Keberuntungan selalu berpihak padamu ya? Kali ini apa yang kau menangkan?]

"_Voucher _menginap di hotel Arizona!"

[_Omo_! Kau serius?]

"Tentu saja serius, kau akan menemaniku kan?"

[Kapan?]

"Pokoknya sebelum tanggal dua puluh lima, karena setelah itu akan _high-season_."

[Ah, sayang sekali..] Junsu terdengar menyesal.

"Kenapa?"

[Aku harus ke _Jeju _tanggal dua puluh tiga.]

Entah mengapa, Jaejoong lega mendengar jawaban itu.

"Ke pulau _Jeju_? Untuk apa?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada menyesal, namun dalam hati ia senang sekali.

[Mm.. Itu.. Musim dingin ini aku terlibat pembuatan mini seri. Produksinya di pulau Jeju. Mereka menyewakan _kondominium _untuk kami gunakan selama proses penulisan skenario.]

Junsu menjawab dengan sangat hati-hati karena merasa tidak enak kepada Jaejoong. Mendengar alasan Junsu, raut wajah Jaejoong seketika berubah.

"Mini seri?"

[Iya.]

"Mini seri?!" Jaejoong setengah berteriak, "Wow! Selamat. Selamat untukmu."

Pasti Junsu senang sekali. Sepanjang tahun ini, Junsu sudah beberapa kali menulis naskah. Tentunya dia senang karena akhirnya ada yang akan dijadikan mini seri. Jaejoong iri. Iri sekali. Memang Junsu tidak menjadi populer dalam sekejap. Tapi kalau mini serinya berhasil mendapat rating tinggi, nama Junsu bisa melambung dalam waktu singkat.

"Selamat ya.. Selamat." Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa irinya.

[Maafkan aku.]

"Hei! Untuk apa minta maaf? Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Bagaimanapun ini adalah berita bagus. Junsu, yang tidak pernah menyerah menulis naskah, akhirnya berhasil. Tapi di sisi lain, Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan kecewanya. Mereka memulainya bersama-sama, apalagi banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa karya Jaejoong jauh lebih baik dari tulisan Junsu. Perasaan Jaejoong campur aduk : Cemburu, iri, tertekan, kecewa.

Memang benar awalnya ia berharap Junsu tidak bisa pergi, tapi saat harapannya itu menjadi kenyataan, apalagi setelah mendengar alasan Junsu... rasanya pahit.

[Jaejoongie~ Maafkan aku.]

Junsu tak hentinya meminta maaf.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa? Sudahlah. Aku benar-benar tidak apa."

[Sekarang kau juga sedang menyiapkan naskah, kan? Kau pasti akan berhasil!]

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Tentu, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau suruh aku pergi dengan orang lain. Jangan membahas ini lagi."

[Baiklah..]

"Semoga semua berjalan lancar.."

Jaejoong mengakhiri pembicaraannya lalu memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam tas. Raut wajahnya masih saja bersedih.

"Hh.. Aku iri. Mini seri ya?"

Jaejoong benar-benar iri. Ia bahkan kehilangan energinya. Sesampainya di kamar ia segera menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ketika Junsu mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera menggarap mini serinya, Jaejoong langsung menyelamatinya karena ia merasa tak perlu iri.

Tapi, tetap saja Jaejoong merasa semua usahanya, sebesar apapun itu.. sia-sia.

Jaejoong bisa saja menghubungi sutradara yang ia kenal untuk meminta bantuan, tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Tidak etis.

Jaejoong sudah pernah meminta sang sutradara untuk membaca naskahnya, tapi tak ada respon. Jadi, kalau sekali lagi ia melakukan itu, ia pasti dianggap tak tahu diri.

"Ah.. Hilang sudah semua energiku.."

Jaejoong teringat tentang ayahnya yang berkata bahwa kesempatan tidak akan datang pada orang yang selalu terburu-buru, dan dia merasa dirinya seakan gagal.

Padahal selama ini Jaejoong melangkah cukup pelan, tapi kesempatan itu tak kunjung datang.

Tanpa terasa, satu jam Jaejoong hanya bergulingan di atas kasur tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi kemudian ia pun mulai bisa berpikit positif.

Ia bersyukur karena saat akhirnya Junsu dipercayakan untuk menggarap sebuah mini seri, ia pun tidak sedang bersantai. Ia cukup beruntung karena saat ini ia bekerja membuat jalan cerita untuk buku cerita bergambar dan upahnya tidaklah kecil.

Belum lagi ia mampu hidup mandiri di Seoul, tidak pernah terlambat membayar pajak, dan setiap bulan selalu menabung dua juta won meski setiap bulannya dipotong lima puluh ribu won untuk angsuran unit yang saat ini ia tempati.

Ah, Jaejoong selalu begitu. Saat ia merasa gagal dan berusaha mencari potensinya, ia selalu menemukan banyak harapan. Ia pun kembali tersenyum.

Dia pun bangkit dan meraih ponselnya. Kembali mengingat nama Siwon.

_'Tidak ada gunanya merasa iri. Lebih baik aku memikirkan cara untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan baik dari Tuhan ini: menghabiskan malam bersama Siwon'_

Ia segera menghubungi nomor Siwon dan menunggu.

_'Hm.. Kenapa tidak diangkat?'_

Tidak seperti biasanya, nada sambung yang di dengar Jaejoong aneh. Padahal yang berusaha dihubunginya adalah Siwon.

_'Kenapa ya?'_

Jaejoong terus saja menghubungi tapi tak berhasil. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan jaringan teleponnya. Sudah empat kali Jaejoong berusaha tapi akhirnya ia harus mempertimbangkan untuk mengirim pesan saja. Tapi kemudian sambungan pun diangkat.

"Oh, halo? Siwon?"

[Ya, ini aku.]

"Hampir saja aku menutup teleponnya. Sulit sekali menghubungimu. Kau dimana?"

[Aku sedang di Perancis.]

Perancis?! Pantas saja. Tapi di luar dugaan, jaringan dan kualitas suaranya cukup bagus. _'Asyik juga ya. Ternyata ponsel Korea pun bisa digunakan di Perancis.'_

"Perancis? Dalam rangka apa?"

[Dinas kantor, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu.]

_'Iya juga, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?' _Jaejoong ingin sekali berkata _'Kita kan pacaran'_ tapi ia masih sungkan pada pemuda itu meski hubungan mereka tergolong sudah lama.

"Ah, aku ingin memberitahumu kalau aku baru saja memenangkan _voucher _menginap di Hotel Arizona." Jaejoong sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata Hotel Arizona.

[Oh ya? Hotel itu kan mahal sekali. Dari mana kau mendapatnkannya?]

Jaejoong bersyukur karena Siwon juga menganggap Arizona bukan hotel sembarangan.

"Hehe.. Aku menang undian!"

[Lagi? Astaga.. Kau benar-benar ratu undian ya?]

"Tapi..." Jaejoong mendadak merasa gugup, bagaimana cara menyampaikan hal itu dengan benar? Menyampaikan bahwa ia ingin bermalam bersama Siwon.

Tak banyak wanita yang mengajak laki-laki duluan ke hotel. Apalagi hubungan Jaejoong dan Siwon termasuk tipe yang sangat lambat. Dimana jika ada pasangan yang sudah bisa berciuman di hari pertama, mereka justru hanya berciuman satu kali sebulan.

Siwon memang pernah memberi sinyal bahwa ia ingin tidur bersama Jaejoong tapi waktu itu Jaejoong lambat menyadari. Dan efeknya, kini ia merasa semakin sulit mengungkapkan keinginannya pada Siwon.

"Rasanya kalau aku pergi sendiri akan terlihat aneh." Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan bersusah payah.

[Oh? Memangnya tidak ada yang bisa menemanimu?]

Jaejoong kembali lega mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, ia merasa usahanya sudah separuh berhasil.

"Ta-tadinya aku mengajak Junsu, tapi dia ada urusan jadi aku bilang kalau aku... Akan pergi sendirian."

[Aish, itu akan sangat membosankan.]

"Benar, Itulah kenapa aku menghubungimu. Siapa tahu kau bisa menemaniku."

[Aku?]

Tentu saja Siwon terkejut. Tidak ada pria yang tidak terkejut saat wanita mengajaknya untuk menginap bersama di hotel. Ajakan seperti ini tentu saja memiliki makna yang serius.

Jaejoong gelisah saat Siwon tak lagi mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sepertinya permintaanku membuatmu repot ya?" Ia sangat takut Siwon akan mengatainya _'Tidak tahu malu!' _atau semacam itu.

[Tidak. Oke.. Aku akan menemanimu.]

Ah! Jaejoong sangat lega begitu mendengar jawaban Siwon. Ia berdebar-debar saat ini.

[Tapi.. Kau memang benar-benar ingin pergi denganku kan?]

"Tentu saja." jawab Jaejoong tulus. "Uhm.. Kapan kau pulang?"

[Aku berangkat besok.]

"Besok? Jam berapa kira-kira kau sampai disini?"

[Mungkin sekitar jam lima sore.]

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu di bandara."

[Tidak perlu, aku akan langsung ke tempatmu setelah sampai.]

"Jangan. Aku jemput saja ya?"

[Sudahlah, tidak usah. Kau kan tahu bandara sangat ramai. Biar aku saja yang ke tempatmu, aku tidak mau merepotkan.]

_'Siwon perhatian sekali.'_

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, tolong hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai ya?"

[Pasti. Sampai bertemu besok!]

"Aku akan siapkan makan malam untukmu besok." Jaejoong bersikap seperti seorang istri yang sedang menanti suaminya pulang dinas dari luar kota.

_'Aduh, bagaimana ini... Omo, omo, omo...' _Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya memanas ia tak sabar untuk melalui malam yang panas bersama Siwon. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya gugup. Rasanya seperti sedang bermimpi.

Choi Siwon. Dia tampan dan berkarisma. Punya selera humor yang tinggi dan kalau tidak salah, pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah delapan bulan yang lalu.

Tidak ada kata "Ayo, kita pacaran", tapi Jaejoong cukup yakin kalau Siwon menganggap hubungan mereka resmi pacaran. Mereka menyimpan nomor kontak di ponsel dengan begitu manis, Siwon menyimpan nomor Jaejoong sebagai 'Jaejoong-ku' dan begitupun Jaejoong yang menggunakan 'Siwon-ku'

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi di bioskop saat Siwon tiba-tiba menarik wajah Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Dan Jaejoong ingat, suatu malam, saat Siwon mengantarnya pulang sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, mereka hampir saja berciuman lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba, Changmin, teman sejak kecilnya itu muncul dari pintu apartemen yang tepat di sebelah pintu Jaejoong.

"Kau baru pulang?" Seperti biasa, Changmin hanya menggunakkan kaos putih dan celana _training _kesayangannya.

"Iya." Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Changmin seolah berkata_ "Cepat masuk ke kamarmu!"_ tapi nyatanya, Changmin tak peduli.

Sambil memainkan kuku, dengan sikap acuh Changmin mempertahankan posisinya sampai akhirnya Siwon menyerah, tidak jadi masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong dan pulang.

Setelah Siwon pergi, Jaejoong tampak kesal dan masuk ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Changmin.

"Aku minta kimchi."

"Tidak ada." jawab Jaejoong tegas.

"Ada di kulkas kan? Aku minta sedikit saja."

"Ambil saja sendiri!"

"Kau pacaran dengannya?" Changmin bertanya sambil mengeluarkan wadah kimchi dari dalam kulkas.

"Iya."

"Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Apanya?"

"Menurutku dia bukan pria baik-baik." Changmin sibuk membuka wadah kimchi dan mencari wadah kosong yang lain.

"Yah! Kau ingin mati ya?!" terkejut mendengar jawaban Changmin, Jaejoong pun berteriak.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu. Ia kesal, masalahnya Changmin tak tahu apa-apa tentang Siwon, jadi seharusnya ia tak bicara sembarangan.

"Firasat."

"Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan kimchi-nya, cepat keluar."

"Kau menyukainya?"

_'Pertanyaan Changmin tidak penting. Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Kalau tidak, buat apa aku mengencaninya?'_

"Iya."

"Tadi kalian hampir berciuman, sepertinya."

"Dan gagal karena kau."

"Jangan-jangan tadi kau sempat akan membiarkan dia masuk ke sini?" Changmin bertanya sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

"Empat bulan, dan aku berkencan dengannya sudah satu bulan!"

"Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Rumah Beras." Changmin mengeluarkan ponsel yang segera disambar Jaejoong.

Rumah Beras yang di maksud Changmin adalah rumah keluarga Jaejoong di Chungnam. Karena ayah dan ibu Jaejoong adalah pengusaha beras.

"Sebaiknya kau cari pria lain saja."

"Kenapa sih memangnya?"

"Dia itu tidak tepat untukmu." Changmin mencoba menegaskan maksudnya lagi. Tapi Jaejoong tak peduli dan berpikir akan tetap mengencani Siwon. Memang Changmin tahu apa soal Siwon? Kenapa dia seenaknya ikut campur dan mengejek Siwon?

Berkat Changmin, Jaejoong baru bisa berciuman dengan Siwon empat hari kemudian.

Sekarang, saat yang ditunggu Jaejoong untuk berbagi tempat tidur dengan Siwon tak akan lama lagi. Baru membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memanas.

Malam pertama, ia tahu ini bukan malam pertama seperti pada pasangan pengantin baru. Tapi tetap saja membayangkannya membuat Jaejoong gugup.

Ia menatap pantulannya sendiri di cermin.

"Aku... Akan melepas keperawananku."

.

.

.

Sudah lewat dari jam lima, tapi Jaejoong belum menemukan Siwon. Ia sengaja datang ke bandara untuk memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya itu.

Pasti Siwon berpikir ia sedang menunggu dengan tenang di apartemen. Dan membayangkan ekspresi terkejut Siwon membuatnya makin tak sabar.

Ada sekelompok orang yang berkumpul dan mereka berisik sekali, beberapa diantaranya membawa kamera. Wartawan.

Perhatian mereka teralih pada pasangan yang baru saja lewat, semua kamera terangkat.

_'Apa mereka pasangan selebritis?'_

Penasaran. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sambil menjulurkan lehernya ia berusaha mengambil foto orang-orang yang baru saja lewat itu.

Ia mendapatkan empat foto, namun setelah mengetahui kalau mereka bukanlah selebritis, Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas dan memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

Wajah Jaejoong tentu saja berubah dan ia nyaris saja meneriaki Siwon sebelum sadar ada seorang wanita di sebelah kekasihnya itu. Seorang wanita dengan baju berwarna merah.

Dada Jaejoong langsung terasa sesak.

_'Siapa dia?'_

Seingat Jaejoong, Siwon bilang ia pergi ke Perancis untuk keperluan kantor. Lalu siapa perempuan itu? Teman kantor yang harus pergi dinas dengannya? Jaejoong bingung. Apalagi melihat Siwon dan perempuan itu terlihat begitu senang. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab, seperti sepasang kekasih. Bukan teman kantor, kakak, ataupun adik perempuan.

_'Tunggu! Kalau ternyata wanita itu adalah kekasihnya, berarti Siwon sudah mempermainkanku? Dia menduakanku? Tidak.. Tidak mungkin!'_

Jaejoong marah, tapi ia hanya bisa tertunduk karena tak memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapi Siwon secara langsung.

_'Brengsek!' _jadi itulah alasan kenapa Siwon tidak ingin Jaejoong menjemputnya. Ia merasa bodoh sekali karena menganggap Siwon begitu perhatian padanya.

Jaejoong tak percaya kalau kemarin dirinya mengajak lelaki yang pergi ke Perancis bersama orang lain itu untuk bermalam bersamanya di hotel. Selama ini Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ia dipermainkan Siwon.

Jaejoong pun mengikuti Siwon dan perempuan tadi. Hampir saja ia berada di samping Siwon tapi kemudian ia berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak perlu bersembunyi, tapi tetap saja ia ingin bersembunyi.

_'Bagaimana mungkin orang brengsek seperti itu ada di dunia ini?'_

Ketika Jaejoong belum habis pikir tentang betapa menjijikannya sikap Siwon, ponselnya berdering.

Siwon.

Jaejoong memperlambat langkah hingga ia berada beberapa langkah di belakang Siwon. Ia menerima telepon tanpa melepaskan perhatian dari Siwon.

Oh, lihat.. Lelaki itu menghubungi seorang wanita tanpa mempedulikan wanita lain yang ada di sampingnya? Luar biasa.

Tapi... Jangan-jangan wanita itu bukan kekasihnya?

_'Baiklah, aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu.'_

Sambil terus memandangi Siwon, Jaejoong mengangkat teleponnya.

[Halo? Jaejoong?]

"Iya, ini aku."

[Aku baru saja sampai. Aku akan langsung ke tempatmu dari sini.]

"Aduh, bagaimana ya? Aku sedang keluar."

[Memangnya kau dimana?]

"Aku tadi keluar karena harus menemui seseorang." Jaejoong tak berbohong kan?

[Lalu kau akan pulang jam berapa?]

"Sepertinya larut."

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menghampiri lelaki itu dan menamparnya keras-keras.

[Oh, Baiklah. Jadi sekarang bagaimana?]

"Mm.. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Jaejoong terdiam sebentar lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Ia masih terus menatap Siwon. Berpikir apa mungkin ia salah duga, jangan-jangan perempuan itu bukan kekasihnya karena Siwon sama sekali tak terlihat gugup saat menelpon orang lain di samping perempuan itu.

Jaejoong baru saja akan menyapa Siwon dan meminta maaf atas kesalah pahamannya saat Siwon dan perempuan itu berbincang, dan tebak apa? Kalimat mereka membuat Jaejoong kaget luar biasa.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?" tanya perempuan yang membuat Jaejoong muak itu.

"Adikku."

_'Adik? Adik? Dasar bajingan!'_

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ah, aku tidak membawa kunci dan dia sedang tidak dirumah. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?"

Jaejoong membeku. Status Jaejoong berubah menjadi adik Siwon?

"Kalau begitu kerumahku saja dulu." kata perempuan itu sambil mengamit lengan Siwon erat.

Jaejoong geram melihatnya. Marah. Kesal. Bahkan kakinya gemetar.

"Baiklah, ayo.."

Siwon meninggalkan bandara bersama perempuan itu.

_'Bagaimana mungkin dia memperlakukanku seperti ini?'_

Jaejoong masih tak percaya. Ia tak percaya kalau Siwon menduakannya. Selama ini ia tak pernah punya firasat apa-apa. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada pria macam itu. Di usianya yang ke-dua puluh delapan ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa dipermainkan.

_'Ternyata Changmin benar.'_

Jaejoong jadi ingat perkataannya pada Changmin. Ia bilang bahwa Changmin tak tahu apa-apa tentang Siwon, padahal ternyata firasat Changmin benar.

_'Seharusnya aku tidak bersembunyi tadi. Seharusnya aku langsung menampar atau memukulnya.'_

Jaejoong menyesal. Rasa malu ini tidak akan hilang selama tiga generasi dan akan terus menghantuinya.

Jaejoong yang merasa belum terlambat untuk terang-terangan menanyai Siwon, mencoba mengejar pria itu. Tapi Siwon dan perempuan itu sudah tidak terlihat sekarang.

_'Mereka sudah pergi.'_

Jaejoong terlihat konyol karena merasa putus asa dan penuh kemarahan.

_'Aku pasti sudah gila. Benar-benar gila karena mengajaknya bermalam di hotel bersamaku.'_

Jaejoong berdiri di bawah lampu lalu lintas sambil terus memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah sedan hitam melintas di depannya.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho, lelaki yang duduk di dalam sedan itu menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri di trotoar tepat di sisi kirinya. Mereka hanya dibatasi oleh kaca mobil yang membuat Jaejoong tak menyadari bahwa lelaki di dalam mobil itu tengah memperhatikannya dengan _intens_.

Perempuan itu memakai sebuah _hoodie _berwarna toska dan _skinny _jins juga tas selempang kecil. Kepalanya ditutupi sebuah topi rajut berwarna krem tapi rambut lurus panjangnya yang sedikit berwarna terang dibiarkan tergerai di depan bahu.

Meski ia terlihat sedikit kacau, tapi bagi Yunho ia terlihat begitu cantik dan lucu.

Ia bahkan tersenyum sesaat saat melihat mata besar milik perempuan asing itu.

"_Sajangnim_.. Apa anda ingin langsung ke Walden Korea?"

Yunho menoleh, "Ya.. Tolong kesana."

Sekejap, ia melupakan kehadiran Jaejoong.

Meski tanpa mereka sadari, ada semacam benang merah yang sudah menakdirkan pertemuan mereka hari ini.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

**Next Chapter..**

.

[Yah! Kim Jaejoong kau pergi dengan siapa?!]

"Siapa? Tentu saja dengan seorang pria, aku tidak mungkin menginap sendirian di kamar hotel sebesar ini.."

[SIAPA DIA?!]

"Ahh.. Perlukah ku.. Katakan... Mhh.. Aish, aku kan sedang menelpon, sayang... Mhhh..."

.

"Pulang sekarang juga bersamaku!"

"_Shirreo_! Pulang saja sendiri sana!"

"Kim Jaejoong! Apa kau wanita jalang yang selalu bersikap begini?"

"Sudah kukatakan! Kalau anda ingin bicara dengan kekasih saya, tolong bicara dengan baik.. Atau saya tidak akan segan-segan menghajar anda."

"Kau dengar itu, Choi Siwon? Pulanglah sana! Kau mengganggu waktu berharga kami!"

.

.

.

Fanfic baru! Iya, saya tau utang masih ada... Tapi semua tetep saya lanjutin kok jadi tolong sabar yaaa..

Yang namanya udah pengen nulis gak bisa ditahan-tahan sih ㅠ-ㅠ

Seperti yang udah saya bilang di atas, cerita ini murni diambil dari novel **"the Last 2%" **punya **Kim Rang,** karena ceritanya kelewat manis jadi saya berminat banget buat bikin jadi YunJae version.

Karena bakal ada beberapa adegan dewasa dan bahasa yang kasar, jadi saya masukin fic ini ke rate M.

Ke depannya bakal banyak YunJae momen, jadi ada yang berminat lanjut? ^^

Gomawo~

.

.

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	2. Chapter 2

**the Last 2%**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, Junsu, Go Ahra, and others.**

**YUNJAE Slight!WonJae.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama(2006), cerita sepenuhnya milik Kim Rang hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Pertama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong masih belum bisa melupakan perbuatan Siwon padanya, tapi hari dimana ia harus pergi ke Hotel Arizona semakin dekat. Satu hari Sesudah Jaejoong melihat Siwon bersama perempuan lain itu, Siwon mencoba menghubunginya tapi diabaikan oleh Jaejoong.

Bahkan, ia langsung mengubah nama Siwon menjadi 'Si brengsek Siwon'.

Jaejoong selalu menggertakkan giginya setiap melihat nama itu muncul di layar ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menerima telepon itu dan memaki Siwon dengan kata-kata kasar, tapi Changmin bilang mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untuk orang seperti Siwon hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan energi.

Jadi, sebaiknya ia menghindar. Ia juga sempat berpikir untuk mengganti nomor teleponnya, tapi tentu saja itu lebih merepotkan. Karena, artinya Jaejoong harus mengumumkan nomor barunya pada lebih dari delapan puluh orang hanya karena satu bajingan itu.

Yang mengganti nama Siwon di ponsel Jaejoong pun sebenarnya Changmin, ia bilang julukan itu sangat cocok untuknya.

"Seharusnya aku meninjunya. Aku menyesal membiarkannya pergi begitu saja."

Changmin pun menjadi 'tempat sampah' Jaejoong selama kurang lebih empat hari. Tentu Jaejoong tidak bercerita bahwa ia mengajak Siwon bermalam di hotel bersamanya. Kalau Changmin tahu, dia pasti akan langsung melaporkannya ke Rumah Beras.

"Sebenarnya memang sayang karena kau tidak berhasil memukulnya, tapi _good job_.. Kau berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu." puji Changmin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena kalau kau memukulnya, yang akan menanggung malu bukan hanya dia, kau juga."

_'Benar juga.'_

"Lalu... Perasaanmu padanya sudah semakin jelas kan?" Changmin bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, apa kau khawatir kalau aku masih menyukainya?"

"Bukan begitu, terkadang aku tidak mengerti wanita. Aku sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa mereka suka pria yang jelas-jelas bajingan. Apalagi, kadang rasa suka mereka terlihat sangat berlebihan."

"Hei! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Apa? Menurutmu kau tidak berlebihan? Dasar bodoh..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak sampai sebodoh itu kan?"

"Iya.. iya .. Hei, kau mau _ramyeon_?" Changmin mengambil dua bungkus _ramyeon _dari lemari.

"Kau tidak punya nasi? Sejak empat hari yang lalu aku belum makan nasi sedikitpun. Kalau aku makan _ramyeon _lagi, sepertinya pencernaanku akan terganggu."

"Ya sudah, kita makan nasi saja... Lagipula untuk apa kau mengurangi makan nasi hanya karena si brengsek itu?"

Changmin mengembalikan _ramyeon _yang diambilnya tadi ke tempat semula, lalu mengambil beras untuk dimasak.

"Aku memang tidak berselera. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu demi dia?'

"Omong-omong, kau tidak pernah memberinya apa-apa kan? Uang, mungkin.."

"Tidak pernah!" raut wajah Jaejoong berubah.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang pernah kau berikan padanya?" Changmin melirik tajam.

"Mp3 _player _yang pernah aku menangkan."

"Dasar bodoh.."

"Iya, aku memang bodoh.. Apa menurutmu harus kuminta kembali?"

"Untuk apa kau meminta kembali barang yang sudah dipakainya?" Changmin berkata seolah Siwon akan membuat mereka alergi atau semacamnya.

_Well_.. Jaejoong menyesal.

Tak lama setelah mereka bicara ini-itu, Changmin pun selesai menyiapkan makanan dan mereka makan bersama.

Jaejoong terus saja memperhatikan Changmin.

"Changmin-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau juga baru patah hati?"

"Apa? Siapa yang patah hati?" tanya Changmin kaget.

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti orang yang baru patah hati."

"Tidak."

"Putus cinta?"

"Tidak."

Jaejoong ingat, di tahun pertama mereka kuliah, ada seorang senior satu jurusan yang benar-benar menyukai Changmin. Meski senior, tapi usia mereka sama. Dia terlihat sangat menyukai Changmin sampai-sampai sering terlihat sedih. Sebenarnya Changmin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama

Tapi setelah Changmin menyelesaikan wajib militer-nya, hubungan mereka putus tanpa banyak yang tahu alasannya. Changmin pun tak pernah memberi penjelasan. Ketika ditanya apakah perasaannya berubah selama menjalani wajib militer, jawabannya bukan karena itu. Dan Changmin tetap pada pendiriannya.

Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan tentang alasan mengapa hubungan mereka berakhir. Bahkan, ketika ditanya apakah penyebabnya adalah orang ketiga, Changmin akan diam saja.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu lama sendirian, Bagaimana kalau ku jodohkan dengan Junsu? Dia wanita yang baik. Kau akan merasa beruntung kalau berhasil mendapatkannya!"

Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, Changmin tertawa. Sudah lebih dari lima kali Jaejoong menyuruhnya berpacaran dengan Junsu.

Sikap Changmin yang seperti ini sebenarnya bukan hal baru, kadang ia tiba-tiba serius, sikap yang menurut Jaejoong tidak sesuai. Tapi bukan berarti setiap hari Changmin bersikap tidak peduli.

"Memangnya kau tidak khawatir?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak.."

"Serius?"

"Sudahlah, makan lagi.. Kau mau kusiapkan untuk makan malam juga?" Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mau!"

Jaejoong keluar dari apartemen Changmin dan ketika menuju kamarnya sendiri, ponselnya kembali berdering.

Sesuai dugaannya.

Siwon.

"Terus saja hubungi aku. Aku tidak akan mengangkatnya!" Sambil menggerutu, Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya

Gadis itu mencoba menggali berbagai nama yang bisa ia ajak untuk menginap di Hotel Arizona. Dari sekian banyak teman perempuan, hanya Junsu dan Ahra yang belum menikah. Junsu sedang mengerjakan proyek mini seri-nya di Jeju. Ahra? Jaejoong sama sekali tak ingin mengajaknya.

_'Ahra.. Perempuan jahat.'_

Nama itu bisa menyulut kemarahan Jaejoong.

Bagi Jaejoong, Ahra adalah perempuan yang jahat, entah kapan Jaejoong bisa melupakan kejadian itu..

Kim Jaejoong ingin menjadi penulis naskah. Dia ingin menjalani hidup dengan menjadi penulis naskah dengan tekad yang bulat.

Jaejoong bahkan memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dan bergabung di Pusat Penyiaran Budaya. Uang iuran yang harus dibayarkan memang tidak sedikit, tapi demi masa depannya ia menganggap uang yang ia keluarkan adalah suatu investasi.

Di tempat itulah Jaejoong bertemu dengan Junsu dan Ahra. Mereka bertiga akhirnya akrab satu sama lain karena selain memiliki pemikiran yang sama, hobi dan selera mereka pun hampir sama.

Selain itu, mereka pun saling memberi kritik dan masukan atas naskah yang sedang mereka kerjakan, atau sekedar berbagi ide. Sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikirannya bahwa akan ada pengkhianatan.

Waktu itu ada lomba menulis skenario drama dengan hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan. Mereka bertiga menyiapkan plot masing-masing dan sudah beberapa kali mendiskusikan karya mereka.

Hasilnya, hanya Ahra yang berhasil diantara mereka. Ahra menang. Tanpa rasa curiga, Jaejoong dan Junsu memberi selamat pada Ahra.

Masalah muncul saat skenario buatan Ahra diwujudkan dalam bentuk film dan film itu terbilang sukses. Jaejoong terkejut bukan main.

Jaejoong dan Junsu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, mereka tidak menerima undangan untuk menyaksikan preview film itu. Bahkan Ahra memberi alasan saat diajak nonton bersama. Jadilah Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya pergi berdua.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit menyaksikan awal film, Jaejoong dan Junsu terbelalak dan kadang saling tatap seolah mengerti maksud tatapan satu sama lain.

Ternyata Ahra menjadi pemenang atas naskah skenarionya yang dibuat berdasarkan naskah milik Jaejoong. Kasarnya, Ahra mencuri idenya.

Wanita itu menusuk Jaejoong dari belakang. Pengkhianat. Keduanya segera menghubungi Ahra ketika film itu berakhir, tapi tentu saja Ahra tidak mengangkatnya, dan sekitar tiga hari kemudian nomor ponsel Ahra resmi tidak aktif lagi.

Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan kekecewaan mereka terhadap Ahra.

Jaejoong tak sanggup menahan emosinya. Ia ingin menangkap Ahra dengan tangannya sendiri, karena itu ia mendatangi perusahaan yang mempublikasi film karya Ahra untuk meminta nomor perempuan itu. Sayangnya perusahaan menolak memberi tahu dengan alasan hal itu bersifat pribadi.

Jaejoong bisa membayangkan wajah bahagia Ahra yang merasa dilindungi berbagai pihak. Putus asa, akhirnya Jaejoong memberitahu bahwa ialah pemilik asli skenario itu dan Ahra mencurinya. Tapi perusahaan itu justru mengatakan agar Jaejoong membuat naskah yang lebih baik lagi.

Ketika Jaejoong tak menyerah, mereka bahkan meminta bukti-bukti otentik dan memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti seorang tersangka penipuan.

"Kalau anda tidak memiliki bukti, kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tolong jangan membuat keributan lagi karena bisa saja kami menindak lanjuti anda secara hukum." Mendengar jawaban itu, Jaejoong yakin kalau sebaiknya ia menyerah.

Gadis itu tak bisa menghilangkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan mendalamnya pada Ahra.

'Perempuan Pencuri' itu sebutan yang Changmin buat untuk Ahra. Laki-laki itu juga tahu betul karena hanya ada dua orang yang pernah membaca naskah milik Jaejoong. Hanya ia dan Junsu.

Jaejoong pun bertemu kembali dengan Ahra secara tidak sengaja.

Saat itu Junsu mentraktirnya karena karyanya di angkat ke layar televisi untuk pertama kalinya. Jaejoong tak tahu bahwa Ahra juga ada di restoran Jepang itu sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu di toilet.

Ahra awalnya berpura-pura tak mengenal Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menyapanya duluan.

"Ahra."

Ahra terlihat pura-pura terkaget, "Oh! Jaejoong.. Ternyata kau!"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sini saat itu, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia hanya berbasa-basi tanpa peduli kabar Ahra yang sebenarnya. Ingin sekali ia melabrak perempuan pencuri itu. Tapi akhirnya mereka hanya saling melempar kata-kata sindiran.

Sebelum perempuan itu benar-benar meninggalkannya, Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu juga.

"Oh ya, film-mu kali ini tidak dibuat berdasarkan karya orang lain kan?" Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah Ahra yang berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat mendengar itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ku katakan?"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu! Aku bisa saja menuntutmu!" Hoh.. Ia ketakutan rupanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak sadar kalau yang membuatmu menang waktu itu adalah karyaku?" Jaejoong semakin gencar menekan Ahra, namun tentu saja perempuan pencuri itu tidak menyerah.

"Apa kau punya bukti?" Jaejoong mendesis geram mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membuktikannya, tapi seharusnya kau merasa bersalah! Kecuali.. Kau memang tak tahu diri!" Jaejoong menubruk bahu Ahra sebelum pergi, "Awas saja kalau kau melakukannya lagi, perempuan pencuri!"

Yah, Jaejoong puas. Ia mampu menahan diri untuk tidak meludahi wajah Ahra saat itu. Junsu bahkan memuji Jaejoong saat gadis itu menceritakan perbuatannya pada Ahra.

_'Akh! Kepalaku sakit sekali!'_

Jaejoong berusaha mencari nama lain yang bisa ia ajak bermalam di hotel. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk memberi _voucher _itu pada temannya yang sudah menikah. Tapi untuk apa? Mereka bahkan bisa melewati malam yang 'panas' kapan pun dan dimana pun kan? Jadi rasanya tak perlu ke hotel segala.

_'Atau kuberikan pada Abeoji saja ya?' _

Ia pun setuju dengan ide itu.

Appa dan umma Jaejoong tinggal di Rumah Beras, di _Chungnam_. Mereka tidak terlalu mati-matian bekerja karena akhir-akhir ini mereka sibuk berwisata.

Jaejoong pun tahu kalau orang tuanya banyak pergi berwisata. Hm, rasanya cocok juga kalau _voucher _ini dihadiahkan pada kedua orangtuanya.

Tanpa menunda-nunda, Jaejoong segera menghubungi Rumah Beras.

"Appa.. Ini aku."

[Iya. Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?]

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja.. Bagaimana keadaan disana?"

[Disini juga tidak ada masalah apa-apa.]

"Appa, aku baru saja memenangkan _voucher _menginap di hotel!"

[_Voucher _menginap?] Appa Jaejoong cukup tahu kalau anak bungsunya itu seorang 'Ratu undian'.

"Iya, aku ingin memberikannya pada appa dan umma sebagai hadiah, bagaimana?"

[Dimana? _Seoul_?]

"Iya.. Hotel ini yang terbagus di seluruh penjuru Korea, appa.."

[Kau saja yang pergi.]

"Ah, aku malas jika pergi sendirian.."

[Kalau begitu, ajak temanmu.]

"Sudahlah, appa.. Aku ingin memberi ini pada appa dan umma sebagai bentuk bakti-ku juga.."

[Ei.. Saat ini juga kau sudah berbakti pada kami.. Memangnya untuk tanggal berapa?]

"Waktunya hanya sampai akhir pekan ini."

[Akhir pekan? Kalau begitu appa dan umma tidak bisa, kami mau pergi ke gunung _Geumgang_.]

_'Gunung Geumgang? Astaga, bahkan mereka berwisata sampai ke Korea Utara?'_

"Kalau begitu di hari kerja saja, appa.."

[Mana bisa appa meninggalkan toko di hari kerja? Kau saja yang pergi.]

Akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah karena merasa sudah tidak bisa memaksa ayahnya. Gadis itu menutup sambungan setelah berpamitan dan berkata bahwa ia akan mengatasinya.

Tadinya Jaejoong akan memanfaatkan _voucher _itu untuk bersenang-senang, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa _voucher _itu tidak ada gunanya.

Jaejoong pun mencoba menghubungi beberapa teman pria-nya.

"Halo? Donghae? Ini aku, Jaejoong."

[Iya, ada apa Jaejoong-ah?]

"Apa akhir pekan ini kau ada acara?"

[Aku ada pelatihan, ada apa?]

"Oh.. Ya sudah, hati-hati kalau begitu."

.

"Halo? Jonghyun-ah.. Kau menganggapku sebagai apa?"

[Apa? Tentu saja teman baikku, memangnya kenapa?]

"Akhir minggu ini kau ada acara?"

[Oh? Memangnya kau belum tahu kalau akhir pekan ini aku akan menikah?]

_'Argh! Sial!'_

.

"Halo? Yonghwa?"

[Ya?]

"Kau mau tidur denganku? Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar hotelnya."

[Yah! Kau sudah gila?!]

"Iya, aku memang sudah gila."

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki kamar hotel sendirian dan meletakkan barang bawaannya.

Benar-benar sendirian tanpa teman.

Ia sendiri tidak menyangka sama sekali jika kamar yang akan ia tempati selama akhir pekan ternyata begini luas.

Penasaran, Jaejoong mencoba mengelilingi kamar itu dan mengamati apapun yang ada disana. Ada kasur empuk yang rasanya bisa ditempati delapan orang, Televisi yang entah berapa _inch_, juga sebuah sofa empuk yang kini ia duduki.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ke balkon, membuka tirai transparan disana dan melihat sebuah jalan setapak yang begitu panjang di bawah sana.

Pandangannya lalu beralih pada kulkas besar yang terisi penuh camilan dan minuman.

Beralih ke kamar mandi, ada _bathtub _besar disana dan Jaejoong tak sabar ingin mencobanya.

_'Hotel ini luar biasa.. Semua yang kuinginkan ada disini..' _

Tidak bisa di pungkiri, tempat ini terlihat sempurna. Hanya satu yang kurang, Jaejoong berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar itu.

Sendirian.

Ia berharap ada pria yang jatuh dari langit untuknya. Hah.. Mustahil.

Ia pun mencoba berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan disana, pasalnya ia hanya akan tinggal satu malam dan ia tak membawa banyak barang.

Perempuan bermarga Kim itu mengambil brosur hotel yang diselipi beberapa _voucher _fasilitas lain.

_'Kolam renang dan Gym..' _

Karena Jaejoong tidak begitu suka olahraga, jadi ia lebih tertarik pada _voucher _berenang. Tapi ia ingat tak membawa baju renang. Dan begitu, kedua _voucher _itu pun terasa sia-sia.

Jaejoong kembali tak tahu harus melakukan apa sambil menunggu waktu makan malam yang nyatanya masih sekitar empat jam lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka laptopnya.

_'Mungkin sebaiknya menulis saja...' _

Karena saat ini Junsu juga sedang merampungkan mini seri-nya jadi Jaejoong juga tidak ingin berdiam diri saja. Ia sebenarnya sedang mempersiapkan sebuah naskah.

Jaejoong selalu menganggap pekerjaannya ini adalah tantangan, dan ia menikmatinya. Sudah empat tahun ia menyelami dunia menulis dan di usianya yang ke dua puluh delapan ini, ia belum memikirkan pernikahan secara serius. Ia justru ingin menjadikan profesi ini sebagai tujuan baru dalam hidupnya.

Untungnya _abeoji _menerima keputusan Jaejoong sambil berkata,_ "Lakukanlah, kau selalu menuruti perintah appa dan umma-mu sampai kau lulus kuliah. Sekarang.. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau." _ Jaejoong tentu sangat bahagia ketika orang tuanya mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

_'Kali ini harus berhasil, aku pasti bisa membuat karya yang menakjubkan!' _Gadis itu memang punya semangat tinggi jika mengenai pekerjaannya.

Ia yakin kali ini ia akan berhasil.

Kalimat demi kalimat mengalir dengan mudah dari kepalanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Jaejoong saat ini, akhirnya ia bisa melanjutkan tulisannya yang selama kurang lebih sepuluh hari tidak ada kemajuan. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya semangat.

.

.

Dan tak terasa, lima jam sudah ia mengetik, _nonstop_, membuat bahunya pegal. Tapi ia merasa puas dengan apa yang baru saja ia kerjakan. Seandainya saja ia bisa menulis dengan baik seperti ini, ia pasti tak harus bermusuhan dengan _deadline_.

_'Kalau saja uangku banyak, aku pasti akan sering-sering datang ke tempat sebagus ini hanya untuk menulis..' _pikirnya sambil menelisik sekitar.

Bagaimanapun, uang tetaplah berbicara. Ia tak mungkin punya uang sebanyak itu.

Hari mulai gelap dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya sambil merenggangkan otot tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Changmin.

_'Kira-kira Changmin mau tidak ya datang kesini?' _

Tidak ada salahnya meminta Changmin menemaninya karena mereka memang sudah berteman sejak kecil. Changmin juga selalu ada di sisinya selama ia tinggal di _Seoul_. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung yang tak pernah merasa direpotkan satu sama lain.

Jaejoong pun segera menyambar ponselnya, dan menghubungi nomor Changmin.

[Halo? Jaejoong?]

"Kau sudah selesai kerja kan?"

Changmin bekerja di sebuah pabrik mobil dan _shift _kerja-nya selalu berganti setiap satu minggu.

[Sudah.. Ada apa?]

"Datanglah kesini.. Aku kesepian.."

[Tidak bisa, aku sedang menuju _Busan_.]

"Eh? _Busan_? Untuk apa?"

[Tidak ada.]

"Bertemu seseorang?"

[Ini urusan kerja, Jaejoongie..]

"Lalu, kapan kau kembali?"

[Besok malam.]

Besok malam? berarti Jaejoong sudah pulang.

"Oh, baiklah.. Hati- hati ya.." Jaejoong pun memutus sambungan.

Sambil melihat layar ponselnya, ia terus bertanya-tanya. Ada urusan apa Changmin sampai harus pergi ke _Busan_?

Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika layar ponsel Jaejoong kembali menyala karena sebuah panggilan masuk.

Si brengsek Siwon.

_'Cih. Rupanya dia tidak kenal menyerah.'_

Kali ini justru Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

[Jaejoong?]

Jaejoong menjawab dengan nada datar, "Iya, ini aku." gadis itu berjalan menuju balkonnya.

[Kenapa sulit sekali menghubungimu?]

"Ohya? Aku memang sedang sangat sibuk."

[Kau dimana sekarang?]

"Dimana? Mm... Omong-omong, ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

[Oh itu, bukankah waktu itu kau mengajakku ke sebuah tempat?]

"Ke mana?"

[Hotel.. Arizona kan? Kau dapat voucher menginap disana kan?]

"Oh.. Yang itu.."

[Ya.]

"Hm.. Aku pergi sendiri, akhirnya."

[Apa? Kau sudah kesana? Kau sedang disana ya?]

_'Jangan coba-coba datang ke sini!'._

"Kau tidak perlu datang kemari."

[Hah? Kenapa memangnya?] Siwon bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Karena aku tidak sendirian."

Ada jeda di pembicaraan itu.

[Kau bersama Junsu?]

"Ti..dak." Lewat nada bicaranya, Jaejoong seperti ingin mengatakan _'Memangnya aku sudah gila pergi ke sini dengan Junsu?'_

[Kalau begitu, kau bersama siapa?]

"Seorang pria." Jaejoong menjawab dengan begitu sombong.

[Apa? Pria? Siapa dia?] nada bicara Siwon meninggi. Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar balkon, membelakangi pemandangan malam.

Hei, ini menarik!

"Ya.. Aku datang dengan pria lain."

[Siapa dia?!]

"Ahh.. Perlukah ku.. Katakan... Mhh.. Aish, aku kan sedang menelpon, sayang... Mhhh..."

[Yah! Siapa dia? Jangan bercanda, kau membuatku marah!]

_'Cih. Marah? Untuk apa?'_

"Aku tidak bercanda."

[Kau datang dengan seorang pria?]

"Ya, tidak mungkin kan aku mengisi kamar sebesar ini sendirian."

[Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?]

Jaejoong menarik ujung bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyum sinis sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ada bajingan macam ini di dunia.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti kalaupun aku jelaskan!"

[Seberapa hebat dia, huh?]

"Seberapa hebat? Dia tampan, dan luar biasa.. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.. Bahkan jatuh cinta pada sentuhannya.."

[KIM JAEJOONG! Apa maksudmu?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?!]

_'Menurutmu apa, brengsek?'_

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Jawab Jaejoong tanpa ragu. Ah, _revenge is so sweet._

"Menurutmu apa yang akan di lakukan seorang wanita dan pria dewasa di dalam satu kamar hotel yang sama? Kau kan pria, kau pasti tahu jawabannya.. Omong-omong, dia bahkan lebih hebat dari yang ku bayangkan."

[YAA! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?!]

Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Dia bahkan langsung menyeretku menuju tempat tidur dan tidak melepaskanku sejak siang tadi."

Jaejoong meneruskan bicaranya, kali ini ia membuat suaranya sedikit sengau.

"Omo! Ahh.."

Jaejoong mencium punggung tangannya sendiri dan mengeluarkan desahan yang begitu menggoda. Berakting seolah-olah ia sedang menerima sebuah ciuman ganas dari seorang pria.

Dan asal kalian tahu, desahan Jaejoong tentu terdengar begitu nyata.

"Mnhhh.. Ah.. Mmm.." Jaejoong meneruskan aktingnya.

"La-lagi? Tapi kan.. Anghh.." Ia begitu mendalami perannya sampai ia benar-benar membayangkan ada seorang pria yang akan menyeretnya ke tempat tidur.

Siwon memutus sambungan.

Jaejoong mendecih, menyayangi hal itu karena sebenarnya ia masih ingin memberi pertunjukan lain pada Siwon.

Ia awalnya memandang kesal pada ponselnya, namun begitu mengingat desahannya sendiri dan membayangkan ekspresi Siwon, ia pun terkekeh geli.

Jaejoong baru saja akan masuk ke kamar lagi saat matanya bertemu tatap dengan seorang pria yang berada di balkon kamar sebelah. Menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Jaejoong terbelalak.

_'Mati aku!'_

Jaejoong buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

_'Aigooo... Memalukan sekali!' _Ia mentup wajahnya sendiri karena malu bukan main. Masalahnya pria itu hanya terpaut beberapa meter darinya, dan ia terlihat menikmati pertunjukan Jaejoong. Sudah pasti suara desahnnya terdengar kan?

Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain disana sejak tadi.

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa.. Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa.. Ya.."Jaejoong mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri yang sejujurnya malu bukan main.

Pada akhirnya ia butuh setengah jam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan sadar kalau jam makan malam sudah lewat.

Bagaimanapun ia harus makan.

Jadi, mengendap-endap saat membuka pintu, ia memastikan kalau tak ada siapa-siapa di pintu kamar sebelah, setelah yakin bahwa koridor itu sepi, Jaejoong buru-buru melesat ke lift yang ada di ujung lorong hotel itu.

Berhasil menekan tombol tutup pintu pada _lift_, tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat akan wajah pria tadi.

Mata tajam, hidung terukir sempurna, tinggi, dan bibir yang kelihatan menggoda.

Ia tersenyum sendiri setelahnya, "Tampan.." bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

Yunho sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama kakak sepupu dan istri dari kakak sepupunya itu saat melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian kasual memasuki restoran hotel.

Senyum tersungging di bibirnya, ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari wanita itu, Kim Jaejoong.

Meski sepertinya Jaejoong sama sekali tak sadar padahal mereka duduk tak jauh.

_'Menurutmu apa yang akan di lakukan seorang wanita dan pria dewasa di dalam satu kamar hotel yang sama? Kau kan pria, kau pasti tahu jawabannya.. Omong-omong, dia bahkan lebih hebat dari yang ku bayangkan.' _

Kalimat yang menjadi bagian dari pertunjukan Jaejoong tadi terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

Saat sedang menunggu kakak sepupunya yang belum juga sampai di hotel, Yunho pun keluar menuju balkon untuk sedikit melihat-lihat.

Tapi ia justru mendengar suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia sempat mencari asal dari suara itu dan menemukan seorang perempuan yang sedang menelpon di balkon sebelahnya. Perempuan itu terlihat seksi dan ia membicarakan hal yang menarik.

_'Ya, tidak mungkin kan aku mengisi kamar sebesar ini sendirian.'_

Mendengar seorang perempuan berkata seperti itu membuat Yunho hampir tertawa. Perempuan itu berkata seolah-olah ia datang dengan seorang pria, tanpa sadar kalau tamu yang menginap di kamar sebelahnya sedang memperhatikan.

_'Seberapa hebat? Dia tampan, dan hebat.. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.. Bahkan jatuh cinta pada sentuhannya..'_

Saat perempuan itu bicara dengan suara sengaunya, ia terdengar seperti benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang laki-laki di tempat tidur. Tapi saat Yunho melihat pakaian yang dikenakan perempuan itu, seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Karena itulah Yunho penasaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh pria itu. Dan, tanpa di duga perempuan itu menciumi punggung tangannya sendiri sambil mendesah.

Desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar begitu nyata. Membuat Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Ia semakin penasaran dan yakin bahwa perempuan ini memang hanya datang sendirian.

_'La-lagi? Tapi kan.. Anghh..'_

Sedikit banyak, suara desahan perempuan itu membuat darah Yunho berdesir halus di bawah kulitnya. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita itu dengan penuh minat.

Melihat bagaimana perempuan itu menatap telepon dan mengutuk lawan bicaranya membuat Yunho tersenyum.

Ia semakin penasaran. Siapa perempuan itu? Apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu? Orang macam apa yang membuat perempuan itu kesal?. Dan ketika tatapan mereka beradu, Yunho bisa melihat jelas mata yang berkilau seperti seekor kelinci kecil. Bulat. Saat terkejut perempuan itu terlihat semakin cantik. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat, dan berikutnya ia masuk melewati pintu kaca kamarnya sendiri.

Ah, Yunho menyesal membiarkan perempuan itu pergi begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, Yunho-yah." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi _flashback _Yunho. Ah, itu kakak iparnya, Choi Sooyoung. Istri dari kakak sepupunya sendiri, Jung Ilwoo.

Sooyoung duduk di hadapan Yunho, "Malam yang indah kan, Yunho?"

"Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih indah dari _hyongsunim_(kakak ipar).."

"Ya, itu benar sekali!" tiba-tiba saja Ilwoo juga muncul dan segera duduk di samping Sooyoung. Mereka terlihat serasi.

Yunho memang mengagumi kakak iparnya, ia berharap mendapatkan wanita cerdas seperti Choi Sooyoung. Sooyoung bahkan mampu merubah Ilwoo yang seperti singa menjadi seekor kucing jinak. Pernikahan mereka memang sudah berlangsung selama enam tahun, tapi dilihat dari manapun, mereka masih seperti pengantin baru.

"Kenapa harus tinggal di hotel?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin mendengar _halmeoni _yang terus menyuruhku menikah." Jawab Yunho.

"Kau kan tahu _halmeoni _tidak akan menyerah begitu saja sebelum kau kembali ke Amerika, sempatkanlah main dan menginap satu malam saja." timpal Ilwoo.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku akan tinggal di Korea lebih lama lagi." Ia memang belum memutuskan kapan ia akan kembali ke Amerika tapi ia rasa itu cukup lama.

"Bagus! Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di Korea sampai proses pengumpulan skenario untuk lomba selesai? Kau juga boleh menilainya."

"Boleh juga.." Yunho mengangguk lagi tanpa ragu.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau meninggalkan kantor untuk sementara?"

"Ada Steve disana, aku bisa mempercayainya."

"Bagus, kau bisa tinggal disini sampai ulang tahun Jinri." Jinri adalah anak pertama mereka yang baru berumur satu tahun.

"Apa kau masih senang hidup sendiri?" tanya Sooyoung.

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku masih belum bisa menemukan wanita seperti _hyongsunim_.."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan wanita seperti Sooyoung, Yunho-yah.."

Sooyoung melirik suaminya yang mengambil kesimpulan sendiri lalu ikut berbicara, "Yunho-yah.. Aku sering heran kenapa kau tidak segera mengakhiri kesendirianmu. Kau keren, tampan, bahkan mungkin aku akan iri pada pasanganmu nanti."

Ilwoo hanya berdehem mendengarnya.

Setelah itu mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius tentang bisnis saat ini.

Jung Ilwoo adalah salah satu pemimpin Walden Korea. Sebuah perusahaan perfilman yang sudah tersohor. Walden Korea hanya afiliasi dari Walden group yang kantor utamanya justru ada di Amerika, Walden Pictures, dan Yunho-lah yang menggerakan kantor pusat itu. Jadi secara teknis, pangkat Yunho lebih tinggi dari Ilwoo.

Untuk memperingati ulang tahun perusahaan, mereka mengadakan acara lomba menulis skenario yang pemenangnya akan diangkat ke film layar lebar, hitung-hitung memgembangkan produksi Walden dan mengadakan kerja sama yang kuat antara Walden Pictures dan Walden Korea.

Waktu terus bergulir, sambil menikmati makan malam mereka terus membincangkan banyak hal.

Yunho bahkan tidak sadar jika perempuan tadi sudah pergi dari tempatnya. Ia melihat meja itu sudah terisi oleh tamu lain.

Hingga tiba saatnya Yunho mengantar Ilwoo dan Sooyoung ke mobil mereka untuk pulang dan ia sendiri kembali ke kamar.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, ia tak langsung masuk melainkan menatap pintu kamar di sebelahnya. Bertanya-tanya apakah penghuninya ada didalam.

Kalau ingin mengikuti kata hati, sebenarnya ia tak ingin masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia ingin bertemu wanita itu.

Yunho bahkan beberapa kali keluar-masuk dari balkon kamarnya, tapi wanita itu tak kunjung muncul. Ia sibuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah mereka akan bertemu lagi. Yunho sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyerah saat jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu lagi di balkon itu semakin kecil.

Yunho segera masuk ke kamar dipenuhi dengan rasa kecewa, ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air.

_'Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?'_

.

.

.

Sementara yang ditunggu justru kembali sibuk mengetik, beberapa bungkus camilan dan kaleng minuman berserakan di sekitarnya.

Jaejoong benar-benar dalam _mood _yang baik untuk menghasilkan sebuah naskah skenario hingga ponselnya berdering.

Ah, itu Junsu.

"Halo.."

[Jaejoongie.. Kau jadi pergi ke hotel itu?]

"Iya, aku sedang di salah satu kamarnya.. Disini menyenangkan."

[Pasti bagus sekali kan kamarnya?]

"Ya.. Dan aku jadi bisa menulis lancar, rasanya seperti punya banyak energi."

[Bagus sekali, kau pasti senang.. Memang kadang bagus juga mencari atmosfer lain untuk menulis.]

"Kau benar, pantas saja kau dikurung di _kondominium _di _Jeju_. Ohiya, omong-omong baru kali ini aku makan dendeng sapi.. Rasanya enak sekali."

[Tentu saja enak, itu kan mahal.]

Jaejoong terdiam saat mendengar itu.

"Mahal? Sepertinya ini gratis."

[Sepertinya tidak mungkin.]

"Tapi mereka memberi kamar ini secara gratis padaku, apa aku juga harus membayar makanan dan minumannya?"

[Yang ku tahu sih seperti itu.]

Jaejoong panik karena ia tahu Junsu bukan sok tahu kali ini, Junsu sudah sering bolak-balik menginap di hotel.

"Jadi aku harus membayar ini semua?" Jaejoong meninggalkan laptop dan begitu panik saat ini.

[Iya, dan biasanya harga hotel lebih mahal, coba saja kau hubungi pusat informasinya.]

"Baiklah, ku tutup dulu kalau begitu." Jaejoong buru-buru menutup sambungan Junsu dan menghubungi pusat informasi hotel.

Dan benar saja, Jaejoong _shock _saat tahu ia harus membayar untuk makanan dan minuman yang ada di kulkas.

Ia bertanya tentang harga semua yang sudah dimakannya sambil mencatat baik-baik lalu berterima kasih saat sudah selesai.

"Aishh.. Konyol sekali, harganya bahkan tak sampai lima puluh ribu won jika dibeli di minimarket." Jaejoong frustasi saat melihat total yang harus ia keluarkan adalah seratus ribu won lebih.

Jaejoong benar-benar frustasi saat ia mendapatkan ide untuk membeli barang-barang yang sudah ia pakai di minimarket.

Ia pun bergegas mengambil tas dan segera keluar kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tak begitu lama sampai Jaejoong kembali ke hotel dengan belanjaan yang ia masukan ke tas yang ia sampirkan di bahunya.

Ia berhasil menemukan merek yang sama untuk beberapa camilan dan juga minuman kaleng yang ia minum. Tapi tidak dengan dendeng sapinya.

Saat bertanya pada kasir minimarket mereka bilang tidak menjual merek itu karena terlalu mahal. Mungkin ia haru membayar saja untuk dendeng sapi itu.

Ting!

_Lift _terbuka tepat di lantai dimana kamar Jaejoong berada.

Ia sempat menoleh kanan-kiri serta melihat situasi lorong. Merasa aman, ia segera melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat terburu-buru saat merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kunci kamar.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat benda yang ia cari tak ada disana.

"_Omo_!"

Ia bahkan memeriksa seluruh isi tas dan juga saku celana.

Tidak ada.

Jaejoong tak percaya akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

_'Aku letakkan dimana ya? Kenapa tidak ada?'_

Semua benda sudah ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya tapi tetap saja kunci yang ia cari tak ada disana. Jaejoong bahkan mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya, merangkai-rangkai, potongan memori itupun mulai jelas.

Ia ingat kuncinya ia tinggalkan di dalam saat ia buru-buru pergi ke minimarket. Jadi sekarang ia terkunci di luar kamarnya sendiri?

"_Aigoo_.. Sepertinya aku tidak cocok tinggal di hotel.." Jaejoong meratapi nasibnya sendiri yang begitu sial.

Ia merasa begitu putus asa sampai tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari pintu kamar sebelahnya. Jaejoong mengangkat kepala dan di saat yang bersamaan, pria itu melihatnya. Mereka bertatapan.

_'Ya Tuhan!'_

Pria itu... Pria yang tinggal di kamar sebelah. Pria yang menyaksikan kejadian memalukan itu tadi sore.

Jaejoong membeku. Jari-jarinya gemetar menahan malu. Ia berusaha membereskan kembali isi tasnya sambil menenggelamkan wajah dalam-dalam.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya pria itu, Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati, kenapa juga pria ini harus mengajaknya bicara? Bukankah lebih baik dia pura-pura tidak tahu soal keadaan Jaejoong?

_'Kenapa dia ingin tahu sekali sih?' _

"Tidak. Saya tidak apa-apa." jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatapnya. Tapi pria itu justru membantu mengambil barang-barang Jaejoong yang ada di atas lantai. Jaejoong jelas-jelas menolak, tapi pria itu tetap bergerak membantunya.

"Maaf, apa anda mengalami masalah?"

"Ah... Bukan. Tapi... anu.. Kunci kamarku tidak ada..."

Bagaimana mungkin kan Jaejoong bisa marah-marah pada orang yang sudah membantunya, ditambah lagi pria itu terlihat begitu tulus.

"Anda bisa pergi ke bawah. Mereka akan memberi kunci utamanya pada anda."

"Ah, iya." Jaejoong tersenyum canggung.

"Mau saya bantu bicara dengan mereka?"

"Mm... Tidak perlu. Saya pergi sendirian saja. Tapi... Terima kasih.."

Sampai akhir, Jaejoong tak sanggup menatap pria tinggi itu. Ia hanya berterima kasih lalu berjalan cepat menuju _lift_.

Tak sadar jika pria itu mengekor di belakangnya.

Jaejoong menekan tombol tutup pintu _lift _saat kemudian ia sadar bahwa pria itu juga ada di sana. Terlambat menyadari, membuat ia dan pria itu harus terjebak dalam sunyi yang cukup lama.

Jaejoong berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertatap mata dengan pria itu. Salah satu cara yang dilakukannya adalah dengan memutar badannya ke kanan—menghadap dinding _lift_, tapi sayangnya yang ada di kanannya adalah cermin besar. Ia gagal karena akhirnya pandangan mereka kembali beradu dan pria itu tersenyum ramah padanya, sangat mempesona.

"Anda datang sendirian?" tanya pria itu.

_'Untuk apa bertanya seperti itu pada wanita yang baru ditemui? Sekalian saja tanya aku kerja dimana.'_

"Iya."

"Karena anda bilang tidak mungkin datang ke hotel seperti ini sendirian."

Wajah Jaejoong memanas, rasanya seperti terserang demam mendadak. Ia malu luar biasa.

"O-oh.. Itu..."

_Lift _terbuka di saat yang tepat bagi Jaejoong, tanpa menoleh ia terus berjalan menuju meja informasi dan memberitahukan maksudnya.

Jaejoong pun mengikuti langkah staf hotel yang akan membantunya. Ia sedikit kaget saat pria itu masih ada di depan _lift_.

Apa pria asing itu menunggunya? Kalau tidak ada urusan, untuk apa dia repot-repot ke lantai dasar?

Jaejoong pura-pura tak melihatnya.

Ia sudah dua kali terjebak dalan situasi memalukan yang melibatkan pria itu. Karena itu, ia harap ini yang terakhir.

Mereka bertiga pun menaiki _lift _yang sama, Jaejoong merasa malu dua kali lipat saat ini.

Pintu _lift _terbuka, dan yang pertama keluar adalah si staf hotel, Jaejoong dan pria itu yang paling akhir.

Setelah mengutak-atik beberapa lama, akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka, membuat Jaejoong merasa begitu lega.

"Silahkan masuk." Petugas itupun memberi salam sebelum pergi.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan menikmati sisa malam ini. Selamat malam."

_'Menikmati sisa malam ini? Maksudnya malam yang bagaimana?'_

Petugas itu memberi salam pada Jaejoong kan? Ah, bukan.. Sepertinya ia memberi salam pada pria asing itu.

_'Sepertinya dia menganggap kami pasangan. Memang aneh juga, dia tidak langsung masuk ke kamarnya sendiri tapi malah ada di depan kamar orang lain dan hanya berdiri saja?'_

Ketika Jaejoong menoleh, ia mendapati pria itu memberikan uang tip pada si staf hotel.

Huh? Yang meminta bantuan kan dia, kenapa pria itu yang justru membayar?

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Tip yang anda berikan tadi."

"Sepertinya dia beranggapan kalau kita ini pasangan, jadi rasanya tidak sopan kalau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja."

Jaejoong sedikit tersinggung.

"Rupanya uang anda banyak. Sampai-sampai harus anda yang memberinya tip, padahal dia memberikan bantuannya pada saya."

Setelah memberikan komentar sarkastiknya, Jaejoong masuk ke dalan kamarnya. Ia masih menganggap tindakan pria itu tidak perlu.

Pria itu, Jung Yunho, hanya mampu menatap bingung pada pintu kamar yang ditutup. Ia pun memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya dengan sebuah senyum geli terukir.

Di dalam kamarnya, dengan senyum sinis Jaejoong bergumam, "Jangan-jangan dia berusaha menyombongkan diri."

Jaejoong membuka tasnya dan baru akan mengeluarkan belanjaannya saat ponselnya berdering.

Si brengsek Siwon.

Laki-laki ini benar-benar tidak mengenal kata menyerah rupanya.

_'Aku sudah memberikanmu sebuah pertunjukan, kenapa kau masih berusaha menghubungiku?'_

Dengan keyakinan yang mantap untuk mengakhiri semuanya, akhirnya Jaejoong mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo."

[Ini aku.]

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

[Aku sudah sampai di tempatmu.]

Jaejoong terbelalak. "A-apa?! Untuk apa kau kesini?"

[Kenapa bertanya? Aku ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, siapa pria yang berani membuatmu mengkhianatiku! Kamarmu di 1105 kan? Tunggu aku disana!]

Siwon langsung menutup teleponnya.

Jaejoong sendiri panik bukan main. _'Dia benar-benar sudah gila! Akh! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?!'_

Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Siwon akan menyusulnya ke hotel. Pria itu terdengar benar-benar marah sekaligus mabuk. Jaejoong yakin, kalau menghadapi Siwon yang mabuk pasti akan sangat sulit.

Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, Siwon akan berteriak _'Buka pintunya!'_

Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika seperti itu?

Kalau sampai pintu berhasil didobraknya, tentu saja dia akan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar untuk memastikan apakah ada pria itu ada atau tidak. Jika yakin tidak ada pria disini... Beberapa kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi.

Bisa saja Siwon meminta maaf dan berharap hubungan mereka bisa kembali.

Ah, tidak.

Kecil kemungkinannya! Pasti akan ada masalah lain yang muncul karena Siwon sedang mabuk.

_'Akh! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_

Jaejoong ketakutan. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi Siwon akan tiba dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin ada di dalam kamar. Ia harus bersembunyi.

Tapi saat pintu Jaejoong terbuka, ia tak tahu bahwa pintu _lift _di ujung sana sudah terbuka.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong mendengar namanya diteriaki. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

_'Sial!' _tak ada cara lain selain kembali ke kamarnya.

Ketika berusaha memutar kenop pintu, Jaejoong lemas. Lagi-lagi ia lupa membawa kuncinya keluar.

_'Aigooo!'_

Andai saja ia bisa meminta seorang penyihir datang untuk membantunya. Dan entah apa yang menggerakannya, Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamar sebelahnya.

Kamar milik Jung Yunho.

Ia mengetuk dengan penuh putus asa.

Langkah Siwon yang sempoyongan semakin dekat saat pintu dibuka, dan menampakkan sosok tegap nan tampan itu. Jaejoong tanpa banyak berpikir lagi segera menarik tangan Yunho dan meletakannya di pinggangnya sendiri. Sementara ia mengalungi lengannya di leher Yunho.

Dengan pose itu ia menghadap Siwon yang sudah berada tak jauh darinya. _'Lihat ini, brengsek!' _

Jaejoong dapat melihat kemarahan Siwon, rahangnya mengeras seolah siap menyerang mereka berdua.

Jaejoong terlalu fokus melihat ekspresi Siwon dan yakin bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia merasakan dagunya ditarik dan sebuah benda lembut menyapa bibirnya.

Jaejoong kaget bukan main saat tahu ia dicium oleh Yunho.

Pria yang baru saja Jaejoong temui tadi sore itu hanya menggerakkan bibirnya dengan tenang, menyapu lembut bibir manis Jaejoong.

"Mmh.."

Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Yunho sendiri terus menikmati bibir Jaejoong dan Jaejoong akui ia hampir tak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya karena merasa seluruh energinya terhisap habis.

Ciuman Yunho berefek besar terhadapnya.

Yunho menahan pinggang Jaejoong agar perempuan itu tak terjatuh karena sadar Jaejoong begitu lemas saat ini.

Benar saja, saat Yunho melepas ciumannya, Jaejoong nyaris terjatuh karena tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri lagi. Yunho segera membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, erat. Pria itu menatap tajam pada sosok Siwon.

"Apa yang terjadi, sayang?"

Jaejoong hampir lupa akan keberadaan Siwon disana, nafasnya terengah.

Siwon terlihat sangat kacau saat ini. Marah, kecewa, sedih, kaget. Semua tercetak jelas di rautnya.

Jaejoong sendiri merasakan detak jantungnya menggila di dalam pelukan Yunho. Bukan, ini bukan lagi rasa ketakutan karena Siwon datang.

Rasanya ada sesuatu.

Berusaha mengumpulkan akal sehat, Jaejoong melirik Siwon, meski tubuhnya masih ditahan Yunho agar tetap menempel padanya. Bahkan pria itu mengusap rambutnya.

Jaejoong hanya terus bertanya dalan hati, apa akting ini berhasil? Apa ciuman itu perlu?

"Jaejoong! Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudmu?!"

Yunho yang memilih untuk menjawab itu. "Apa ada masalah? Dengar baik-baik, jika kau ingin berbicara pada kekasihku, bicaralah dengan baik."

"Apa? Kekasihmu? Asal kau tahu! Akulah kekasih Jaejoong." Siwon secara terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak suka-nya.

Jaejoong yang sedikit mulai lebih tenang berusaha berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri. "Kenapa? Saat kau punya wanita baru, apa aku tidak boleh memiliki pria lain juga?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat kalian! Di bandara. Kau bermesraan dengan wanita menjijikan itu!"

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Siwon jelas-jelas gagal berpura-pura, Jaejoong tahu itu.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku masih memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang! Padahal aku ingin sekali menyeret kalian berdua sampai ke jalan raya hari itu." Jaejoong meluapkan emosinya, ia kaget saat Yunho menggenggam erat jemarinya.

Bagi Jaejoong, ia merasa disemangati. Ia merasa genggaman Yunho berusaha membuatnya terlihat kuat sekaligus tenang menghadapi situasi ini.

"Jaejoong-ah, waktu itu kau pasti salah lihat." entah bagaimana, Siwon terdengar mencoba untuk berkata lembut.

"Huh? Lucu sekali! Kalau begitu siapa yang kai telpon dan kau panggil 'adik'?"

"Jaejoong-ah.. Dia hanya teman dinasku."

Jaejoong malas mendengarnya, ia tahu Siwon sedang berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Cih.. Sebaiknya kau belajar bagaimana cara memberikan penjelasan lebih baik dari itu."

"Oke, akan ku jelaskan tapi kau harus ikut aku pulang sekarang juga!"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak lihat kalau kami sedang sibuk? Kau hanya membuang waktu berharga kami!"

Tangan Siwon terkepal erat, "Brengsek, siapa pria ini?" tanyanya sambil melempar tatapan tajam pada Yunho.

"Pria yang akan ku nikahi." Jaejoong menjawab sembarangan.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar, Choi Siwon? Dia pria yang akan ku nikahi.. Aku akan menikah dengannya."

Siwon segera mengambil langkah mendekati Jaejoong dan hampir-hampir ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan untuk Jaejoong kalau saja Yunho tak maju untuk menjadi tameng sekaligus menahan tangan Siwon.

Yunho bahkan berhasil memberi sebuah tinju hingga pemuda Choi itu tersungkur.

"Sudah ku peringatkan untuk bicara baik-baik dengan kekasihku kan? Berani kau menyentuhnya seujung rambut pun, aku yang akan memastikan itu hari terakhirmu." ancam Yunho, tenang namun begitu tajam dan menyeramkan.

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapan Jaejoong-ku lagi atau kau akan menyesal." ucap Yunho sebagai final. Lagi, dingin dan terdengar begitu marah.

Beberapa pintu kamar lain terbuka karena keributan yang mereka buat.

Tapi Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**to be Continued**

Bagian pertama selesai.

Ternyata ngetiknya lama banget & maap ya kalo masih ada salah ketik. :p

Ini buat kalian yang nunggu chapter dua! Maaf saya cuma bisa posting di weekend aja.

YunJae udah ketemu, dan saya suka banget momen ini. XD

Ohya buat yang nanya ini novel terjemahan atau bukan, iya ini novel terjemahan milik Kim Rang dengan judul _**'the Last 2%'**_ kalian bisa nemu di toko buku kok. ^^

Terus buat yang minta nanti adegan NC nya dibikin lebih seru(?) hoho saya emang mau nyoba bikin beda dari di novelnya.

Ohya, sekedar pemberitahuan aja ya.. Saya emang lebih suka nulis GS tapi bukan berarti saya benci Boyslove. Alasan utama saya nulis ff GS pun karena sebagian besar ff saya adalah remake dari komik/novel yang aslinya straight. Baru-baru ini ada reviewer yang ngomongin pendapatnya soal ff GS di salah satu ff saya, gini aja deh... setiap author dan pembaca punya zona nyaman sendiri jadi _**please just stay there. **_Kalo gak suka sama ff GS atau ff bikinan saya, gak perlu dibaca kok.

Soal Jaejoong itu kan aslinya cowok, iya.. Saya dan saya yakin seluruh YJS tau betul soal itu. Lalu apa yang salah dengan ff GS? toh, itu gak akan ngubah Jaejoong asli jadi cewek kan? Lagian kembali aja ke hakikat fanfiksi itu sendiri deh, fanfiksi dibuat untuk hiburan kok, jadi gak usah dibawa berat-berat ya, kasian nanti ribet sendiri mikirnya.

Terakhir, bias saya itu Kim Jaejoong kok. Dari awal suka DBSK dan itu belum berubah. Bahkan jelas-jelas saya tulis di bio sejak tahun lalu, jadi tolong jangan seenaknya men-_judge _kalo bias saya Yunho dan bikin ff pake Jaejoong GS sambil ngebayangin diri saya sendiri. Saya rada iritasi baca pendapat anda yang ini.

Semoga jawaban ini dibaca ama yang bersangkutan biar semua jelas ya.

Saya ingetin, kalo gak suka GS atau gak suka jalan cerita ff saya, mending tinggalin aja. Selese kan? ^^

Ok, maaf a/n kali ini panjang banget.

_**See ya in the next chap, guys!**_

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR**

**jongie centil || rikurijung || Park FaRo || Jaejaeeee || meybi || ZEN97 || kiimnensi || akiramia44 || Minhyo Park aka sweetbanababy || joy || onkey shipper04 || Iizuka myori || han yura || yoon HyunWoon || park xena || gwansim84 || tri loveyunjae || shanzec || aismamangkona || jaena || ruixi1 || rinie moet || joongie || Ai Rin Lee || Lawliet Jung || azahra88 || Mami Fate Kamikaze || cho ri rin || Anggunyu || Lilin Sarang Kyumin || MyBabyWonkyu || Kim Jae Eun || Jung Jaehyun || BaekXoLove614 || jyuly || mandakyumin || JungKimCaca || bambidola || dreamers girl || Kirio luo 7 || Park July || Iche cassiopeiajaejoong || HunHanCherry1220 || ShinJiWoo920202 || nabratz || ayudessy1222 || PURPLE-KIMlee || hanevilijewelfishy || chanbaekyu**

**Hugs and kisses for u all, guys! :***


	3. Chapter 3

**the Last 2%**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, Junsu, Go Ahra, and others.**

**YUNJAE Slight!WonJae.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama(2006), cerita sepenuhnya milik Kim Rang hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Kedua.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terdiam di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup dan hanya menatap pria itu, Yunho.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, urusan pribadinya hampir menjadi urusan orang banyak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara bass milik Yunho memecah keheningan di antara mereka, ia memberikan sekaleng jus jeruk pada Jaejoong.

"Iya.." Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, Jaejoong menerima kaleng minuman itu. Meneguk sedikit isinya.

"Kekasihmu?"

"Ya, sampai empat hari yang lalu."

"Syukurlah."

"Apanya?"

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti pria baik-baik. Hanya firasat sih."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengarnya. Changmin juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Ternyata cara pandang pria dan wanita benar-benar berbeda.

"Namaku Yunho... Jung Yunho."

"Kim Jaejoong."

"Ah, ya.. Aku mendengar namamu disebut tadi.. Silahkan duduk."

Yunho mengajak Jaaejoong duduk disofa nyaman yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ng.. Omong-omong... Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Jaejoong frontal. Ia tidak yakin apakah pantas atau tidak berkata seperti itu, tapi ia ingin tahu.

"Karena kupikir itu akan cukup membantu." Jaejoong takjub dengan jawaban sederhana itu. Ya, sebenarnya memang sangat membantu sih.

"Terima kasih, itu memang sangat membantu." entah apa itu tapi Jaejoong merasa sama sekali tak mampu menatap pria yang baru beberapa menit lalu menciumnya itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.. Kau sebaiknya tetap menunggu disini dulu, temanmu itu masih berada di luar."

Mendengar jawaban Yunho, ia yakin Siwon memang masih didepan kamar ini, menunggunya mungkin.

Yunho sendiri beranjak beberapa saat dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak menarik di tangannya, Jaejoong bertanya dalam hati apakah itu cokelat.

"Silahkan.."

Yunho menyodorkan kotak itu, dan benar saja.. Isinya adalah makanan yang tak pernah bisa Jaejoong tolak, itu cokelat.

Terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

"Kau terlihat gugup dan cemas, aku yakin cokelat bisa membantumu." pria itu tersenyum menawan.

Jaejoong pun mengambil sebutir coklat berbentuk bulat dari kotak itu.

"Terima kasih."

Awalnya Jaejoong hanya butuh satu butir, tapi setelah cokelat pertama meleleh di dalam mulutnya, ia jadi tidak tahan untuk memakan butir kedua dan ketiga.

"Mm.. Sepertinya cokelat ini untuk orang lain, apa tidak apa-apa jika ku makan?" Jaejoong melirik sesaat pada Yunho.

"Memang untuk seseorang, tapi tidak apa-apa. Makan saja." Jawab Yunho sambil memandangi Jaejoong. Lalu tatapannya teralih pada tas yang dibawa Jaejoong.

"Yang ada di dalam tasmu, makanan kecil?"

"Apa?"

"Tadi aku melihat tasmu cukup penuh."

Jaejoong mengambil satu butir cokelat lain dan berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Ohh.. Itu.. Bukan makanan kecil. Sejujurnya ini memalukan sekali. Aku pikir yang ada di dalam kulkas hotel ini gratis, jadi aku menghabiskan isi kulkas seenaknya. Tapi aku kaget waktu tahu kalau aku harus membayar semua yang sudah ku makan dan minum. Oh, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku berpikir itu semua gratis. Jadi, aku bisa menginap disini karena menang sebuah undian berhadiah _voucher _menginap. Karena itu aku pikir semua yang ada disini ikut gratis."

"Lalu?"

"Aku pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli makanan dan minuman yang sudah kuhabiskan tadi. Nantinya akan ku kembalikan ke dalam kulkas. Aku berhasil menemukan yang sama kecuali dendeng sapi-nya."

Yunho tertawa mendegar cerita polos Jaejoong.

"Maaf, aku tahu kalau yang aku lakukan ini tidak pantas, tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu menertawaiku sampai seperti itu." Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Yunho.

"Maaf.. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu." Akhirnya Yunho kembali meminta Jaejoong memakan cokelat-cokelat itu.

Awalnya Jaejoong ingin menolak, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh cokelat-cokelat menggiurkan itu.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Iya."

Walau ada kursi kosong di hadapan Jaejoong tapi Yunho tetap pada posisi berdirinya, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapan dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak menatap Yunho, tapi karena posisi mereka berhadapan, Jaejoong jadi kebingungan. Kalau saja Yunho tidak sedang memandanginya terus menerus seperti itu, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa semalu ini. Bahkan sekalipun Jaejoong berpura-pura batuk, Yunho masih tak bergeming menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu? Aku jadi tidak bisa makan cokelat ini dengan benar." Protes Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Karena kau sangat cantik."

Yunho mengatakannya tanpa ragu dan kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja. Dalam situasi seperti ini, respon apa yang sebaiknya Jaejoong berikan?

Tanpa malu berkata,_ 'Ya, aku tahu aku cantik' _atau hanya harus tersipu malu? Akhirnya Jaejoong justru memperlihatkan rasa kesalnya.

Harusnya Jaejoong menatap ke arah lain, tapi begitu dua pasang mata mereka bertemu tatap, ia merasa tersihir. Ia tak mampu melepas tatapan dari Yunho.

Bentuk tubuh pria itu begitu sempurna. Rambut yang dibawa ke atas dan dahi yang terekspos bebas membuatnya terlihat begitu kharismatik. Hidungnya terukir sempurna, mata tajam nan kelam, dan bibir yang terlihat begitu lezat.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik seperti ini, Yunho terlihat dua ratus kali lebih tampan. Padahal Yunho memang tampan.

Pria itu bahkan memiliki tinggi yang sempurna, sesuai dengan tipe ideal Jaejoong. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu terbentuk di balik kaus putih yang ia gunakan. Jaejoong jadi sedikit penasaran, bagaimana pria itu jika tanpa pakaian atasnya?

"Apa kau keberatan untuk duduk? Leherku agak pegal." Jaejoong akhirnya bisa menyingkirkan pikiran-pikirannya yang makin lama makin aneh itu.

Sambil meminta maaf, Yunho langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Jaejoong. Karena sekarang mereka berhadapan, Jaejoong justru lebih mudah menatap Yunho.

_'Ya Tuhan.. Sebenarnya dia jatuh dari bintang apa?'_ pikirnya.

"Kau.. Kenapa tinggal di hotel? Memangnya tidak ada rumah di _Seoul_?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Ya.. Lebih tepatnya aku bukan warga sini.. Tepatnya bukan warga negara _Korea _jadi aku hanya menumpang."

"Mwo? Kau bukan orang _Korea_? Lalu? Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku orang _Korea_, tapi saat ini aku warga negara _Amerika_."

Jaejoong pun mengangguk paham lalu kembali menatap Yunho. Semakin diperhatikan, Jaejoong semakin tidak percaya kalau ada manusia setampan ini duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau ingin pernikahan kita diadakan dimana?" Celetuk Yunho.

Jaejoong tentu saja kaget mendengarnya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Pernikahan."

"Pernikahan?"

"Ya, tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku adalah pria yang akan kau nikahi kan? Kau bahkan mengucapkannya empat kali."

"A-apa? Itu kan aku hanya sembarangan saja."

Yunho menatap lagi pada Jaejoong, "Kupikir kau serius." ucapnya dengan nada kecewa. Jaejoong pun mendecih pelan, "Rupanya kau pintar melucu ya?" sindirnya.

Jaejoong beranjak menuju pintu dan memastikan kalau tak ada lagi Siwon di sana, untungnya pria itu tidak sadar kalau yang di tempatinya adalah kamar 1106.

"Aku akan kembali, lagipula aku harus meminta bantuan staf lagi untuk membukakan pintunya." Jaejoong hendak beranjak.

"Apa aku membuatmu tak nyaman?"

"Bukan.. Sama sekali bukan... Bagaimanapun ini sudah malam dan ini bukan kamarku.."

_'Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika pria dan wanita berada di ruangan yang sama di tengah malam seperti ini.'_

Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi, ia berjalan menuju pintu namun Yunho yang berjalan ringan mengikutinya tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tentu saja menoleh bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Kau akan pergi begitu saja?"

"Maksudmu kau minta imbalan?"

"Tentu saja."

_'Dia bukan meminta uang kan?'_

Jaejoong pun memasang wajah sesedih mungkin, "Bagaimana aku bisa membayarmu? Uangku bahkan sudah habis untuk membeli makanan ini." Ia mencoba yang terbaik sambil menatap Yunho.

"Ciuman."

Jaejoong tersentak mendengarnya. Ada racun manis yang tersirat di kalimat itu dan membuat Jaejoong tak sengaja menatap bibir menggoda milik pria yang hanya beberapa sentimeter di hadapannya.

"Satu kali saja cukup.." Yunho mendekat pada Jaejoong, ucapannya terdengar seperti bisikan lirih yang menggoda. Jaejoong terdiam bahkan saat wajah mereka sudah dekat dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Jaejoong merasa denyut nadinya tak terkendali namun ia tetap berusaha sadar, ditahannya bahu Yunho meski tubuh mereka sudah menempel.

"Maaf, aku bukan wanita yang bisa kau cium seenaknya." Jaejoong menatap berani pada Yunho yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Jaejoong berbalik, hampir saja lepas dari kurungan Yunho dan membuka pintu namun tangan Yunho justru menahan pintu itu dan membawa tubuh Jaejoong kembali menghadapnya.

Dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, ia segera mencium bibir Jaejoong. Kali ini terasa lebih dalam.

Berciuman dengan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tahu kapan dan bagaimana persendiannya terasa nyeri dan lemas. Sulit mempertahankan berat tubuhnya jika Yunho mencium sedalam ini.

Tas Jaejoong pun jatuh begitu saja. Menyadari Jaejoong kehilangan energi, Yunho melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping wanita itu, sementara Jaejoong meremas lengan Yunho yang terasa begitu keras.

Ia sempurna berada di pelukan Yunho, tubuh mereka terkadang saling bergesekan. Yunho tak hentinya memberi ciuman sampai Jaejoong membalasnya.

Kecup, lumat, terkadang gigit dan lidah pun ikut beraksi dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Jaejoong tak pernah tahu ada ciuman yang seperti ini. Ia memang sudah pernah berciuman dengan Siwon, tapi rasanya berbeda. Ciuman pertama memang terasa mendebarkan tapi yang berikut-berikutnya tak ada sensasi apa-apa.

"Mnghh... Ah.."

"Khhh."

Mendengar desahan Jaejoong, Yunho pun menggeram kecil seakan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Suara desahan pria, rasanya begitu menggelitik.

Kehangatan perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Jaejoong kemudian berpusat pada satu titik. Ia pun memberanikan diri mengalungkan lengan ke leher Yunho yang sedikit menunduk selama mencicipi bibirnya.

Tubuh mereka menempel sempurna, tak ada celah. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut pun berubah menjadi semakin memburu dan tak tekendali.

"Nghh.." Jaejoong memejamkan mata dengan dahi mengernyit saat Yunho melepas ciumannya dan beralih pada leher kanannya, memberi sebuah gigitan kecil yang cukup untuk membuatnya menggila.

Pria itu bahkan menciumi seluruh bagian leher Jaejoong tanpa jeda, seolah tak ada hari esok.

"Hmmh.." Desahan kedua Yunho, dan itu membuat Jaejoong sadar. Ia harus menghentikan ini semua. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya di dada bidang Yunho, bermaksud untuk menahannya. Tapi begitu tanganya menyentuh dada pria itu, ia tak kuasa, ia justru ingin merobek pakaian Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah.." Suara seksi Yunho membisikan namanya dengan nada begitu mendamba. Lalu pria itu kembali menciumnya.

Hampir saja Yunho menelanjangi Jaejoong kalau saja wanita itu tak cepat menahan tangannya.

Yunho yang mendapat perlakuan itu segera melepas ciumannya, menyisakan Jaejoong yang terengah. Mereka bertatapan tanpa melepas pelukan. Pikiran Jaejoong kembali tenggelam entah kemana.

Yunho berbahaya, hanya dengan menatapnya saja hasrat Jaejoong meninggi.

Pria itu memberanikan diri mencium telinga dan leher Jaejoong lagi. Membuat Jaejoong segera kembali sadar. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Yunho, tapi ia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terus menyerah di dalam pelukan pria itu meski satu menit saja.

Ia mencoba berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri.

Sudah empat belas tahun berlalu sejak dirinya mendapat menstruasi pertama. Sejak saat itu, entah sudah berapa kali ia ingin merasakan tidur dengan pria. Tentu saja ia pernah berpikir tentang itu, tapi sayangnya pria yang ingin ia jadikan _partner _bercintanya adalah Siwon.

Untungnya kesalahan itu tak terjadi.

Jaejoong pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini, tapi karena rasanya samar beberapa kali ia sempat memikirkan cara untuk benar-benar merasakannya. Dan sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya hal itu terasa begitu nyata. Gairahnya tersulut, bahkan rasanya ia ingin tidur dengan pria yang baru saja ia temui sore tadi ini.

Ia memang sudah memasuki usia dimana ia sanggup bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia teringat kata-kata orang tuanya untuk menjaga diri baik-baik, bahkan kata-kata Changmin ikut menggema di pikirannya.

"Aku harus pergi." Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho tapi pria itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

"_I won't stop this way._" Yunho justru mencium bahu Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus kemeja sambil terus bergumam dengan bahasa inggris yang tidak Jaejoong tangkap maksudnya.

"_Absolutely, no.._" lanjut Yunho.

"Kumohon, aku harus pergi." Jaejoong masih mencoba menahan tubuh Yunho agar ia sendiri tak ikut tenggelam lagi. Dan wanita itu berhasil mendorong tubuh Yunho.

Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang berhasil membuka pintu.

"Tunggu."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi." Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan diri.

"Terima kasih.." Lanjutnya, dan tanpa menoleh lagi, Jaejoong buru-buru pergi ke arah _lift_.

Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap kepergian Jaejoong. Ia kembali merasakan peperangan batin. Di satu sisi, ia ingin mengejar Jaejoong. Tapi di sisi lain, ia ingin menahan diri, tentu saja itu pilihan yang paling tepat.

Frustasi dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya direktur muda itu melempar tubuhnya ke sofa empuk tak jauh dari pintu. Mengacak rambut karena otaknya terasa kacau hanya karena seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Astaga, harum tubuh wanita itu bahkan masih tersisa, dan Yunho masih bisa membayangkan saat dimana Jaejoong duduk disini, diatas sofa ini.

"Kim Jaejoong..." Mulutnya tak henti memgucap nama itu.

_"Kau tak akan bisa menemukan wanita seperti Sooyoung." _Hal yang dikatakan Ilwoo kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Yunho tersenyum sendiri, "Aku menemukannya, _hyung_.. Wanita yang lebih menarik dari _hyongsunim_.." lirihnya sambil membayangkan Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho baru saja selesai mandi, dan saat ia keluar yang pertama ia dapat adalah suara dering ponsel.

Ia terkejut karena menemukan tas Jaejoong masih berada di dekat pintu, ternyata suara itu berasal dari ponsel yang ia yakin milik Jaejoong.

"Junsu?" Yunho membaca nama yang tertulis di _display_, sama sekali tak berniat mengangkat panggilan itu karena menurutnya itu hal yang tidak sopan.

Sempat terpikir oleh Yunho untuk segera mengembalikan tas itu, tapi ia tak yakin mampu mengendalikan dirinya jika bertemu dengan Jaejoong untuk yang berikutnya lagi.

Seperti yang Jaejoong katakan, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu.

Yunho pun meletakkan tas itu diatas meja makan ketika sebuah ide bagus melintas di kepalanya. ia pun mengambil ponsel Jaejoong, mengetik nomornya sendiri dan membuat sebuah panggilan untuk ponsenya.

Dengan begini, ia mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jaejoong tanpa harus repot-repot bertemu.

Walau ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, ia berbaring dan berusaha menenggelamkan diri di antara bantal dan selimut diatas tempat tidurnya. Sudah beberapa kali ia berusaha memejamkan mata, tapi nyatanya ia terus berharap Jaejoong ada disini.

Di tempat tidur yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Ini kedua kalinya Jaejoong meminta bantuan staf hotel untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Begitu terbuka, ia langsung masuk tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Sepertinya ia takkan bisa tidur.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

_'Sepertinya aku mulai gila.' _

Setelah keluar dari kamar Yunho, akal sehat Jaejoong pun kembali. Tapi tetap saja ia tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Ia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, mungkin berendam di _bathtub _bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit lebih nyaman.

Tapi saat Jaejoong menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam _bathtub_, kulitnya justru terasa begitu sensitif, sentuhan air justru mengingatkannya pada sentuhan-sentuhan panas Yunho beberapa jam lalu.

Ia tak bisa berhenti membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya bersama Yunho tadi. Ia juga sadar betul kalau ia baru saja melewatkan sebuah kesempatan emas yang tidak akan didapatkannya lagi. Entah kapan ia bisa menatap pria tampan itu lagi.

Jaejoong menyesal, ia kembali membayangkan Yunho, tinggi pria itu sekitar 185 sentimeter dan tak ada yang cacat dari tubuhnya. Rasanya sampau mati pun Jaejoong tidak akan bisa menemukan pria seperti itu. Ia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berani berbuat sejauh itu di hari pertama bertemu.

_'Seperti wanita tak berpendidikan saja.' _

Tapi, keluar dari kamar Yunho pun tak membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik, ia justru merasa gelisah dan putus asa.

_'Aku bahkan hanya menyentuh sedikit, tapi kenapa efeknya begini besar?' _

Tatapan tajam mata Yunho, bibir yang dengan lihai memanja bibir dan bagian tubuhnya, dada dan lengan yang kokoh saat menahan tubuhnya, bahkan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajah serta tengkuknya.

_'Aku pasti sudah benar-benar gila'_

Sudah berkali-kali Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat itu pada dirinya sendiri. Setiap Yunho muncul dalam pikirannya, lututnya terasa lemas dan perutnya sakit. Rasanya ngilu menyerang ke seluruh tubuhnya. Waktu mandi tadi Jaejoong membersihkan seluruh tubuh kecuali giginya. Ia tak ingin sikat gigi.

Entah kebiasaan buruk apa yang sedang ia jalani saat ini, tapi ia sengaja melakukannya karena masih ingin merasakan sensasi ketika lidahnya dan lidah Yunho saling bertautan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Membayangkan pria itu membuat Jaejoong tak bisa memejamkan mata. Akhirnya ia bangkit menuju ke kamar mandi dan menyikat giginya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika sedang membereskan barang-barang bawaannya, Jaejoong ingat kalau tasnya tertinggal di kamar Yunho.

Ia berniat mengambilnya sekarang, tak mengira jika ia akan punya kesempatan untuj bertemu Yunho lagi. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

_'Kalau sudah disana, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Memberitahunya kalau tasku tertinggal atau langsung mengambilnya saja? Aishhh' _

Jaejoong terkejut saat membuka pintu kamarnya, ia justru mendapati tasnya tergantung di handle pintu kamarnya sendiri. Begitu melihat benda itu ada disana, entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa kecewa.

Ia pun membawa masuk tas itu dan menyadari jika belanjaannya tadi malam sudah lenyap.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia memakan semuanya?"

Ia pun berpikir, ia harus segera kembali sekarang tak ada waktu untuk kembali berburu ke minimarket. Jadi ia harus membayar seluruh makanan dan minuman itu?

_Oh no._

Jaejoong pun menggerutu sebal, sempat terpikir di benaknya apa mungkin Yunho melakukan ini untuk balas dendam karena tadi malam ia hampir menghabiskan cokelat milik pria itu?

Ia selesai berkemas dan segera meninggalkan kamarnya, saat berjalan menuju _lift_, ia sempat menatap pintu kamar Yunho.

Ah, ia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu sekali lagi.

.

"Saya ingin _check-out_.."

"Baik, _sonnim_(Nona).. Bagaimana pengalaman anda menginap di hotel kami?" tanya staf informasi itu dengan ramah.

"Menyenangkan.. Oh iya, saya menghabiskan beberapa makanan dan minuman di kulkas, boleh saya tahu berapa yang harus saya bayar?"

"Semuanya sudah lunas, _sonnim_.."

"Lunas? Maksudnya?"

"Semuanya sudah dibayar oleh tamu di kamar 1106.."

"1106?"

Yunho! Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti dia cukup tahu diri karena sudah melenyapkan belanjaanku.

"Ah, kalau begitu bisa tolong bantu saya menghubungi kamar nomor 1106?"

_'Setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih, dan lagi.. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya..'_

"Maaf, saat ini tamu yang ada di kamar 1106 sedang tidak ada di kamarnya."

"Oh begitu.. Baiklah, terima kasih."

Jaejoong akhirnya keluar dari hotel itu dengan sedih. Meski ia tak meninggalkan apapun dan yakin kalau tak ada barang yang tertinggal, ia beberapa kali menoleh menatap hotel itu dengab raut sedih.

"Rupanya aku hanya bermimpi semalam." gumamnya tak puas.

.

.

.

"Dalam rangka apa kau pergi ke Busan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menaruh lima bungkus camilan di dekat laptopnya.

"Bertemu teman." jawab Changmin.

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tahu?"

"Bukan begitu..."

Saat itu Changmin sedang berusaha mengencangkan baut-baut longgar di pintu kamar Jaejoong. Selama ini pintu itu tidak pernah bisa tertutup rapat dan setelah menunda beberapa kali, akhirnya ia meminta Changmin memperbaikinya

Jaejoong terus saja bertanya sambil memperhatikan Changmin. Tapi kelihatannya, Changmin sama sekali tak ingin memberi jawaban yang jelas.

"Di kanan itu juga sepertinya longgar.."

Changmin memeriksa sisi yang ditunjuk Jaejoong. "Oke, akan ku periksa, tolong bantu pegang ini."

"Tunggu sebentar, tiga puluh detik saja!"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Ikut undian! Pemenang pertamanya tiket piala dunia!" Jaejoong mencoba peruntungannya dengan menggosok nomor yang ada di bungkus camilan itu.

"Jadi kau membeli itu semua untuk ikut undian?" Jaejoong mengangguk polos.

"Sudah ku duga.. Tadinya aku berpikir untuk apa kau beli sebanyak itu."

"Tadi waktu aku ke supermarket, lima bungkus ini sudah direkatkan jadi satu. Lalu.. Aku juga beli dua paket _ramyeon_, nanti kau bawa saja yang satu tapi berikan bungkusnya untukku."

"Apa yang bisa kau dapat dari _ramyeon-ramyeon_ itu?"

"Kulkas dua pintu!"

"Mau kau letakkan dimana lagi?"

"Kalau aku memenangkannya, akan kugunakan setelah menikah..."

Jaejoong mendekati Changmin dan membantunya memegangi daun pintu.

"Kalau semuanya sudah kau persiapkan satu persatu seperti itu, sepertinya kau tidak akan mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun untuk membeli perabotan."

"Iya.. Bagus kan? Lalu tiket piala dunia akan ku gunakkan untuk bulan madu!"

"Ada yang kurang.. Kurasa kau butuh undian berhadiah pria."

"Kalau itu aku pasti akan kalah.."

Changmin tertawa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah.. Menurutmu aku menarik tidak?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Tidak." Jawaban Changmin pun terdengar spontan tanpa pemikiran terlebih dahulu, dan itu membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah menganggapmu menarik."

"Memangnya menentukan seseorang menarik atau tidak itu perlu pemikiran mendalam sampai berteman bertahun-tahun? Kau bisa langsung merasakannya kan? Anggap saja ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu."

"Aku tidak merasakannya waktu melihatmu.."

"Ishh.. Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menilaimu 'menarik' jika kau mengejekku seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu, menurutmu apa pria lain akan menganggap aku ini menarik?" Mendengar itu, Changmin mencoba menutup pintu untuk melihat hasil kerjanya lalu beralih menatap Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja."

"Dari sisi mana?" Jaejoong lebib antusias ketika mendengar jawaban Changmin kali ini.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau adalah wanita paling cantik di _Chungnam _kan?"

"Ya.. Itu kan kenyataan."

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Ehm, menurutmu pria lebih suka wanita lugu atau yang jujur?"

"Itu kan tergantung orangnya.. Omong-omong, kau bersenang-senang di Arizona?"

Lagi, Jaejoong mengangguk dengan raut begitu yakin.

"Memangnya tidak seram saat malam?"

"Menyeramkan bagaimana? Aku bahkan lancar menulis disana. Aku jadi ingin pergi ke tempat semacam itu lagi, tapi harganya pasti akan sangat mahal.

Changmin membereskan peralatannya lalu duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Ehm..Changmin-ah.. Ketika kau mencintai seseorang.. Eh, maksudku bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta menurutmu?"

Changmin menatap aneh pada Jaejoong. "Kau kan pernah pacaran dengan Siwon, kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Aku berpacaran dengannya karena rasa suka saja.. Jadi apa yang kau rasakan saat jatuh cinta?"

Changmin terdiam sesaat, "Tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa."

"Maksudnya?"

"Nafasmu tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Lalu mata dan telinga tertutup."

"Mata dan telinga tertutup?" Jaejoong membeo.

"Ya, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lihat. Saat matamu tertutup pun, yang di pikiranmu hanya satu orang itu saja. Kau juga tidak akan mendengar suara lain, tidak peduli seberisik apa pun suara di sekitarmu, kau hanya mendengar suaranya. Kurang lebih seperti penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan."

"Apa kau merasakan hal itu saat berpacaran dengan senior kita?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, dengan siapa? Setelahnya kan kau tidak pernah punya kekasih lagi."

"Memangnya kau tahu aku punya kekasih atau tidak?"

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi di belakangku ya?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Memangnya kau istriku?".

Jaejoong mendecih, "Siapa tahu kan..."

"Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu? Ada orang yang sedang kau perhatikan?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas sesaat seolah membuang beban berat dari dalam dadanya.

"Iya, waktu aku melihatnya, jantungku berdebar selalu merasa tidak tenang... Aku selalu bertanya dia sedang apa.. Semacam itu.."

Raut Jaejoong berubah serius, begitupun Changmin yang menatap seksama pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, yakin sekali.. Siapa orang itu?"

"Bi Rain.."

Changmin yang semula serius akhirnya kembali menatap aneh pada Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya harus ada yang menyadarkanmu." Changmin terlihat seperti akan memukul Jaejoong dengan kepalan tangannya. Tapi kemudian ia bangun dan beranjak menuju pintu kemudian memakai kembali sandalnya. Jaejoong mengikuti di belakang.

"Kalau aku jadi lebih sering spontan dalam melakukan sesuatu, dan aku... Hanya ingin menikah dengan pria itu, apakah itu juga bisa disebut cinta?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Jaejoongie.."

Changmin memasang ekspresi termanisnya sambil menepuk pundak Jaejoong, "Buang rasa cintamu itu, tidak mungkin itu akan terwujud."

"Memangnya kenapa?" protes Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir Rain yang artis itu sudah gila dan mau menikahimu?" Jaejoong mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah! Sana pergi!" Jaejoong pun membuka pintu lalu mengusir Changmin.

Sambil menggerutu, ia pun kembali ke depan _laptop_nya dan mulai menulis lagi.

.

.

.

Ilwoo memperhatikan Yunho selama rapat berlangsung, entah apa yang terjadi pada adik sepupunya itu hingga ia tersenyum terus.

Ia pun menghampiri Yunho begitu rapat selesai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya."

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu kan?" Mendengar pertanyaan Ilwoo tentu saja Yunho tertawa.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Yunho berdiri dari kursinya. Memang menyenangkan, selama rapat yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong. Suara Jaejoong. Dan bagaimana rasa bibir manis Jaejoong tersisa hingga detik ini. Tapi ia masih tidak ingin membicarakannya dengan siapa-siapa, karena belum ada perkembangan apa-apa.

"Sepertinya kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Tidak, _hyung_."

Ilwoo hanya mampu tersenyum karena merasa tebakannya benar. Mereka baru akan meninggalkan ruang rapat saat ketua Tim Produksi masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Penulis naskah film _samak _sudah tiba, _sajangnim_."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa kalau masih ada rapat lagi. Kalau begitu kita bicarakan di ruangan saya saja, kau juga ikut, Yunho-yah.." jawab Ilwoo.

Ketua Tim Produksi bersama penulis skenario _samak_, film kolosal Korea yang rencananya akan digarap Walden Pictures sebagai film _hollywood _tahun ini. Penulis skenario itu ternyata seorang perempuan.

"_Sajangnim_, perkenalkan.. Ini Go Ahra." ucap ketua Tim Produksi.

"Senang bertemu anda, nona Go."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, _sajangnim_.. Saya juga senang bertemu dengan anda." Ilwoo menyodorkan tangan yang lantas disambut oleh Go Ahra. Ilwoo tersenyum melihat kesantunan Ahra.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan Direktur Walden Pictures, Jung Yunho." Ilwoo memperkenalkan Yunho pada Ahra yang kemudian membungkuk hormat pada sang direktur muda.

Ilwoo pun meminta mereka duduk agar lebih santai berbicara, dan beberapa saat kemudian sekretaris Ilwoo datang membawa minuman.

"Saya dengar ada beberapa bagian yang diubah, ada kesulitan?" tanya Ilwoo.

"Kami tidak menemui masalah yang berarti, sejauh ini penulis Go dan tim produksi bisa bekerja sama dengan sangat baik."

Selama Ketua Tim Produksi memberikan jawaban, Ahra hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya Penulis Go pernah terpilih sebagai pemenang di sebuah lomba menulis yang diselenggarakan oleh _Hageo Production._ Semua karyanya selalu sukses."

Sepintas, Ilwoo menjelaskan profil Ahra, tapi dari penjelasan singkat itu bisa terlihat bahwa kerja keras Ahra terbilang cukup bagus.

"Sampai saat ini saya baru menghasilkan tiga karya." kata Ahra menambahkan dengan nada rendah hati.

"Baru? Jangan terlalu merendah, Penulis Go.."

Yunho menganggukkan kepala, sependapat dengan Ilwoo.

"Sudah jelas peran Produser itu penting, akting para Pemeran juga penting, tapi itu semua tidak akan berarti tanpa skenario yang baik."

Ilwoo menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan serius.

"Kami yakin karya anda kali inipun akan kembali sukses. Kami percaya kemampuan Penulis Go akan membuat film kami ini sukses."

Ahra tersenyum, "Cara _sajangnim _mengatakannya membuat saya sedikit terbebani." kata Ahra dengan raut wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." jawab Ahra dengan mata berbinar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Bagaimana Ketua Tim?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Lalu Penulis Go? Bisa bergabung dengan kami?"

"Tentu saja."

Ilwoo melirik Yunho, "Yunho, kau juga harus ikut."

"Maaf, saya sudah terlanjur membuat janji." Yunho tersenyum pada _hyung_-nya.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?" Ilwoo menautkan alisnya.

"Dengan seorang yang sangat penting."

_Well_.. Sebenarnya janji itu baru akan dirancangnya. Malam ini Yunho sengaja meluangkan waktunya.

"Sayang sekali."

Mendengar komentar Ilwoo, Yunho pun tertawa.

Ilwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau ingin aku berpura-pura tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Belum waktunya aku menceritakannya, _hyung_."

"Baiklah.."

Ahra memperhatikan percakapan Ilwoo dan Yunho dengan seksama. Menurut informasi yang Ahra dapat, para penggerak Walden bersaudara semuanya tampan. Dan kini ia mengakuinya, melihat mereka memang benar-benar tampan, dan sesuai penyelidikannya juga, Ahra tahu kalau hanya Yunho yang belum menikah diantara lainnya.

Menurut Ahra, Yunho-lah yang paling tampan. Jung Yunho, Direktur Walden Pictures. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan kesempurnaan seorang Jung Yunho. Ia tampan, berkharisma, tegas, dan seksi.

Ahra tentu saja berhasrat ingin membuat lelaki itu menjadi uaminya.

Hanya Yunho satu-satunya yang belum menikah, apalagi setelah Ahra melihat kenyataan bahwa kedua kakak sepupunya menikah dengan gadis dari kalangan biasa. Ia jadi semakin bertekad untuk mendapatkan Yunho.

_'Tunggu, orang penting?' _Ahra ingin tahu siapa yang dimaksud Yunho.

_'Jangan-jangan perempuan.'_

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Ahra merasa cemburu. Meski benar yang ditemui Yunho adalah wanita, ia tetap tak akan menyerah.

"Penulis Go, anda tentu tahu bahwa kami menyelenggarakan lomba menulis skenario." tanya Ilwoo.

"Ya, saya tahu itu, _sajangnim_.." Ahra sedikit melirik Yunho.

"Begini.. Saya tahu anda sibuk, tapi bagaimana kalau anda menjadi bagian dari juri?"

"Oh? Apa menurut _sajangnim_, saya pantas?" Ahra merendah.

"Saya rasa anda mampu menjalankannya dengan baik."

"Kalau memang diizinkan, saya ingin ikut ambil bagian." Ahra berusaha menahan luapan kebahagiaaannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan obrolan ini sambil makan malam?" Ilwoo memanggil sekretarisnya melalui interphone, "Kami akan makan malam bersama, tolong pesankan tempat."

Begitu mereka berdiri, Yunho segera berpamitan. "Kalau begitu, saya mohon diri terlebuh dahulu."

"Ya, hati-hati... Kau masih di Arizona kan? Sempatkanlah main ke rumah." Ilwoo menepuk pundak Yunho.

"_Arasseo, hyung.._"

_'Arizona?' _Ahra sekarang tahu bahwa Yunho tinggal di hotel Arizona.

"Kalau begitu kami juga pamit.." ucap Ketua Tim Produksi dan Ahra.

"Baik, nanti ku hubungi lagi jika sudah waktu makan malam."

Ahra pun membungkukan badan kemudian menyusul Yunho.

"Direktur Jung Yunho, apa anda sudah membaca naskah _samak_?" tanyanya sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Yunho.

"Oh.. Sudah, Penulis Go."

Dibandingkan tadi, atmosfernya terasa berbeda. Yunho sempat menatap cara berpakaian Ahra sekilas.

Ahra mengenakan rok sifon berwarna putih gading dengan ornamen renda dan mengombinasikanya dengan blus. rambutnya berwarna terang, lurus dan pun seperti boneka, benar-benar impian para pria. Ahra yang sadar sedang di perhatikan pun tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ia harus memiliki lelaki ini, ia harus memiliki Jung Yunho.

"Jika menurut anda ada yang harus saya revisi, saya akan lakukan."

"Tidak, saya rasa sudah cukup menarik."

Yunho semakin banyak ditanya, namun Yunho hanya menjawab singkat.

Sangat terlihat bahwa perjuangan mendapatkan Yunho akan lebih sulit dari bayangannya, karena jelas Yunho tak tertarik pada perempuan itu.

Mereka pun berpisah saat sekretaris Yunho datang memberitahu beberapa urusan.

Ahra hanya mampu menatap kepergian Yunho sambil tersenyum licik.

_'Dia tinggal di Arizona.'_

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang berada di bank untuk mencetak buku tabungannya. Dia ingin memastikan uang royalti sudah masuk ke dalam rekeningnya.

Ponsel Jaejoong berdering.

"_Yeobseyo_? Siapa?" Awalnya Jaejoong mengira itu adalah nomor gelap tapi karena deringnya tak juga berhenti jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

[Kim Jaejoong-sshi?]

"Iya, maaf.. Ini siapa?" dahi Jaejoong mengernyit samar.

[Ini aku, Yunho.]

"Yunho? Yunho... Oh! Jung Yunho?!"

Itu nama pria yang ditemuinya di hotel Arizona kan? Jaejoong benar-benar terkejut. Ia pikir tak akan ada kesempatan seperti ini lagi. Bahkan ia sedikit mulai lupa akan keberadaan Yunho. Namun saat ini pria itu menghubunginya.

"Iya, ada apa Yunho-sshi?"

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar ia berteriak senang di dalam hati, Yunho benar-benar menghubunginya!

[Sudah cukup lama ya sejak hari itu.]

"Uhm.. Yah.. Ohya, bagaiamana kau bisa tahu nomorku?"

[Waktu tasmu tertinggal, aku menyimpan nomormu.]

"K-kau menyimpannya? Untuk apa?"

[Karena ingin. Maaf aku tidak sopan.]

"Ah, tidak... Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

_'Aku justru bersyukur.'_

"Mm... Ada apa tiba-tiba menghubungiku?"

[Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama.]

"Makan? Maksudmu.. Kau mengajakku bertemu?"

Nada suara Jaejoong meninggi, semua orang langsung memperhatikannya. Jaejoong lupa kalau saat ini ia ada di tempat umum.

[Iya.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.]

Jaejoong nyaris saja berteriak senang mendengar kalimat itu. Yunho bilang ia ingin bertemu dengannya.

[Tapi kalau kau sedang sibuk—]

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku tidak sedang sibuk."

Yunho tak ada di hadapannya, tapi ia bicara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

[Jadi kau menerima undangan makan malamku?]

"Iya."

Jaejoong senang setengah mati. Tapi ia menahannya, ia harus menjaga tingkah lakunya.

[Kalau begitu, tolong beritahu alamatmu. Aku akan mengirimkan mobil kesana.]

"Mobil? Mobil apa?"

[Mobil untuk menjemputmu, Jaejoong-sshi.]

_'Mobil?'_

"Sepertinya tidak perlu."

[Sudahlah, tolong beritahu saja alamatmu.]

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa naik _subway_."

[Aku akan mengirimkan mobil.]

Karena Yunho terus memaksa, Jaejoong tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memberitahu alamatnya. Dia sudah menolak dua kali, tapi di kali ketiga Jaejoong tahu ia akan bisa menang.

[Kita bertemu nanti.]

"Baiklah."

Setelah Yunho menutup sambungan, Jaejoong buru-buru pulang dan mulai bersiap-siap. Sebenarnya dia masih punya banyak waktu, lebih dari dua jam sampai mobil yang dikirim Yunho memjemputnya. Tapi, karena terlalu bersemangat dan tidak sabar, Jaejoong sedang tak menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Ia terlalu senang.

.

.

.

.

.

**to be Continued.**

.

.

Bagian kedua!

Gomawo buat semua respon positifnya... ({})

Ini udah edit, tapi kalo masih ada kesalahan saya minta maaf...

Susah juga nyempetin nulis waktu kuliah tetep aktif gini, tapi saya usahain ngetik setiap ada waktu kosong.

Setiap baca review kalian, saya jadi semangat buat ngetik, berusaha buat update cepet meski susah.. Maklum yeh.

..

Disini Ahra udah nongol, tapi seperti ff sebelumnya, saya gak akan bikin salah satu dari YunJae ngelirik orang ketiga. Karena saya gak suka itu :D

Ok, see ya in the next chap! :)))))

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**Han Yura || LEETEUKSEMOX || Gu gu || an sari 397 || jonggiebear || MyBabyWonKyu || jjbear || Shim shia || Lilin Sarang Kyumin || rinrin muetz || ruixi1 || devimalik || ayudessy1222 || Yunjae yewonkyu || michomichobaby || Park July || akiramia44 || birin rin || meybi || Jung Jaehyun || jongindo || azahra88 || Pusphita94 || my yunjaechun || Ai Rin Lee || gwansim84 || yoon HyunWoon || tri loveyunjae || Pumpkins Yellow || mandakyumin || Ryani51 || littlecupcake noona || shanzec || sari || alby || risza || aismamangkona || rikurijung || kiimnensi || iche cassiopeiajaejoong || Park FaRo || Rly C Jaekyu || Dhea Kim || Ky0k0 || cho ri rin || dreamers girl || irna lee 96 || Anggunyu || Himawari23 || Shen || miracle || Lawliet Jung || Rahma94 || BaekXoLove614 || Iizuka myori || bambidola || dokbealamo || YunjaeDDiction || bebe fujo || Suchan || yunia || Mrspark6002 || park yooki || MYunjae || ShinJiWoo920202 || chanbaekyu || miu sara || ClouDyRyeoRez || Rly C Jaekyu || CassYJ.**

**Dan buat para Guests serta Silent readers**

**.**

**Hugs and kisses for u all~ :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	4. Chapter 4

**the Last 2%**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, Junsu, Go Ahra, and others.**

**YUNJAE Slight!WonJae.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama(2006), cerita sepenuhnya milik Kim Rang hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Ketiga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Kenapa aku merasa sangat bersemangat?'_

Jaejoong sibuk memilih sederetan baju di lemarinya yang kira-kira cocok ia pakai untuk makan malam bersama Yunho nanti.

Walaupun sudah sedikit melupakan, sebenarnya Jaejoong tetap menunggu saat ia bisa bertemu dengan pria itu lagi.

Rasanya tak sabar ingin melihat wajah Yunho. Belakangan, saat menonton Televisi, Jaejoong justru teringat akan desahan menggoda milik Yunho. Setiap ia pergi ke supermarket, ia akan teringat pada Yunho jika melihat deretan kotak cokelat.

Rindu.

Ya, Jaejoong merindukan Yunho.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia merindukan orang yang baru saja ia temui satu kali. Tapi ia sadar betul kalau yang ia rasakan ini adalah rindu.

Jaejoong menatap cermin, mengoleskan sedikit_ lip-balm_ tanpa bisa menghentikan debaran menggila di dadanya.

_'Ok, stop.. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri nanti, Kim Jaejoong.' _sugestinya dalam hati.

Jaejoong memang tipe yang sangat jujur dalam berekspresi, karena itu ia merasa susah sekali mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin sekali bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik untuk beberapa situasi, tapi Jaejoong terlahir seperti ini, ia tidak bisa berpura-pura di hadapan orang lain.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir kalau Yunho memandangnya sebagai wanita gampangan karena tanpa ragu menerima undangan makan malam itu. Tapi Jaejoong sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam rasa senangnya sendiri.

_'Hmhh..'_

Jaejoong yang sedang mengganti baju tiba-tiba teringat akan suara desahan saat Yunho menciumnya.

_'Jaejoong-ah..' _Juga suara seksi dari bibir menggoda Yunho ketika pria itu menempelkan bibir di tengkuknya.

"_Omo_!" Jaejoong memejamkan mata lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba panas. Tak habis pikir, kenapa harus teringat hal semacam itu di saat seperti ini.

_'Tidak, tidak boleh. Hanya makan malam. Tidak lebih!' _

Karena Jaejoong yakin, jika nanti mereka berciuman lagi, ia tak akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri lagi.

Jaejoong berjanji, ia hanya akan makan malam dan langsung pulang. Tapi, memikirkan hal itu, ia jadi merasa konyol.

Memangnya Yunho akan mengajak lagi? Mereka kan memang hanya akan makan malam.

Gadis itupun menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Singkatnya, Jaejoong dijemput oleh seorang pria paruh baya dengan sebuah _Mercedes Benz S-Class_ hitam mengkilap menuju hotel Arizona.

Si sopir tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di hotel Arizona. Inilah pertama kalinya Jaejoong bertemu sopir yang tak banyak bicara, jadi ia pun ikut tutup mulut.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin sekali bertanya Yunho bekerja dimana, karena tentu saja sebuah _Mercedes Benz_ mewah lengkap dengan seorang sopir pasti bukan milik orang sembarangan. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang ingin tahu segalanya.

_'Yunho pernah bilang kalau ia tinggal di Amerika, tapi ia juga punya mobil dan sopir.. Tinggal di Amerika artinya ia bisa kembali setiap saat.'_

Jaejoong tak tahu kapan Yunho akan kembali ke Amerika, tapi memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong sedih. Yunho memang tinggal di sana kan? Jadi dia bisa kembali kapan pun. Dan jika nanti Yunho kembali ke Amerika... Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Mereka pun sampai di depan hotel Arizona. Pintu mobil dibukakan oleh si sopir tanpa suara, Jaejoong benar-benar merasa seperti tuan putri malam ini.

"Silahkan, Direktur sudah menunggu di restoran itu." ajak si sopir.

Jaejoong sedikit kaget saat mendengar panggilan si sopir itu.

_'Direktur?'_

Berjalan diiringi sang sopir, Jaejoong baru saja membatin bahwa _steak _di restoran ini pasti sangat enak sampai ia melihat sosok Yunho di pintu masuk.

Pria itu menggunakkan stelan jas formal licin berwarna hitam.

Mereka bertemu di jarak yang sangat dekat.

Dan setelah meminta sang sopir meninggalkan mobil untuknya, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke sebuah sudut dimana kursi dan meja tertata rapi.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, "Bagaimana perjalananmu ke sini? Cukup nyaman?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Bagaimana mungkin tidak nyaman? Aku duduk di dalam sebuah _Benz _mahal." Mendengar jawaban itu, Yunho tertawa kecil.

Gadis itu memperhatikan sekitar, banyak orang yang terlihat datang dengan pakaian kasual, sementara Jaejoong datang dengan sebuah _dress _berwarna hitam.

"Apa aku salah kostum?"

"Sama sekali tidak, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun dengan _dress _itu. Lagipula kostum kita jadi cocok kan?"

Jaejoong sedikit tersipu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memesan makanan setelahnya dan mereka sedikit berbincang ringan sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, kau sendiri? Masih tinggal disini?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Wah, kau pasti kaya sekali! Selain tinggal di hotel mewah, kau juga memiliki _Benz_." Kata Jaejoong berhati-hati karena takut menyinggung Yunho.

"Tidak seperti itu, hanya sepantasnya saja."

Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang dijadikan tolak ukur 'pantas' oleh Yunho.

"Oh ya, apa kau terkejut karena aku menghubungimu?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut 'Senang' dibanding 'Kaget'. Tapi Jaejoong tak ingin terlalu memperlihatkannya.

"Waktu itu aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi tidak bisa menemuimu lagi."

"Ohya, katanya kau membayar isi kulkas-ku, kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus.."

"Sebenarnya, aku kaget saat menemukan tas-ku tergantung di pintu dan kosong. Ku pikir kau meminta ganti rugi dari cokelat yang sudah ku makan."

Jaejoong berhasil membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Hahaha... Jaejoong-sshi, kau benar-benar menyenangkan." jawabnya tak sesuai dengan topik yang dibahas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam menatap pria itu sampai berhenti tertawa.

"Ah, maaf.. Omong-omong, kegiatanmu sehari-hari apa?" Yunho menghentikan tawa itu dan berusaha kembali berbincang.

"Aku menulis."

"Oh.. Penulis ya.."

Mendengar kata 'Penulis', Jaejoong merasa malu. Karena dia sama sekali tidak terkenal dan belum punya karya tulis yang bisa dibanggakan sama sekali.

"Tapi aku tidak terkenal.." lirih Jaejoong.

Ia merasa sedikit malu saat memberi jawaban itu, tapi tak sedikitpun Yunho memberi tatapan merendahkan pada perempuan di depannya itu.

"Menulis novel?" Sebaliknya, Yunho justru terlihat tertarik. Ia mengiris _steak_-nya sambil terus berbincang.

"Tidak, aku lebih banyak bergerak di drama atau film. Sekarang ini aku juga sedang menulis alur cerita untuk buku cerita bergambar..."

"Drama atau film?" Ulang Yunho.

"Iya, menurutku... Membuat naskah untuk drama dan film itu menantang sekali. Dan, saat ini aku masih terus mencoba mengerjakan sesuatu. Tapi untuk pemasukan, aku bekerja untuk buku cerita bergambar itu."

Yunho mengangguk paham. Ia baru tahu kalau Jaejoong ingin menulis skenario film atau drama.

"Apa saat ini kau sedang mempersiapkan skenario untuk drama atau film?" tanya Yunho.

"Ya, sedang ada lomba menulis skenario dan aku berniat mengirimkan skenarioku nanti."

Saat Jaejoong akan mengiris daging _steak_-nya, Yunho mengambil piring Jaejoong dan menukar dengan miliknya. Nafas Jaejoong tercekat, Yunho perhatian sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu begini."

"Sudahlah, selamat makan."

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong mulai menyantap daging yang sudah diiris rapi oleh Yunho tadi.

"Oh ya, lomba skenario itu.. Siapa yang mengadakannya?"

"Walden Korea. Awalnya mereka hanya menangani distribusi film asing saja, kali ini mereka akan memproduksi film mereka sendiri jadi mereka membuat lomba menulis skenario itu. Kau tidak pernah mendengar Walden group di Amerika?"

Saat Jaejoong menyebut 'Walden Korea' rasanya Yunho senang setengah mati.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Jawab Yunho pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, Walden Korea adalah perusahaan multinasional berskala besar."

Mendengar Jaejoong semangat bicara sendiri, Yunho hampir tertawa. Tahu tapi memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu, atau sebaiknya ia mengaku saja kalau memiliki hubungan dengan Walden Korea?

Ah, tidak. Yunho lebih senang menutup mulutnya.

"Ohya, Yunho-sshi.. Kau tinggal di Amerika, jadi sedang ada bisnis apa di Korea? Kudengar tadi sopirmu memanggilmu 'Direktur'.."

"Sebenarnya yang sedang menjalankan bisnis itu kakak sepupuku, aku hanya kemari untuk membantunya, dan mobil serta sopir tadi itu hanya pinjaman dari kakak sepupuku."

"Ooh.. Kapan kau kembali ke Amerika?"

"Entah, aku belum tahu."

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Jaejoong berkata _'Tinggalah di Korea saja.'_ tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal semacam itu. Memangnya ia siapa?

"Omong-omong, usiamu berapa?"Jaejoong mengalihkan topik.

"Uhm, 32.. Kenapa?" Jawab Yunho.

"32?"

_'Empat tahun diatasku..'_

"Aku 28 tahun..."

Yunho terkejut lalu mengamati wajah Jaejoong, "28? Kau 28 tahun?!"

"Iya... Kenapa? Aku terlihat lebih tua dari itu ya?" Jaejoong memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Bukan.. Bukan itu maksudku! Bahkan ku pikir kau masih di awal dua puluhan."

Mendengar itu membuat Jaejoong ingin tersenyum, "Banyak yang bilang aku ini _baby face._" katanya menyombong, tapi kalimatnya itu membuatnya jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri.

"Aku hanya bercanda." lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho pun justru tertawa.

Makan malam ini begitu menyenangkan. Hidangan yang disajikan pun sangat enak. Sejujurnya, Jaejoong tak peduli dengan rasa makanan yang baru saja dihabiskannya, yang terpenting adalah ia bisa bicara dan menatap Yunho.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" Pertanyaan Yunho datang di saat yang tepat, karena sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa sangat kenyang dan ia perlu sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia jadi ingat ada sebuah jalan setapak di dekat hotel ini.

Dan setelah mengajukan idenya, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong menuju jalan setapak itu.

.

Mereka berjalan di bawah temaram lampu-lampu taman di sisi kanan-kiri. Belum ada pembicaraan yang terbuka setelah mereka meninggalkan restoran, hingga Yunho memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkanku?" tanyanya, membuat Jaejoong berdebar-debar.

Langkah keduanya terasa ringan, sengaja berlama-lama mengambil langkah agar bisa saling menatap.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Jaejoong terkejut akan jawabannya sendiri. Sementara bagi Yunho, jawaban Jaejoong terdengar menakjubkan.

"A-ah itu.. Maksudku... Anu.. Aishh.. Bodoh sekali aku..." Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa bodoh dan ingin sekali menggigit lidahnya sendiri, namun Yunho menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku juga.. Aku merindukanmu.."

Jaejoong mendadak tersenyum manis mendengar hal itu, ditambah lagi Yunho menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Mm.. Maaf, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati sambil menatap pada tangan Yunho yang menggenggamnya erat.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kita kan akan menikah."

Mata Jaejoong melebar saat mendengar itu. "Eh? Waktu itu kan aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku hanya bicara sembarangan.. Kau masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang?"

"Tentu saja.. Mana mungkin aku melupakan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh wanita yang sangat ingin ku nikahi." Jawab Yunho santai. Raut Jaejoong seolah berkata _'Kau ini sedang bercanda atau apa sih?'_

"Saat jalan-jalan seperti ini, kakak sepupuku selalu menggenggam erat tangan istrinya.. Aku juga ingin sekali merasakan hal itu dan ternyata rasanya memang menyenangkan."

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan itu? Memangnya kau tidak punya kekasih di Amerika?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"_Omo_! Bagaimana mungkin perempuan disana mengacuhkanmu? Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku bahkan akan segera menangkapmu."

Yunho lagi-lagi tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Jaejoong.

"Uhmm.. Kalau boleh jujur.. Sebenarnya aku gugup sekali karena tidak pernah berkencan seperti ini."

"Ohya? Kencan seperti ini?" Yunho mengulang bagian kalimat yang tak ia mengerti.

"Iya.. Maksudku.. Makan malam bersama orang yang tidak sepenuhnya ku kenal.. Lalu jalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan seperti ini."

"Aku juga gugup."

"Benarkah? Kau juga?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak seorang perempuan yang belum terlalu ku kenal, makan malam."

"Tidak mungkin..." Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya seolah berkata _'Jangan bercanda'._

Jaejoong mulai melangkah lagi, tapi Yunho tak bergerak dari posisinya dan justru menarik Jaejoong mendekat

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Bersentuhan langsung dengan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kedekatan fisik ini membuat Jaejoong tergagap.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu." Bisik Yunho.

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong berteriak.

Suara itu. Suara Yunho mampu membuatnya meleleh.

"Ma-maaf... Kau membuatku bingung." Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan suara seolah-olah ia akan pingsan. Yunho menempelkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong sehingga ia bisa merasakan jelas hembusan nafas Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal lain. Hanya ingin memelukmu sebentar saja."

_'Padahal kalau kau mau melakukan lebih pun tidak apa-apa.' _Pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak pingsan di tempat. Ia masih berada di dalam pelukan erat Yunho saat melihat pasangan lain yang mendekat sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Y-Yunho-sshi.. Ada yang datang." Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho, tapi alih-alih bergerak, Yunho makin mempererat pelukannya. Membiarkan pasangan itu berlalu sambil menatap kemesraan mereka.

"_I can't let you go._" Bisik lelaki itu lagi.

Jaejoong sama sekali tak menangkap maksudnya. Ia hanya mencoba tetap diam.

"_What should i do to keep hugging you this way?_"

Jaejoong tetap mematung dan membiarkan Yunho mencium pipinya. Apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan Yunho?

"Ayo, kuantar pulang." Ucap pria itu tiba-tiba setelah melepas pelukannya. Yunho mengucapkannya dengan nada memaksa, jadi Jaejoong sama sekali tak bisa menolak.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh sopirnya tadi, Yunho membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi kali ini Jaejoong tak duduk di kursi belakang. Ia duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Di samping Yunho.

Di dalam mobil, Jaejoong hampir-hampir tak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya tentang kemungkinan Yunho mengajaknya menikah. Yang bertanya maupun yang seharusnya memberi jawaban sepertinya sama-sama kehilangan akal sehat hanya karena mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Seperti apa jalan ceritanya?"

Yunho bertanya di tengah-tengah usaha Jaejoong memberi panduan menuju tempat tinggalnya karena Yunho tak begitu paham jalanan _Seoul_.

"Apanya?"

"Skenario yang sedang kau kerjakan."

"Oh.. Itu rahasia~"

"Rahasia?" Yunho membeo.

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya sembarangan, karena aku pernah punya pengalaman buruk."

"Oh ya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Ku rasa, kau tidak akan tertarik mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana temanku menyakitiku."

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Apa kau akan mengerti?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja."

"Uhm..Beberapa tahun lalu, ada perlombaan menulis skenario yang rencananya akan ku kumpulkan. Ah, di depan belok kiri, di persimpangan itu."

"Oke, lalu?" Yunho bertanya sambil pelan-pelan berpindah jalur.

"Ketika belajar membuat skenario, aku punya dua teman baik, kami bertiga sama-sama menyiapkan dengan baik untuk mengikuti lomba itu. Nama perusahan yang mengadakan lomba itu apa ya? Hmm.. Kalau tidak salah, _Hageo_. Oke, lalu sambil terus mengerjakan skenario masing-masing, kami saling berbagi cerita tentang skenario kami siapa tahu ada ide lain yang bisa muncul. Lalu, salah satu dari kami menang, tentu saja aku kalah."

"Lalu?"

"Skenario temanku yang menang itu dijadikan film. Tapi saat aku pergi menontonnya, ternyata film itu dibuat berdasarkan skenario buatanku."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, "Dan tiba-tiba temanku itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku berusaha menghubungi perusahaan yang membuat film itu dan memprotes mereka, tapi mereka malah memintaku membawa bukti dan mengancam akan menuntutku jika aku bicara sembarangan. Belum lama ini aku bertemu lagi dengannya, dia sama sekali tak meminta maaf. Bagaimana bisa dia begini terhadap temannya sendiri? Mengkhianati kepercayaanku begitu saja."

"Oh, jadi idemu dicuri?"

"Iya, dia mencuri karyaku dan kau tahu apa yang lebih lucu? Dia sekarang terkenal dan menjadi salah satu penulis skenario ternama. Memang dia punya kemampuan, tapi tetap saja aku tidak menyukainya."

"Sepertinya temanmu itu tidak begitu sulit untuk dibenci."

"Tepat sekali! Nanti di depan belok kanan."

"Oke."

"Sebenarnya ini memalukan, tapi.. Kami memulai bersama-sama dan semuanya berhasil kecuali aku. Junsu sedang menggarap mini drama, dan Ahra juga pasti sibuk."

"Ahra?"

"Hum? Oh.. Orang yang mencuri naskahku itu namanya Go Ahra."

"Go Ahra?"

Yunho terkejut karena beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru saja bertemu Go Ahra di kantor. Go Ahra yang sedang menyelesaikan naskah _Samak _dengan dana dari Walden itu?

"Aku tinggal di gedung itu."

Yunho melihat gedung yang ditunjuk oleh Jaejoong lalu memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, tapi bagaimana caranya kau akan pulang?"

"Itulah gunanya GPS."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati.."

Ketika Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil, Yunho menahannya. Ia bergegas turun lalu membukakan pintu itu untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mengantar ke _unit _apartemen-mu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan meminta lebih dari itu."

"Bukan. Maksudku bukan itu..." Perdebatan kecilpun terjadi diantara mereka.

" siapa di apartemenmu? Orang tuamu?"

"Tidak.. Aku tinggal sendirian."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kalau aku mengajakmu naik... Aku.. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu." Jaejoong menjawab dengan lugu dan itu membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Ish.. Jangan tertawa! Itu tidak lucu dan aku serius!"

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku pergi saja kalau begitu." Yunho menjawab sambil menahan tawanya.

Pria itu pun akhirnya merangkul bahu Jaejoong agar mendekat padanya, memberi satu kecupan manis di bibir Jaejoong, lalu melepasnya.

"Selamat tidur."

"Uhm... Kau harus hati-hati." Pipi Jaejoong bersemu manis.

Yunho pun mengangguk, ia kembali ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi.

Jaejoong mematung di tempat. Ia hanya bisa memandangi mobil Yunho sampai tak terlihat lagi.

Ia merasa membiarkan Yunho pergi begitu saja adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan selama dua puluh delapan tahun ini

.

.

.

.

"Changmin!"

Jaejoong memanggil Changmin dari depan pintu. Changmin terlihat baru selesai mandi dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Aku kehabisan tisu, kita _barter _ya? Ku tukar dengan _yoghurt_, aku malas keluar untuk membeli lagi."

"Tukar saja." Jawab Changmin.

Jaejoong meletakkan _yoghurt _yang ia bawa ke atas meja dan menuju jendela kecil Changmin untuk mengambil satu _roll _tisu.

Changmin duduk di depan meja makan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau _shift _malam?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya."

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Di kantor."

"Itu _yoghurt_-nya, sudah ku tukar dengan ini."

"Bawa saja lagi _yoghurt_-mu, kan hanya satu rol tisu."

"Kau yakin?" Tanpa menunggu kata-kata Changmin lagi, Jaejoong kembali mengambil botol _yoghurt _itu.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu."

"Tadi aku memasak _ramyeon_, bawa saja bungkusnya. Ada dua."

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu, Jaejoong membawa bungkus _ramyeon _yang ditunjuk Changmin. Belum sempat keluar, Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Changmin.

"Kau akan langsung tidur?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku... Agak bosan."

"Bukannya kau sedang menulis skenario?"

"Sudah ku kirim _draft_-nya tinggal menunggu yang harus ku revisi."

"Kalau begitu, buatkan kopi untukku."

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu segera menuju mesin pembuat kopi milik Changmin. Sebenarnya milik Jaejoong, hadiah dari undian, tapi ia menjualnya pada Changmin seharga sepuluh ribu won saja.

"Uhm.. Changmin-ah.."

"Apa?"

"Begini... Ada seorang pria. Dia tinggal di Amerika. Selama di Korea, ia tinggal di sebuah hotel bintang lima dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Ketika wanita itu terlibat masalah, pria ini membantunya seperti seorang pahlawan."

Awalnya Jaejoong tidak ingin cerita, tapi melihat Changmin, ceritanya pun mengalir begitu aaja. Ia berkisah seolah yang diceritakannya adalah film atau komik yang pernah ia baca.

"Masalah seperti apa?"

"Mantan kekasih wanita itu datang untuk mencari dan bertemu si wanita."

Jaejoong baru akan melanjutkan ceritanya, namun Changmin yang semula sibuk mengeringkan rambut tiba-tiba menatap terkejut pada Jaejoong.

"Siwon datang mencarimu sampai ke hotel?" Tatapan mata Changmin menyeramkan. Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk menghindari tatapan itu.

"Benar kan?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"I..ya.."

"Lalu apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Uhm.. Begini.. Waktu itu Siwon menghubungiku, karena aku tidak menghubunginya lagi padahal aku mengajaknya menemaniku di hotel. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa aku mengajaknya bersamaku? Aku pura-pura tidak tahu dan aku tidak bilang kalau aku tahu dia menduakanku. Jadi aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku sedang bersama dengan seorang pria."

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Hentikan dulu ceritamu." Changmin menatap Jaejoong penuh tanda tanya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Jadi sebenarnya kau berencana pergi bersama si bajingan itu?"

"Siapa bilang?" _Oh my_.. Jaejoong keceplosan.

"Tadi kau bilang Siwon menghubungimu karena kau tidak menghubunginya lagi padahal kau mengajaknya pergi ke hotel bersamamu."

"Aku bilang begitu?"

"Jaejoong!"

"Tapi... Akhirnya kan aku tidak jadi pergi bersamanya. Kenapa kau galak sekali sih?"

"Kau pikir aku senang begini? Aku sudah susah mengurus diri sendiri, ditambah lagi aku harus mengurusimu." Changmin tiba-tiba bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau berpikir begitu?"

"Lalu, kau pikir apa yang aku pikirkan, huh?"

"Ya sudah! Minum saja kopimu sendiri!" Jaejoong sudah berancang-ancang keluar tapi Changmin menahannya.

"Lalu kau mau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu apa yang terjadi di hotel itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Aku akan menghubungi Rumah Beras."

"Kau jahat!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus cerita apa yang terjadi!"

"Memangnya apalagi? Aku hanya berpura-pura datang dengan seorang pria dan bermesraan di kamar hotel. Menjelang tengah malam, dia malah datang ke hotel."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Kau sedang ke _Busan_."

Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Changmin menggerutu sendiri, "Lalu apa lagi yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada, aku menutup rapat pintuku dan diam saja seperti orang mati, lalu dia pergi."

"Benar tidak ada yang terjadi?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau aku membuka pintu, kami hanya akan bertengkar dan mempermalukan diri sendiri kan?"

"Benar hanya itu yang terjadi?" Changmin masih curiga.

"Iya!" Jaejoong menegaskan, Changmin pun mulai rileks setelah sempat bersitegang dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Lalu, apa yang kau maksud dengan pria dari Amerika yang tinggal di hotel itu?"

"Oh.. Itu..." Jaejoong merasa kalau ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang apa yang terjadi hari itu pada Changmin, tapi ia takut pria berwajah kekanakkan itu melapor pada orang tuanya.

"Aku kan pernah bilang, aku bisa menulis lancar di hotel itu. Ketika aku sedang berbaring, ada ide menarik yang melintas di otakku dan ku kerjakan. Ceritanya ada seorang wanita yang dikhianati kekasihnya, mantan kekasihnya datang untuk mencari wanita itu karena sebelumnya ia berpura-pura menghabiskan waktu dengan pria lain. Lalu pria Amerika itu menyelamatkan wanita tadi, Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus kan?"

Jaejoong bercerita seakan bukan ia yang mengalaminya.

"Kau tidak berbakat menulis cerita tentang cinta. Tulis saja tentang sejarah atau cerita detektif saja sekalian, lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin membuat cerita seperti itu?"

"Entah, aku hanya merasa itu cukup menarik, iya kan? Aku menggambarkan pria dari Amerika itu tampan dan tinggi, bukan hanya tampan, tapi benar-benar tampan. Tingginya juga sepertimu dan tubuhnya atletis, ia baik dan juga ramah. Lalu, pria itu juga pandai berciuman, wanita itu sampai sesak nafas dibuatnya, dan sepertinya pria itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada si wanita."

Changmin mendecih pelan, "Tidak ada pria macam itu di dunia ini." sinisnya.

"Ada!" Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Changmin seolah akan menjadikan 'Bi Rain' sebagai jawaban lagi.

"Sepertinya aku sudah bilang, kalau Bi Rain mau menikahimu, dia pasti sudah gila."

"Kenapa kau merusak suasana sih?" gerutu Jaejoong kesal sambil menatap tajam pada Changmin yang terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Ceritamu sudah selesai?"

"Uhm.. Ketika wanita itu meninggalkan hotel, dia berpikir tidak akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Tapi ternyata mereka bertemu kembali."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pria tu menghubungi sang wanita karena ia tidak berhasil mengeluarkan wanita itu dari dalam pikirannya."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bertemu."

"Kemudian?"

"Mereka saling mengungkapkan cinta."

"Ah, tidak seru! Mana kopiku?"

Changmin memotong cerita Jaejoong.

"Ishh.. Itu romantis! Apa saat pacaran dengan _sunbae _dulu kau juga semenyebalkan ini?"

"Iya." Changmin menjawab tanpa ragu. Jaejoong pun memberikan cangkir milik pria kelebihan kalsium itu.

"Cepat minum dan tidur sana!"

"_Araa_.."

Jaejoong pun beranjak, "Ohya, satu lagi."

"Apaa?"

"Pria itu tidak hafal jalanan _Seoul_, tapi dia rela mengantar wanita itu pulang dengan mobilnya, lalu sesampainya di tempat tinggal si wanita–"

"Bi Rain memelukmu?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Pria itu ingin mengantar sampai ke depan pintu kamar si wanita."

"Ah, pria seperti itu hanya ada di film-film, mana mungkin ada pria sebaik itu kecuali dia gila."

"Gila?"

"Ya, contohnya Bi Rain.. Kalau dia melakukan itu padamu, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang ada... Ia gila sampai-sampai mau peduli pada wanita sepertimu.. Atau dia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Jaejoong termenung namun akhirnya ia diusir Changmin dan keluar dari kamar itu sambil membawa satu _roll _tisu yang menjadi alasan utama ia ke kamar Changmin.

_'Kalau bukan gila, berarti ia benar-benar mencintaimu.' _Jaejoong tak hentinya tersenyum.

"Berarti dia benar-benar menyukaiku?" Suasananya hati Jaejoong pun membaik.

_'Tapi kenapa dia belum menghubungiku lagi?'_

Selama empat hari berikutnya, Jaejoong hanya bisa berkali-kali menatap ponselnya yang tidak berdering sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

_Lift _yang dinaiki Yunho berhenti dan terbuka di lantai lima. Di hadapannya berdiri Ahra yang akan memasuki _lift _itu. Ahra yang melihat Yunho di dalam _lift _tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, sajangnim_."

Setelah memberi salam, Ahra berdiri di sebelah Yunho.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, penulis Go. Anda baru akan pulang kantor?"

"Saya kan tidak berkantor disini, saya baru selesai mendiskusikan revisi skenario _samak _dengan Ketua Tim Produksi."

"Oh, semuanya lancar?"

"Iya."

Ahra memperhatikan Yunho dari ujung matanya.

_Lift _pun berhenti di lantai satu, Yunho keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti Ahra.

"_Sajangnim _akan pulang?"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, penulis Go."

Yunho membungkuk sopan dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di luar gedung.

.

.

Ahra buru-buru mengikuti Yunho. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu di ruangan Ilwoo, ia terus berharap supaya bisa bertemu lagi. Setiap hari ia menginjakkan kaki di kantor Walden Korea tapi yang ditemuinya hanyalah Ilwoo. Ia bahkan sampai berpikir kalau Yunho sudah kembali ke Amerika dan besok sore ia berencana mengunjungi hotel tempat Yunho menginap.

Tapi hari ini tanpa disangka-sangka, ia justru bertemu dengan Direktur Walden Pictures itu di _lift _kantor. Ia tak akan membiarkan Yunho pergi begitu saja setelah menanti pertemuan seperti ini.

Bagaimanapun caranya, Ahra ingin menegaskan keberadaannya pada Yunho.

"Maaf _sajangnim_.. Anda akan menuju daerah mana?" Ahra memberanikan bertanya saat Yunho hendak menaiki mobilnya.

"Saya mau ke daerah _Sin Jeongdong_."

"Boleh saya ikut sampai stasuun _Jeoncheol_?"

"Boleh, silahkan." Ahra langsung masuk ke dalam mobil yang segera bergerak meninggalkan kantor Walden.

"Anda mau pulang?" Basa-basi Yunho tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari jalanan yang terhampar.

"Oh, bukan. Saya mau ke toko buku, ada beberapa buku yang harus saya cari."

"Pasti anda sering membaca buku ya?"

"Tuntutan pekerjaan, daripada orang lain, saya harus lebih banyak membaca."

Yunho hanya mengangguk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia setuju dengan pendapat itu.

"Ohya, saya dengar _sajangnim _sudah memiliki calon istri, kapan acara pernikahannya akan digelar?"

"Calon istri?"

"Iya, beberapa pegawai kantor membicarakannya."

Yunho tersenyum sekilas, "Itu hanya rumor.."

Dalam hati Ahra tentu saja senang bukan , sebenarnya rumor soal calon istri Yunho itu hanya buatannya agar lebih leluasa bertanya pada pria perfeksionis ini.

"Penulis Go sendiri? Sudah menemukan calon suami?"

Ahra sempat terkejut mendengarnya. "Ah, belum.. Karena selama ini selalu sibuk untuk bidang ini, saya jadi tidak sempat berdekatan dengan pria manapun."

"Sayang sekali, padahal saya pikir pasti banyak yang mengejar anda.. Yah, anda cantik dan pintar." Komentar Yunho lagi-lagi hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Ahra tersenyum.

"Kita sudah sampai di stasiun _Jeoncheol_." Yunho menepikan mobilnya sementara Ahra menoleh ke luar. Ah, benar.. Kenapa cepat sekali?

Wanita itu pun keluar dari mobil dan Yunho hanya melihatnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, penulis Go."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan saya, kalau tidak keberatan, lain kali saya akan mentraktir anda, _sajangnim_."

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Yunho menunduk sesaat untuk mengucapkan salam lalu kembali mengendarai _Benz_-nya.

Sementara Ahra tersenyum menatap kepergian Yunho dengan beberapa ide yang terlintas di otak liciknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan sambil sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Ia sedang mengobrol dengan sang _Chief Editor _tempatnya bekerja di sebuah kolom chat.

Siang tadi Jaejoong mendapat panggilan menulis untuk buku cerita bergambar lagi setelah karya terakhirnya diterbitkan.

Kali ini ia harus menulis cerita tentang _Dae Joyeong._

Awalnya Jaejoong akan menolak, karena menulis sejarah _Dae Joyeong_ sama saja ia harus mempelajari tentang kerajaan kuno _Goguryeo_. Apalagi _Chief Editor _hanya memberi waktu dua bulan untuk mempelajarinya.

Tapi begitu melihat nominal royalti yang akan ia dapat tidaklah sedikit, Jaejoong menjadi lebih bersemangat.

Mengerjakan buku cerita bergambar adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Jaejoong, apalagi dengan cerita yang berhubungan dengan sejarah. Tapi, hasil perjuangannya membuat dirinya sebagai penulis dan juga pihak penerbit merasa puas. Dan, di luar dugaan, buku karya Jaejoong bahkan sempat dicetak beberapa kali dan royalti kembali mengalir.

Karya pertama Jaejoong adalah cerita tentang raja _Sejong_.

Menulis kisah tentang _Lee Sunsin, Raja Sejong, Sin Saimdang, _lalu _Yi I _mengharuskannya mempelajari Dinasti _Joseon _dengan benar. Dan kali ini ia harus mempelajari tentang pendiri kerajaan _Balhae_, _Dae Joyeong_ dari _Goguryeo_.

_Chief Editor_ pun meminta supaya ia bisa menyelesaikan naskah cerita itu secepatnya, karena nantinya cerita Jaejoong harus diberikan pada pihak pembuat ilustrasi juga dan prosesnya tidaklah sebentar.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di toko buku, Jaejoong menyimpan ponselnya dan meminta staf toko buku membantunya mencari buku yang ada di daftar. Setiap ia masuk ke toko buku, ia selalu berharap bisa membawa seluruh buku yang ada disana jadi ia bisa membacanya dirumah kapanpun ia mau.

Ia membawa beberapa tumpukan buku ke sudut yang sepi lalu duduk disana. Masih banyak waktu jadi sepertinya duduk-duduk sambil menbaca beberapa buku adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Belum lama duduk, ada seorang wanita yang hampir saja jatuh karena tersandung kakinya. Jaejoong berniat meminta maaf, tapi begitu melihat siapa orang itu, Jaejoong segera menghela nafas.

Itu Go Ahra.

"Oh, Jaejoong.. Kau sedang mencari buku?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat.. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga perlu membeli beberapa buku. Ohya, apa kabar?"

"Baik.. Kau?"

"Tentu saja sangat baik.."

Ahra menjawab dengan wajah sombong. Sudah jelas mereka sama sekali tak senang bertemu satu sama lain. Walau saling memandang ketika berbicara, tapi tetap saja mereka terasa berjauhan.

"Belakangan ini kau sibuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan skenario untuk Walden Korea."

"Oh ya? Aku juga sepertinya akan mendaftat kompetisi menulis skenario yang diadakan Walden Korea itu."

Jaejoong merasa sedih mendengar jawabannya sendiri yang dipenuhi rasa iri. Saat ini Ahra sedang sibuk mengerjakan skenario untuk Walden Korea, sementara ia masih ikut lomba pembuatan skenario. Bagaimana mungkin bisa dibandingkan?

"Aku sudah dengar tentang perlombaan itu, sepertinya sudah ribuan yang masuk."

Mendengar jawaban Ahra, Jaejoong merasa ingin segera mengakhiri obrolan ini tapi wanita itu terus saja berbicara seolah menyemangati Jaejoong dan entah kenapa itu hanya membuat emosi Jaejoong tersulut.

"Sedang mencari buku apa?" tanya Ahra.

"Aku akan menulis cerita untuk buku cerita bergambar. Jadi aku sedang mencari buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan cerita yang akan kutulis."

"Buku cerita bergambar? Ooh.." Jaejoong tahu kalau nada bicara Ahra ditujukan untuk merendahkan dirinya. Ia ingin sekali melempar satu buku paling tebal ke wajah wanita itu.

"Apa judul skenario yang akan kau kumpulkan untuk lomba itu?"

"Judul? Kenapa?"

_'Kenapa? Kau mau mencuri judulku?'_

"Tidak apa-apa, aku punya kenalan yang menjadi salah satu juri disana mungkin aku bisa memintanya membaca karyamu dengan baik. Siapa tahu bisa membantumu."

_'Cih! Tidak mungkin!'_

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin berhasil dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Menurutku sebaiknya kita mengerjakan sesuatu dengan kemampuan kita saja, supaya di kemudian hari tidak timbul masalah. Pasti aka ada masa-masa sulit, tapi itu akan berlalu. Bisa saja kau punya banyak pengalaman, tapi ikut campur dalam keputusan pemenang... Bukankah itu hal yang tidak baik?"

Jaejoong berusaha menyindir Ahra.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa sampai bisa bicara seperti itu?" Decih Ahra.

"Kau tahu. Aku tahu. Junsu tahu. Changmin tahu. Bahkan Tuhan pun tahu. Sudahlah, aku masih punya urusan." akhirnya Jaejoong justru beranjak meninggalkan Ahra yang menggerutu sambil menatap tajam pada kepergiannya.

_'Kim Jaejoong, lihat saja nanti.. Aku tidak tahu sehebat apa naskahmu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi pemenang. Jadi, teruslah menulis untuk buku cerita bergambar itu, selamanya..'_

.

.

.

Sudah nyaris tiga jam Jaejoong sibuk dengan buku-buku disana. Dan ia merasa harus segera pulang saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Ia selesai membayar buku-bukunya dan berjalan pulang.

Ingat bahwa di apartemen ia tak mempunyai makanan, sebenarnya ia berniat membeli _tteokpoki_, tapi setelah mempertimbangkan lagi, ia tak ingin makan sendirian. Mungkin Changmin masih punya makanan kan?

Jaejoong sampai di depan kompleks apartemennya dengan kepayahan membawa tujuh buah buku tebal, saat menyadari seorang pria berdiri di hadapannya, bersandar di sebuah mobil.

"Yunho-ssi!"

Jaejoong memekik senang saat bertemu lelaki itu lagi.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." wajah pria itu terlihat begitu cemas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku terus menghubungimu, tapi sepertinya ponselmu mati."

"Astaga!"

Ya, Jaejoong baru ingat. Sepertinya ponselnya memang mati karena _lowbatt_, tadi sore ia buru-buru keluar dengan ponsel yang dayanya tak cukup terisi.

"Maaf, aku sedang di toko buku sejak tadi."

Yunho menatap belanjaan Jaejoong.

"Kau membeli banyak buku?"

"Iya, karena diminta untuk membuat naskah buku cerita bergambar lagi, jadi aku harus belajar lagi."

Yunho mengangguk, sementara Jaejoong menggigit bibir karena rasa lapar semakin menggerogotinya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Belum, apa kau juga belum makan malam?"

"Iya, ayo.. Ku traktir kali ini.. Tapi jangan protes ya." Jaejoong segera mengajak Yunho berbalik arah sambil membawa kantung belanjaan yang penuh dengan buku, namun Yunho segera mengambilnya.

"Tidak usah.. Ini berat." tolak Jaejoong.

"Justru karena itu sebaiknya taruh di mobil saja." Pria itu meletakkan kantung belanjaan Jaejoong di dalan mobilnya.

Jaejoong tak berhasil mengambil belanjaannya kembali dari Yunho.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong pun jalan mendahului menuju sebuah gang, berjalan sedikit lalu masuk ke sebuah kedai.

Yunho sempat menatap kagum pada kedai kecil itu. Dan mereka pun segera memesan.

"Dua _tteokkpoki_, dua _odeng_, dan satu _sundae_."

Jaejoong membawa sendiri makanan yang telah dipesan menuju ke sebuah meja. Keduanya duduk nyaman, saling berhadapan dengan makanan di atas meja.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan gelas plastik pada Yunho.

"Dua setengah jam—Kurasa..."

"_Omo_! Dua setengah jam?"

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, jadi ku pikir terjadi sesuatu."

"Ah, aku jadi tidak enak. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, lagipula aku juga tidak memberitahumu dulu kalau ingin datang. Aku terus menduga-duga apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Sepertinya ponselku memang mati karena kehabisan baterai."

Yunho mengangguk, entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa senang karena ada yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Oh iya.. Aku mau memamerkan sesuatu."

"Silahkan.. Aku akan memberi ucapan selamat."

"Pekerjaan yang akan ku kerjakan ini royaltinya banyaaaak sekali." Jaejoong tertawa kecil, rautnya terlihat begitu bahagia dan itu membuat Yunho tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus benar-benar berjuang." Pria itu menyemangati Jaejoong, memberi ucapan serta senyuman tulus yang begitu teduh.

"Ternyata buku yang kubuat sebelumnya sangat laris, jadi royaltiku kali ini naik.. Kau ingin tahu berapa yang ku akan ku terima?"

"Berapa?"

"Sebanyak ini..." Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya, membuat Yunho tertawa akan tingkah polos wanita yang disukainya itu.

"Tidak ada penulis yang menerima sebanyak itu, artinya aku sudah masuk ke jajaran penulis kelas A, kan?"

Yunho mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar.. Selamat ya."

"Tapi, sepertinya akan sulit mempelajari _Goguryeo_."

"_Goguryeo_?"

"Iya, kali ini aku harus membuat cerita tentang _Dae Joyeong,_ pendiri kerajaan _Balhae_. Apa kau tahu?"

"Ya, sedikit."

"Aku harus menulis mulai dari kelahiran _Dae Joyeong_, kehancuran _Goguryeo_, sampai bagaimana _Dae Joyeong _mendirikan kerajaan _Balhae_. Karena itu aku harus mencari tahu sebanyak-banyaknya tentang _Goguryeo_."

Yunho mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong dengan seksama sambil mengangguk sesekali.

"Ohya, Yunho-ssi.. Ada apa tiba-tiba ingin menemuiku? Apalagi beberapa hari tidak ada pesan atau telpon darimu." Jaejoong memelankan nada suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, ia senang sekali mendengar itu dari pria yang mencuri perhatiannya.

"Kau menungguku menghubungimu?"

Jaejoong baru saja menyumpit sepotong _tteok_, tapi ia segera menatap Yunho.

"Iya." Jawabnya malu. "Apa Yunho-ssi juga menunggu?"

Yunho tersenyum sesaat, "Tentu, karena aku berharap kau menghubungiku terlebih dahulu.. Kupikir kau sama sekali tidak merindukanku."

Merekapun tertawa.

"Ah, aku salut pada wanita lain yang bisa menutupi perasaan mereka, aku jelas-jelas selalu menyuarakan apapun yang ada di pikiranku, tidak menarik ya?"

"Menurutku tidak begitu, aku justru tertarik pada apapun yang ada padamu.. Dan lagi kau sangat cantik."

Jaejoong lagi-lagi tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia tak mampu menatap mata Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah... Setiap memikirkanmu, rasanya ada yang salah dengan tubuhku."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Entah, rasanya tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganmu.. Bahkan kadang aku bisa mendengar suaramu."

Jaejoong teringat pada kata-kata Changmin tempo hari. Yunho hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat dan kini dada Jaejoong berdebar.

Apa ini artinya ia tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Kau sedang berusaha memamerkan keahlianmu padaku ya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Keahlianku?"

"Maksudku.. Kau sedang merayuku."

"Haha.. Kalau memang aku sedang merayumu, apa itu berhasil?"

Mereka tertawa.

Jaejoong memang terlihat tertawa, tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, ia sedang mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri. Saat ini ia merasa sesak dan jantungnya berdetak keras. Tapi rasanya begitu bahagia.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan, mereka berjalan keluar dari kedai untuk kembali ke apartemen Jaejoong.

"Kau suka olahraga?" Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong erat.

"Mmm.. Tidak terlalu. Aku tidak jago olahraga."

"Olahraga bisa membuatmu sehat."

"Saat ini aku belum bisa melakukannya, tapi kurasa nanti-nanti aku akan melakukannya. Yunho-ssi sendiri?"

"Panggil aku 'Yunho' saja mulai sekarang."

"Eh? Bolehkah?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Ayo olahraga bersamaku." ajak pria itu.

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak. Nanti. Lain kali."

"Uhmm.. Akan ku pikirkan."

"Oke, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ku bilang.. Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Tidak. Aku akan menjemputmu." Yunho memang keras kepala, ia bersikukuh mengajak Jaejoong.

"Aku antar sampai depan pintu kamar."

Tadinya Yunho hanya berniat mengantar sampai depan gedung apartemen. Tapi ia merasa ingin menemani Jaejoong naik _lift _sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya.

Ia ingin memastikan wanita itu sampai dengan selamat ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa? Kau takut terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan berhati-hati supaya tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Uhm.. Dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa." Yunho menggendikan bahunya.

"Kau yakin?"

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Akhirnya, mereka menaiki _lift _bersama menuju lantai dimana _unit _Jaejoong berada.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu masuk ke kamarku." Sebenarnya, Jaejoong tak hanya memperingati Yunho, tapi juga dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, aku paham."

"Ayahku selalu bilang, aku tidak boleh memasukkan sembarang pria ke tempat tinggalku, kecuali pria itu adalah pria yang akan ku nikahi."

Ada yang salah dengan kata-kata Jaejoong. Ia mengucapkan seolah-olah itu adalah syarat untuk Yunho.

"Jadi maksudku—" Jaejoong baru saja mau meralat ucapannya.

"Ayah juga mengajarkan hal yang sama pada adik perempuanku." sela Yunho.

"Oh.." Jaejoong lega karena itu artinya Yunho tidak salah menangkap maksudnya. Ia sangat bersyukur.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya, Jaejoong mulai melepas genggaman tangan Yunho dengan tidak rela. Tindakannya itu justru terlihat seperti akan mengajak Yunho masuk.

Direktur Walden Pictures itu tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, hati-hati ya."

"_Arasseo_.. Selamat tidur."

Yunho memberi sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Jaejoong sebelum wanita itu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Jaejoong menatapnya seolah berkata _'Kenapa kau melakukan itu?'._

"Iya, maaf.. Aku janji akan berhati-hati supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa." Yunho meletakkan tangan kanan di dada kirinya, bersumpah pada Jaejoong.

"Bukan, aku justru takut aku sendiri yang melanggar."

Yunho menatap tak percaya pada wanita itu. Ups, sepertinya Jaejoong salah bicara.

"Ah, bercanda.. Sudah sana.. Hati-hati ya!" Jaejoong buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya karena malu.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, bahkan setelah ia berhasil menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri dan terpisah dari pria itu.

Tak ada yang dilakukan Jaejoong selain bersandar di pintu itu sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Benar kan? Berdekatan dengan Yunho sungguh berbahaya. Ia bisa kehilangan akal sehat.

Jaejoong bahkan sempat berpikir ingin merasakan ciuman hangat Yunho lagi tadi.

Ia tak mengerti, tapi tubuhnya selalu terasa aneh jika di dekat Yunho.

Saat ia menggerutu karena menyesal dengan keputusannya sendiri, bel kamarnya berbunyi. Ia terkejut.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

Yunho.

Dengan hati berdebar, Jaejoong membuka pintu dan Yunho berdiri di hadapannya dengan kantung belanjaan yang ia tinggal di mobil Yunho.

"Oh.. Maaf."

Jaejoong segera mengambil kantung belanjaan itu.

"Terima kasih, selamat malam." ia tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu itu, namun Yunho menahannya.

Jaejoong menatap penuh tanya pada Yunho. Jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"A-apa?"

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, karena aku adalah pria yang akan kau nikahi."

.

.

.

.

**to be Continued**

.

Bagian ketiga!

Maaf buat lambatnya update, weekend ini saya gak sempet ngetik.

Buat pertanyaan ini fic ampe berapa chapter, saya juga belom tau.. Tapi mungkin bakal belasan atau bisa jadi sampe dua puluh.. Moga saya kuat nerusin ya ;)

Terus buat NC-nya.. Sabar yaa.. Ini masih tahap momen2 gregetnya YunJae karena baru kenal.

Dan soal Ahra, mian ada antagonis di fic ini, karakter Ahra disini emang nyebelin banget.. Tapi percaya deh, kalian bakal greget liat sikap Yunho ke Ahra karena Ahra juga objek penting buat nunjukin perjuangan Yunho dapetin Jaejoong #elahh!

Okesip, ini udah edit tapi kalo masih ada salah saya mohon maap ya...

Gomawo buat semua yang masih minat baca ampe chap ini :*

Maap saya belon bisa balesin review tapi kalo ada yang nanya saya jawab kok ^_^

So..

See ya in the next chap!

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	5. Chapter 5

**the Last 2%**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, Junsu, Go Ahra, and others.**

**YUNJAE.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama(2006), cerita sepenuhnya milik Kim Rang hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Keempat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong merasa tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini. Kalau saja ayahnya tahu, pasti beliau akan memasukan Yunho ke karung dan menyeretnya keluar.

Ia sadar betul yang dilakukannya ini tidak benar.

Ia membiarkan seorang pria masuk ke apartemennya. Pria yang memang berniat bermalam di apartemennya, bukan sekedar mampir.

Jaejoong merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya, tapi.. Siapa yang mampu menolak pria seperti Yunho? Selain tampan, pria itu juga seksi, penuh kehangatan, dan kelebihan lain yang rasanya sulit Jaejoong hitung.

Yunho selalu berhasil membuatnya meleleh.

Jaejoong benar-benar terpana dengan kalimat Yunho tadi,_ "Aku tidak ingin pergi, karena aku adalah pria yang akan kau nikahi."_

Ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Semua hasil perbuatannya sendiri dan Jaejoong merasa yakin untuk bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, aku akan berusaha mengendalikan diriku."

Jaejoong mempercayai kata-kata Yunho dan membiarkan pria itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Ia tiba-tiba merasakan situasi yang aneh. Untuk menetralkan rasa gugup itu, Jaejoong mencoba mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas dan meminumnya.

"Kamarku sempit, tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat." Sebelum Yunho kecewa, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dulu memberitahunya.

"Rapi dan bersih." Yunho berusaha tak memasukkan makna kalau ia peduli pada ukuran kamar Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin akan bermalam disini?"

"Ya."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku hanya punya satu tempat tidur dan.. Jelas kita tidak bisa berbagi tempat tidur itu." tegas Jaejoong berusaha menekankan bahwa ia memang mengijinkan Yunho bermalam di kamarnya, tapi bukan berarti tidur di satu ranjang yang sama.

Rasanya Jaejoong tak bisa mempercayai siapa-siapa, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan tidur di lantai saja." jawab Yunho.

"Kau pasti tidak akan nyaman jika tidur di lantai." Jaejoong mengatakannya tanpa alasan. Ia merasa salah bicara lagi.

"Maksudku, kau terbiasa tidur di kasur empuk.. Pasti aneh jika tidur di lantai.. Bukan berarti aku mengajakmu tidur bersama."

Dua kali Jaejoong menegaskan hal itu. Entah kenapa.

"Sediakan saja selimut, aku tidak apa.. Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu."

"Apa?" Entah bagaimana Jaejoong terkejut dan sempat berpikir kalau Yunho mengajaknya mandi bersama.

Yunho menatap bingung pada gadis itu.

"Ah, ini..." Jaejoong buru-buru mengambil sebuah sikat gigi baru dari atas kulkas dan memberikannya pada Yunho.

"Terima kasih."

"Ohya, di kamar mandi kau bisa pakai handuk yang hijau."

"Baiklah."

Yunho mulai membuka jas-nya, sedikit ragu karena Jaejoong terus menatap dengan mata bulatnya.

"Karena aku mau mandi, jadi aku harus melepas pakaianku."

"Semuanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak.. Lepas saja." Jaejoong mengayun-ayunkan tangannya sendiri.

_'Kim Jaejoong, jangan sampai bertindak bodoh, kumohon..' _

Jaejoong mengambil jas Yunho dengan hati-hati dan memperlakukannya seperti barang berharga. Ketika menggantungnya di lemari, Jaejoong menghela nafas.

Mendengar helaan nafas Jaejoong, Yunho melepaskan dasinya pelan-pelan dan penuh keraguan. Ia yakin, Jaejoong tak sengaja menghela nafas berat seperti tadi. Selesai dengan dasi, Yunho membuka kancing kemejanya.

Sosok Yunho yang ada di hadapan Jaejoong kini terlihat begitu liar. Dasi terbuka namun masih ada di sekitar pundaknya, kemeja putih yang kancingnya dibuka perlahan-lahan.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas, padahal Yunho baru melepas tiga kancing saja.

Yunho menyerahkan dasinya pada Jaejoong lalu mulai membuka kancing lengan kemejanya dan melipatnya ke atas. Akhirnya Jaejoong bisa melihat lengan Yunho. Besar dan terlihat begitu kuat, membuat wanita itu terpana.

"Aku mandi dulu."

"Ah, aku punya kaus ukuran besar! Kau mau pinjam? Sayang kalau kemeja mahalmu harus basah." Di balik kata-katanya, Jaejoong menyimpan sebuah keinginan untuk melihat tubuh Yunho lebih jelas.

"Oke, aku pinjam dulu." Yunho sama sekali tidak menolak.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong merasa senang dan langsung memberi kaus besar yang aslinya milik kakak Jaejoong—Tapi ia membawanya ke _Seoul_.

Jaejoong benar-benar ingin melihat Yunho berganti pakaian di hadapannya. Dan seolah mengerti keinginan Jaejoong, Yunho kembali melanjutkan membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

Setiap Yunho membuka satu kancing, Jaejoong menahan nafasnya. Setelah kancing terakhir, pria tinggi itu segera melepas kemejanya, Jaejoong menatap tanpa berkedip.

_'Ya Tuhan.. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai badannya sebagus itu?' _batinnya takjub.

Yunho memberikan kemejanya pada Jaejoong dan langsung memakai kaus yang dipinjamkan Jaejoong.

Wanita itu berpura-pura tak melihat meski sebenarnya ia memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik Yunho. Kaus milik kakak Jaejoong terlihat pas di tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong menyukai hal itu.

Yunho pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa melepas celana, dan entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa kecewa.

_'Apa yang ku pikirkan?!'_ Jaejoong tiba-tiba tersadar, sejak tadi ia bertingkah seperti orang mesum.

Ia merasa harus mencari kegiatan lain untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Yunho, tapi saat mengambil botol minuman di kulkas, ia kembali melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Membayangkan apa yang kira-kira sedang Yunho lakukan. Mencuci rambutnya kah? Atau menggosok bagian tubuhnya?

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng. Ia rasa otaknya mulai aneh.

.

.

.

Akhirnya ia berniat untuk membuat kopi demi menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Ia sibuk meracik ini-itu dan menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi namun akhirnya ia berjengit kaget saat sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Sedang apa?"

"Ng? Ah, a-aku membuat kopi." Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya saat tahu itu Yunho.

Merasakan tubuh mereka sedekat ini membuat sekujur tubuh Jaejoong terasa panas.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus kecewa karena Yunho hanya memeluknya sesaat dan kemudian melepasnya. Entah kenapa.

Pria itu berdiri tak jauh darinya dan melihat sekeliling. Jaejoong melirik dari ujung matanya.

Yunho terlihat begitu segar dengan rambut basah dan harum sabun. Sangat menggoda.

"Sudah kubilang, kamarku kecil... Nanti kalau uangku sudah cukup, mungkin aku akan membeli _unit _yang lebih besar.. Lagipula aku memang butuh tempat tinggal yang bisa memuat banyak buku-buku." Jaejoong melirik setumpukan buku di sudut kamarnya.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan mencari rumah ideal itu untukmu."

"Rumah?"

"Iya."

"Ke...napa?"

"Karena itu akan menjadi tanggung jawabku nanti, saat kau sudah benar-benar menjadi milikku." Pria itu kembali mendekati Jaejoong, memberi tatapan terdalamnya untuk wanita itu.

"Maksud..mu?" nafas Jaejoong tercekat saat Yunho kembali merengkuh pinggangnya, mengehentak agar tubuh mereka menempel erat.

Jaejoong meleleh hanya karena tatapan Yunho.

"Tentu saja saja maksudku.. Aku ingin menikahimu." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasakan nafas hangat Yunho saat pria itu mengecup mulai dari bibir atasnya. Menekan pelan tanpa paksaan disana.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ya Tuhan.. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan ciuman ini lagi, rasanya Jaejoong ingin menjerit senang.

Ia menyentuh lengan Yunho yang melingkar posesif di pinggangnya, dan bersamaan itu, Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Jaejoong yang terasa manis sekaligus adiktif.

Tangan Yunho pun mulai membelai punggung Jaejoong sementara wanita itu melenguh nyaman dalam kuasa Yunho.

Mereka sedang terbuai dalam sebuah ciuman manis penuh kerinduan saat bel berbunyi menginterupsi kegiatan itu.

Ding Dong..

Jaejoong membuka lebar matanya dan melepas bibir Yunho seraya mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali. Suara Changmin memanggil namanya dari luar.

_'Dia lagi?!'_

Seperti terkena aliran listrik, Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap ke arah pintu.

"Jaejoongie!"

Changmin terus memanggilnya. Tidak salah lagi, bocah itu pasti mau meminta nasi dan _kimchi_.

"Sstt... Kumohon kau jangan bersuara. Sedikitpun jangan." Jaejoong memperingatkan Yunho kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Jaejoongie!"

"Apa?"

"Buka pintunya."

"Tidak bisa, aku sedang mandi." Tidak mungkin kan ia membiarkan Changmin masuk sementara Yunho ada disini?

Kalau tahu ada lelaki di kamarnya, Changmin pasti akan langsung menghubungi orang tuanya.

"Kau punya sisa nasi atau yang lain juga boleh."

Ah, sesuai dugaan.

"Tidak ada, aku tadi memesan _Jjajangmyeon_!"

"Serius? _Ramyeon _juga tidak ada?" Changmin terus bicara dan Jaejoong mulai merasa terganggu.

"Tidak ada.. Aduh, aku lelah sekali. Kurasa aku harus tidur setelah ini, tolong jangan berisik ya, Changmin-ah!"

"Ish.. Kau ini wanita atau bukan sih? Nasi saja tidak punya."

"Aku wanita! Sudah ya, Changmin.. Aku sedang tidak pakai baju."

"Ya sudah, mandi lalu istirahatlah."

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega saat mendengar pintu kamar sebelah ditutup.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, "Siapa?"

"Temanku." Jaejoong menjawab pelan sambil menuangkan kopi ke cangkir.

"Teman?"

"Ya, temanku dari _Chungnam_.. Kami berteman sejak di sekolah dasar."

Yunho duduk, "Kalian tinggal di tempat yang sama?"

"Yang ada di sebelah kamarku ini adalah kamar Changmin, namanya Shim Changmin."

Jaejoong pun akhirnya membawa dua cangkir itu ke meja, kemudian duduk di hadapan Yunho.

"Sepertinya kau jadi tidak nyaman karena aku."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... Aku tidak pernah membawa pria ke dalam kamar seperti ini."

"Kau tidak punya kakak atau adik laki-laki mungkin?"

"Aku punya tiga kakak laki-laki, dua sudah menikah dan satu belum. Tapi karena tempat ini kecil, jadi mereka tidak pernah kesini."

"Kau punya tiga kakak laki-laki?"

"Iya, banyak ya? Kakakku yang pertama bekerja sebagai guru sekolah, lalu kakak kedua dan ketiga ada di militer. Mereka berdua lulusan akademi militer."

Yunho mengangguk. "Oh.."

"Kau sendiri? Punya saudara? Uhm, tidak temasuk kakak sepupu ya.."

Yunho terkekeh kecil, "Aku punya adik perempuan."

"Jadi kau anak pertama?"

"Iya."

_'Eomma pernah bilang kalau beliau tidak akan mengizinkanku menikah dengan anak pertama.'_

Pikiran Jaejoong kembali melayang pada ucapan ibunya dan pernyataan Yunho. Jaejoong adalah anak bungsu sekaligus anak perempuan satu-satunya, ditambah ibunya selalu protektif padanya, beliau pernah mengatakan pada Jaejoong untuk tidak menikahi anak laki-laki pertama karena beliau tidak ingin putri satu-satunya dibawa sang suami. Jaejoong menghela nafas.

Diam-diam ia ingin percaya tentang ucapan Yunho soal 'Pernikahan'. Yunho mengatakan hal itu berulang kali dan lagi, memang hanya Yunho yang ingin Jaejoong jadikan pendampingnya.

Tapi... Mungkinkah?

"Ohya, sibuk apa saja kau hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha membuat dirinya lupa akan kata-kata ibunya.

"Masih seperti kemarin, membantu kakak sepupuku.. Hari inipun aku bertemu dengan orang banyak."

"Orang banyak?"

"Iya."

"Perempuan juga?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan banyak perempuan?"

"Iya. Bahkan sebelum datang kesini aku sempat mengantar seorang perempuan sampai stasiun _Jeoncheol_."

"Mengantar? Satu mobil dengan seorang wanita?"

Yunho mengangguk lalu menyeruput kopinya.

"Dan kalian duduk bersebelahan?" Jaejoong memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Ya."

Setelah mendengar itu, raut wajah Jaejoong berubah kesal. Ia tak suka dengan pengakuan ini.

"Entah bagaimana, tapi di desa kami orang yang sembarangan bertemu dengan wanita disebut _ddongkae_(Anjing liar—Semacam sebutan untuk lelaki hidung belang.)"

Yunho awalnya bingung dengan kata _'ddongkae' _tapi begitu mengerti bahwa yang Jaejoong maksud adalah 'Lelaki kurang ajar' ia pun tertawa.

"Astaga, kau cemburu?"

Jaejoong melirik tajam pada Yunho. "Siapa yang cemburu?"

"Ahaha.. Tapi kau menyebutku seperti itu karena aku bertemu banyak wanita kan? Itu artinya kau cemburu."

"Ishh! Tidak lucu. Jangan tertawa."

"Astaga, Jaejoong-ah.. Kau terlihat sangat lucu jika sedang cemburu seperti ini."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu terus saja tertawa."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak cemburu, jadi nanti kalau aku duduk bersebelahan dengan wanita lain di dalam mobilku tidak apa-apa kan?" Yunho menggoda Jaejoong.

"Lakukan saja kalau kau mau dipanggil _ddongkae_!"

Yunho mencoba menghentikan tawanya karena Jaejoong terlihat kesal. Wanita itu berjalan menuju lemari gesernya dan mengambil selimut.

"Yunho, karena aku harus menulis, kau tidur duluan saja." Jaejoong mengucapkannya tanpa ekspresi.

Ketika ia merapihkan selimut, Yunho yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memperhatikan betapa telatennya perempuan itu. Yunho tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah siap, tidurlah..."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah Yunho masuk ke dalam selimutnya, Jaejoong beranjak menuju meja dan menyalakan laptopnya.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat Jaejoong, "Apa?"

"Takut aku akan menerkammu." Jaejoong menjawabnya tanpa menoleh dari laptop.

"Tidak."

"Aku takut. Aku takut akan melakukan itu."

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho terkekeh kecil. Jaejoong memang wanita yang begitu jujur dan Yunho sangat menyukai itu.

"Kau ingin lampunya dimatikan?" Jaejoong menyalakan lampu belajarnya lalu berjalan untuk mematikan lampu kamar.

Kamar sepi setelah Jaejoong kembali ke depan laptop, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Yunho sudah terlelap.

Harusnya wanita itu bisa melanjutkan naskahnya saat suasana sudah tenang seperti ini, tapi mengingat kalau ada Yunho di kamar ini juga membuatnya tidak bisa fokus pada laptopnya, dan nyatanya.. Tak ada satu kata pun yang berhasil ia ketik disana.

Ia juga bertanya, apa Yunho juga tak tenang seperti dirinya? Apa Yunho juga merasakan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan?

Berkali-kali Jaejoong mencoba fokus, tapi berkali-kali juga pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

_'Apa yang sebaiknya harus ku lakukan?' _batinnya bingung.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat ia mendengar suara dari arah belakang.

Yunho belum tidur?

Mau apa dia?

Ia sempat berpikir bahwa pria itu akan ke kamar mandi sebelum sadar bahwa suara langkah Yunho justru mendekat ke arahnya.

Tentu saja ia semakin tegang sekaligus cemas.

"Ini yang sedang kau persiapkan untuk untuk kompetisi itu?"

Jaejoong tersentak saat tahu Yunho sudah ada di sampingnya sambil menatap monitor.

Ia hampir tak bisa menjawab dan kehilangan pikiran saat aroma tubuh Yunho yang begitu menggoda mengganggunya.

_'Kenapa aroma tubuh pria ini enak sekali?' _batinnya kacau. Rasa-rasanya aroma tubuh Yunho membuat suatu sisi aneh dalam diri Jaejoong bangkit.

Jaraknya dan Yunho begitu dekat, dengan tubuhnya yang besar, Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Pria itu menempelkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan wajah Jaejoong. Jantung Jaejoong tentu saja nyaris keluar begitu Yunho membuat posisi ini.

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?"

"Apa? Oh.. Ini? Tidak boleh." jawab Jaejoong sambil berusaha menutupi layar laptopnya.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Walau ini hanya naskah, aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapa-siapa."

"Karena teman yang mencuri idemu itu?"

"Ya!"

"Setidaknya beritahu aku judulnya."

"_A Late Autumn._"

"_A Late Autumn_? Sepertinya menarik."

"Ya.. Drama romantis."

"Kalau begitu sesuai judulnya. Aku ingin membacanya, tapi sepertinya aku harus menahan diri."

"Maaf ya.. Aku tidak membiarkanmu membacanya sekarang. Nanti saja kalau sudah ku serahkan, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu." Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Karena jarak mereka sangat dekat, nafas Jaejoong sering kali tertahan.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi kalau begitu." Yunho meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jaejoong. Hal itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong merinding.

"Aku tidur ya." Yunho pun kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

Sekalipun lelaki itu tak mengganggunya, Jaejoong tetap tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia merasa tak ada gunanya terus menatap skenario yang tak ada kemajuan sejak tadi itu.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menutup laptop, mematikan lampu belajarnya dan beranjak tidur.

"Aku juga mau tidur saja, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi." Jaejoong berhati-hati melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya, berusaha tak menginjak Yunho.

"Kenapa?"

"Alasan yang memalukan sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja karenamu."

"Aku mengganggumu?"

"Aku tidak bisa fokus. Apalagi aroma tubuhmu itu." Mendengar jawaban itu, Yunho bangun.

"Tidurlah!"

Nada tegas dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho pelan-pelan berbaring kembali.

"Jangan bangun. Jangan melakukan apa-apa. Dan, jangan bersuara sedikitpun. Karena... Kalau kau melakukan itu semua... Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan."

Jaejoong memberi peringatan pada Yunho, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut.

_'Tidur. Aku mohon.. Tidur saja.'_

Jaejoong berusaha tidur. Ia pun mulai berhitung, satu ekor domba, dua ekor domba, tiga ekor domba.. Lima belas ekor singa, enam belas ekor serigala.. Dua puluh serigala lapar.. Dua puluh satu rubah lapar..

Tiba-tiba ia membuka selimutnya, bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur, lalu berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil segelas air.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Yunho sudah tertidur.

"Ternyata hanya aku yang merasa 'lapar' disini.." Jaejoong tidak peduli suaranya terdengar atau tidak, tapi ia terus menggerutu sambil naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, berusaha kembali menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimutnya.

Namun Yunho bangun.

"Kau punya _cotton bud_?"

"_Cotton bud_?"

Yunho yang tiba-tiba bangun membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba ia mencari _cotton bud _di tengah malam seperti ini.

Jaejoong menyalakan lampu mejanya dan mencari apa yang Yunho minta di dalam laci. Ketika mencari, jari Jaejoong justru tertusuk sebuah jarum rajut.

Merasa barang itu cukup berguna, ia mengambil jarum itu dan memberikan _cotton bud_ pada Yunho.

"Perlu ku bantu?"

"Tidak."

Yunho menolak dengan tegas, sementara Jaejoong belum habis pikir kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba ingin membersihkan telinganya.

Setelah selesai, Yunho kembali berbaring dan menghela nafas.

Helaan nafas Yunho terdengar begitu jelas, Jaejoong merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat seperti seorang pasien yang butuh perawatan.

Ini siksaan.

Di dekatnya ada seorang laki-laki sehat yang hanya bisa dipandangi saja, tidak lebih.

Ini benar-benar siksaan.

Aneh rasanya ketika wanita dan pria berada di kamar yang sama namun tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Jaejoong merasakan jelas suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Untuk tetap menjaga kesadarannya, ia menusuk pahanya sendiri dengan jarum rajut yang diambilnya tadi. Tapi itupun tak berguna.

Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara dari arah Yunho.

Pria itu menuju kamar mandi, entah kenapa. Dan suara air tiba-tiba terdengar. Yunho mandi lagi?

Jaejoong menunggu pria itu selesai, tapi ia justru sudah terlelap ketika Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

Keinginan untuk tidur di tempat Jaejoong mucul tiba-tiba. Awalnya Yunho hanya berniat mengembalikan belanjaan, tapi saat melihat Jaejoong lagi, ia jadi tidak ingin membiarkan wanita itu pergi.

Meski tahu Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkannya masuk, Yunho mencoba peruntungannya dengan menyuarakan pikirannya jelas-jelas. Dan ternyata Jaejoong mengabulkan keinginannya. Meski harus tidur di lantai, rasa senang itu tak sedikitpun berkurang.

Ia senang karena sudah tahu perasaan Jaejoong sekarang.

Wanita itu secara terang-terangan menunjukkan kecemburuannya dengan mengatainya _ddongkae_.

Sebenarnya menjelang malam, Yunho merasa senang sekaligus tersiksa karena harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Jaejoong. Terutama saat Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat dengan konteks bahwa wanita itu tergoda oleh aroma tubuhnya.

Yunho sudah siap menyerangnya saat itu, tapi Jaejoong dengan tegas memintanya tidur. Jadilah ia terjebak dalam siksaan yang lebih hebat.

Jaejoong yang tak jauh darinya, suara nafas Jaejoong yang terdengar jelas, juga setiap kali wanita itu bergerak. Semua tidak membuat perasaan Yunho menjadi lebih baik.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Membasahi kepalanya dengan air dingin selama yang ia bisa. Dan ketika kembali Jaejoong sudah terlelap sesuai harapannya.

Ia bersyukur.

Jika Wanita itu kembali terbangun, Yunho tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur lalu mengecup dahinya pelan dan lembut.

Setelah menunggu reaksi Jaejoong selama beberapa saat, Yunho kembali berbaring, Jaejoong tampak tertidur lelap.

Yunho sadar, ia takkan bisa tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

Alarm ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi.

Merasa kurang puas dengan tidurnya ia menggerutu sambil mencari ponselnya untuk mematikan alarm dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Tapi kemudian ia ingin buang air kecil. Bagaimanapun juga, ini rutinitas pagi kan?

Akhirnya ia bangun dan turun tempat tidurnya, tak sengaja menginjak kaki Yunho di bawah sana.

"_Omo_! Maaf!"

Jaejoong hampir lupa kalau Yunho menginap di kamarnya semalam.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Yunho memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di hadapan Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di tepian ranjangnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Apa sakit?" ia melirik kaki Yunho yang baru saja terinjak.

"Tidak." Jawab Yunho sambil membelai rambut turun ke wajah Jaejoong dengan begitu lembut. Untuk sesaat, Jaejoong kehilangan kata-kata.

"Pasti badanmu sakit semua karena tidur di lantai."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak tidur."

"Tidak tidur? Kenapa?"

"Sibuk memandangimu yang sedang tidur."

"A-aku? Ke..napa?"

"Karena ingin, rasanya sayang kalau aku hanya tertidur."

Jaejoong tersenyum geli dengan jawaban _cheesy _Yunho.

Mereka hanya saling melempar senyum sampai Yunho membuka mulutnya, "_Morning kiss_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, Yunho pun segera menncium bibir menggoda milik Jaejoong. Hanya menempelkan lembut dengan sedikit lumatan.

Karena posisi Yunho yang terduduk di lantai, Jaejoong harus menunduk untuk tetap membiarkan bibirnya dimanja oleh pria itu.

"_Good morning.._" ucap Yunho setelah melepas ciuman manisnya.

"_Morning.._"

Mereka tersenyum.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!" Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi. Meski atmosfer yang terjalin sudah sangat sempurna, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan untuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, Jaejoong berjalan ke pintu kamarnya, saat ia membuka pintu, botol-botol susu yang baru sudah ada disana.

Ia menuangkannya ke gelas tepat saat Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Minumlah." Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho dan memberikan salah satu gelas itu.

"Kau mau sarapan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau mau membuatkannya untukku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Oke, aku akan memakan apapun yang kau berikan."

Jaejoong membuka kulkas dan mendapati _katsu _ayam, telur dan _kimchi_.

"Sepertinya aku hanya bisa membuat sarapan yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Tidak masalah." Yunho memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong dengan penuh minat.

Wanita itu mulai mencuci beras dan memasukannya ke dalam mesin penanak nasi, lalu ia mengeluarkan _katsu _dari _freezer _dan memasukannya ke dalam _microwave_.

Ia memasak sup telur di sebuah panci kecil kemudian menggoreng _katsu _yang sudah keluar dari _microwave_.

Jaejoong meletakkan nasi yang sudah matang, _katsu _ayam yang sudah dipotong-potong, sup telur, dan lembaran rumput laut, dan tentu saja _kimchi _yang menjadi makanan pendamping. Hm, tidak begitu buruk.

"Mari makan."

Yunho mulai menyantap makanannya.

Ia berharap bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong setiap hari dan menikmati sarapan bersama seperti saat ini. Ia ingin bersama Jaejoong setiap hari, bukan hanya hari ini.

"Aku tidak punya banyak makanan, tapi aku berusaha menyiapkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Ini enak kok."

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka. Oh ya, coba makan rumput lautnya seperti ini..." Jaejoong meletakkan selembar rumput laut di telapak tangannya, diatasnya ia taruh sedikit nasi dan _kimchi_, menggulungnya lalu menyuapinya untuk Yunho.

"Bagaimana?"

"Iya, enak."

Mereka tertawa bersama, saat...

"Kau sudah masak kan? Ayo barter dengan—"

Jaejoong lupa mengunci kembali pintunya setelah mengambil susu tadi. Jadilah Changmin sudah berdiri di depan pintunya dengan sepiring telur goreng.

Lelaki tinggi itu terdiam melihat ada seorang pria duduk di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Changmin hanya saling bertukar tatapan tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Changmin.

"Oh.. Ini.." Jaejoong menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Melihat pakaian yang digunakan Yunho, tatapan Changmin beralih pada tempat tidur dan melihat selimut yang berantakan di lantai.

"Kalian tidur bersama?"

"Itu..." Jaejoong merasa keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya. Sementara Changmin sudah mengambil ponsel dari sakunya

"Kau menghubungi siapa?"

"Rumah Beras."

"Jangan!" Jaejoong segera merebut ponsel Changmin.

"Kembalikan."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kembalikan! Kau memasukkan seorang pria ke dalam kamar!"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku hanya membiarkannya menginap satu malam saja!"

"Sama saja!"

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, namaku Yunho, Changmin-_sshi_."

Yunho menyela pertengkaran Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Changmin menoleh, menatap Yunho sambil bertanya-tanya darimana orang ini tahu namanya.

"Aku dengar kau teman baik Jaejoong." sambung Yunho inosen.

"Aku lebih seperti penjaganya. Penjaganya. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Changmin mengatakannya dengan begitu tajam.

"Aku akan mengambil alih tugas itu, mulai sekarang." Jawab Yunho sambil terus menatap Changmin.

"Apa?"

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjaga Jaejoong."

Changmin tersenyum sinis, "Siapa bilang, huh?"

"Aku sendiri."

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Kalian berdua. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, oke? Pertama-tama, sebaiknya duduk dulu. Changmin.. Duduklah dan makan. Kau juga, Yunho."

"Kau menyuruhku duduk? Di situasi seperti ini bahkan kau masih bisa makan?" Teriak Changmin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau berlebihan sekali! Memangnya aku merebut suami orang? Memangnya aku masih di bawah umur? Kenapa tingkahmu menyebalkan sekali sih?!"

"Bicara saja terus! Aku pasti akan melaporkan pada kakak-kakakmu!"

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

"KAU MESUM!"

"_Yah_! Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan sampai kau mengataiku mesum?!"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa." Lagi-lagi tanpa diminta, Yunho menyela pertengkaran Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kata-katamu, huh?" sindir Changmin.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mempercayai diriku sendiri yang berhasil menahan diri." jawab Yunho santai dengan senyum lebar.

Baik Changmin dan Jaejoong menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Changmin-_sshi_." Yunho mengulurkan tangan yang kemudian disambut oleh Changmin.

"Mari kita makan bersama." Yunho kembali duduk sementara Changmin menatap bergantian antara Yunho, Jaejoong dan meja makan sebelum kemudian pergi.

Jaejoong menggerutu sambil menatap Changmin yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Jaejoong baru saja berniat meminta maaf pada Yunho tapi Changmin kembali dengan membawa sebuah kursi.

"Ku pikir kau pergi."

"Kalian berdua punya kursi masing-masing, lalu aku harus makan sambil berdiri?" Changmin membuka kursi lipatnya lalu duduk.

"Beri aku nasi."

"Ambil saja sendiri."

"Aku tamu disini."

"Ishh! Kau ini benar-benar!" Jaejoong melirik tajam pada Changmin kemudian memberi semangkuk nasi dan sup.

"Seingatku kau bilang tidak punya nasi. Dan sekarang.. Kau bahkan menyiapkan _katsu _ayam?"

"Jadi kau cemburu karena aku punya _katsu_?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. _Changmin-ah, tolong betulkan pintu kamarku, ayo barter tisu dengan makanan. Karena Siwon aku sampai tidak makan nasi berhari-hari jadi tolong siapkan makanan untukku._" Changmin berusaha meniru gaya bicara Jaejoong.

"Ishhh." Jaejoong yang kesal segera menyumpal mulut Changmin dengan sepotong katsu.

"Makan!"

Changmin pun mengalah, ia menggerutu sambil makan.

"Sebenarnya aku agak curiga saat kau tidak mau membuka pintu dengan alasan sedang mandi."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kami. Sepanjang malam sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa." sergah Jaejoong dengan nada jengkel luar biasa.

Tapi nada bicara Jaejoong terdengar aneh bagi Yunho dan Changmin yang menatapnya seketika itu juga.

"Dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya kau kecewa."

"Apa? Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku." Segera saja ia merona malu. Yunho tertawa kecil namun kemudian suara dering ponsel mengganggu aktifitas sarapan mereka.

"Maaf, ponselku." Yunho mengangkat ponselnya memberi isyarat bahwa suara itu dari ponselnya, ia beranjak bangun dan agak menjauh dari sepasang sahabat itu.

"_Hai, Steve? How are you?_"

Yunho bicara dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar. Changmin hanya terdiam memandangi Yunho yang sedang berbicara kemudian menatap Jaejoong.

_'Ada seorang pria dari Amerika yang selama di Korea, tinggal di sebuah hotel.' _Changmin kini mengerti kalau yang dibicarakan Jaejoong tempo hari adalah Yunho.

"Jadi kau mendapat ide cerita yang bagus ketika menginap di hotel?" Changmin meledek sambil menunjuk sosok Yunho dengan dagunya.

"Diam kau."

"Jadi kau ingin menikahinya?"

"Sudah! Diam."

"Pria itu tingginya hampir sepertiku, sangat tampan dan pandai berciuman, huh?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Oke, terus saja berkhayal dengan Bi Rain-mu itu."

Changmin membalik badannya dan kembali menatap Yunho yang masih sibuk menelpon.

"Dia orang _Korea_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, tapi kewarganegaraannya _Amerika_."

"Jadi.. Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengannya? Enak? Cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Shim Changmin! Tutup mulutmu!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara pelan namun tajam.

Yunho kembali bergabung dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Di desa kami, pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab setelah menghabiskan malam bersama dengan seorang wanita disebut—"

"_Ddongkae_." Yunho memotong kalimat Changmin.

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya."

"Tentu saja.. Aku yang mengajarinya."

Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang menjawab dengan bangga lalu kembali meneruskan makannya.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki ruangannya dan mendapati Ilwoo disana.

"Ternyata kau tidak kembali ke hotel semalam."

"_Hyung _mencariku ke hotel?"

"Iya, tadinya.. Aku dan Sooyoung ingin mengajakmu minum."

"Maaf _hyung_, aku pergi ke suatu tempat."

Ilwoo menyipitkan matanya, "Aku datang hampir tengah malam dan kau belum juga kembali, lagipula sepertinya hari ini kau memakai baju yang kau pakai kemarin."

"Aku tidur di luar, _hyung_."

"Di mana?"

"Rumah seorang wanita."

"Wanita? Siapa?"

Yunho tersenyum simpul, "Wanita yang ku sukai."

"Wow.. Bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkannya padaku?"

Ilwoo duduk di sofa dengan nyaman. Ia ingin sekali mendengar dari Yunho tentang siapa wanita itu, dan apa saja yang terjadi pada mereka.

"_Hyung_.. Ini urusan pribadiku, kan?"

"Aku bukannya ingin ikut campur, hanya ingin tahu siapa wanita itu."

"Tidak sekarang. Aku hanya bisa _no comment_."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi.. Tapi kau harus ingat, kalau kau sudah sampai bermalam di rumah seorang wanita, itu artinya kau sudah cukup serius padanya dan akan menjalani hubungan itu sampai akhir kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tentu saja? Memangnya berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

"Dua minggu."

"Maksudmu.. Dalam waktu dua minggu, kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kau paham kan.. Yang ku maksud 'sudah cukup serius' disini adalah... Pernikahan."

"Aku paham, _hyung_. _Hyung _sendiri yang pernah bilang kalau _hyung _bahkan ingin menikahi _hyongsunim _setelah tiga puluh menit bertemu dengannya."

"Hei, situasinya jelas beda. Ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan situasi yang kau alami. Bukankah kau juga bilang kalau _Sooyoung _adalah wanita yang tidak tergantikan?"

"Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong-ku, tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya, _hyung_. Sekalipun aku membandingkannya dengan _hyongsunim_."

"Jaejoong-mu? Namanya Jaejoong?"

"Ya, Kim Jaejoong."

"Hm, nama yang bagus.. Tapi aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sooyoung."

Yunho terkekeh, tentu saja Ilwoo akan berpikir seperti itu sebagai seorang suami.

"Ya, tapi bagiku.. Jaejoong lebih spesial."

Entah kenapa, Yunho merasa tidak mau kalah dari Ilwoo.

"Jaejoong sendiri menganggapmu spesial?"

"Sepertinya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku mohon, berhentilah bertanya, _hyung_... _Hyung _bilang hanya ingin tahu satu hal saja." Yunho tertawa kecil karena Ilwoo begitu semangat memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Tunggu. Yang ini pun aku harus tahu. Apa Jaejoong tahu pekerjaanmu? Apa dia tahu kalau kau adalah Direktur Walden Pictures?"

"Dia tidak tahu, dan untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin memberitahunya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ilwoo bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya?" sambung Ilwoo.

"Sampai aku merasa kalau dia siap, _hyung_."

"Kalau Sooyoung tahu, dia pasti akan kecewa." Ilwoo mendadak terkekeh geli.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena dia tidak ingin kau menikah, dia ingin kau tua sendirian."

"Ya Tuhan."

"Baiklah, jadilah anak yang baik kalau begitu. Ohya, tadi kudengar dari yang lain kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan sekretaris Song, tolong berikan ini padanya." Ilwoo menyerahkan sebuah amplop bermotif bunga, ah.. Pasti _voucher _makan.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kuberikan padanya."

Ilwoo pun meninggalkan ruangan Yunho setelah berpamitan, dan lewat _interphone_, Yunho memanggil sekretaris Song.

Wanita itu masuk dan segera membereskan cangkir kopi yang tadi disediakan untuk Ilwoo.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, sekretaris Song.. Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun pernikahan."

Sekretaris Song terkejut dengan ucapan atasannya itu. "Bagaimana _sajangnim _bisa tahu?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum lalu menyerahkan amplop tadi.

"Ini hadiah, pergilah makan bersama suami anda."

"Terima kasih, _sajangnim_."

Wanita itupun keluar dengan wajah gembira.

Ini memang semacam etika di Walden Group, mereka memperlakukan karyawan sebagai keluarga dan lagi, Yunho sendiri sadar betul kalau Walden Korea bukanlah kantornya, jadi ia harus menjaga nama baik Ilwoo yang membawanya kesini dengan terus bersikap baik pada karyawan karena semua yang ada disini adalah pinjaman saja.

Yunho duduk di kursinya dan menatap monitor komputer diatas meja.

Ia mencari naskah berjudul _'A Late Autumn' _diantara deretan naskah yang sudah masuk ke email Walden Korea. Tapi nihil.

Sepertinya Jaejoong belum mengirim naskah itu.

Ah iya, ia ingat semalam Jaejoong bilang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena dirinya kan?

Menghabiskan malam di tempat tinggal Jaejoong menjadi malam terberat sekaligus berkesan bagi Yunho.

Direktur muda itu menyeruput kopinya saat sadar ponselnya berdering.

Jaejoong.

Ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Jaejoong?"

[Iya.. Ini aku. Kau dimana?]

Mendengar suara Jaejoong yang bersemangat membuat suasana hati Yunho semakin membaik.

"Aku sudah di kantor."

[Oh.. Sudah sampai rupanya. Syukurlah. Apa kau sibuk?]

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

[Maaf kalau kau cukup bingung menjalani pagi ini.]

"Sebaliknya, tadi pagi itu cukup menyenangkan bagiku."

[Benarkah? Aku takut kau terbebani. Ohya, aku akan pergi ke _Chungnam _hari ini.]

"_Chungnam_?"

[Iya, kakakku yang ketiga sedang mendapat libur dari kesatuan militernya. Karena sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganku, dia memintaku pulang. Aku baru akan berangkat.]

"Berapa lama kau disana?"

[Aku akan pulang lusa.]

"Kau akan menghubungiku kalau sudah kembali ke _Seoul _kan?"

[Apa kau akan menungguku?]

"Tentu saja."

[Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu. Tapi, selama aku tidak ada, jangan bertingkah seperti _ddongkae _ya.]

Mendengar itu, Yunho tertawa.

"Tenang saja.. Hati-hati ya.. Cepatlah kembali."

Setelah menutup sambungan, Yunho merasa hampa. Jaejoong hanya akan meninggalkan _Seoul _selama dua hari, tapi ia cukup tahu jika _Seoul _baginya tidak akan seru tanpa adanya wanita itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesepian, padahal baru beberapa detik. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke luar ruangannya.

"Sekretaris Song."

"Ya, _sajangnim_?"

"_Chungnam_.. Ada di daerah mana?"

"Chungnam? Di _Jeollanam-do_."

"_Jeollanam-do_? Apa itu jauh?"

"Hmm.. _Jeollanam-do _ada di pantai barat, kalau _sajangnim _lewat tol mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga jam."

"Dua jam? Oke."

Yunho buru-buru melangkah menuju _lift_, dan ketika _lift _terbuka di lantai satu, Yunho mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong.

[Halo.]

"Jaejoong? Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

[Aku kan sudah bilang tadi. Aku akan ke _Chungnam_.]

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

[Kau bahkan tidak mengenal jalanan _Seoul_, aku bisa naik bus. Kau tidak perlu datang kesini.] tolak wanita itu lembut.

"Aku sudah di jalan. Tunggu aku."

Jaejoong berusaha mencegah Yunho datang, tapi Yunho bersikeras dan segera menutup sambungan.

Direktur muda itu tampak begitu terburu-buru di lobi hingga nyaris menabrak Ahra.

"Maaf."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa _sajangnim_. Kelihatannya anda buru-buru."

"Iya."

"Apakah malam ini _sajangnim _akan pulang larut juga?"

"Ada apa, Penulis Go?"

"Saya ingin mentraktir anda makan malam karena saya merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan kemarin."

"Tidak perlu, lagipula hanya sampai stasiun saja."

"Jangan begitu, _sajangnim_. Kalau tidak keberatan tolong luangkan waktu."

"Saya harus pergi sekarang. Kita bicarakan lagi lain waktu."

"Kalau _sajangnim _tidak keberatan, tolong beritahu saya kalau sudah kembali."

Ahra pantang menyerah, sebenarnya ia ingin bicara lebih banyak dengan Yunho. Tapi pria itu sudah terlanjur keluar gedung.

"Dia kan tinggal di _Amerika_, apa yang membuatnya sibuk sekali di _Korea _ya?" gumam Ahra sambil melihat Yunho yang sudah menaiki mobilnya.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak begitu mempedulikan Ahra karena ingin cepat sampai di tempat Jaejoong dan menikmati waktu bersama perempuan itu di jalan. Sekalipun perjalanan mereka mungkin cukup jauh, Yunho yakin bisa kembali ke _Seoul _dengan selamat.

Yunho tiba di depan gedung apartemen Jaejoong, melihat sosok perempuan yang dicintainya itu tengah berdiri membawa sebuah tas yang tidak begitu besar.

"Kau benar-benar datang?" Sapa Jaejoong takjub.

"Aku sudah bilang kan?"

Yunho mengambil tas Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di jok belakang, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanku ya?" goda Jaejoong saat Yunho sudah kembali ke kursinya di balik kemudi, mulai menyalakan mesin _Benz_-nya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sudah kuduga." Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana caranya kau pulang nanti?"

"Ada GPS, lagipula papan petunjuk jalan juga ada."

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan tega melihatmu pergi sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah bersamaku."

"Itu tidak mungkin kan?"

Yunho terkekeh. Tak lama meninggalkan gedung apartemen Jaejoong, mereka sudah memasuki tol.

"Ohya, kapan _deadline _lomba penulisan skenario itu?"

"Empat hari lagi, aku akan menyelesaikannya di _Chungnam _dan langsung mengirimkannya."

"Jangan sampai lupa. Kau harus segera mengirimkannya."

"Jangan khawatir, aku bahkan membawa laptop-ku."

"Bagus!"

"Tapi terima kasih sudah mengingatkannku."

"Karena menurutku, sayang sekali kalau kau melewatkan lomba ini."

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. Tangan Jaejoong menyentuh sedikit _dashboard _mobil itu.

"Yunho, rasanya aku sudah terbiasa dengan mobilmu ini."

"Hm?"

"Maksudku rasanya aku semakin nyaman dengan mobil ini, bukannya sombong tapi sejak bertemu denganmu, kau selalu menjemput dan mengantarku dengan mobil ini.. Rasanya seperti tuan putri." Jelas Jaejoong polos.

"Bagiku, kau memang tuan putri."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar itu, "Ayahku pasti akan senang sekali mendengarnya. Karena selama ini, beliau selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Tapi, kurasa semua ayah akan menganggap anak perempuan mereka sebagai tuan putri. Mm.. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di tempat peristirahatan _Haengdam-do_. Di sana kita bisa melihat laut."

"Oh ya?"

"Kita harus berfoto bersama disana! Sebenarnya lebih bagus pemandangan di malam hari.. Disana indah sekali. Disana ada _resort Ocean Park,_ waktu menginap disana bersama keluargaku, aku benar-benar kagum pada pemandangan malam disana."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menginap disana?"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho, "Kau pasti akan menunggu sesuatu terjadi kan?"

Yunho tertawa karena pikirannya terbaca jelas oleh perempuan di sampingnya ini.

Karena keluar kota di hari kerja, jalan yang mereka lalui tidak terlalu padat. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai mereka tiba di tempat peristirahatan _Haengdam-do_. Yunho segera turun dari mobil dan membawa Jaejoong ke tepi pantai.

"Benar kan yang ku katakan? Ini indah!" Jaejoong mencoba bicara di tengah hembusan angin pantai yang cukup kuat.

"Iya, ayo berfoto!" Ajak Yunho sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tangannya yang semula tertaut erat dengan tangan Jaejoong ia tarik, Jaejoong kini berada di pelukan pria itu.

Membelakangi laut, Yunho mengambil beberapa foto sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong. Ia bahkan menyempatkan mengambil satu pose mencium pipi Jaejoong sebagai foto terakhir.

"Yunho, jangan begini.. Kita di tempat umum." Pipi Jaejoong merona manis.

Yunho jadi semakin gemas.

.

.

Jaejoong meminta foto-foto itu saat mereka menunggu makan siang di salah satu sudut kafeteria di tempat peristirahatan itu.

Menunggu dua mangkuk _udon _hangat.

"Pemandian air panas di _Chungnam _bagus sekali! Kau harus mencobanya! Tapi, apa kau sudah pernah ke pemandian air panas?"

"Pernah. Waktu aku ke _Jepang_. Aku hanya mencoba karena kebetulan ada."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, "Kapan-kapan.. Ayo kita pergi bersama."

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan menolak ajakanmu."

"Ohya, Yunho.. Apa kau berencana kembali ke _Amerika_? Kapan?"

"Seharusnya sekarang aku sudah disana, tapi ku undur lagi, karena rasanya aku tidak sanggup pergi dan meninggalkanmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum senang, Yunho selalu membuatnya meleleh.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba ingin tahu, hm?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Ah, tidak... Aku hanya berpikir, jika nanti kau kembali ke _Amerika_, apa yang akan ku lakukan?"

Yunho menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak ingin aku kembali kesana?"

"...Iya, aku pasti akan merindukanmu.. Lalu..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku pasti akan merasa sedih jika kau pergi."

Yunho pun membelai wajah Jaejoong yang kini terlihat sedih.

"Rasanya... Kita berdua tidak boleh berpisah..." gumam Jaejoong.

"Tentu. Karena kita saling mencintai." Jaejoong menatap Yunho, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena inilah pertama kalinya mereka bicara soal perasaan masing-masing.

Ya, mereka sama-sama tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai. Meski belum ada ungkapan cinta yang terucap jelas.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, mereka pun beranjak untuk kembali meneruskan perjalanan ke rumah orang tua Jaejoong di _Chungnam_.

.

.

Mereka sampai di dekat rumah dengan petunjuk dari Jaejoong.

"Turunkan aku disini saja, yang di depan itu toko milik keluarga kami. Kau lihat? Rumahku yang menempel dengan toko beras itu."

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya. Karena ingin membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong, ia melepas _seat-belt_nya tapi Jaejoong mencegah.

"Aku turun sendiri saja. Hampir semua orang disini mengenalku. Aku tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian."

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak ingin memperkenalkanku pada mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin, tapi aku sendiri pun belum tahu banyak tentangmu. Lagipula kalau sudah melihatmu, mereka tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka akan terus menanyaimu ini-itu, pokoknya merepotkan. Jadi, aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, sebaiknya aku turun sendiri dan kau kembali ke _Seoul_ sebelum hari semakin sore. Kau yakin bisa kembali sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku bukan bocah kan?"

Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Harusnya tadi aku pergi sendiri saja. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, aku jadi agak khawatir."

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Kalau sudah sampai di _Seoul_, langsung hubungi aku ya?"

"Pasti."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Oke."

Sebelum turun dari mobil, Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Seperti biasa, ciuman yang manis namun menggetarkan.

Yunho melepasnya.

"Kau ini... Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Ini daerah kekuasaan ayahku." Jaejoong panik dengan pipi merona.

"Kau akan memikirkanku, kan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Walaupun kau larang pun, aku tetap akan memikirkanmu."

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

"Ishh.. Tidak!" Kali ini Jaejoong kembali galak, seperti orang tua yang memarahi anaknya.

Jaejoong baru akan turun saat Yunho kembali menariknya dan menangkup wajahnya untuk meminta satu ciuman lagi. Melumat lembut bibir ceri milik wanitanya itu.

"Kalau aku tidak menciummu sekali lagi, aku pasti akan menyesal. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Iya, kau juga."

Jaejoong akhirnya turun dan menatap mobil Yunho yang perlahan menjauh, ada sedikit rasa tidak rela sebenarnya.

Dan saat mobil Yunho sudah tak terlihat, Jaejoong berbalik menuju Rumah Beras.

"_Appa_.." sapa Jaejoong saat melihat ayahnya sedang bermain catur dengan Shim _ahjussi_, ayah Changmin.

"_Omo_! Tuan putriku sudah datang." dengan begitu hangat, kedua pria lanjut usia itu menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shim _ahjussi_.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Changmin?"

"Dia juga baik, _ahjussi_. Ohya, _appa_.. _Eomma _dimana?"

"Ada di sebelah, sedang menggiling cabai. Kau datang lebih cepat, apa tidak macet?"

"Tadi ada seorang teman yang kebetulan mau pergi dan lewat _Chungnam_, jadi aku memintanya mengantarku kesini."

"Ohya? Baguslah." Ayah Jaejoong membuka kulkas dan memberi kaleng minuman dingin pada putrinya itu.

"Ohya, kenapa _oppa _memaksaku pulang, _appa_?"

"Oh itu..."

"Jaejoongie! Kau sudah sampai?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kim _eomma _muncul dari belakang rumah.

"Iya, _eomma_.."

"_Aigoo_.. Tuan putri kami sudah sampai."

Sambil tersenyum, ayah Jaejoong memperhatikan anak dan istrinya yang sedang berpelukan.

"Mana _oppa_, _eomma_?"

"Begitu sampai rumah, dia langsung pergi ke pemandian karena ingin berendam."

"Lalu, kenapa _oppa _memintaku pulang?"

"Oh itu..."

Ayah dan ibu Jaejoong saling bertatapan dengan ragu. Akhirnya Ibu Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia ingin menjodohkanmu dengan temannya."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

**to be Continued**

.

Bagian keempat!

Maaf kalo masih ada typo.

Ternyata chapter ini udah sampe di pertengahan cerita, jadi saya ralat.. Mungkin fic ini gak ampe 20 chapter hehehe.. :D

Maaf ya buat yang minta update kilat, bukannya gak mau, tapi emang proses ngetiknya lama banget, susah nyari waktu kosong selain weekend.

Makasih banyak juga buat semua apresiasinya, cerita bagus ini sepenuhnya punya **Kim Rang** bukan milik saya, jadi kalo ada cacat berarti itu dari saya. XD

Buat yang nunggu NC atau bahkan nikahannya YunJae, sabar yaa.. Muehehe..

Makasih udh mau baca ampe chapter ini, temen-temen...

_So, see ya in the next chap! _^^

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**Special thanks to :**

**Han Yura || HunHanCherry1220 || mimimi || ruixi1 || puspita || dianavl || noona || ClouDyRyeoRez || Lee Muti || Shallow Lin || PURPLE-KIMlee || mrs jang || akiramia44 || Gu gu || aismamangkona || Jiy || MYunjae || zhaf || JYuly || irna lee 96 || riii-ka || yla yunjae || mrspark6002 || she3nn0 || birin rin || michomichobaby || MaxMin || 909596 || TitaniumSP || Chotie04 || ShinJiWoo920202 || YunjaeDDiction || Lilin Sarang Kyumin || rikurijung || cindyshim07 || Park FaRo || tinaYJS || Park July || Lawliet Jung || ajid yunjae || meybi || Eun Kyang Kyang || Pumpkins yellow || MyBabyWonKyu || Anggunyu || yoon HyunWoon || Jung Jaehyun || jongindo || farla 23 || triloveyunjae || Dewi15 || azahra88 || BaBYunJae || sasya || yuu || cha yeoja hongki || nimahnurun || antarijoongie || ayudessy1222 || mayaseoulyewookkyu || dienha || kmskjw21 || beta shipper yunjae || littlecupcake noona || Risza || BaekXoLove614 || Ai Rin Lee || cho ri rin || iche cassiopeiajaejoong || aiska jung || JungKimCaca || cristiyunisca || BibiGembalaSapi || yunjae || yuniA || firaamalia25 || zaladevita || Lollyglory || kaihun07 || yunbb || KimRyeona19 || pie choco || justfera02 || sucirahmay || chanbaekyu || jeje || my a23 || alfi rivai || **and all **Guests **also **Silent Readers.**

.

**Hugs and Kisses for u all~ :***

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	6. Chapter 6

**-the Last 2%-**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, Junsu, Go Ahra, and others.**

**YUNJAE.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama(2006), cerita sepenuhnya milik Kim Rang hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Kelima.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menjodohkanku dengan temannya? Siapa?"

"Pokoknya kakakmu hanya bilang seperti itu, temui saja dia dulu."

"Aku? Kenapa aku harus menurutinya?" Jaejoong melotot, tentu saja ia menolak mentah-mentah hal itu.

"Kakakmu bilang dia orang yang baik, sepertinya memang cocok denganmu."

"Tidak, _eomma_. Aku tidak ingin buru-buru menikah. Lagipula banyak wanita di umur dua puluh delapan pun masih fokus pada karir mereka.. _Appa_, apa aku harus cepat-cepat menikah?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak harus cepat menikah, tapi teman kakakmu ini orangnya baik sekali, otaknya cerdas, lulusan yang sama dengan kakakmu, dan ayahnya punya klinik jadi hidupnya terjamin. Paling tidak kau kenalan saja dulu."

"Dan lagi, yang terpenting dia itu _maknae _di keluarganya, jadi _eomma _tidak harus khawatir kalau kau akan dibawa." sambung Kim _eomma_.

Sepertinya orangtua Jaejoong pro sekali pada pria itu. Meski mungkin dia adalah pria baik-baik, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tidak suka dijodoh-jodohkan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau, _appa_.. _eomma_.. Aku tidak suka. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Apa kalian akan tetap memaksaku?"

_Abeoji _menghela nafas sambil tersenyum maklum, "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak suka, kau tidak perlu menemuinya.. Bicarakan saja pada kakakmu." jawab _Abeoji_.

"_Yah_! Mana bisa begitu? Meski sekarang umur dua puluh delapan tidak tergolong perawan tua, tapi tetap saja tidak boleh bersantai-santai. Lagipula kau kan belum bertemu orangnya, bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak suka?" _Eomma _melirik _Abeoji _yang terlalu cepat luluh pada sang tuan putri.

"Aku tidak suka tentara. Sampai kapanpun pasti mereka akan pindah-pindah tempat. Belasan bahkan puluhan kali. Hyunjoong _oppa _bahkan sudah pindah lima kali. Aku tidak mau."

Dahi kedua orang tua Jaejoong mengernyit, susah sekali membujuk anak perempuannya ini.

"Meski pindah-pindah tapi kan dia punya penghasilan tetap, setidaknya hidupmu terjamin. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" _Eomma _tak juga berniat menyerah.

"_Shirreo_! Apa _eomma _dan _appa _menyuruhku pulang karena ini? Kalau iya, aku akan kembali ke _Seoul _sekarang juga."

_Abeoji _segera menahan tangan putrinya yang hendak pergi.

"Dia kan sudah bilang tidak suka, kenapa kau masih memaksanya?" sergah _abeoji _membela Jaejoong.

_Eomma _menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan yang terbaik untuk putriku, apa itu salah? Lagipula aku tidak ingin dia dapat anak sulung."

"Sudahlah, Jaejoong bukan sampah yang harus cepat-cepat dititipkan pada orang lain, kau kan juga perempuan, pasti mengerti perasaan Jaejoong." _Abeoji _menekan kata-katanya.

"Ya sudah, yang bersikeras menjodohkanmu kan kakakmu, bicaralah baik-baik dengannya." Sambung _abeoji _pada Jaejoong.

"Iya, bicarakan saja nanti.. _Eomma _sedang memasak daging, kau mau makan?" _eomma _beranjak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berselera makan, lagipula tadi aku sudah makan _udon _di tempat peristirahatan."

"Mana cukup kalau hanya makan mie? Kau harus makan lagi."

"Baiklah, _eommaaa_.."

_Eomma _pun segera kembali ke dapur. Hanya tinggal _abeoji _dan Jaejoong kini di ruang tamu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak usah menemuinya.. Turuti saja kata hatimu."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, ia ragu harus mengatakan hal ini atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang menyukai seseorang, _appa_.."

"Oh ya? Lalu? Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia orang _Korea_, tapi tinggal di _Amerika_."

"_Amerika_?" Wajah _abeoji _terlihat begitu kaget.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Lalu, kalau kau menikahinya.. Kau akan tinggal disana?"

"_Appa_.. Kami belum bicara sampai ke sana, tapi... Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Jadi sekarang ini aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapa-siapa."

_Abeoji _tersenyum.

"Appa mengerti. Kau tidak perlu bertemu dengannya. Tapi kalau kau pindah ke _Amerika_.. _Appa _dan _eomma _pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Eiihh.. _Appa_.. Kami sama sekali belum membicarakan pernikahan."

"Oh begitu... Lalu, kapan _appa _bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Ku harap _appa _bersabar karena aku sendiri pun belum terlalu mengenalnya."

"Jadi kau... benar-benar sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

"Iya... Sebenarnya tadi dia yang mengantarku kesini." Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Aku takut _appa _marah, karena aku belum bercerita sama sekali."

"Marah? _Aigoo_.. Di luar dugaanku, kau memang sudah pantas menikah rupanya. Kau sudah dewasa."

_Abeoji _sedikit tersenyum pahit mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka putrinya benar-benar sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria.

"_Appa_, kumohon jangan beritahu ini pada _eomma _dulu ya? Kalau _eomma _tahu, beliau pasti akan menanyaiku macam-macam."

"Iya, tenang saja.. Pergilah mandi setelah kau makan."

"Mandi? Aku jauh-jauh kesini bukan untuk mandi.. Aku ingin membantu kalian."

"_Appa _dan _eomma _sedang tidak perlu bantuanmu."

"Tapi _appa _senang kan aku pulang?"

"Tentu saja."

_Eomma _membawa sup dan tersenyum melihat Jaejoong memeluk _abeoji_.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, Tuan putri." ucap eomma.

.

Meski sebenarnya tidak terlalu lapar, tapi Jaejoong menghabiskan semangkuk sup dari _eomma_-nya. Karena kakaknya belum juga pulang, akhirnya ia menyalakan laptopnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya _abeoji_.

"Hum? Baik, _appa_.. Sekarang ini aku masih kerja untuk buku cerita bergambar yang royaltinya banyak sekali."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku juga sedang menyelesaikan naskah untuk aku ikut sertakan di lomba menulis skenario. Setelah selesai, aku akan langsung mengirimkannya. Paling lambat, aku harus sudah mengirimkannya besok, semoga saja aku berhasil."

"Tentu saja, kau pasti bisa."

"Iya, aku ingin menyusul Junsu yang sedang menyelesaikan mini serinya."

"Mini seri yang akan disiarkan?" celetuk _eomma_.

"Iya, _eomma_.." Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Aku sendiri yang tertinggal, padahal kami memulai bersama. Junsu bahkan ke _Jeju _untuk menyelesaikan skenarionya, Ahra juga sekarang sukses."

"Ahra? Maksudmu Ahra yang berbuat curang itu?"

"Iya, sekarang ini dia sedang membuat naskah film. Jadi... Hanya aku yang tidak punya apa-apa." jelas Jaejoong lemas.

_Abeoji _menggenggam tangan putrinya yang kini terlihat putus asa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, tuan putri. Ada orang yang mendapat kesuksesannya dengan cepat, ada juga yang lambat. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan kenapa teman-temanmu lebih cepat berhasil di bandingkan dirimu. Semua ada waktunya. Kau tinggal menunggu sambil tetap berusaha."

"Tapi rasanya aku hampir mati karena ini terlalu lama."

"Eii.. Kau tidak akan mati seperti itu, kalau kau mengerjakan semuanya dengan terburu-buru pun tidak akan ada gunanya." _eomma _kembali membuka mulut.

"Sudah berapa kali _eomma _bercerita padamu? Ketika lahir, entah kenapa kau tidak bisa minum susu, waktu itu segala cara sudah kami coba tapi tetap susah menyusuimu, rasanya sakit sekali. Lalu nenekmu bilang kalau nantinya anak ini akan menjadi orang yang tidak akan mudah menyerah ketika menginginkan sesuatu. Kau tidak boleh menyerah."

"Tidak, _eomma_. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah. Hanya saja.. Aku merasa kecewa sekaligus iri."

_Eomma _tersenyum, "Kalau _eomma _menjadi dirimu, _eomma _juga pasti akan kecewa. Tapi kau tidak boleh iri, rayakan saja."

"Benar, masing-masing manusia berusaha menjalani hidup mereka dengan baik dengan cara mereka sendiri-sendiri. Kalau ada temanmu yang berhasil, tentu saja kau harus memberinya ucapan selamat. Karena saat itu, tanpa kau sadar, kau juga membawa keyakinan kalau suatu saat nanti akan ada waktu yang tepat untuk keberhasilanmu sendiri. Masih banyak waktu, _appa _akan menunggu saat kau bisa berhasil, jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, kau mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak akan melupakan mereka atau siapapun yang ada di _Chungnam_. Karena mereka semualah yang selalu memberinya pelajaran dan menyemangatinya.

"Baiklah, aku harus melanjutkan skenarioku karena harus ku kirim besok."

"Kerjakanlah." _eomma _mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

_Abeoji _dan _eomma _memandang Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di depan laptopnya dengan penuh rasa bangga. Mereka berusaha memahami perasaan Jaejoong yang sedang putus asa. Jaejoong seperti berusaha sendirian di saat teman-temannya sudah mencapai keberhasilan masing-masing. Bagaimanapun juga, rasa sakit yang dirasakan orang tua saat melihat anaknya putus asa tentu lebih besar. Tapi mereka tetap berusaha mendukung Jaejoong.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu.

Selama Jaejoong mengetik, orangtuanya sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sisinya.

Anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu berhasil menyelesaikan revisi terakhirnya saat sang kakak tiba di rumah.

"Aku pulang! Woah! Kau sudah datang, Joongie?"

Jaejoong hanya melirik tajam dengan ekspresi galak pada kakaknya itu.

"Hei, kau sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganku.. Sekarang kau bahkan tidak memberi salam padaku?"

"Renungi dulu kesalahanmu." jawab Jaejoong pada Yoochun, kakaknya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyuruhku bertemu dengan temanmu."

Dan Yoochun memberi jawaban yang sama seperti _eomma _tadi, bahwa temannya itu adalah lelaki yang baik.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, dia itu—"

"Terserah! Pokoknya tidak mau! _Appa _juga sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak perlu menemuinya. Sudah, aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi. Keputusanku tidak boleh di ganggu gugat!"

"_Ck_! Ayo bicara denganku." Yoochun mengajak Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan! Aku tidak mauuu."

"Ada! Sudah, ikut saja!"

Yoochun pun membawa adiknya keluar rumah, tepatnya di halaman rumah mereka.

Sebuah pembicaraan empat mata.

"Kenapa harus disini?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Karena di dalam berbahaya."

Jaejoong mengernyit bingung, apa maksud kakaknya dengan 'bahaya'? Apanya?

"Kumohon, kau harus bertemu dengannya, Joongie.."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau. Kenapa kau bilang 'harus'? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Yoochun terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung, Jaejoong semakin curiga.

"Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku apa alasannya, aku akan tetap pada keputusanku. Kau berhutang padanya huh?"

Yoochun berkali-kali menoleh, takut diawasi dari jauh.

"Bukan! Kau harus janji, tidak memberitahu apapun yang ku katakan pada siapa-siapa."

"Benar dugaanku. Ada apa sebenarnya sih?"

"Mm.. Jadi... Sebenarnya waktu itu setelah pelatihan selesai, aku keluar dengan yang lain dan minum-minum."

"Lalu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu berapa banyak yang ku minum. Pokoknya sampai aku tidak sadarkan diri.. Hari berikutnya, saat bangun.. Ada seorang wanita di sebelahku."

"Apa? Siapa dia?!" Jaejoong mendadak tegang.

"Di-dia.. Pekerja bar itu."

"Jadi kau menidurinya?!"

"Iya."

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, "Kau benar-benar gila, menjijikan." sindirnya.

"_Aish_.. Dengar dulu. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar waktu itu. Sepertinya aku pingsan. Aku sendiri juga kaget setengah mati, bagaimana bisa perempuan itu ada disana tanpa menggunakkan apa-apa.. Argh! Rasanya aku akan gila."

"Tanpa apa-apa? Maksudmu kalian berdua telanjang?"

"I..ya.."

"Tuhan." Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dan temanku itu tahu tentang hal ini."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingat?! Kalian melakukannya, paling tidak kau ingat saat membawanya ke kamar. Kahi _unnie _harus tahu ini."

Yoochun melotot saat Jaejoong menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"_Yah_!"

"Oke, _appa _juga harus tahu. _Appa_..."

Yoochun segera membekap mulut adiknya dengan panik.

"Bisakah kau diam dulu?!"

"Lepaskan aku! Lalu, jangan bilang kau menjual adikmu dan tidak mau berterus terang pada Kahi _unnie_?"

"Siapa yang menjualmu? Akupun tidak ingat apa-apa! Bagaimana aku harus berterus terang?"

"Astaga.. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Kim Yoochun.. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengingatnya? Maksudku.. Paling tidak kau bisa merasakan saat tubuh kalian bersentuhan kan?"

Yoochun terdiam, ia juga berpikir begitu sebenarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengingat sensasi seks malam itu.

"Tapi... Kau pakai kondom kan?"

"_Ishh_.. Jangan keras-keras. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini pada kakakmu sendiri?"

"Justru karena kau kakakku! Kondom bahkan hanya bisa melindungi sampai enam puluh persen saja, apalagi baru-baru ini muncul pernyakit baru yang sulit diobati dan mudah menular, lagipula.. Wanita yang kau tiduri itu kan kerja di bar, bisa jadi dia sudah tidur dengan banyak pria sebelumnya."

Yoochun pucat seketika. "Se-serius? Penyakit?"

"Jadi kau tidak memakai kondom?!"

Yoochun semakin pucat.

"Kau tidak bercinta dengan Kahi _unnie _setelahnya kan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku mati saja."

Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Kugali lubang besar untukmu, kalau begitu."

"Arghhh! Aku bisa gila!"

Yoochun mencoba menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar sulit dipercaya." tukas Jaejoong dengan nada prihatin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Suruh saja temanmu itu tutup mulut dengan cara lain dan bilang kalau aku tidak mau menemuinya."

"Dia pasti tetap akan menghubungimu, Joongie.." Jawab Yoochun dengan wajah memelas.

"Huh?"

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur memberi nomor ponselmu padanya."

"Apa?! Kubunuh kau!"

.

.

.

Ahra merapikan rambutnya sekali lagi, sudah nyaris dua jam ia berdiri di lobi hotel Arizona demi menunggu kedatangan Yunho.

Dan wanita itu tersenyum saat mendapati sosok yang ia tunggu di kejauhan.

Ia memulai akting dengan berusaha berjalan se-_natural _mungkin.

Sesuai rencananya, ia berpura-pura kaget dan menyapa direktur muda itu.

"_Omo_, _sajangnim_!"

Yunho sontak menoleh dan mendapati sosok familiar itu. "Penulis Go? Sedang ada acara disini?"

"Iya, tadi saya ada janji disini. _Sajangnim _sendiri?"

"Saya menginap disini."

"Oh iya.. Saya baru ingat. _Sajangnim _baru kembali dari kantor?"

"Iya."

"Uhm.. Belum sempat makan malam kan? Bagaimana kalau makan malam bersama saya? Untuk membayar hutang budi beberapa hari yang lalu."

Mata Ahra berbinar.

Yunho terdiam ragu.

Ini jelas akan membuat Yunho tercap sebagai _'ddongkae' _dan lagi, Ahra bukan sembarang wanita, jadi dia merasa tidak nyaman.

Meski memang Yunho belum bisa membuktikan kalau bawahannya ini adalah _'Go Ahra' _yang sama dengan yang dimaksud Jaejoong tapi ia tetap merasa harus berhati-hati.

Ah iya, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengorek informasi langsung?

"Baik." Jawab Yunho final.

Ia menjaga sopan santun dan ia rasa, tak ada salahnya untuk menyetujui ajakan ini.

Ahra mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran masakan _China_. Sejujurnya, Yunho tidak suka masakan _China_—terlalu banyak minyak katanya.

Tapi saat Ahra bertanya tentang kenapa Yunho hanya makan sedikit, pria itu hanya menjawab kalau ia tidak terlalu lapar.

Mereka terdiam sesaat hingga Yunho yakin ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Penulis Go, naskah terdahulu anda—"

"_Sajangnim _tinggal sendirian?"

Sepertinya wanita itu tidak mendengar Yunho, juga karena Yunho mengucapkannya dengan nada ragu.

"Ya."

"Di _Amerika _juga?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"_Omo_! Apa anda tidak merasa repot karena tidak ada yang mengurusi?"

"Tidak juga.. Karena sudah lama, jadi sudah biasa."

"Tapi, bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau ada seseorang yang bisa menemani sarapan bersama dan memasangkan dasi untuk _sajangnim_?"

"Seseorang yang bisa menemani sarapan dan memasangkan dasi?"

Pikiran Yunho melayang pada Jaejoong. Ia mengira-ngira, seperti apa rasanya kalau setiap hari bisa bangun dari tempat tidur yang sama, lalu sarapan bersama, dan sebelum berangkat kerja... Jaejoong memasangkan dasi untuknya. Saat pulang kerja, disambut oleh ciuman manis dari wanita itu.

Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Ia akan menjadi orang paling bahagia. Yunho benar-benar ingin selalu di dekat Jaejoong.

Membayangkan hal itu saja membuatnya tersenyum.

Ahra merasa senang saat melihat senyum Yunho. Ia tidak tahu kalau saat ini Yunho justru membayangkan sosok wanita lain. Bukan dirinya.

"Orang tua _sajangnim _tidak ingin anda cepat menikah?"

"Tidak. Nenek saya yang terus memaksa."

"Wah, kalau begitu anda harus cepat menikah ya."

"Saya juga ingin seperti itu."

Ya, Yunho ingin menikah. Dan bukan hanya untuk perintah neneknya, ia ingin menikah demi kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Ia hanya ingin menikahi Jaejoong.

Dan berikutnya, pembicaraan membosankan mengalir. Mereka bicara banyak hal tapi entah mengapa Ahra terus membawa topik _'Pernikahan' _ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Yunho tidak nyaman sejujurnya. Ia hanya terus diberondong dengan pertanyaan ini-itu dan hanya bisa menjawab _'Ya' _dan _'Tidak'_.

Sampai saat ini, di antara seluruh orang yang pernah makan malam bersamanya, sembilan puluh persen adalah orang-orang yang menyenangkan dan sepuluh persennya adalah orang-orang yang berhasil membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi aneh.

Ahra masuk ke dalam kelompok sepuluh persen itu.

Ahra sendiri sudah menyiapkan hari ini sejak lama. Ia bahkan membeli baju baru tanpa berpikir harganya hanya demi terlihat cantik di depan Yunho.

Jadi ia bertekad untuk tidak melepaskan lelaki ini.

_'Aku harus bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Lebih baik lagi kalau dia yang menawarkan, dan seandainya terjadi hal itu...' _Ahra pun berharap.

Sejak awal bertemu untuk makan malam ini, Yunho terus bersikap sopan, tapi Ahra sangat berharap lelaki ini bisa sedikit lebih agresif.

Ahra benar-benar berharap bisa masuk ke kamar Yunho. Jelas apa yang ia harapkan. Meski kecil kemungkinannya, tapi jika mereka bisa minum sebotol _wine_, di bawah pengaruh alkohol pasti semua akan terasa lebih mudah.

Wanita itu terus saja mencari cara supaya bisa masuk ke kamar Yunho.

Dan seperti yang direncanakannya, Ahra menyenggol gelas berisi minumannya sendiri sehingga seluruh isi gelas tumpah membasahi bajunya sendiri.

Ia langsung bangkit dari duduk dan berpura-pura tidak sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Yunho ikut berdiri.

"Astaga!" pekik Ahra.

Yunho memberikan serbet dari meja dan memberikannya pada wanita itu. Tapi percuma, karena pakaian Ahra berwarna putih, noda itu tercetak jelas. Bahkan handuk basah yang diberi oleh salah seorang pelayan pun tidak berguna.

"Sepertinya harus dicuci."

"Iya, sepertinya begitu, kalau tidak bisa hilang, saya terpaksa membuangnya." kata Ahra dengan raut sedih.

"Anda tidak punya pakaian ganti?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak."

"Hmm.. Mungkin bisa meminta jasa hotel untuk mencucinya... Tapi, tunggu sebentar.."

Yunho melangkah keluar restoran itu sementara Ahra menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan meski pakaiannya basah sampai bagian terdalam.

Kalau pihak hotel mencuci pakaiannya, artinya ia harus melepas seluruh pakaian dan menunggu di suatu tempat sampai semuanya selesai diurus. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dipakai untuk menunggu satu sampai dua jam hanyalah kamar Yunho.

Ahra tersenyum penuh arti membayangkan hal-hal yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Yunho kembali ke dalam restoran, membayar makanan lalu menghampirinya.

"Mari kita keluar."

"Ah, baik.."

Ahra berjalan di belakang Yunho sambil menahan malu karena roknya basah dan penuh noda. Tentu akan berbeda rasanya jika saja Yunho mau meminjamkan jasnya. Membayangkan hal ini membuat Ahra melempar tatapan datar pada punggung dingin Yunho.

Tidak apa, yang penting bisa masuk kamar Yunho kan?

Tapi Yunho ternyata tidak melangkah menuju _lift_. Ia justru melangkah keluar. Ahra mengernyit, menebak apa yang ada di pikiran direktur muda ini. Ia merasa tak nyaman saat banyak yang menatapnya dan ia merasa semakin curiga.

Kecurigaan Ahra terbukti saat melihat mobil Yunho yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Anda bisa menggunakan mobil saya untuk pulang."

Ahra kehilangan kata-katanya.

Ia pikir Yunho keluar dari restoran untuk meminta tolong agar pihak hotel mencuci pakaiannya dan ia bisa menunggu di kamar pria itu.

Tapi ternyata, Yunho justru memanggil sopirnya.

"Maafkan _sa_—"

Ahra tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Yunho langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Menandakan kalau pria itu tak ingin berlama-lama lagi.

"Tidak apa. Tadi saya sudah coba menanyakan ke pihak hotel, kalau dicuci disini, pakaian anda baru bisa diambil besok."

_'Hotel sialan!'_

"Ah, ya.. Maaf saya sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Pak Lee, tolong antarkan nona Go sampai ke rumahnya."

"Baik, _sajangnim_."

"Terima kasih, _sajangnim_. Semoga kita bisa—"

Ahra tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Yunho tidak mendengarkannya dan langsung menutup pintu mobil.

Wanita itu memandangi Yunho yang ada di luar mobil. Tapi sang sopir pun terlihat tak peduli dan segera menjalankan mobil. Ahra semakin kesal karena saat menoleh ke belakang, Yunho sudah masuk ke dalam hotel.

Misinya gagal.

Ia sudah membayangkan kemungkinan yang hebat, tapi yang ia dapat hanya kekecewaan, malu, dan rok mahal yang kotor.

_'Menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari semua tanda yang ku berikan?'_

Ahra menggertakkan giginya menahan marah.

_'Oke, lihat saja nanti.. Aku belum menyerah!'._

.

.

.

Di hari terakhir pengumpulan naskah, sampai beberapa saat menjelang tengah malam, Yunho masih ada di ruang kerjanya.

Menunggu.

Ia membuka _page _milik Walden Korea dan menemukan naskah _'A Late Autumn' _di antara naskah-naskah lain.

Ada.

Jaejoong tidak terlambat mengumpulkannya.

Saat ia akan mengunduh berkas itu supaya bisa di-_print_, ponselnya berbunyi.

"_Yeobseyo_?".

[_Yeobseyo_! Ini aku.. Kau sudah tidur?]

Yunho tersenyum, "Belum."

[Sedang dimana? Di hotel?]

"Aku masih di kantor. Kau sendiri?"

[Aku juga masih di _Chungnam_, aku akan kembali ke _Seoul _besok.]

"Kalau begitu, ku jemput besok."

[Tidak perlu.. Aku akan pergi bersama kakakku.]

"Tapi, aku ingin menjemputmu."

[Jangan. Jangan datang. Selama aku disini, aku sempat bertengkar dengan kakakku.]

"Bertengkar? Kenapa?"

[Ya. Begitulah.. Aku belum bisa menceritakan sekarang. Oh ya, aku sudah mengirimkan skenarioku. Dan, tadi waktu mengirim, rasanya berdebar-debar sekali.] Jaejoong terkikik di ujung sambungan, membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti berhasil."

Hanya mendengar suara Jaejoong saja, Yunho senang.

Setiap bertemu dan mendengar suaranya, Yunho berpikir _'Aku ingin selalu bersama dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatku senang dan nyaman seperti ini.'_

Seandainya Jaejoong tahu kalau saat ini Yunho sedang mengunduh naskahnya. Tapi sepertinya belum saatnya Jaejoong tahu. Akan muncul kesalahpahaman kalau nantinya Jaejoong menang dan tahu kalau Yunho adalah salah satu orang penting di Walden Korea.

Pasti Jaejoong akan berpikir kalau kemenangannya bukanlah dari kemampuannya sendiri. Alasan lain, kalau ternyata naskah Jaejoong tidak menang, dia tidak ingin niat baiknya maupun Jaejoong menanyakan apa penyebab kekalahan itu.

Kalau kali ini Jaejoong terpilih sebagai pemenang, Yunho ingin hal itu terjadi karena kemampuan Jaejoong menciptakan naskah yang mengagumkan. Dan, walaupun naskah itu buatan Jaejoong, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di kepala Yunho untuk bermurah hati memberikan nilai bagus.

[Kalau begitu, selamat tidur.]

"Hubungi aku begitu kau sampai di _Seoul_."

[Tentu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, mengerti?]

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho menggerakan _mouse_-nya untuk mengunduh naskah Jaejoong.

Ia terkejut saat membaca keterangan di layar komputernya.

_File _tidak ditemukan.

"Tidak ditemukan?"

Aneh.

Pria itu segera me-_refresh page _itu dan _'A Late Autumn' _milik Jaejoong hilang dari daftar naskah yang sudah terkumpul.

Dahi Yunho berkerut. Dia mencoba me-_refresh _lagi, tapi sama saja. Tertulis keterangan kalau _file _tidak ditemukan dan nomor pendaftaran Jaejoong pun hilang.

Hal seperti ini bisa disebabkan karena kesalahan sistem atau... Ada yang secara sengaja membuka _page _dan menghapusnya.

Yunho segera menghubungi tim produksi.

[Tim produksi disini.]

"Ini Jung Yunho. Apa hari ini tim produksi lembur?"

[Betul, _sajangnim_. Kami sedang mencetak semua naskah yang masuk.]

"Baiklah."

Yunho memutuskan sambungan dan bergegas menuju ruang tim produksi.

.

Karena datang tiba-tiba, staf tim produksi yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka segera membalik badan dan memberi salam pada Yunho. Ketua tim mendekati Yunho yang belum sempat berkata apa-apa.

"_Sajangnim _belum pulang?"

"Apa ada masalah dengan sistem pengumpulan naskah kita?"

"Sistem? Sepertinya tidak ada. Ada masalah apa?"

"Tadi saya menemukan sebuah naskah yang kelihatan menarik, tapi waktu saya mencoba mengunduhnya, naskah itu hilang."

"Rasanya tidak mungkin. Sebentar. Chanyeol-_sshi_! Apa ada masalah dengan sistem kita?"

"Tidak ada, pak ketua. Semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja."

"Seperti yang _sajangnim _dengar sendiri, tidak ada masalah."

"Tidak mungkin. Karena tadi saya melihat naskah itu hilang begitu saja."

"Aneh. Kami disini tidak menghapus nomor ataupun naskah sama sekali. Tapi mungkin saat ini sedang di-_print_. Saya akan mencoba mencarinya, boleh saya tahu judulnya, _sajangnim_?"

"_A Late Autumn_, nomor pendaftarannya 2026."

"_A Late Autumn._ Baiklah. Semuanya! Coba cari naskah dengan judul _A Late Autumn_."

"Baik, ketua." Semua staf tim produksi berusaha mencari naskah Jaejoong.

Tapi nihil.

"Tim produksi bertanggung jawab atas pengumpulan naskah kan?" tanya Yunho.

"Benar, _sajangnim_."

"Selain tim produksi, siapa yang bisa mengoperasikan sistemnya?"

"Selain kami... Sepertinya tidak ada... Oh iya! Penulis Go. Karena beliau juga bagian dari tim penilai yang akan menilai naskah-naskah yang masuk."

"Tim penilai.. Penulis Go?"

Go Ahra.

"Tapi saya rasa tidak mungkin Penulis Go atau orang lain dari tim penilai menghapusnya. Begitu juga dengan tim saya disini."

"Tentu saja. Mungkin ada kesalahan teknis saja. Tapi karena tadi saya melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, saya tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Penulis itu bisa saja mengerjakan naskah itu selama dua bulan lebih, dan kalau hilang karena kesalahan kita, rasanya tidak nyaman. Saya akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Tolong selidiki juga kalau ada nomor pendaftaran lain yang hilang, pasang pengumuman di _page _kita."

"Pengumuman apa, _sajangnim_?"

"Kalau batas akhir pengumpulan naskah di perpanjang dua puluh empat jam."

"Ba-baik _sajangnim_."

Yunho tampak tidak senang dan keluar dari ruangan tim produksi, kembali ke ruangannya.

"Penulis Go dan tim penilai lainnya menjadi administrator dan bisa memberikan nilai?" gumamnya.

Mendengar nama 'Penulis Go', tiba-tiba kecurigaan Yunho muncul. Tapi dia tidak bisa meneruskan kecurigaannya itu karena masih belum yakin. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah Ahra tahu kalau Jaejoong juga terdaftar sebagai salah satu peserta kompetisi menulis skenario yang diadakan oleh Walden Korea.

Lagipula, Ahra sudah tidak lagi berada di gedung kantor ini. Sebenarnya mungkin saja Ahra yang menghapus dari rumahnya, tapi kalau memang benar begitu, Yunho tak bisa mengerti kenapa Ahra melakukan hal sejauh itu.

Mereka—Jaejoong dan Ahra sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi sepertinya hubungan mereka akan lebih seperti tidak saling kenal dan mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Jadi untuk apa Ahra bersusah payah mem-_block _Jaejoong?

Tapi tim produksi bilang tidak ada masalah dengan sistemnya.

Yunho masih duduk di kursinya dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya mencari tahu penyebab hilangnya naskah Jaejoong.

Ia menahan dirinya untuk menghubungi Jaejoong. Tidak mungkin kan ia langsung menelpon Jaejoong dan mengatakan padanya kalau naskah yang sudah dikumpulkannya hilang. Yunho masuh belum ingin mengatakan kalau ia punya hubungan dengan Walden Korea.

Yunho geram karena tak juga menemukan cara yang tepat untuk membuat naskah itu kembali.

.

Direktur Walden Pictures itu pulang ke hotel pukul tiga dini hari dan sebelum pukul delapan pagi sudah kembali ke kantornya lagi karena tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Ketika sekretaris Song tiba, Yunho memintanya menghubungi Jaejoong.

"Jangan bilang kalau saya yang memintanya. Bilang saja dari Walden Korea dan sampaikan kalau ada masalah dari sistem kita jadi naskahnya tidak bisa diterima dengan benar. Lalu.. Sampaikan juga kalau hari ini dia harus mengirimkannya lagi."

"Baik, _sajangnim_."

"Kalau Kim Jaejoong sudah kembali mengirimkan naskahnya, tolong segera unduh dan _print_."

"Baik, _sajangnim_."

Sesuai perintah Yunho, sekretaris Song segera menghubungi Jaejoong.

"_Yeobseyo_? Bisa bicara dengan Kim Jaejoong?"

[Iya, saya sendiri.]

"_Annyeonghaseyo_. Saya dari Walden Korea, apakah betul anda mengikuti kompetisi yang kami adakan?"

[Iya, betul.]

"Maaf saya mengganggu, tapi silahkan kunjungi situs kamu kembali untuk membaca pengumuman bahwa sedang terjadi masalah dengan sistem kami."

[Masalah? Kenapa?]

"Ada kesalahan pada sistem kami jadi beberapa naskah yang sudah dikumpulkan menghilang."

[_Omo_!]

"Untuk mencegah kemungkinan skenario Kim Jaejoong-_sshi _menghilang, tolong kirimkan kembali naskah anda hari ini. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini."

[Hari ini?]

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik."

[Sebenarnya saya sedang ada di desa dan baru akan menuju _Seoul_. Mungkin saya baru bisa mengirimnya lagi tiga jam kedepan karena saat ini saya tidak terhubung dengan internet, apa tidak apa-apa?]

"Sedang di desa?" Sekretaris Song melirik atasannya karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Yunho memberi secarik kertas pada sekretaris Song.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong kabari saya jika anda sudah selesai megirimkannya lagi. Anda punya kertas?"

Sekretaris Song pun memberikan nomor pribadinya.

"Baik. Tolong kabari saya nanti."

Setelah menutup sambungan, sekretaris Song menghela nafas karena ia ikut gugup.

"Dia bilang nanti akan mengabari saya, _sajangnim_."

"Bagus, terima kasih. Jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun. Cukup kita berdua saja."

"Baik, _sajangnim_. Jangan khawatir."

.

Sekitar tiga jam berikutnya, Jaejoong mengabari sekretaris Song kalau dia sudah mengunggah naskahnya kembali. Hal yang pertama di lakukan sekretaris Song adalah mencetaknya karena sepertinya ini hal penting untuk ditekturnya.

Sementara, Yunho tengah menghadiri rapat saat ini. Ia menjelaskan alasannya memperpanjang waktu pengumpulan skenario, yang diputuskannya sendiri tanpa mendiskusikannya dengan Ilwoo. Sambil memberi penjelasan, Yunho sempat mencuri pandang untuk memperhatikan ekspresi Ahra dan tim juri yang lainnya. Ia tak bisa menahan kecurigaannya pada mereka.

Bisa saja Yunho salah lihat, tapi ketika ia menceritakan perihal naskah yang hilang, raut wajah Ahra berubah. Sinar matanya terlihat aneh. Wanita itu terlihat tegang.

"Skenario itu tidak dikerjakan dalam waktu yang singkat. Tidak peduli mengagumkan atau tidak, adanya kasus skenario hilang bisa menjadi skandal bagi kita. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar ini tidak terjadi lagi." jelas Yunho.

Menanggapi itu, ketua tim produksi menjawab, "Kemarin saya menemukan adanya masalah dengan _server _yang kita gunakan, tapi saat ini masalah itu sudah teratasi."

Yunho melirik Ahra.

Wanita itu harus banyak-banyak bersyukur karena Yunho mengurangi kecurigaannya setelah mendengar penjelasan ketua tim produksi.

"Baiklah, kapan penilaian akan dimulai?" tanya Ilwoo.

"Saat ini seluruh naskah sedang dalam proses pencetakkan jadi penilaian baru bisa dilakukan besok, _sajangnim_."

"Ada berapa orang yang akan ikut sebagai penilai?"

"Semula ada enam orang, tapi karena naskah yang masuk lebih banyak dari perkiraan, jadi saya berniat memasukkan tiga orang lagi, _sajangnim_." Jelas ketua tim penilai.

Ilwoo menoleh pada Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Bagaimana menurut pendapat anda, direktur Jung Yunho?"

Yunho berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bergabung dengan tim juri.

"Saya hanya akan menilai naskah yang masuk ke seleksi terakhir." ucapnya final, setidaknya ia tak harus ikut campur tentang seleksi awal. Kalau naskah Jaejoong berhasil masuk ke seleksi akhir, berarti itu berkat usaha Jaejoong sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita tidak perlu menambah beban kerja Yunho. Untuk tim juri, harap bekerja dengan baik dan berdiskusi satu sama lain untuk memutuskan dengan benar siapa yang akan lolos dari penyisihan." Ilwoo menjadi orang pertama yang bangkit dari duduknya, tanda rapat sudah selesai. Yang lain pun ikut bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan setelah ditektur Walden Korea itu beranjak.

Yunho sendiri sempat memperhatikan layar laptop Ahra saat lewat untuk keluar dari ruang rapat itu.

Kecurigaannya kini menjadi-jadi karena melihat wanita itu membuka _page _milik Walden yang berisi naskah-naskah yang sudah terkumpul.

Yunho bergegas, hendak menemui sekretaris Song secepatnya.

.

"Bagaimana? Ada kabar?"

"Ini, _sajangnim_." Sekretaris Song memberikan skenario milik Jaejoong yang sudah ia _print_.

"Bagus.. Terima kasih banyak, sekretaris Song."

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Oh iya, tadi ponsel _sajangnim _sempat berbunyi, mohon di cek." ucap sekretaris itu sambil melihat pada ponsel Yunho yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya sendiri.

"Baiklah, terima kasih.. Anda boleh kembali."

Sekretaris Song tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan direkturnya itu.

Yunho sendiri segera menelpon balik nomor yang tadi menghubunginya.

Jaejoong.

"_Yeobseyo_? Jaejoong?"

[Hei.. Aku sudah pulang.]

"Kau sudah sampai di apartemen?"

[Iya.. Oh ya.. Sempat ada kejadian tadi.]

"Kejadian? Ada apa?"

[Waktu aku berangkat, pihak Walden menghubungiku untuk mengirim kembali naskah skenarioku, mereka bilang skenario yang ku kirim hilang. Saat aku buka _homepage _Walden, memang ada pemberitahuan seperti itu. Tapi yang membuatku merasa aneh, bagaimana pihak Walden tahu nomorku? Ah, sudahlah.. Kau sudah sarapan?]

Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho setelah bicara panjang lebar.

"Sekarang waktunya makan siang kan?" Yunho tersenyum tipis.

[Oh ya?! Kalau begitu... Sudah makan siang?]

"Belum. Kau sendiri?"

[Aku baru makan _ramyeon_.]

"_Ramyeon_? Jangan menyebutnya makanan. Kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"

[Tidak bisa. Aku harus mulai membaca buku-bukuku supaya cerita untuk buku bergambar itu selesai.]

"Oh, begitu.. Apa malam ini kau juga akan sibuk membaca?"

[Apakah kau ingin mengajakku bertemu?]

"Tentu saja."

[Hmm.. Kalau kau menunjukkan niat baikmu, aku bisa meluangkan waktu.] Jaejoong terdengar sedang bermain-main.

"Baiklah."

[Eh? Memangnya bagaimana kau menunjukkan niat baikmu?]

Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Bohong jika Jaejoong tidak meleleh, meski Yunho terdengar sedang menggombal saat ini.

[Astaga, kenapa kau begitu baik hati, tuan Jung Yunho?]

Senyum Yunho semakin lebar mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, "Hanya untukmu."

Jaejoong pun tertawa kecil.

[Nanti malam ku hubungi lagi ya? Sekarang aku harus kembali pada buku-bukuku.]

"Aku mengerti, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, oke?"

[Iya. Kau juga, jangan terlalu lelah bekerja.]

"Tentu."

Setelah sambungan ditutup, Yunho baru mulai menyentuh skenario di hadapannya tapi kemudian pintu ruangannya di ketuk.

Sekretaris Song lagi.

"Maaf, sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis lagi, _sajangnim_."

"Ada apa?"

"Naskah yang baru saja saya berikan, naskah milik Kim Jaejoong hilang lagi."

Dahi Yunho mengernyit. "Tapi anda sudah mengunduh berkasnya kan?"

"Sudah, _sajangnim_.. Saya sudah menyimpannya di komputer saya kalau-kalau _sajangnim _butuh salinannya."

Yunho mengangguk.

Naskah Jaejoong hilang lagi? Padahal di rapat, tim produksi sudah meyakinkan kalau hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tapi kali ini apa?

Yunho berpikir sesaat sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Sekretaris Song."

"Ya, _sajangnim_?"

"Bisa tolong bantu saya mencari tahu berapa banyak naskah yang hilang kemarin?"

"Baik, akan saya periksa sekarang."

Setelah memberi salam, wanita itu kembali keluar. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap bingung pada naskah milik Jaejoong yang ada di tangannya.

Yunho tak mengerti kenapa naskah ini bisa hilang lagi.

Merasa tak bisa berdiam diri saja, Yunho bangun dan segera keluar ruangan.

Ia mendatangi meja milik Sekretaris Song yang sedang mengutak-atik komputer.

"Sudah ditemukan?"

Sekretaris Song menggeleng.

"Saya sudah menanyakannya pada tim produksi tapi belum ada jawaban. Menurut pengamatan saya sendiri, hanya ada satu naskah yang hilang kemarin, karena yang lain masih lengkap."

"Maksud anda... Skenario yang sama sudah hilang sebanyak dua kali?"

"Sepertinya begitu, _sajangnim_."

"Oke. Saya mengerti."

Yunho meninggalkan sekretaris Song dan segera menuju ruangan tim produksi.

Ia ingin menanyakan langsung apakah ada yang dengan sengaja menghapus naskah Jaejoong sampai dua kali dan apakah naskah itu hilang bukan karena kesalahan sistem.

Bagaimanapun, Yunho merasa aneh karena hanya satu judul naskah saja yang hilang dan sudah sebanyak dua kali.

Direktur Walden Pictures itu memasuki ruangan sambil berusaha menekan emosinya dalam-dalam saat melihat para staf sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Oh? _Sajangnim _tidak makan siang?"

Ahra lah yang bertanya.

Meski tak ingin mencurigai siapapun, tetap saja Yunho tak bisa memandang wanita itu seperti yang lain. Ahra adalah kandidat kuat pelaku penghapusan naskah itu.

"Belum sempat, penulis Go. Menjadi salah satu anggota tim juri sekaligus menyelesaikan naskah film _Samak _pasti membuat anda sibuk sekali."

"Tidak juga, Saya mengerjakannya dengan senang hati. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama, _sajangnim_?" Jawab Ahra sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dibanding makan siang, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dibicarakan."

"Ada apa, _sajangnim_?" sahut ketua tim.

"Baru saja ada naskah yang hilang." Yunho memperhatikan setiap wajah yang ada disana.

Bisa ia lihat senyum di wajah Ahra menghilang, wanita itu terdiam.

"Lagi?" Ketua tim segera menghampiri komputernya untuk memeriksa.

"Sepertinya benar-benar ada yang salah dengan sistem kita." celetuk Ahra dengan nada yang membuat Yunho semakin curiga. Yunho lalu memberikan naskah milik Jaejoong yang ia bawa dan memberikannya pada ketua Tim Produksi.

"Ini naskah yang sempat hilang kemarin dan tadi. Untungnya tadi saya sempat mencetaknya sebelum hilang."

Ahra melirik naskah yang diberikan oleh Yunho pada ketua tim produksi.

"Oh iya. Kemarin _sajangnim _sempat bilang kalau judulnya _A Late Autumn_. Saya tidak mengerti kenapa naskah ini bisa hilang padahal tadi saya sempat memeriksa lagi dan ada." Jelas ketua tim dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Anda tadi sempat melihatnya?"

"Iya, saya yakin sekali dengan apa yang saya lihat, bahkan tadinya saya berniat mencetaknya dan segera menyerahkannya pada _sajangnim_, maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong pastikan kalau skenario ini akan ikut dinilai."

"Tentu saja, _sajangnim_."

"Itu.. Skenario apa?" Ahra tiba-tiba bertanya sambil mendekati kedua pria itu, ketika melihat judul awal naskah, wanita itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

"_A Late Autumn_, dari judulnya sepertinya ceritanya cukup bagus." ucap ketua tim.

"Bisa jadi. Skenario ini sudah hilang sebanyak dua kali. Saya tidak tahu apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Walden Korea. Penulis Go, tolong ikut berikan nilai untuk skenario ini seadil mungkin."

"T-tentu saja."

"Baiklah, saya harus kembali. Maaf sudah mengganggu makan siang kalian semua.."

Yunho berpamitan dan segera berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sejak masuk tadi, ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Go Ahra. Wanita itu terlihat gugup dan makin pucat saat Yunho mengabarkan adanya naskah yang hilang.

Ya, Yunho tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perubahan ekspresi itu.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin _skating_!"

Jaejoong langsung mengajak Yunho untuk _skating _saat mereka bertemu.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak membaca bukubsampai kepalaku sakit, jadi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mendinginkan kepalaku.. Bagaimana?"

"Oke.. Tentu saja apapun yang kau inginkan."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar saat mendengar jawaban Yunho. Mobil _Benz _itupun segera melaju menuju tempat _ice skating _di sekitar _apgujeong_. Meski sudah cukup malam tapi saat mereka memasuki ruangan _ice skating_ ternyata cukup penuh dengan orang-orang.

"Wahh.. Sejuk.." Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya sambil menghirup aroma dingin dari es yang menguap di udara.

Mereka pun segera memasuki pintu arena, meminta petugas memberikan dua pasang sepatu untuk mereka.

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan sambil memakai sepatu mereka.

"Kau bisa bermain _skating_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sedikit, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga. Setidaknya aku bisa berdiri sendiri, meski tidak jago tapi aku ingin menginjak es."

Yunho tersenyum, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

"Sini, ku bantu pakaikan."

Yunho yang selesai dengan sepatunya segera berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong untuk membantu wanita itu memakai sepatunya.

Jaejoong terpana menatap Yunho.

Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat Yunho yang bahkan rela mengikat tali sepatunya.

Beberapa orang yang hendak masuk dan keluar dari arena _skating _pun ikut terpana melihat adegan itu.

"Selesai."

"Yunho.. Apa kau selalu baik seperti ini?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya baik padamu karena aku tidak mau dibilang _ddongkae _jika baik pada semua wanita."

Jaejoong tertawa, "Sulit dipercaya.. Kau mengingat ucapanku?"

Yunho pun ikut tersenyum, mereka menuju arena _skating _sekarang.

"Omong-omong, kakimu kecil ya?"

"Iya." Jaejoong segera memperhatikan kakinya sendiri yang tentu terbalut sepatu.

"Di _China_, wanita yang cantik adalah wanita dengan ukuran kaki kecil. Kalau menurutmu wanita yang cantik itu seperti apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

"Wanita sepertimu."

Jaejoong terkekeh, "Aku memang berharap kau menjawab begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima jawaban itu.. Jadi kalau yang seperti aku.. Apa menurutmu yang ceria dan bersahabat?"

"Iya, tepatnya wanita yang mudah membuatku jatuh cinta. Mudah mencuri perhatianku. Sepertimu."

"Kalau Changmin mendengar ini, pasti dia akan menganggapmu tidak sehat, tapi aku senang mendengarnya. Jadi kau boleh terus sakit seperti ini."

Yunho tertawa lalu mengangguk setuju.

Jaejoong mulai menginjak hamparan es.

Ia mencoba bergerak dengan Yunho di belakangnya.

"Yunho.. Kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat senang."

"Hm?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang hanya dalam waktu singkat. Aku takut. Bagaimana kalau aku terbangun dan sadar jika semua yang ku alami ini hanya mimpi. Aku tidak tahu akan sesakit apa aku nantinya."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bangun." Jawab Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong tersenyum, rasanya sungguh bersyukur karena orang yang disukainya adalah seorang Jung Yunho.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin terus membuatmu menyukaiku. Karena aku juga sangat menyukaimu."

Walau cara Yunho mengatakannya biasa-biasa saja, tapi rasanya Jaejoong lebih suka kalimat itu dibanding _'Aku mencintaimu'._

Yunho menggapai tangan Jaejoong dan segera membawannya berputar mengelilingi arena itu pelan-pelan.

Di putaran ketiga, Jaejoong membuka mulutnya.

"Apa akan berhasil?"

"Apanya?"

"Uhm.. Kompetisi itu, aku harap usahaku tidak sia-sia."

"Tenang saja, kau akan berhasil." Yunho mempererat genggaman tangannya seolah memberi bantuan semangat untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas senyum Yunho lalu terdiam sesaat.

"Uhm.. Apa menurutmu akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah bilang."

"Bukan.. Maksudku... Kita."

"Kita?"

"Iya, kita.. Menurutmu apa kita akan baik-baik saja?"

"Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Aku harap kita akan baik-baik saja."

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Kalau begitu percayalah kalau kita akan baik-baik saja.. Kemarilah." Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, memberi sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, aku akan memastikannya untukmu" Yunho mengusap rambut panjang Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menjagamu." bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong, sebuah kalimat pendek yang mampu membuat hati Jaejoong menghangat. Rasanya begitu tenang.

Jaejoong tersenyum lega.

"Oh iya, kau ingat waktu aku pergi ke toko buku sebelum kau menginap di apartemenku?" Jaejoong melonggarkan pelukan Yunho untuk menatap lelaki itu.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Ahra di toko buku itu."

"Ahra?"

"Iya, Go Ahra yang pernah ku ceritakan, yang berbuat curang itu."

"Oh.. Temanmu itu.. Ada apa?"

"Waktu itu, aku sempat tak sengaja memberitahunya kalau aku akan mengikuti kompetisi menulis skenario di Walden. Kau tahu dia bilang apa? Dia bilang saat ini sedang menyiapkan skenario untuk Walden Korea, jadi dia punya kenalan yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk membaca skenarioku, tapi karena takut hal buruk terjadi lagi, aku mengacuhkannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti itu karena bisa saja Ahra memang berniat membantuku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayainya lagi. Ucapannya bahwa dia sedang sibuk dengan keberhasilannya itu membuatku bodoh. Aku iri.. Karena itu aku berusaha melawannya. Tapi itu salah."

Jaejoong sedikit tertunduk.

Yunho pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengusap pipi wanita di pelukannya itu.

"Ah, maaf, Yunho.. Harusnya aku tidak seperti ini padamu, hanya saja kadang pikiran-pikiran ini menggangguku dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Aku mengerti."

Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong.

Mendengar semua itu, kini _puzzle-puzzle_ masalah mulai terangkai jelas.

Siapa Go Ahra.

Apa yang dia lakukan pada Jaejoong.

Dan bagaimana naskah Jaejoong hilang dua kali.

Semuanya terangkai jelas.

"Aku paham.. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa. Percayalah padaku." ucap Yunho.

.

.

.

.

**to be Continued.**

.

Bagian kelima!

Maaf kalo masih ada typo seperti biasa -_-

Gimana Ahra-nya? hehe..

Saya ampe gegulingan nih gegara karakter Yunho yang _so-damn-perfect_ di cerita ini.

Btw, kalian suka karakter siapa? Entah, tapi saya malah cinta banget karakter Changmin yang mulutnya sembarangan :)))

Makasih buat semua yang udah mau baca sampe chapter ini. Sekali lagi, cerita ini milik Kim Rang, bukan milik saya.

Oh iya, buat Kirena L, saya udah dua tahunan gak maen fb jadi gimana kalo temenan di bbm aja? Nih pin saya 7415ACE8. :D

Buat zhaf, soal buku novel aslinya, udah ada di Gramedia atau Gunung Agung dari lama kok.. Silahkan kalo mau beli *sekalianpromo.

Buat cho ri rin, iya ini nama naskahnya saya ganti, gak ada alesan khusus sih sebenernya, cuma pengen aja.. Moga gak ganggu minat bacanya ya :D

Buat jeng Zhie, iya, Kim Rang itu aslinya orang Korea, dia juga yang bikin _Vineyard Man_ yang di drama diperanin ama Yoon Eun Hye, bebs. :D

Okesip, ada pertanyaan lagi? :))

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**All GUESTS || KimYunhoJungJonghyun || Park FaRo || hildaminnie || Risza || nimahnurun || aismamangkona || iche cassiopeiajaejoong || rinie moet || zhaf || YunjaeDDiction || shanzec || she3nn0 || Dewi15 || jaena || kimmy ranaomi || MyBabyWonKyu || ruixi1 || nabratz || Shin Kisaragi || Eun Kyang Kyang || michomichobaby || Cholee saranghae || ClouDyRyeoRez || Anggunyu || yoon HyunWoon || mimimi || Fitsoniaaa || akiramia44 || 909596 || ayudessy1222 || irna lee 96 || BibiGembalaSapi || Shallow Lin || birin rin || 1234 || Ai Rin Lee || Faul || JonginDO || meybi || azahra88 || ajid yunjae || mrspark6002 || Dhea Kim || sucirahmay || Park July || Kirena L || kmskjw21 || Rnye || wieyunjae || Ega EXOkpopers || puspita94 || meirah 1111 || lee minji elf || Jung Jaehyun || alby || CassieYJshipper || Jiy || Mami Fate Kamikaze || Lawliet Jung || gekacassieast || Lee Muti || Pumpkins yellow || Neng || Iizuka myori || KimRyeona19 || shim shia || rinayunjaerina || JungKimCaca || ViyaHyerin || Lollyglory || Lilin Sarang Kyumin || HunHanCherry1220 || cho ri rin || zaladevita || JYuly || sasya || MYunjae || rikurijung || Sayuri Jung || ShinJiWoo920202 || Zhie Hikaru || lipminnie || Adamas Azalea || cha yeoja hongki || cristiyunisca || bambidola || fivah || NishaRyeoseomnia || littlecupcake noona || Rly C Jaekyu || chanbaekyu || jaeromone.**

**Hugs and kisses for u all, guys :***

**See ya in the next chap!**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-the Last 2%-**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, Junsu, Go Ahra, and others.**

**YUNJAE.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character!**

**.**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama(2006), cerita sepenuhnya milik Kim Rang hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Keenam.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku paham.. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa. Percayalah padaku." ucap Yunho.

.

.

Acara mereka dilanjutkan dengan makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan.

Setelah makan malam, mereka kembali ke arena es dan melakukan beberapa putaran hingga tak terasa malam makin merambat naik.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong pulang sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya.

Pria bermarga Jung itu sedang memberi Jaejoong sebuah _Long Kiss Goodnight_ saat Changmin keluar dari _lift_ dan sedikit tercekat.

"Kalian boleh saja berpacaran, tapi kurasa keterlaluan juga kalau harus bermesraan di tengah jalan begini." sindir pria _raven _itu.

Yunho sendiri segera pamit untuk pulang pada keduanya setelah sadar bahwa ini memang sudah larut malam.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, kami kan hanya menempelkan bibir." Jawab Jaejoong setelah memberi senyuman terbaik untuk mengantar Yunho ke _lift_.

Changmin mendecih, "Dengan suara kalian yang seperti sedang bercinta itu.. _'Hanya menempelkan bibir'_?"

"Ishh.. Terserah."

"Kalian baru pulang dari kencan?"

"Iya, kami main _ice skating._" Ledek Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mengajakmu, dulu."

"Itu kan dulu. Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak bisa _skating_, jadi kita tidak pernah bisa pergi."

"Iya.. Iya.. Ya sudah, cepat buka pintunya, aku mau masuk."

"Kenapa ke kamarku? Pulang ke kamarmu! Aku masih harus membaca buku-bukuku." cegah Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin justru hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

Pasti mencari makanan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa setelah kau punya kekasih, aku dibuang begitu saja?"

"Aishh.. Sudah! Mau masuk atau tidak?!"

Changmin menggerutu sambil masuk ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Jadi, malam ini dia tidak tidur disini?" Changmin menunjuk ke arah pintu yang tertutup.

"Kau akan melaporkanku ke Rumah Beras kan?"

"Kau benar-benar menyukai pria itu?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu alasan ketika menyukai dan mencintai seseorang. Itu terjadi begitu saja."

"Benar juga, terjadi begitu saja." Changmin mengiyakan ucapan Jaejoong, tidak seperti biasanya.

Changmin mengeluarkan kantung kecil dari barang bawaannya.

Sekumpulan tutup botol.

"Ini.. Hadiahnya piala dunia kan? coba kau cari."

"_Omo_! Bagaimana kau nendapatkan sebanyak ini?"

"Tadi sebelum pulang, aku makan-makan bersama teman kantor. Jadi aku membawa pulang semuanya untukmu."

"Terima kasih!"

Jaejoong meletakkan tutup botol itu di samping laptopnya.

"Uhmm.. Changmin-ah... Menurutmu Yunho tampan tidak? Aku ingin mendengarnya dari sudut pandang pria."

"Menurutku... Tampan."

"Dia juga sangat baik hati."

"Iya, dia baik."

"Tapi dia punya penyakit yang cukup kronis." celetuk Jaejoong.

"Penyakit? Apa? Diabetes? Kanker? Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku tadi bertanya padanya menurutnya wanita yang cantik itu yang seperti apa, lalu dia menjawab wanita cantik itu yang sepertiku."

"Oh, ternyata penyakitnya memang cukup kronis." Sindir Changmin.

"Dan tadi aku memintanya untuk tetap sakit seperti itu saja, hebat kan?"

"Ya... Ya... Nikmati saja."

"Aku memang menikmatinya."

"Hm, jadi kau sudah pernah tidur dengannya?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Jaejoong justru mengalihkan pandangan dan menghela nafas. Karena penasaran, Changmin segera menangkup wajah Jaejoong agar menatapnya.

"Katakan padaku. Jujur, apa kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

"Belum. Tapi aku ingin."

Changmin segera melepas tangannya dan mendorong dahi Jaejoong.

"Sejak kapan kau tidak punya rasa malu dan secara terang-terangan bilang kalau kau ingin tidur dengan seseorang?"

"Karena bukan denganmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin tidur denganmu."

"Ck. Lama-lama kau semakin tidak beres."

"Tidak beres bagaimana? Pria boleh tidur dengan perempuan mana saja, tapi kami wanita, tidak bisa sembarangan. Maksudku seharusnya pria juga hanya boleh tidur dengan wanita yang dia sukai saja."

"Hei, pria juga tidak akan langsung menelanjangi diri dan tidur dengan sembarang perempuan kan?"

"Sudahlah. Bagaimanapun juga pria lebih mungkin melakukan itu."

"Aku tidak setuju."

"Kenapa? Bahkan buktinya ada."

"Siapa?"

Jaejoong ingin menjawab dengan lantang kalau buktinya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu dan tidurlah!"

"Tidak bisa. Berikan aku bir. Ayo minum bersama dulu."

"Tidak mau. Aku harus belajar untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Satu kaleng saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Argh! Brengsek!"

Changmin pun mengumpat dan membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"_Yahh_! Apa kata-katamu itu untuku?!"

"Bukan. Rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri."

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku."

"Tidak perlu."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Ayo... kita minum dulu."

"Sudahlah."

Dengan raut frustasi, Changmin keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

_'Kenapa tidak ada angin tidak hujan, dia menyebut tentang bunuh diri? Apa dia iri karena aku sudah punya pacar?'_

Jaejoong pun berusaha tak terlalu memikirkannya dan segera kembali pada buku-bukunya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menerima telepon dari Seunghyun, teman dekat Yoochun, lima hari setelah menerima liburnya.

Seunghyun sepertinya masuk ke dalam golongan pria yang tidak bisa berbasa-basi. Pertama kali berbicara dengan Jaejoong, dia langsung menggunakan _banmal_—bahasa informal dan mengatakan "Hai, aku Seunghyun, teman Yoochun."

_'Memangnya dia pernah bertemu denganku? Memang sih teman oppa, tapi rasanya tidak pantas kalau langsung menggunakan banmal padaku.'_

Sejak Yoochun kembali bertugas di pangkalan militernya, setiap hari dia selalu menghubungi Jaejoong, memohon agar Jaejoong mau menurutinya dan bertemu dengan Seunghyun. Yoochun tak ingin hubungannya dengan Kahi berakhir.

Mendengar permohonan kakaknya itu setiap hari membuat Jaejoong terpaksa menyerah dan mengiyakan permintaan itu.

Jaejoong tidak mau hubungan Yoochun dan Kahi rusak.

Tapi Seunghyun sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kesan yang baik di mata Jaejoong.

Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana seseorang yang belum pernah bertemu dan baru pertama kali berbicara, menggunakan _banmal_.

Ia pernah bertanya pada Yoochun tentang darimana kakaknya itu bisa bertemu dengan Seunghyun. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Yoochun malah mengingatkan Jaejoong untuk bertemu pria itu.

"Seunghyun-_sshi_, sebaiknya kita bertemu dimana?"

Jaejoong berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya dan bertanya dengan nada datar pada Seunghyun.

[Di _Gangnam _saja ya?]

"Baik."

Seunghyun memberitahu kalau ada sebuah restoran di dekat stasiun _gangnam_. Setelah memberitahukan nama restoran yang dimaksud, Seunghyun memberi peringatan agar Jaejoong tidak datang terlambat.

[Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak bisa menepati janji.]

Jaejoong hanya mampu menggerutu dalam hati saat mendengar itu.

Ia menelpon kakaknya setelah selesai dengan Seunghyun.

"Apa-apaan sih! Pria bernama Seunghyun itu benar-benar tidak punya sopan-santun dari awal!" keluhnya.

[Itu karena dia anak paling terakhir.]

"Aku juga anak terakhir, tapi _appa _bahkan tidak pernah mengajari kita untuk berlaku tidak sopan."

[Maksudmu apa?]

"Baru menelponku untuk pertama kalinya, dia sudah menggunakan _banmal_. Belum lagi dia bilang dia tidak suka orang yang tidak menepati janjinya. Dia juga bilang aku harus datang tepat waktu."

[Dia menggunakan _banmal _karena kau adalah adikku. Dan soal orang yang tidak menepati janji.. Semua orang juga tidak suka. Kau juga kan?]

"Iya, tapi tetap saja dia orang asing untukku, karena kami belum pernah bertemu. Bicara lebih sopan pada orang yang belum pernah ditemui kan bagian dari sopan santun. Lagipula dia bisa kan bilang _'Tolong jangan datang terlambat'_."

[Tolonglah aku. Sekali ini saja... Hari ini tolong temui dia.]

"Baiklah.. Tapi hanya hari ini, aku tidak mau melihat tingkah konyolmu lagi."

[Jaejoongie..]

"Sudah, ya."

Dengan langkah malas, Jaejoong keluar kamar untuk menepati janjinya bertemu Seunghyun. Ia masih di depan pintu dan menghubungi Yunho.

"Ini aku. Kau pasti sedang sibuk. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Karena, bagaimanapun aku harus memberitahumu."

[Tidak apa-apa. Ada masalah apa?]

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menemui seorang pria. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya, akan ku jelaskan nanti karena ceritanya panjang sekali."

[Pria? Siapa?]

"Teman kakakku."

[Tidakkah menurutmu kau harus memberitahuku dulu kenapa kau harus bertemu dengan teman kakakmu?]

Suara Yunho berubah dan terdengar seperti orang frustasi.

"Aku ingin menceritakannya padamu, tapi ceritanya panjang sekali. Lalu karena kesal padanya, aku sengaja berangkat lebih awal jadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberikan penjelasanku sekarang."

[Kalian akan bertemu dimana?]

"Di _Gangnam_."

[Gangnam sebelah mana?]

"Restoran _Runiseu _yang ada di dekat stasiun _Gangnam_."

[Baiklah.]

Yunho menutup telepon.

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya dan menggerutu sendiri. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahlan Yunho yang sepertinya marah mendengar ceritanya bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan pria lain.

Ya, kalau diingat lagi, ia pernah meminta Yunho untuk tidak bertemu dengan wanita lain tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

"Kurasa aku yang pantas disebut _ddongkae_."

Jaejoong tak pernah berurusan dengan pria seperti Yunho, tapi mengakhiri pembicaraan secara sepihak dan langsung menutup telepon... sepertinya Yunho memang marah. Kata-kata Jaejoong pasti membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskannya sekarang? Aishh... Rasanya ingin mati saja, ini semua karena Kim Yoochun!"

Tidak ada gunanya Jaejoong terus mengeluh, ia sudah terlanjur berjanji. Mau mati atau hidup, ia harus bertemu dengan pria itu. Cukup satu kali saja.

.

.

Syukurlah—Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa ia harus bersyukur, tapi nyatanya... Ia sampai di _Lunice _dua puluh lima menit lebih awal dan langsung duduk di salah satu sudut.

Sambil menanti kedatangan Seunghyun, Jaejoong sempat mempertimbangkan untuk menghubungi Yunho dan menjelaskan sedikit kenapa ia harus menemui pria itu. Namun, ia mengurungkan niat itu karena menurutnya akan lebih baik kalau dia menghubungi Yunho nanti saja. Apalagi Jaejoong tidak ingin di tengah-tengah pembicaraannya dengan Yunho, Seunghyun datang. Kalau itu terjadi, keadaan hanya akan semakin runyam karena cerita Jaejoong terputus.

Jaejoong sudah menunggu cukup lama. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Halo?"

[Ini Seunghyun, kau dimana?]

"Di _Runiseu_."

[Oh, kau sudah sampai?]

"Bukannya anda bilang tidak suka orang yang tidak bisa menepati janji?"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berdiri di depan mejanya. Mendongakkan dagu dan sesuai dengan yang Yoochun katakan, pria ini cukup tinggi, matanya tajam dan alisnya tebal.

"Jaejoong?"

"Iya."

"_Annyeong_."

Seunghyun tersenyum, memamerkan gigi putih cemerlangnya lalu duduk di depan Jaejoong.

"Kau datang cepat."

"Saya pernah dengar kalau datang awal di pertemuan pertama itu lebih baik."

Jaejoong mencoba menyampaikan maksudnya tapi Seunghyun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga sebenarnya sudah datang dari tadi, yang penting kan aku tidak telat."

"Bagaimanapun, meski saya adik dari teman anda, bicara dengan _banmal _di pertemuan pertama tentu kurang sopan."

"Setelah bertemu langsung denganmu sepertinya kata Yoochun benar. Kamu perempuan yang sulit diajak bicara."

"Bukan masalah saya yang sulit diajak bicara, tapi anda tidak pernah tahu kapan anda akan membuat merasa seseorang kehilangan kesabaran dan juga merasa tidak nyaman."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa seperti itu."

Seunghyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi gagal mengutarakan maksudnya. Perempuan itu sedikit bernafas lega karena Seunghyun tidak seburuk dan sesombong seperti saat pertama kali di telepon.

Pria itu cukup berteman meski tetap menyebalkan.

"Pesan saja yang kau suka, ku dengar dari Yoochun kau sangat suka makan."

"Iya."

Seunghyun lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Jaejoong sadar, Seunghyun tidak buruk rupa, sebaliknya... Pria itu cukup tampan. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tak bisa melihat Seunghyun sebagai seorang pria.

Bukan berarti ia menganggap Seunghyun adalah perempuan. Hanya saja, ia berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Yunho.

Mungkin kalau Jaejoong belum pernah bertemu Yunho, ia bisa mempertimbangkan Seunghyun.

Tapi, hei... Jaejoong bahkan sama sekali tidak menyesal karena mengenal Yunho lebih dulu.

"Memangnya Yoochun bilang apa sampai kamu akhirnya mau bertemu denganku? Dia cerita apa saja tentangku?"

"Dia cerita tentang sesuatu yang penting."

"Seperti apa?"

"_Oppa _mengatakan bahwa ia sempat tidak sadarkan diri sesudah minum terlalu banyak dan ketika bangun, ada seorang wanita tanpa busana di sampingnya. Lalu supaya Seunghyun-_sshi _tidak mengadukan kejadian itu pada Kahi _unnie_, Seunghyun-_sshi _meminta untuk dipertemukan dengan saya. Apakah bertemu perempuan dengan cara seperti itu menyenangkan?" Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa menahan-nahan kekesalannya dan melontarkannya lewat kata-kata sinis begitu saja.

Perempuan itu menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Wajah Seunghyun memerah.

"Yoochun bilang begitu?" Tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Karena usia kami hanya berbeda satu tahun, kami biasa bercerita tentang apa saja tanpa ragu."

"Ah, kamu salah paham... Aku minta dipertemukan denganmu karena menurutku kau cantik. Dia pernah memperlihatkan fotomu, dan dia bilang baginya kau adalah wanita tercantik setelah Kahi. Karena itu aku penasaran. Dan setelah bertemu langsung... Ternyata memang sangat cantik."

"Dia bilang seperti itu? Hoo... Aku bahkan lebih cantik dari Kahi _unnie_.." Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Seunghyun tertawa.

"Memang. Kamu memang lebih cantik."

"Lalu... Tentang _oppa _saya yang tidur dengan pelayan bar itu, anda tidak akan mengadukannya pada Kahi _unnie _kan?"

"Aku kan juga laki-laki. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu."

"Apa saya bisa mempercayai anda?"

"Tentu, aishh.. Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang Yoochun katakan padamu."

Jaejoong melirik pria itu.

Saat Seunghyun juga menatapnya, perempuan itu membuka mulutnya.

"Anda juga melakukan hal yang sama di kamar lain. Tidur dengan pelayan bar juga kan?"

Kali ini wajah Seunghyun memerah, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa setelah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Yoochun! Aishh.. Aku bisa gilaa!"

Jaejoong tidak menyangka lalau yang baru saja dikatakannya benar. Ternyata pria di depannya ini melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Tanpa peduli hal itu, apakah anda tidak malu dengan berpikir untuk benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan adik dari teman anda sendiri?"

Di saat yang sama, seorang pelayan datang dan siap mencatat pesanan mereka berdua. Tanpa melihat menu, Jaejoong memesan sup kentang, _rib steak_, _salad _dengan potongan daging ayam dan saus nanas, kentang manis isi, dan jus kiwi.

Sementara Seunghyun yang kehilangan selera makan membolak-balik menu dengan dahi berkerut dan pada akhirnya sembarang menunjuk satu menu, lalu mengembalikan buku menu pada sang pelayan.

Tatapan Jaejoong mengikuti arah dimana pelayan itu pergi, tapi matanya justru menatap seseorang yang tak asing masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

Itu Yunho!

Tapi.. Bersama seorang perempuan?!

Jaejoong terus memandangi Yunho dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya.

Yunho sendiri justru hanya melempar senyum pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan darahnya mulai mendidih di dalam dirinya. Apalagi dia sudah mengatakan pada Yunho kalau dia akan menceritakan alasan kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan teman kakaknya itu. Sekarang, kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul dengan wanita lain?

Jaejoong memasang tatapan tajamnya seolah siap memangsa siapa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Namun Yunho tidak memedulikannya dan terus bercakap-cakap dengan wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. Percakapan itu tampak seru, Jaejoong jadi semakin penasaran, siapa sebenanya wanita itu?

Ia terus menatap Yunho bahkan sampai saat pelayan mengantar sup kentangnya. Tak peduli dengan rasa yang sedikit asin, Jaejoong memakan sup kentangnya tanpa melepas tatapan dari sang direktur Walden Pictures.

"Kalau bicara soal laki-laki, setiap kali minum, memang selalu ada kemungkinan terjadi hal seperti itu. Karena ketika mabuk, laki-laki pasti hilang kesadaran, Yoochun juga pasti begitu, aku sendiri juga... Tidak bisa mengingat banyak."

"Saya paham tentang tindakan yang terjadi karena mabuk, seperti muntah sembarangan di jalan atau bahkan tertidur di trotoar. Tapi bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa melupakan sensasi sebuah malam yang 'panas'?"

Seunghyun langsung gugup mendengar argumen Jaejoong, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Ya... Semua orang kan bisa saja lupa, itu kesalahan. Setiap manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan kan?"

"Dan ada orang yang hidupnya langsung berakhir setelah terjangkit AIDS karena kesalahannya itu."

Serangan Jaejoong membuat Seunghyun tak mampu berkata lagi.

Jaejoong berada di dalam situasi dimana ia tak bisa menerima argumen atau pembenaran seperti apapun. Semua itu karena ia sedang memandang ke arah Yunho yang datang dan mengobrol seru dengan perempuan lain.

"Kau keterlaluan ya..." lirih Seunghyun.

"Ohya, apa _oppa _sudah memberitahu anda kalau sekarang ini ada penyakit baru yang sulit dicegah dan mudah sekali menular, bahkan penyakit ini tidak bisa sembuh meski dengan pengobatan teratur."

Wajah Seunghyun pucat pasi.

"Kau tidak serius kan? Kau sebenarnya tidak mau bertemu denganku tapi memaksakan diri dan sekarang memojokkanku?" tanya Seunghyun dengan nada dingin.

"Saya memang tidak mau bertemu dengan anda, dan saya memang memaksakan diri. Tapi apa gunanya memojokkan orang yang mengetahui kelemahan kakak saya? Anda salah menilai saya."

Jaejoong terus menggenggam pisau _steak_-nya, mencoba menahan diri agar tidak menyerang lelaki di hadapannya karena saat ini emosinya sedang meluap-luap.

"Tadi saya sudah bilang kan kalau emosi anda bisa tersulut kapan saja jika sedang bersama saya?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Ternyata Yoochun benar, kau seperti tipe yang suka bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain."

"Tidak sampai seperti itu!"

"Oke. Oke. Tapi aku kan tetap teman kakakmu, jangan siksa aku seperti itu dong. Aku tidak akan memintamu jadi kekasihku kok, entah rasanya sudah tidak berminat. Sekarang biarkan hari ini terasa menyenangkan, oke?"

Cara Seunghyun mengucapkan ketidaktertarikannya untuk mengajak Jaejoong menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman membuat harga dirinya terluka. Tapi, yang membuat Jaejoong lebih terluka sebenarnya bukanlah kata-kata itu, melainkan Yunho yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari tatapannya.

"Baiklah. Mari menikmati menu hari ini. Tapi seandainya saya tidak dipaksa datang kesini karena anda adalah orang yang mengetahui rahasia kakak saya, mungkin saya tidak akan menyerang anda seperti ini. Saya tidak biasa melakukan hal seperti ini."

Jaejoong kembali memandangi Yunho yang sedang memotong-motong daging _steak _dan menukarnya dengan piring wanita itu. Ia ingat pernah terkejut karena lelaki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama saat mereka kencan di hotel Arizona.

Rasanya begitu panas, seperti baru saja menelan habis satu gelas _wiski _bersuhu empat puluh lima derajat. Ternyata Yunho juga memberi perlakuan khusus itu pada wanita lain. Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya dan hanya menggigit satu tulang _rib steak_-nya.

"Kau juga makan tulang?"

"Tidak." Jaejoong meletakkan tulangnya.

"Kau pasti sengaja supaya aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi menurutku kau itu lucu."

"Saya tahu itu."

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Seunghyun terbahak-bahak.

"Seunghyun-_sshi _yang akan membayar semua makanan ini kan?"

"Iya. Tadinya sih aku ingin membayar milikku saja, tapi nanti kau akan menganggapku aneh lagi."

"Mungkin. Dan mungkin juga anda jadi tidak pantas disebut pria."

"Omong-omong, kau sudah punya kekasih? Kata Yoochun belum."

"Ada."

"Ada? Lalu buat apa aku bertemu denganmu? Apaan sih, ini menyebalkan."

"Saya memang tidak pernah bilang padanya kalau saya punya kekasih. Tapi, mau saya bilang atau tidak, tidak ada hubungannya. Karena dia akan tetap membuat saya menemui anda dan menjadikan saya sebagai jaminan untuk hal yang berhubungan dengan skandal di bar itu."

"Jangan sebut itu sebagai skandal, aku kan tidak sadar." Seunghyun mengamati sekitar dan merasa malu sendiri.

"Apa kakakmu juga tahu kalau kau selicik ini?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Seunghyun _oppa_..."

"_Aigoo_! Tiba-tiba kau memanggilku _oppa_? Menyeramkan."

"Ck. Anda berlebihan sekali."

"Tapi, jujur.. Kau benar-benar menarik. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu wanita sepertimu. Kau beda, dan cukup menyenangkan. Aku cukup heran ketika kakakmu bilang kalau kau sering tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, sekarang aku tahu kenapa. Tapi aku senang kok bertemu denganmu."

_'Kau bisa saja senang, tidak sadar kan kalau aku sedang berusaha keras untuk terlihat tenang?' _pikir Jaejoong sambil mengunyah _salad_-nya.

Ketika pelayan datang untuk mengambil piring yang kotor, ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi. Yunho menghubunginya.

Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan pada Yunho yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Jaejoong memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Yunho terlihat tidak senang dengan hal itu.

"Siapa? Kenapa tidak diangkat?", tanya Seunghyun penasaran.

"Saya tidak harus menerimanya sekarang. Lagipula, tidak sopan kalau saya mengangkatnya saat saya sedang bicara dengan anda."

Seunghyun tersenyum tipis.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan wanita sepertimu, kau membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurutimu."

"Semoga anda tidak tersinggung, lagipula hanya untuk hari ini saja."

"Jadi, aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu lagi?"

Jaejoong menatap Seunghyun.

"Saya tahu tentang skandal anda dengan wanita bar itu, dan anda pikir saya mau datang lagi?"

"Su...sudah sudah. Iya, aku mengerti, tidak perlu bicara soal itu lagi."

"Baiklah. Saya akan melupakannya."

Ponsel Jaejoong kembali berbunyi. Dan karena yakin itu dari Yunho, ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

Saat melihat Yunho tak memegang ponselnya, Jaejoong sedikit kaget, dan memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya sendiri.

"Halo."

[Ini aku.]

"Ada apa?" ternyata kakaknya.

"Bukankah kau bilang menerima telepon di hadapanku itu tidak sopan?"

"Maaf, tapi ini Yoochun _oppa_."

[Hei, sedang apa?]

"Menurutmu? Aku sedang bertemu dengan temanmu. Kami bahkan sudah makan."

[Bagaimana? Dia baik kan? Dia tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak kan?]

"Tanya saja sendiri."

Jaejoong menyerahkan ponselnya pada Seunghyun.

"Yahh! Kim Yoochun! Tunggu aku. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu."

Seunghyun langsung meneriaki nama kakaknya untuk menakut-nakuti. Sementara tatapan Jaejoong kembali tersita pada Yunho. Ia hanya mampu memandangi pria itu tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Dia seperti lebah berumur seratus tahun yang langsung menyengat lawannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang seperti dia."

Seunghyun bicara dengan raut ketakutan. Segera saja Jaejoong menatap tajam seolah akan mencabik-cabik pria itu.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja kita bicarakan. Adikmu pasti akan lebih marah lagi nanti."

Seunghyun pun mengakhiri percakapannya dan mengembalikan ponsel Jaejoong.

"Ayo pulang, saya harus belajar." ajak Jaejoong setelahnya.

"Belajar? Kau ada ujian?"

"Bukan, saya harus belajar supaya bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya.

"Tidak mau minum teh dulu?" Seunghyun memelas.

"Anda kurang pantas berpura-pura sedih begitu."

"Tapi aku memang sedih."

"Jelas ada kelainan pada diri anda, padahal baru saja anda mengatakan kalau saya ini lebah berumur seratus tahun."

"Bukan kelainan! Ini karena aku senang bertemu dengan wanita sepertimu."

"Tapi saya benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

Benar-benar harus pergi, ya... Karena ia tak tahan melihat Yunho dan wanita itu.

"_Oppa _boleh menghubungimu lagi kan?" goda Seunghyun.

"Untuk apa? Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali?"

"Memang. Juga jangan kirimi saya pesan yang isinya menanyakan kabar saya atau semacamnya."

"Kau tidak berperasaan."

Setelahnya, Jaejoong segera meminta tagihannya pada salah seorang pelayan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

Sebelum keluar dari restoran bersama Seunghyun, Jaejoong sempat melirik ke arah Yunho.

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

"Seandainya saja kau bukan adik Yoochun."

"Kenapa? Anda akan memukul saya?"

"Tidak. Aku akan menculikmu!"

"Menculik saya? Lalu?"

"Yah... Akan kubuat kau menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar keluhan Seunghyun.

"Sebenarnya anda orang yang baik. Kalau saja anda tidak terlibat dalam skandal wanita bar itu, mungkin saya akan memberi anda kesempatan."

"Tadi kau menghinaku dan sekarang memuji?"

"Saya serius.. Karena sejak awal anda sudah menggunakkan _banmal_, saya agak risih. Tapi setelah bertemu langsung, ternyata tidak buruk juga."

Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan tulus. Apa yang disampaikan ayahnya ternyata benar, tidak boleh menilai orang begitu saja jika belum pernah bertemu langsung.

Di luar kebiasaan Seunghyun yang minum-minum dan akhirnya tidur dengan pelayan bar, sebenarnya pria itu baik.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Semoga anda bertemu dengan wanita yang baik."

"Mau ku antar?"

Jaejoong baru akan menolak tawaran itu saat Yunho keluar dari restoran. Perempuan yang ada di samping Yunho mengamit erat lengannya. Jaejoong geram.

Kemarahannya seakan bisa meledak kapan saja. Yang semakin membuat kesal adalah, perempuan itu sangat cantik.

Jaejoong membalik badannya dan menarik tangan Seunghyun lalu berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Tolong antarkan saya sampai halte saja. Eh, bukan... tolong antarkan saya sampai masuk ke dalam bus. Bagaimana?"

"Oke. Aku memang harus melakukannya kok."

Jaejoong pun menyeret Seunghyun sampai di halte.

_'Jangan menoleh! Jangan menoleh!'_ Tapi seberapa pun besarnya Jaejoong ingin tidak menoleh, akhirnya ia menoleh juga dan mencari Yunho. Yunho mempersilakan perempuan itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

_'Oh my!'_

Tangannya gemetar. Jaejoong kehilangan seluruh energinya. Di saat ia merasa kemarahannya memuncak, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dan melihat nama Yunho tertera di _display_-nya.

Jaejoong menggenggam dan terus memandangi layar ponselnya. Dia lalu mengabaikan telepon dari Yunho sampai akhirnya ponsel itu berhenti bergetar.

"Bus-mu nomor berapa?"

"5263."

"Itu datang."

Seunghyun menunjuk bus yang dimaksud dengan jarinya. Ponsel Jaejoong kembali bergetar. Sesuai dugaannya: Yunho.

Angkat? Tidak? Angkat? Tidak? Kali inipun Jaejoong tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Ia hanya memilih untuk diam dan berharap kemarahannya akan mereda nantinya.

Seolah tidak mempedulikan bahwa di dalam bus ada banyak orang, Jaejoong akhirnya berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan telepon-telepon aku lagi! Dasar _ddongkae_!"

Seunghyun yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong tentu saja kaget bukan main. Begitupun orang-orang yang ada di dalam bus.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Seunghyun heran.

Jaejoong tak peduli dengan pertanyaan itu dan akhirnya memilih untuk segera duduk sementara Seunghyun akhirnya turun sebelum bus berangkat.

Seunghyun sudah memilih keputusannya sendiri setelah bertemu dengan Jaejoong di makan malam hari ini.

Ia tidak akan mau bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi.

.

.

.

Dengan raut sedih, Jaejoong turun dari bus dan langsung berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Ia mengangkat bahu dan mendapati Yunho disana.

Menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

"Ada apa?"

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Jaejoong menjawab singkat lalu masuk ke dalam gedung tempat tinggalnya. Langkahnya diikuti oleh Yunho yang masih tampak marah.

Jaejoong yang tak ingin satu _lift _dengan Yunho buru-buru menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu _lift _tapi nyatanya, Yunho berhasil ikut masuk dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu dengan sembarang orang." Yunho mengatakannya dengan nada mengeluh.

"Yang tadi itu bukan sembarang orang, lagipula aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjelaskannya nanti padamu."

"Aku tidak butuh nanti. Aku butuh saat ini."

"Jadi karena aku tidak memberitahumu, kau datang dengan perempuan lain kesana?"

"Makan sendiri itu membosankan."

Yunho mengucapkannya dengan intonasi yang membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Iya, pasti lebih enak ketika kau makan sambil menatap wanita secantik itu." balas Jaejoong sinis

Begitu pintu _lift _terbuka, Jaejoong langsung keluar. Tentu saja Yunho masih mengikuti. Jaejoong melangkah cepat, ia ingin cepat-cepat membuka pintu kamar dan masuk. Tapi Yunho justru menarik tangannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Aku sudah malas menjelaskannya padamu!"

"Aku akan mendengar penjelasanmu."

Yunho mengucapkannya dengan begitu tegas dan itu membuat dirinya terlihat berbeda di mata Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, kau duluan. Siapa perempuan itu?"

"Kau duluan."

"Tidak mau!"

Mereka terus beradu mulut sampai Changmin membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sambil berkacak pinggang, ia memandangi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kalian tahu tidak kalau suara kalian terdengar sampai ke mana-mana? Lebih baik kalian masuk dan lanjutkan adu mulut kalian di dalam."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_." Yunho menyapa Changmin.

"_Annyeong_. Sebaiknya kalian masuk."

"Jaejoong tidak mengizinkanku masuk."

"Ck. Kalau kalian terus berdiri disana, dalam waktu setengah menit semua orang di gedung ini akan keluar dari kamar mereka. Sebaiknya kalian masuk kalau masih tahu malu."

Jaejoong menuruti perkataan Changmin. Membuka pintu dan membiarkan Yunho masuk duluan.

"Jaejoong, pelan-pelan..."

Wanita itu baru saja akan masuk saat Changmin memperingatinya. Jaejoong masuk dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat.

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau mengatakan siapa pria itu."

Yunho terus berdiri dan mencecar Jaejoong agar memberitahunya tentang pria asing itu.

"Teman kakakku."

"Teman kakakmu? Kenapa kau harus bertemu dengannya? Dan kenapa kau harus makan malam bersamanya?"

"Karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ku lakukan selain itu."

"Asal kau tahu... Alasanmu tidak masuk akal. Karena aku yakin kau punya alasan kenapa harus menemui pria itu. Sekarang katakan."

"Memang... Memang ada alasannya. Tapi, Yunho... Kenapa kau datang seperti itu dan membawa perempuan?"

"Karena aku marah. Kau tidak memberi penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Juga karena aku penasaran pada pria yang kau temui itu."

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak memberitahumu dulu tadi."

"Kalau kau lakukan itu, berarti kau yang _ddongkae_."

"Tidak. Itu kau!"

"Oke. Karena kita berdua _ddongkae_, sekarang jelaskan padaku."

Yunho tak menyerah dan terus menuntut penjelasan.

"Mm.. Itu..."

Jaejoong ingin sekali menceritakannya dari awal tapi kalau dia melakukan itu, sama saja ia membuka rahasia pribadi Kim Yoochun. Dan ini juga berhubungan dengan nama keluarganya yang bisa tercoreng.

Sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu dibahas, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorang pria yang meniduri sembarang wanita? Ditambah lagi pria itu punya wanita yang akan segera dinikahinya.

Ketika Jaejoong sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Changmin tiba-tiba masuk dengan membawa tiga kaleng bir.

Dia duduk di atas tempat cuci piring dan membuka salah satu dari tiga kaleng yang dibawanya tadi.

Changmin muncul di saat Jaejoong berada dalam kebingungannya dan berusaha membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik.

"Sebaiknya kalian bertengkar dengan kepala dingin."

Changmin memberikan kaleng yang sudah dibukanya tadi pada Yunho.

Yunho tak menolak dan langsung menenggaknya.

Jaejoong pun ikut membuka kalengnya dan menenggak seperti Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yunho makan malam dengan perempuan lain tepat di depan hidungku."

"Jaejoong juga makan malam bersama pria lain." Yunho mengatakan sambil meletakkan kaleng birnya

"Jadi kalian bertengkar karena itu?"

"Cepat katakan siapa pria itu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Siapa dia?" Changmin ikut bertanya.

_'Aish... Seandainya aku bilang kalau yang ku temui itu orang dari penerbitan dan kami bertemu untuk membicarakan pekerjaan, pasti jadinya tidak begini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa berbohong?'_

"Jawab. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Changmin mendesak Jaejoong.

"Karena... Kalau aku menceritakannya dari awal, aku akan membuka aib dan kesalahan besar seseorang. Jadi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya."

"Seseorang? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kim Yoochun."

"Memangnya Yoochun _hyung _melakukan kesalahan apa?" tanya Changmin.

"Tindakan yang tidak benar dan melanggar moral."

"Jaejoong, yang harus menerima penjelasanmu itu aku, bukan Changmin."

Jaejoong mengatupkan rahangnya.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa memberi penjelasan padamu. Karena kalau aku menceritakannya, aku jadi harus membeberkan aib Kim Yoochun. Dan karena itu urusan pribadinya, tidak mungkin aku menceritakannya sembarangan."

"Orang tadi itu... Kim Yoochun?"

"Bukan, orang tadi adalah teman Kim Yoochun. Kim Yoochun itu kakakku."

"Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Oke! Aku akan jelaskan. Tapi kalian harus tutup mulut."

Keduanya mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi... Waktu itu dia mendapat libur satu hari setelah selesai pelatihan. Dia tidak perlu kembali ke kamp. dan pergi minum-minum. Keesokan harinya saat dia bangun, ada perempuan di sampingnya yang tidur tanpa busana."

"Tapi... Yoochun _hyung _sudah punya kekasih kan?"

"Iya, perempuan yang ada di sampingnya itu adalah pelayan bar. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa. Menurutku tidak masuk akal. Sepanjang malam bergulingan tanpa mengingat apa-apa. Maksudku, tidak ada yang dia lakukan selain bergulat dengan perempuan itu sepanjang malam. Bagaimana bisa tidak mengingat apa-apa? Padahal pasti ada sensasi tersendiri kan kalau tubuh bergerak saat itu? Aku harus dengar pendapat kalian, Yunho... Kalau hal itu terjadi padamu, apa kau juga tidak akan ingat? Lalu, Changmin-ah.. Memangnya hal itu tidak menjijikan?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat situasi menjadi aneh.

"Tanpa busana, bergulat, sensasi saat tubuh bergerak. Kau menggunakan kata-kata yang apa adanya ya... Semuanya tergambar jelas, bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu di depan dua orang pria?" tukas Changmin dan Yunho mengangguk setuju.

"Aa... Ehem ehem... Itulah kenapa aku bertemu dengan teman Yoochun _oppa _yang bernama Seunghyun _oppa_. Karena Yoochun _oppa _memintaku menemuinya. Seunghyun _oppa _mengancam akan membeberkan aib itu pada pacar Yoochun _oppa _kalau dia tidak mau membuatku menemuinya. Sebenarnya Seunghyun _oppa _hanya ingin bertemu sekali saja tapi Yoochun oppa kelewat takut kalau Kahi _unnie _sampai tahu. Tadi aku bicara banyak dan berhasil tahu kalau dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yoochun _oppa_. Bagaimana mungkin hal sekotor itu bisa terjadi?"

Jaejoong yang heran mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menekankan kata 'kotor' dan itu membuat Yunho dan Changmin sama-sama memikirkan jawabannya.

"Jadi aku menemui pria itu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Yoochun oppa. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu tapi aku terpaksa. Lalu Yunho malah muncul dengan perempuan lain. Karena kesal, aku bahkan sampai menyerang Seunghyun _oppa _bertubi-tubi untuk meluapkan kemarahanku. Sudah kan? Sekarang Yunho... Jelaskan siapa perempuan itu, dan bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Yunho tapi lelaki itu justru menggenggam tangannya.

"Kakak iparku."

"Siapa? Kakak ipar?"

"Iya, dia istri dari kakak sepupuku. Waktu tadi kau bilang akan bertemu pria lain, aku marah dan segera menjemput kakak iparku. Aku hanya ingin membalasmu."

Mendengar jawaban jujur Yunho bahwa perempuan itu adalah kakak iparnya, membuat Jaejoong tetap merasa tersaingi. Habisnya, perempuan itu cantik sekali.

"Kakak iparmu terlihat sangat muda, berapa umurnya?"

"Dia tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Apa? Apa yang dia makan sampai bisa secantik itu?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Kakak iparku memang cantik... Tapi entah kenapa bagiku kau yang paling cantik." Yunho menggapai pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

Changmin mulai merasa canggung dengan perubahan atmosfer ini. Ia meletakkan kalengnya dan menatap kedua orang itu.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Seunghyun _oppa_, tapi ini harus..."

"Aku mengerti."

"Meski dia kakak iparmu, tapi apa tidak berlebihan kalau kau harus memotongkan daging untuknya?" Jaejoong merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Yunho membawa Jaejoong agar menatapnya.

Oke, situasi ini semakin membingungkan bagi Changmin. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Drama apa ini? Apa kalian lupa kalau ada aku?"

Tapi kelihatannya Yunho dan Jaejoong sibuk di dunia mereka sendiri.

Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kalau aku terus berada disini, berarti aku abnormal." pria tinggi itu pun keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Hei... Bagaimana kalau aku tidur disini?" bisik Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Changmin pasti akan langsung melaporkanku ke rumah beras."

"Jadi, aku masih harus menunggu?"

Yunho menatap bibir Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan jarinya untuk mengusap pipi halus kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong memberi sebuah senyuman sebagai jawaban.

Dan Yunho segera menggapai bibir Jaejoong, menciumnya sedalam mungkin.

Membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup mata dengan dahi mengernyit karena Yunho membuat sebuah kontak yang terlalu intim.

Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan menikmati saat Yunho mendekapnya lebih erat dan melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam.

Changmin kembali dan mendapati sepasang kekasih itu sedang berciuman.

Kaget, ia segera menutup pintu dari luar dan bersandar di balik pintu kamar Jaejoong itu.

"Manusia... Cepat sekali berubah."

Ia menggeleng pelan sambil kembali ke kamarnya.

Dalam hati, ia berjanji tidak akan melaporkan Jaejoong kalau malam ini Yunho menginap.

.

.

.

Sekretaris Yunho masuk setelah mengetuk pintu sambil membawa secangkir teh dan sebuah dokumen.

"_Sajangnim_, ini daftar skenario yang lolos penilaian awal dan juga skenario final _Samak_."

"Terima kasih."

Yunho menerima dokumen itu dan segera membukanya. Seolah mengerti apa yang dicari atasannya itu, sekretaris Song berujar pelan.

"_A Late Autumn_ lolos penilaian awal, _sajangnim_."

Yunho mengangkat wajah untuk menatap sekretarisnya.

"Di sini..."

Sekretaris Song langsung membalik beberapa halaman dan menemukan halaman yang sudah ia tandai sebelumnya.

"Oh, terima kasih." ucap Yunho lagi.

Sekretaris Song tersenyum, "Ceritanya sangat bagus."

"Anda sudah membacanya?"

"Karena _sajangnim _sepertinya sangat perhatian, setelah mencetaknya saya membaca sinopsisnya, dan karena menurut saya ceritanya bagus, saya membacanya sampai habis."

"Benar-benar bagus?"

"Iya, _sajangnim_. Tapi sayang, penulis Go memberikan nilai yang tidak begitu baik."

Yunho langsung memperhatikan nilai yang diberikan untuk _A Late autumn._ Dan sesuai apa yang dikatakan sekretarisnya. Juri lain memberikan nilai yang cukup bagus. 8, 8.5, bahkan ada yang memberi nilai 9. Hanya Penulis Go yang memberi nilai 3. Perbedaan nilai yang jauh itu jadi cukup mencolok.

"Sepertinya skenario ini lolos karena nilai yang pas di rata-rata. Padahal harusnya nilai untuk skenario ini bisa lebih tinggi."

"Hmm..."

Penilaian dari Penulis Go memang membuat nilai rata-rata skenario milik Jaejoong jadi cukup jatuh. Tapi ia cukup bersyukur karena skenario itu lolos di penilaian awal.

"Menurut anda, bagaimana skenario itu secara obyektif?"

"Ceritanya bagus, tidak terlalu berat dan masih terselip humor ringan, tapi akhir cerita tetap bisa membuat penontonnya meneteskan airmata."

Yunho merasa sangat puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Saya masih punya salinannya, _sajangnim _mau membacanya?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Nanti saja kalau skenario itu sudah lolos sampai final."

"Sepertinya _sajangnim _tidak ingin banyak ikut campur."

"Tentu saja."

Setelah itu, sekretaris Song pun segera pamit keluar ruangan.

Kalau saja Yunho bisa memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa naskahnya lolos penilaian awal, pasti dia akan sangat senang sekali. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin membaca naskah Jaejoong, tapi ia menahan diri.

Ia tak ingin muncul kabar kalau ia lebih memperhatikan naskah _A Late Autumn_. Kalau kabar itu terdengar, tim penilai pun pasti akan lebih memperhatikan skenario itu dan mungkin akan tetap memasukannya ke final tanpa mempertimbangkan banyak hal karena memandang status Yunho.

Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Yunho kembali memperhatikan judul naskah Jaejoong selama beberapa saat lalu tatapannya beralih pada dokumen naskah akhir untuk film _Samak_.

Sepengetahuan Yunho, skenario ini dibuat selama enam bulan, dikerjakan dengan seksama untuk memberikan hasil yang terbaik.

Sebuah karya yang memuaskan dan memiliki daya tarik tinggi.

Selera orang dalam menilai suatu naskah tentu berbeda-beda, tapi dari pengalaman yang Yunho dapat setelah memeriksa ribuan naskah, hanya ada puluhan saja yang bisa dijadikan film.

Delapan puluh persen cerita yang sudah difilmkan oleh Walden selalu sukses meski dua puluh persennya tidak berhasil karena ada masalah seperti naskah tak sesuai harapan, atau pertimbangan biaya produksi juga.

Tapi Yunho merasa kalau _Samak _tidak akan masuk ke dalam dua puluh persen itu karena secara pribadi, Yunho merasa baik tema, karakter, dan lika-liku cerita Samak menarik sekali.

Yunho membaca naskah _Samak _sampai selesai dan puas dengan hasilnya.

Karena akan makan siang dengan Ilwoo, Yunho segera keluar dari ruangannya.

Yunho memilih untuk menggunakkan tangga menuju dua lantai di atasnya, tempat dimana ruangan Ilwoo berada.

Dia membuka pintu namun menahan diri untuk segera masuk saat mendengar dua orang yang sedang berdiskusi disana.

"Tidakkah anda memberi nilai terlalu rendah?"

Ternyata ketua tim produksi yang bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Oh ya? Saya tidak suka _genre_-nya. Lagipula ceritanya terlalu pasaran."

Dan yang menjawab pertanyaan ketua tim produksi adalah Ahra.

"Menurut saya tidak begitu, mungkin kita tidak akan merasakan efeknya jika hanya satu kali membaca, tapi kalau di revisi pasti kualitasnya akan meningkat sampai seratus persen. Lagipula alur ceritanya menarik dan tetap memberi unsur komedi yang tidak garing. Itu sempurna kan?"

"Naskah seperti itu sempurna? Semuanya kan hanya permainan kata."

"Sepertinya anda benar-benar tidak menyukai drama-romantis. Kalau dibanding dengan naskah anda memang tidak sebanding, tapi bagaimana bisa anda mengatakannya hanya permainan kata saja?"

"Bagaimanapun skenario itu bukan selera saya. Jadi, menurut saya ceritanya tidak menyenangkan dan saya tidak bisa memberi nilai tinggi."

"Tapi kalau diproduksi menjadi film, pasti akan mendapat banyak respon positif."

"Sepertinya ketua sangat menyukai skenario itu sampai sudah berpikir sejauh itu untuk menjadikannya film."

Kali ini nada suara Ahra sangat tak enak di dengar.

"Kalau saya ada di tim penilai, saya pasti akan memberi nilai delapan. Memang ada yang harus di revisi di sana-sini, tapi saya tetap bisa merasakan atmosfer drama yang kental dan menarik. Setiap adegan rasanya tidak boleh terlewatkan."

"Menurut pengamatan saya... _A Late Autumn_ kurang bagus."

Ahra mengucapkan kata 'Kurang bagus' dengan nada iri. Padahal sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak membaca skenario itu.

"Bagaimanapun juga, mari kita terus lakukan yang terbaik, penulis Go."

"Tentu saja, itu kan suatu keharusan."

Di saat yang hampir bersamaan, Yunho membuka pintu dan masuk, Ahra dan ketua tim produksi bangun dan memberi salam.

"Oh.. Apa kabar _sajangnim_."

"Kabar saya baik." Yunho juga memberi salam pada mereka berdua.

"Penulis Go..."

"Ya, _sajangnim_?"

"Saya sudah membaca skenario akhir _Samak_."

"Ohya? Lalu bagaimana menurut _sajangnim_?"

"Luar biasa mengagumkan."

"Terima kasih." Ahra tersenyum gembira.

"Kita akan bekerja sama dengan sutradara Song Myeongjun. Semoga penulis Go bisa bekerja sama dengan beliau. Sesudah proses _casting _selesai, rencananya juga akan ada konferensi pers."

Yunho mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari ketua tim produksi.

"Beberapa bagian yang bisa membangkitkan emosi sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau dikerjakan di _Amerika_, walau sedikit."

"Omo! Benarkah?"

"Ya, karena itu... Mohon kerja samanya dengan baik, Penulis Go."

"Baik, _sajangnim_. Omong-omong, apa _sajangnim _sudah makan siang?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Kebetulan saya dan ketua tim juga akan makan siang."

"Tadinya saya berniat makan bersama _hyung_."

"Tapi... Ibu Direktur sedang datang."

"_Hyongsunim _datang? Kalau begitu sebaiknya saya tidak mengganggu mereka. Mari makan bersama."

Ahra merasa senang karena Yunho tidak menolak ajakannya.

"Penulis Go, ketua tim... Apakah kalian suka _fugu_?"

"_Fugu_? Tentu saja. _Shabu-shabu fugu _dan _sashimi fugu _enak sekali."

"Baiklah, menu kita siang ini _fugu_."

Mereka pun menuju restoran yang ditunjukkan Yunho.

.

.

.

"_Sajangnim _sudah membaca naskah-naskah yang lolos penilaian awal?" Ahra membuka percakapan.

"Belum, saya hanya akan menyeleksi naskah yang lolos ke final saja, anda sendiri bagaimana Penulis Go?"

"Saya membaca semua, dan dari semua skenario yang lolos penilaian awal, empat diantaranya bertema drama, saya tidak terlalu menyukai _genre _itu jadi saya tidak bisa memberi nilai tinggi untuk mereka."

"Tapi penulis Go tidak memberikan nilai rendah pada semuanya. Hanya satu skenario yang anda beri nilai rendah sekali." bantah ketua tim.

"Karena menurut saya, itu adalah skenario paling jelek."

"Kalau menurut saya, justru skenario itu yang paling bagus."

"Kalau boleh tahu, judulnya apa?" celetuk Yunho.

"_A Late Autumn_, bahkan dari judulnya sudah terasa menarik."

"Benar, padahal yang paling susah menentukan judul, tapi judul ini terdengar menarik dan membuat penasaran." Yunho mengeluarkan argumen.

"Kalau begitu selera saya dan dengan _sajangnim _sangat berbeda."

Ahra, dan ketua tim saling beradu argumen.

"Menurut anda, apa yang membuat skenario itu tidak menarik?"

Awalnya Yunho akan berpura-pura tidak paham dan terus berpura-pura, tapi karena yang memulai bicara adalah Ahra, ia jadi inging bertanya.

"Ceritanya tidak terkesan nyata. Terlalu dibuat-buat. Sepertinya si penulis tidak banyak berpikir dan hanya sembarang menulis saja."

"Mana mungkin?"

"Tentu saja dia berpikir, tapi menurut saya sudut cerita yang digunakan tidak terlalu bagus." Ahra mencoba meralat ucapannya tadi.

Yunho tidak tahan mendengar kritik demi kritik yang disampaikan Ahra. Dia begitu marah rasanya tapi tentu ia harus menahannya.

"Saya jadi ingin membacanya. Karena penulis Go sepertinya benar-benar tidak menyukai skenario itu."

Yunho terdengar agak kasar sehingga membuat Ahra bingung.

"Bukankah _sajangnim _bilang hanya akan memeriksa naskah yang lolos ke final?"

"Sepertinya naskah itu akan lolos ke final, karena tim penilai sangat menyukainya."

Ahra tampak tidak senang mendengar kata-kata ketua tim produksi.

"Kalau begitu saya akan membacanya nanti."

Yunho sendiri justru memasang senyum senang.

.

.

.

Mereka segera kembali ke kantor setelah selesai makan siang. Yunho tiba-tiba ingin menghubungi Jaejoong karena ingin tahu apakah wanita itu menyukai _fugu_.

"Sedang apa?"

[Sedang mengerjakan naskahku.]

"Untuk buku cerita bergambar itu?"

[Iya. Aku harus menulis naskah ini dengan benar, supaya nanti lebih mudah mengerjakannya. Tapi kepalaku sampai sakit sekali.]

"Susah ya? Kalau begitu... sebaiknya bagaimana? Apa akan membantu kalau ku ajak makan malam?"

[Makan malam? Makan apa?]

"Kau suka _fugu_?"

[_Fugu_? Ikan berduri yang bisa menggembung itu?]

"Benar."

[Aku belum pernah makan, jadi sepertinya agak takut memakannya. Kenapa ingin makan _fugu_?]

"Tadi siang menu makan siangku _fugu_, karena menurutku enak, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu."

[Tadi makan bersama siapa?]

"Orang kantor."

[Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan... kalau kau tidak sibuk, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan malam ini?]

"Ke mana?"

[Di dekat sini ada taman. Cukup sepuluh menit saja untuk ke sana. Kita bisa _jogging _atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Kepalaku pusing. Aku butuh penyegaran. Mau temani aku?]

"Tentu saja. Nanti aku temani."

.

.

.

Memikirkan bisa bertemu Jaejoong nanti malam saja sudah membuat Yunho senang.

Yunho memajukan jam pulang kantornya agar bisa kembali ke hotel lebih awal untuk berganti pakaian. Sebelum pulang, ia sudah menghubungi pihak hotel untuk menyiapkan keranjang piknik yang kini dibawanya menuju tempat Jaejoong.

"Ini apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang keranjang piknik itu.

"Makan malam untukmu."

"Oh ya? Aku jadi penasaran."

"Ada lagi."

Yunho membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan bola basket.

"Bola basket? Untuk apa?"

"Ayo kita olahraga sesudah makan nanti."

"Tapi aku tidak suka olahraga."

"Bagaimanapun kau harus olahraga." Yunho menyerahkan bola itu pada Jaejoong.

"Siap?" Yunho menyodorkan lengannya pada jaejoong, yang langsung balas menggandengnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita berjalan kaki saja. Jaraknya tidak jauh."

"Oke."

Mereka baru akan berjalan menuju taman ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil Jaejoong. Ternyata Changmin. Yunho dan Changmin tampak sudah nyaman satu sama lain dan saling memberi salam.

"Baru pulang kerja?"

"Iya. Mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau punya nasi? Tadi pagi aku sudah menghabiskan nasi sisaku dan langsung sedang malas memasak nasi."

"Aku sedang tidak ada nasi."

"Makan ini saja."

Yunho mengeluarkan _sandwich _ukuran besar dari keranjang piknik yang dibawanya dan memberikannya kepada Changmin. Changmin tidak menolak dan langsung menerimanya.

"Apa lagi yang ada di dalam situ?"

"Jangan serakah. Ini makan malamku. Yunho menyiapkan ini semua untukku."

Jaejoong mengatakan dengan bangga dan itu membuat Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati. Aku naik dulu."

"Kau tidak mau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian."

"Akupun hanya berbasa-basi." Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya pada Changmin,yang sebelum naik kekamarnya memberi senyum pada Yunho.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju taman, Yunho tidak melepaskan tangan Jaejoong sama sekali. Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya mereka pun menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk menggelar keranjang piknik mereka meski hari sudah cukup gelap.

"Duduklah."

"Mari makan."

Yunho menyiapkan segalanya di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Wuah... Bagaimana kau menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Di hotel."

"Wah! Sempurna!"

"Cepat makan."

"Tapi aku agak malu karena banyak orang yang sedang memperhatikan kita."

"Abaikan mereka. Cukup lihat aku dan jangan pedulikan orang lain."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, dengan cara itu aku jadi bisa makan. " Wanita cantik itu mengambil suapan pertamanya.

"Hmm... Enak."

Benar-benar enak. Karena semua disiapkan hotel, makanan yang Yunho bawa pun tentunya menjadi bagian dari menu hotel itu. Jaejoong tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa enaknya makanan yang sedang dilahapnya itu. Garam dan merica yang sedang ditabur diatas potongan daging ayam panggang itu membuat rasanya semakin sempurna.

Yunho yang khawatir kalau Jaejoong tersedak akhirnya menyodorkan segelas teh.

"Pelan saja, nanti kau tersedak."

"Uhm? Ini teh apa?"

"_Rooibos_."

Teh itu wangi, tapi rasanya tidak terlalu manis malah cenderung tawar tapi sangat enak dan membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman.

"Hehe... Aku makan banyak sekali ya?"

"Aku justru senang melihatmu makan banyak." Yunho tersenyum tulus sambil sesekali membersihkan tepi bibir Jaejoong.

"Kau juga harus makan ini... Rasanya enak sekali." Jaejoong menyuapi Yunho sepotong _sushi _dan membiarkan pria itu mengunyahnya.

"Sepertinya kalau aku sedang kehilangan nafsu makan, aku harus piknik lagi seperti ini. Bukan. Seandainya saja aku bisa piknik setiap hari bersamamu."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan tangannya dan pelan-pelan menuju bibir Jaejoong. Tak lama, tangannya beralih membelai tengkuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa terdiam menelan ludahnya ketika merasakan tangan Yunho yang meremas pelan tengkuknya. Seketika Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho.

"Jangan pancing aku, Yunho-_sshi_..." ucap Jaejoong mengundang senyum dari Yunho.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Yunho berhasil memaksa Jaejoong untuk bermain basket bersamanya.

"Ayo kita bertanding."

"Aku tidak bisa main."

"Tidak ada alasan. Ayo bermain sampai dua puluh poin saja."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Karena aku tidak bisa main, kalau aku berhasil memasukan bola ke _ring_-mu, nilaiku empat." Jaejoong memberi isyarat angka empat dengan jari-jarinya.

"Mana ada poin empat?"

"Di desaku ada!"

Yunho tersenyum geli, "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau yang kalah harus memenuhi permintaan yang menang. **Apapun**." tawar Yunho.

"Oke."

Jaejoong segera menuruti kemauan Yunho namun tatapan Yunho justru seperti berkata _'Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu.'_

Dengan kesepakatan itu, sebuah pertandingan kecil dimulai.

Jaejoong yang pertama membawa bola namun segera direbut oleh Yunho dan dengan mudah, pria itu mendapat skor pertamanya dengan _three-point._

Jaejoong menggerutu tapi segera mengambil bola yang masih menggelinding lalu membuat skor pertamanya juga tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Yunho.

_Well_, sejak awal ia memang tak berniat mengikuti peraturan.

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Yunho saat berhasil mencetak skor.

Yunho hanya tersenyum mengejek dan mulai serius dengan pertandingan ini.

Lima menit.

Jaejoong baru saja mendapat empat poin sementara Yunho sudah mendapat poin ke lima belasnya.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih waspada, nona cantik." ledek Yunho.

Jaejoong yang kesal kembali berusaha merebut bola.

.

.

"Huahhh!"

Bola basket itu terpantul kuat. Yunho melakukan selebrasi sementara Jaejoong terduduk diatas lapangan basket itu.

Bisa tebak siapa yang menang?

Tentu saja Jung Yunho yang terhormat.

Memang pada dasarnya sulit bagi Jaejoong mengalahkan Yunho dengan pengalamannya yang tak seberapa. Apalagi Yunho begitu tangguh, tentu saja Jaejoong semakin susah mengalahkan pria itu.

"Kau senang sekali _eoh_?" sindir Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Karena kau jadi harus mengabulkan permintaanku."

Yunho berlutut di samping Jaejoong.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Masih rahasia."

"Jangan-jangan kau berharap aku berteriak _'Aku mencintaimu Yunhooo...'_ di tengah jalan?"

"Hmm... Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau melakukan itu."

"Memangnya aku tidak punya malu?"

"Kenapa? Kurasa, aku bisa melakukan hal itu."

Jaejoong menatap terkejut pada Yunho.

"Jadi, kau bisa berteriak _'Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong...'_ seperti itu?"

"Bisa."

"Maksudmu... Kau mencintaiku?"

"Memangnya kau baru tahu?"

Yunho bertanya balik. Detak jantung Yunho menjadi lebih cepat. Dengan wajah tenang, Yunho menyingkirkan anak rambut yang ada di wajah Jaejoong.

"Ku pikir... Kau sudah tahu."

"Kan baru hari ini kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Seharusnya tanpa ku katakan pun, kau bisa tahu. Karena nyatanya... Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku."

Jaejoong merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Dadanya terasa panas.

"Jadi... Jadi... Kau juga tahu kalau aku mencintaimu?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan suata bergetar.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Karena kau juga sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan cintamu padaku."

Tidak menyembunyikan cinta.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan teduh lalu mengecupnya.

"Kita akan ditangkap kalau terlihat berciuman disini." sergah Jaejoong.

"Kau benar."

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk berdiri.

"Aku... gemetar... aku sampai tidak bisa berdiri."

Yunho tersenyum dan menunjuk punggungnya. "Naik."

Jaejoong memandang punggung Yunho yang lebar dan mulai naik keatasnya. Yunho membawa Jaejoong di punggungnya dan berjalan menuju tempat mereka tadi.

Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong untuk merapikan barang-barang mereka dengan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang, kemudian Jaejoong kembali naik ke punggung Yunho.

"Kau bisa terus menggendongku begini sampai kamarku."

"Bisa."

"Tapi aku berat."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kalau aku memang berat, bilang aku."

"Berat."

"Aaaahh! Sudah... aku mau turun."

"Aku bercanda. Bercanda..."

Yunho tertawa.

"Jadi apa permintaanmu? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa untukmu?"

"Kau ingin aku mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Iya. Katakan saja."

"Kau akan mengabulkan apa saja?"

"Iya, iya. Karena aku akan mengabulkannya, lebih baik kau katakan, sekarang. Semua akan aku kabulkan kecuali kalau kau memintaku untuk berteriak di tengah balai kota."

"Aku ingin bisa merasakan aromamu ditempat tidurku."

"Kau ingin merasakan aroma apa?" Jaejoong bertanya karena kali ini dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin merasakanmu di tempat tidurku."

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Bisa bicara lebih keras? Ingin merasakan apa di atas tempat tidurmu?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai berteriak di keramaian.

"Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu, Jaejoong! _**Aku ingin bercinta denganmu!**_"

.

.

.

.

_**to be Continued**__._

.

Bagian keenam!

Seperti biasa, saya minta maaf banget karena typos yang masih bertebaran.

_I'll give a special thanks to ma bestfriend_, Han Yoora yang udah bersedia bantu ngetik saat saya capek... Sumpeh kamu ngebantu banget, beib! Makasih banyak! :*

Terus buat AliveYJ & jeng Zhie makasih banyak buat koreksinya, pelajaran penting tuh buat saya karena emang semua yang kalian koreksi murni cacat dari saya. :D

Terus soal kakak Jaejoong itu, saya bukan salah tulis. Jadi kakak pertama Jaejoong adalah Dongwook, kakak kedua adalah Hyunjoong, & kakak terakhir itu Yoochun.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena ketidaksempurnaan saya dalam me-_remake _novel ini. *_bows_*

Tapi saya bakal tetep berusaha lanjutin ini fic ampe abis.

_Gomawo _buat kalian yang masih bersedia baca ampe chapter ini.

_See ya in the next chap!_ :*

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**All GUESTS || iasshine || mrs jang || Han Yoora || nimahnurun || shallow lin || mimimi || yoon HyunWoon || yunjaeddiction || MyBabyWonKyu || akiramia44 || rinie moet || BaekXoLove614 || jaena || ClouDyRyeoRez || Lia || alby chun || shipper89 || jongindo || Shannelle Antoinette || dheardd94 || Risza || ajid yunjae || Jung Jaehyun || AliveYJ || rinayunjaerina || sugar day || leeyeol || jaejae || michomichobaby || gwansim84 || Dewi15 || azahra88 || mz6 || lipminnie || Zhie Hikaru || miu sara || Moet Rinie || Park FaRo || aiska jung || okoyunjae || kimmy ranaomi || lee minji elf || Lawliet Jung || dianavl || meyy-chaan || iche cassiopeiajaejoong || BibiGembalaSapi || ayudessy1222 || JonginDO || casshipper jung || april archuleta 2 || riii-ka || aismamangkona || Pumpkins yellow || MYunjae || cho ri rin || Lee Muti || Iizuka myori || jaeromone || meirah 1111 || Ai Rin Lee || fane || bambidola || meybi || cha yeoja hongki || Mily1909 || 1234 || puspita94 || irna lee 96 || Lilin Sarang Kyumin || sasya || vermilion || shanzec || KimRyeona19 || Park July || chanidoojoncute || yuu || triloveyunjae || sucirahmay || Shin Kisaragi || Dhea Kim || chanbaekyu || JungKimCaca || Michelle Jung || Mami Fate Kamikaze || nanda YunJae || Eun Kyang Kyang || rikuri jung || littlecupcake noona || mrspark6002 || IchankYJ || Sayuri Jung || jaena || alwaysyunjae || Lollyglory || wieyunjae || ShinJiWoo920202 || dreamers girl || HunHanCherry1220 || she3nn0 || rrrrrrrrrrr || kichan || Nana || Kirena L || Yanie || AyuCloud69 || maya kyuminnie || lee eun san || Rly C Jaekyu || cassieswift || cristiyunisca.**

**Ada yang belom kesebut? ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-the Last 2%-**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, Junsu, Go Ahra, and others.**

**YUNJAE.**

**M-NC 21 Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**[****WARNING****! GENDERSWITCH! NO CHILDREN UNDER 17! Chapter ini mengandung konten dewasa, bahasa tidak mendidik, dan mengandung unsur seksual! Nekat baca, resiko tanggung sendiri! Typo bertebaran! ]**

**.**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama(2006), cerita sepenuhnya milik Kim Rang hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Ketujuh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena Yunho tiba-tiba berteriak, terlebih lagi yang ia teriakkan adalah keinginannya untuk bercinta, orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitar mereka berhenti dan memandang. Ada beberapa anak muda yang melintas sambil berkata "Hebaat..." dengan tatapan sinis.

Jaejoong mengubur wajahnya yang memerah di balik punggung Yunho dan langsung mengencangkan kedua lengannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di leher pemuda Jung itu.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup?!" Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya setelah berteriak pada Yunho, lalu turun dari punggung pria itu dan berlari menuju _unit _apartemennya.

Tanpa menoleh sama sekali, Jaejoong berdiri di depan gedungnya dan menghela nafas, Yunho pun mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi begitu saja?"

"Apa maksudmu tadi? Kau membuatku malu setengah mati."

"Kau kan tadi yang memintaku untuk bicara lebih keras."

"Aaaa... Aku malu sekali."

Jaejoong mengipas-ngipaskan tangan ke wajahnya yang terasa memanas, sementara Yunho menghapus keringat di dahi Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"Yang tadi… yang tadi itu… kau serius? Itu permintaanmu?"

Jaejoong memelankan suaranya. Khawatir ada orang lain atau mungkin satpam yang memergoki mereka.

"Iya, aku sungguh-sungguh. Itu permintaanku. Dan, kau sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan keinginanku."

Yunho sengaja memberi penekanan pada bagian Jaejoong sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku memang sudah berjanji. Tapi… tadi, ketika aku hampir menang, aku berniat memintamu untuk menyiapkan lagi makanan seperti tadi. Kenapa kau malah meminta hal yang seperti ini? Kau malah berniat memakanku? Maksudku, tolong batalkan permintaan itu."

Karena terburu-buru bicara, bahasa Jaejoong jadi berantakan, ia berniat meralatnya tapi Yunho terlanjur tertawa.

"Benar. Aku memang akan memakanmu."

Sambil tersenyum, Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan berbisik.

"Aku ingin menghabisimu sebagai makananku."

Jaejoong hanya mampu meneguk ludah.

"Kita ke hotel saja." Yunho tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Ho-hotel? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyantapmu. Kau kan sudah berjanji."

"Eh? Ng—itu... Pertama-tama, biarkan aku mandi dan ganti baju dulu. Bajuku basah sekali."

"Bagaimanapun, kita tidak akan memerlukan baju nanti." Mendengar jawaban itu, Jaejoong tercekat, sementara Yunho tersenyum nakal.

"Ke-kenapa tidak di tempatku saja?" tanya wanita itu semakin gugup.

"Aku tadi dengan jelas menyebut tempat tidurku. Lagipula bagaimana kalau nanti Changmin tiba-tiba masuk?"

"Oh iya." Jaejoong hanya bergumam kecil tak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kita ke hotel saja."

"Kau akan membiarkanku terlihat seperti ini?"

"Bajumu bisa dicuci di hotel, nanti." Yunho terlihat sangat tidak sabar dan segera membawa Jaejoong menuju mobilnya.

Berbeda dengan biasanya, sepanjang perjalanan menuju hotel Arizona, semua lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau. Seolah mereka bersekongkol dan bertepuk tangan.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam hotel dengan baju yang basah karena keringat.

Setelah mengambil kunci di meja informasi, mereka langsung menuju kamar Yunho.

Detak jantung Jaejoong semakin cepat seiring _lift _yang melewati lantai demi lantai. Ia terus berpikir apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sampai Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya pun, Jaejoong tak bisa menghilangkan rasa gugup dan cemasnya.

Apa ia harus benar-benar menepati janjinya? Dan bercinta dengan Yunho?

_'Aku sudah dua puluh delapan tahun.'_

Jaejoong mengingatkan dirinya sendiri yang merasa sudah cukup umur untuk bertanggung jawab atas tubuhnya. Ia ingin terlihat tenang, tapi siapa juga yang bisa tenang di situasi seperti ini kan?

Jaejoong merasa sangat khawatir.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengingat pengakuan Yunho tadi.

Lelaki itu mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Jaejoong.

Cinta. Bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai. Jaejoong menginginkan Yunho sebagai cinta pertamanya dan berharap lelaki itulah yang menemaninya di sisa hidupnya.

Jaejoong bingung, kenapa Yunho terlihat begitu tenang? Bagaimana cara pria itu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri?

Saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, Yunho segera merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong yang sejak tadi terlihat hanya berdiri ragu.

"Selamat datang."

"Kamarmu bagus sekali." tanpa alasan, Jaejoong berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil memperhatikan seisi kamar itu.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong masuk tapi, ternyata tak ada yang berubah.

"Kau mau makan dulu?" tawar Yunho sambil melepas kausnya.

Jaejoong terpana menatap tubuh Yunho dan seakan tak mendengar pertanyaan lelaki itu.

Yunho menaruh kausnya di atas meja dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Jaejoong memandangnya seperti itu sampai kemudian sebuah _smirk _terpatri di bibirnya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Jaejoong segera saja salah tingkah.

"Haha... Baiklah, kau mau makan apa?"

"Ng... Dalam situasi seperti ini, makanan apa yang enak?" Yunho tertawa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Wanita itu terlihat gugup luar biasa hingga Yunho memutuskan untuk mendekati kekasihnya itu dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menepati janjimu?"

Mata Jaejoong menyipit, "Kau mesum."

"Siapa? Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau pasti sengaja mengajak taruhan basket karena tahu aku akan kalah kan?"

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan mengizinkanku."

Jaejoong berusaha menatap hal lain selain Yunho saat pria itu mencoba mencium pipinya.

"Ng… Apa yang sebaiknya harus ku makan dalam keadaan gugup seperti ini? Obat penenang?"

"Bagaimana kalau wiski?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk."

"Aku juga. Baiklah, tunggu disini."

Yunho beranjak dan mengambil sekotak cokelat.

_Dé javu_.

Waktu itu Yunho juga berhasil membuatnya tenang dengan sekotak cokelat.

Jaejoong pun tanpa ragu mengambil sebutir cokelat dari kotak itu, sementara Yunho beranjak.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu." ucap lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan melarikan diri atau tidak."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau melakukan itu."

"Aku gugup sekali."

"Cokelat itu pasti membantu."

Yunho memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Jaejoong kemudian segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong sempat terkaget memang, tapi rasa gugupnya kembali hinggap tak terkendali.

"Cokelat-cokelat ini harus membuatku tenang." Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya di dada dan menunggu nafasnya terurai.

"Kalau tahu begini, harusnya aku minum obat penenang dulu tadi."

Wanita itu jadi berpikir, apa ada orang yang benar-benar meminum obat penenang untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya di situasi seperti ini?

Jaejoong diam-diam melirik ke arah tempat tidur. Kasur Yunho terlihat lembut, empuk, dan nyaman. Wajah Jaejoong memerah dan panas memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti di sana.

Ia mencoba duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menyentuh lembutnya sprei yang terpasang di tempat tidur itu.

_'Apa aku harus mensugesti diriku sendiri bahwa saat ini aku adalah seorang tentara yang mengemban tugas?'_

Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya sampai Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jaejoong meneguk kasar ludahnya sendiri saat melihat Yunho hanya memakai _bathrobe _berwarna putih.

Sepertinya lelaki itu tidak menggunakan apa-apa lagi di balik _bathrobe_-nya.

Jaejoong semakin tegang namun sekaligus mengagumi bentuk tubuh Yunho yang begitu menggoda.

"Jaejoongie, cepat mandi... Taruh bajumu di luar, aku akan meminta pihak hotel untuk mencucinya."

"Eh? Lalu aku harus pakai apa?"

Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar-lebar, "Masih ada _bathrobe _disini."

"Baiklah... Ng... Aku ingin berendam sebentar, bolehkah?"

"Tidak. Awas saja kalau kau melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau kau membuang banyak waktu."

Jaejoong tercekat dengan jawaban itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu."

Tak lama setelah Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi, gadis itu menaruh pakaiannya di lantai tepat di depan pintu kamar mandinya.

Yunho sudah menghubungi meja informasi agar pakaian mereka bisa di cuci.

Pemuda Jung itu baru saja menenggak sebotol air saat pintu kamarnya di ketuk ringan.

Ia berpikir itu pasti petugas _laundry_-nya, tapi ia terkejut saat menemukan Go Ahra setelah membuka pintu.

"Maaf, saya datang tanpa memberitahu dulu."

"Penulis Go? Ada urusan apa datang kesini?"

"Ini." Ahra mengeluarkan saputangan dari dalam tasnya. Sambil menyodorkan saputangan itu, ia memperhatikan Yunho.

"Ah, ini sebenarnya tidak usah dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tentu saja saya harus mengembalikannya, karena terlihat mahal sekali. _Sajangnim _pasti terkejut karena saya tiba-tiba datang seperti ini."

"Ah, iya. Sedikit."

"Saya minta maaf karena langsung datang. Kebetulan hotel ini satu arah dengan tempat tujuan saya, jadi saya mampir."

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih."

"Sepertinya _sajangnim _sedang mandi."

"Oh... ya..."

Yunho menerima saputangannya sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat Ahra pergi. Di saat yang bersamaan, staf hotel datang untuk mengambil baju yang akan di cuci.

"Saya datang untuk mengambil baju kotornya, Pak."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Yunho sempat berpikir untuk dengan sopan meminta Ahra pergi ketika ia mengambil baju kotor itu. Tanpa Yunho sadari, Ahra masuk ke dalam kamarnya, wanita itu seenaknya masuk tanpa meminta izin dari Yunho.

Yunho tentu saja tidak nyaman dengan sikap Ahra yang sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Penulis Go."

Yunho segera saja memanggilnya. Ahra menoleh dan tersenyum.

"_Sajangnim_, saya ingin membayar kebaikan anda beberapa waktu yang lalu, bagaimana kalau saya traktir minum?"

Ahra tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Sebenarnya ia sempat agak malu saat Yunho memperhatikan penampilannya di depan pintu tadi. Tapi Ahra tak terlalu memikirkannya, ia berharap ada hal lebih baik yang terjadi setelah ini. Apalagi, ia memang berniat menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Yunho.

"Mari kita minum bersama."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tolong jangan menolak permintaan saya, _sajangnim_."

"Maaf, saya tidak sedang sendiri."

"Maaf?"

Ahra jadi menyadari suara yang sejak tadi sempat ia dengar. Suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi.

"Ah! _Sajangnim _sedang ada tamu rupanya, omo... Maafkan saya. Tadi saya pikir _sajangnim _sedang sendirian... Maafkan kesalahan saya."

Yunho tak memberi jawaban apa-apa dan ini menegaskan kalau Ahra memang salah.

Ahra segera berjalan menuju pintu dengan raut malu. Tanpa menunda-nunda, Yunho segera membukakan pintu.

"Maafkan saya, _sajangnim_."

"Tidak apa."

"Kalau begitu, lain kali–"

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Yunho segera menutup pintu. Jika yang datang bukanlah Go Ahra, tentu saja Yunho tidak akan bersikap seperti ini, ia hanya merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Apalagi mengingat hubungan Jaejoong dan Ahra yang kurang baik, ia tak ingin mereka bertemu di tempat ini.

Yunho juga tidak bisa menoleransi Ahra yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar membuat Yunho menerka-nerka apa yang ada di pikiran wanita itu sampai berani bersikap tidak sopan. Yunho cukup yakin kalau Ahra datang bukan hanya sekedar ingin mengembalikan saputangannya. Pasti ada maksud lain di balik itu.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Jaejoong saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Staf hotel yang mengambil baju kotor."

"Oh, aku mendengar suara orang mengobrol. Lalu kapan mereka akan mengembalikan bajuku?"

"Mungkin besok siang."

Yunho membuka kulkas dan menyodorkan sekaleng jus yang baru saja ia buka.

"Terima kasih."

Sambil meminum jus jeruk pemberian Yunho, Jaejoong duduk di depan meja rias untuk mengeringkan rambut, Yunho mengambil _hairdryer _dan membantu Jaejoong mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Apa kau pernah mengeringkan rambut wanita?"

"Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya. Hanya untukmu, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong tidak tahu Yunho sengaja atau tidak, tapi mendengar kata 'Pertama kali' membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

"Jadi, aku satu-satunya wanita yang pernah masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Jaejoong puas mendengar jawaban Yunho, mereka berdua tersenyum sambil bertukar pandang di pantulan cermin.

"Aku sedang menetapkan hatiku, aku harus membuatnya tenang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dan bisa ku lakukan setelah ini, tapi aku akan mencobanya untukmu."

"Ohya? Aku jadi berharap."

"Jangan. Sudah ku bilang kan... Aku sedang menenangkan hatiku dulu."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Setelah rambutnya kering, Jaejoong menggulung kabel _hairdryer _yang digunakannya lalu memasukannya ke dalam laci, dan berjalan menuju sofa. Awalnya ia berniat menuju tempat tidur tapi karena tidak percaya diri, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Jaejoong berdehem lalu berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar sofa. Melihat kekasihnya itu cemas, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk mencoba tenang.

"Kau mau nonton TV?" tawar Yunho.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menonton apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, makan cokelat saja."

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah sikat gigi."

"Bagaimana kalau jus?"

"Sudah cukup."

"Air dingin?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Butuh wiski?"

"Tolong jangan membuatku semakin gugup dan lakukan sesuatu." Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya. Yunho yang sejujurnya sudah menunggu daritadi pun tersenyum, ia mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai sekarang." bisiknya lirih dan begitu menggoda.

Yunho menuntun langkah Jaejoong menuju tempat tidurnya.

Jaejoong tak menolak. Sebaliknya, ia menjadi begitu penurut setelah menerima bisikan Yunho tadi.

_'Ya Tuhan...'_

Jaejoong berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini ia harus berusaha tenang, sementara Yunho membaringkannya ke atas kasur empuk.

Sang pria menyentuh bahunya lembut, dan hal itu membuatnya perlahan merasa lebih tenang.

Yunho menahan tubuh Jaejoong dibawah tubuhnya, lelaki itu menatap lapar pada wanita dibawahnya.

"Kau cantik." tanpa menunggu apa-apa, Yunho memberi sebuah kecupan manis yang menjadi _appetizer _untuk menu utamanya malam ini.

Yunho membawa tangannya mengusap rambut halus Jaejoong dan turun ke pipi wanita itu.

Rasanya Jaejoong seperti makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah ada, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh Jaejoong.

Perlahan namun pasti, ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi semakin menuntut, mereka saling berpagutan dengan ritme yang tercipta sendiri.

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan lengannya yang akhirnya mengalung di leher Yunho.

Ia tak ingin pasif, dibalasnya ciuman Yunho sebisa mungkin. Dan gerakan demi gerakan sekecil apapun yang Jaejoong lakukan semakin membakar Yunho.

"Nhh.." Jaejoong memejamkan mata saat Yunho menempelkan bibirnya menyusuri tepi rahangnya. Rasanya begitu menggelitik terutama ketika Yunho juga mengecupi lehernya pelan.

Yunho sendiri sangat suka merasakan bagaimana suara desahan Jaejoong keluar dan menimbulkan getaran halus di leher yang tengah ia sentuh itu.

Kaki kanan Jaejoong terperangkap di antara kedua kaki Yunho, wanita itu sengaja menggesek paha dalam Yunho dengan lututnya.

Pernahkah Yunho mengatakan kalau Jaejoong begitu sulit diabaikan? Begitu menggoda? Begitu menggairahkan?

Yunho melepas _bathrobe _Jaejoong, wanita itu tak menggunakan apa-apa di balik jubah mandi berwarna putih itu, jadi dengan mudah mata laparnya menikmati tubuh indah milik kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang terpesona pada lekuk tubuhnya.

Ah, tatapan itu. Jaejoong bahkan berpikir mungkin saja ia bisa mendapat _orgasme_-nya hanya karena ditatap oleh Yunho.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya ragu dengan suara yang tak stabil.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menangkupkan tangan kanannya di payudara kiri Jaejoong yang terasa begitu lembut.

"Mmhh..."

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengagumi keindahanmu."

Tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat pelan saat Yunho memberi sebuah remasan lembut di dadanya.

Kakinya terangkat hingga lutut kanannya tak sengaja menyentuh bagian inti milik Yunho.

Jaejoong cukup kaget, bagian itu terasa keras, kaku, dan... panas.

Yunho sedikit menggeram saat sentuhan tak sengaja itu terjadi. Kulit lembut Jaejoong menyentuh kejantanannya yang hanya terhalang _bathrobe _sialan itu.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polos, habisnya... kejantanan Yunho terasa sangat keras saat ini dan justru tak sengaja tersentuh lututnya.

"Tidak. Sentuhlah aku sebanyak yang kau mau." jawab Yunho menggoda Jaejoong.

"Bolehkah?" kali ini Jaejoong mengerjap, berpura-pura polos sepertinya.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya aku akan membuatmu menjerit sepanjang malam ini."

Yunho tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, ia kembali membawa Jaejoong pada ciuman hebat yang tak terkendali sementara tangannya sibuk menelusuri tubuh Jaejoong tak terkecuali secuil pun.

Panas mendera tubuh keduanya, seperti tak sabar ingin menemukan oase yang bisa menghilangkan dahaga mereka saat ini, keduanya berlomba saling mengaitkan lidah dan sesekali mengubahnya menjadi ciuman panas dan lumatan.

Tangan Jaejoong juga membelai dada Yunho yang keras dan begitu sempurna.

Jaejoong memutus ciuman mereka untuk mengagumi tubuh Yunho yang terlihat karena _bathrobe_-nya tersingkap.

Disentuhnya dada hingga abs yang terbentuk sempurna di tubuh pria itu. Yunho sendiri juga mengagumi bagaimana tubuh Jaejoong terlihat begitu indah terbentuk dengan sepasang payudara kenyal, pinggang kecil dan pinggul yang terbentuk layaknya pahatan seorang seniman.

"Yunho... Kau begitu—"

"Indah."

Mereka saling memuji satu sama lain dengan mata berkelip penuh hasrat.

Yunho pun kembali mencium Jaejoong, dan berusaha menanggalkan _bathrobe _dari tubuhnya. Jaejoong juga membantu Yunho membuka bathrobe-nya agar mereka sama tanpa melepas pagutan dan kecupan-kecupan panas mereka.

"Amhhh... Uhh.."

Jaejoong merapatkan mata saat Yunho perlahan turun untuk mengeksplorasi seluruh tubuhnya.

Menghisap leher putih, bahu, dan sekitar tulang selangka milik Jaejoong.

Pria itu tak membiarkan tubuhnya berhenti bekerja, sementara bibirnya sibuk menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh atas milik Jaejoong, tangannya membelai lembut paha wanita itu.

Yunho bersumpah akan memberikan Jaejoong kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya.

"Nghhh!" Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit berjengit ketika jari Yunho sampai di pusat gairahnya, menekan klitorisnya pelan, ditambah lidah pria itu yang bermain di sekitar dadanya, sama sekali tak membuat keadaan menjadi baik, tapi Jaejoong menyukainya.

Dipeluknya tubuh Yunho agar wajah pria itu semakin terbenam di dadanya bersamaan dengan masuknya dua jari Yunho ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"Unghhh... Yunho..."

Kaki Jaejoong menggeliat resah hanya karena dua jari. Dan Yunho merasa takjub, Jaejoong sudah sangat basah di bawah sana.

Rasanya kewanitaan Jaejoong begitu hebat melingkupi jarinya dengan erat. Basah, sempit, dan panas.

Tubuhnya semakin tegang saat membayangkan bagaimana jika kejantanannya lah yang ada di dalam sana.

Tak sabar, Yunho menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk di kewanitaan Jaejoong.

Wanita itu merintih pelan merasakan bagaimana kedua jari Yunho membuatnya semakin basah sekaligus melayang.

Yunho menghisap puncak payudara Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong semakin mengerang tak terkendali, jantung mereka berdetak dengan irama yang sama, sentuhan kulit dan darah yang berdesir serta suara desah dan erangan seperti sebuah alunan musik indah bagi keduanya.

Yunho melepas jari-jarinya karena tak lagi bisa menahan saat suara desahan Jaejoong terus menggodanya.

Lelaki itu mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong sebagai permintaan izin agar ia bisa segera mendapat _main course_-nya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan kedua bola mata polosnya yang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan, aku milikmu." jawab Jaejoong seolah mengerti.

Yunho tersenyum, segera ia kecup lagi bibir itu dan membawa Jaejoong kembali pada ciuman panjang, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari sakit yang mungkin akan dirasakannya.

Yunho sempat menggesek pelan kejantanannya di bibir kewanitaan Jaejoong dan membuat wanita itu melenguh dalam ciumannya.

Tapi karena tak bisa lagi mengendalikan diri, ia segera menenggelamkan kejantanannya ke bagian terdalam milik Jaejoong.

"Uhnggh!" Tubuh Jaejoong menegang karena merasakan sesuatu menembus tubuhnya, ia tak sengaja melepas ciuman mereka dan meremas bahu Yunho sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong, sedikit tak tega.

"Sakit?"

"Ungh... Tidak apa..." Jawab Jaejoong mencoba membuat Yunho tak khawatir.

Kaki Yunho mencoba menahan agar kedua paha Jaejoong berjauhan, dan ia kembali meneruskan penetrasi ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hnghh!" Jaejoong menggeliat saat kejantanan Yunho melesak begitu dalam dan menyentuh bagian paling sensitif miliknya.

"Uhh... Yunho... Yunhoh..."

Yunho menggertakkan giginya menahan kenikmatan saat kejantanannya sempurna dilingkupi hangat kewanitaan Jaejoong.

Segera saja ia menarik kejantanannya lagi dan membuat gerakan keluar masuk yang pelan.

Jaejoong menggeliat resah, sentuhan Yunho membuatnya semakin haus.

"Ahh... Yunho..." bibirnya terus bergerak menyebut nama kekasihnya itu tanpa henti.

Yunho mulai menaikkan tempo tusukannya lebih cepat, jari-jari tangan kanannya bertautan dengan jari-jari Jaejoong, wanita itu meremas kuat tangannya seolah melampiaskan berbagai rasa yang menderanya.

Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan pinggul Jaejoong yang menerima sentakan demi sentakan kuat darinya.

"Mhhh..."

"Lagi... Yunho... Lebih keras... Ahh."

Tubuh wanita itu tersentak setiap kali Yunho bergerak ke depan, menusuk kejantanannya sedalam yang ia bisa.

Semakin lama, gerakannya pun semakin cepat, keras dan tanpa ampun.

Jaejoong menjerit sesekali karena Yunho begitu hebat.

Dan beberapa sentakan, tubuh Jaejoong mengejang dengan wajah mendongak, wanita itu meneriakkan nama Yunho saat _orgasme _menjemputnya.

Yunho sendiri tak lagi mampu menahan ejakulasi saat kewanitaan Jaejoong berkontraksi menjepit kuat kejantanannya. Ia hampir mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam sana namun Jaejoong menahannya.

"Di dalam... Ku mohon..."

"Arghh... Jaejoong-ah!" Yunho tak mampu menahan lagi dan melepaskan cairannya begitu saja di dalam sana.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak ataupun bernafas untuk beberapa detik sampai denyut nikmat itu memudar.

"Nggh..." Jaejoong merintih pelan saat Yunho menarik keluar miliknya dari Jaejoong lalu berbaring di sebelah wanita itu.

Nafas keduanya tak beraturan, saling memburu dengan hawa panas yang menguar.

Jaejoong membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam dan menatap Yunho.

Pria itu menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, ada sensasi yang lain saat dada telanjang mereka bertemu, Jaejoong suka itu.

"Terima kasih, Kim Jaejoong." Tanpa jeda, Yunho memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi di wajah Jaejoong, membuat wanita itu geli.

"Yunho-yah... Aku mencintaimu..." Ucap wanita itu dengan nafas terengah.

Jaejoong menangkup pipi Yunho dan mengecup singkat bibir hati milik direktur muda itu.

Yunho kembali mendekap erat Jaejoong.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya cukup awal, setelah beberapa kali mengerjap karena silau, ia akhirnya menemukan Yunho.

Ia menatap pria yang terlelap di sampingnya itu.

Bahkan ketika tidur pun, Yunho terlihat begitu mempesona.

Dahi yang membuatnya terlihat kharismatik, hidung yang terpahat rapi, rahang tegas, dan bibir yang menggoda. Tak ada yang bisa dikeluhkan dari penampilan pria ini.

Memikirkan hal yang dilakukannya bersama Jaejoong semalam membuat wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah. Ia menatap pria yang membuatnya tak berdaya dan berteriak tak karuan semalam, wanita itu menatap Yunho tanpa berkedip.

Ketika Yunho meneriakkan namanya semalam, Jaejoong ingin terus memeluknya.

Selama beberapa saat, Jaejoong terus memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang tidur, sampai akhirnya pelan-pelan ia turun dan memakai _bathrobe_-nya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendekati pintu geser balkon yang menjadi tempat asalnya sinar matahari pagi. Cuaca hari ini cukup menyenangkan.

Ia merasa segar karena bisa melihat langit biru di pagi hari. Ingin rasanya mengajak Yunho berjalan-jalan keluar sana. Ada pemandangan yang menarik saat Jaejoong melihat jalan setapak yang tak jauh dari hotel, ada pasangan tua yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Rambut mereka sudah memutih tapi tak tampak raut lelah sama sekali dari pasangan itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia tak bisa menebak umur mereka tapi semakin dilihat, pemandangan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Ia sendiri juga ingin Yunho terus ada meski usianya bertambah, seperti ayah dan ibunya juga yang menjalani masa tua bersama-sama.

Wanita itu sibuk menatap ke bawah sana dan tak sadar kalau Yunho sudah bangun, pria itu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan memberi sebuah ciuman di pelipis Jaejoong.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Nyenyak, bagaimana denganmu?" Jaejoong mengusap punggung tangan Yunho yang ada di perutnya.

"Aku juga." kata Yunho sambil mencium rambut Jaejoong.

"Lihat itu. Kau lihat pasangan tua itu?" Jaejoong menunjuk pasangan tua yang sedang ia amati sejak tadi.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Menurutmu, mereka sudah berapa tahun bersama? Lima puluh? Atau Enam puluh tahun?"

"Sepertinya memang sangat lama, kakek nenekku juga sudah lebih dari enam puluh tahun bersama."

"Terus bersama dan saling mencintai selama lebih dari setengah abad... Sepertinya bukan hal yang mudah untuk dijalani ya?"

"Betul, pasti sulit sekali."

"Lalu, kakek dan nenekmu sendiri, pasti mereka menikah karena ingin terus bersama."

"Tentu saja."

"Ayah dan ibuku juga begitu... Aku juga... Ingin merasakannya. Setiap hari memulai hari dengan bertemu orang yang ku cintai, sarapan bersama, jalan kaki bersama, mendiskusikan sebuah masalah bersama, sesekali bertengkar, lalu ketika sudah memiliki anak... bersama-sama menjaga dan merawat mereka, dan tidur di tempat tidur yang sama. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika bisa melakukan hal itu, padahal sebenarnya tak ada yang istimewa tapi aku ingin sekali merasakannya."

Yunho mempererat pelukannya, udara pagi yang menyentuh kulit dan kehadiran Jaejoong membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman dan tenang.

Ia yakin, ini adalah pagi terindah yang pernah ia dapat di tiga puluh dua tahun hidupnya.

"Ya, aku juga ingin merasakannya, terlihat bahagia dan sempurna."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan juga?" Ia berbalik dan sedikit kaget saat menemukan Yunho hanya memakai celananya.

"Juga? Kau mau berjalan-jalan tanpa bajumu?"

Jaejoong baru ingat itu.

Yunho kembali memeluk kekasihnya dan mencium lembut bibir manis itu.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kita lakukan sebelum jalan-jalan."

"Apa?"

"Olahraga pagi."

"Olahraga pagi?"

"Iya, olahraga pagi di atas tempat tidur." Yunho mengecup hidung Jaejoong dan segera mengangkat tubuh wanita itu untuk kembali ke ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum memperhatikan daftar judul skenario yang lolos ke babak kedua. Skenario Jaejoong termasuk di dalamnya.

Ia sebenarnya tidak peduli, tapi kali ini Ahra kembali memberi nilai tiga.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho merasa tenang karena akhirnya ia bisa membaca skenario milik Jaejoong.

Yunho meletakkan skenario itu di mejanya dan memandang halaman pertamanya.

Dia berpikir harus mencari tahu berapa nilai yang pantas Jaejoong terima. Apakah memang nilai tiga seperti yang diberikan Ahra, atau nilai rata-rata delapan seperti yang diberikan oleh penilai lain.

Yunho mencoba netral, ia tentu akan memberikan penilaian tersendiri tanpa memikirkan bahwa skenario itu adalah buatan wanita yang ia cintai.

Pria Jung itu tersenyum melihat nama Kim Jaejoong yang tercetak di skenario itu.

Awalnya, ia kembali ke Korea hanya untuk membantu Ilwoo. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan wanita yang ingin dinikahinya.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan wanita yang membuat hatinya tergerak dalam waktu singkat. Apalagi, dari awal ia memang tak berniat mencari wanita disini.

Tapi, nyatanya ia justru bertemu dan langsung jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong di tempat yang kalau dipikir-pikir tidak begitu istimewa.

Wanita itu cantik, jujur dan selalu memiliki pemikiran baik di dalam kepalanya. Yunho bersyukur bisa bertemu Jaejoong.

_'Yunho-yah... Aku... Mencintaimu...'_

Jaejoong mengatakannya saat berada di pelukan Yunho.

Yunho kembali tersenyum membayangkan malam yang ia habiskan bersama Jaejoong. Dibandingkan malam-malam yang pernah dilaluinya, malam itu adalah malam termanis dan terindah.

Ia ingat bagaimana kulit halus lembut Jaejoong saat di pelukannya, suara desahan menggoda milik Jaejoong, dan panasnya tubuh Jaejoong.

Membayangkan semua itu membuat Yunho menghela nafas. Bahkan, sebelum bercinta dengan Jaejoong malam itu, Yunho sudah berkeinginan untuk memiliki Jaejoong. Sekarang keinginan itu semakin besar.

Memikirkannya saja membuatnya tak bisa tidur tenang.

Yunho jadi harus menahan diri, padahal ia ingin sekali menghabiskan setiap malam bersama Jaejoong. Ia merasa sekarang tempat tidurnya terlalu besar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yunho membutuhkan Jaejoong.

Hanya Jaejoong.

Lelaki itu membiarkan dirinya terus merasa tidak nyaman dengan hanya membayangkan aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang tertinggal di tempat tidurnya.

"Jaejoongie.."

Ia hanya mampu menyebut nama itu berkali-kali untuk meredam hasratnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Membayangkan kembali apa yang di lakukannya dengan Yunho membuat tubuh Jaejoong gemetar, ia bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir halus.

Rasanya seperti demam, ia bahkan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kacau saat bebicara.

Setibanya di kamar, Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apakah Changmin mencoba mencarinya. Jaejoong sendiri sudah menyiapkan alasan kalau-kalau Changmin bertanya.

Tapi, sudah empat hari berlalu dan Changmin sama sekali tak terlihat. Di hari kelima, tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi di tengah malam.

Malam itu Changmin menghubunginya. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan tidak sehat. Changmin memintanya membawakan obat atau makanan.

Jaejoong bingung kenapa Changmin memintanya membawakan obat, karena tidak biasanya flu menyerang di tengah musim panas seperti ini.

Ternyata Changmin sakit parah. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Untuk saat ini, Jaejoong hanya bisa memberinya obat seadanya dan menempelkan handuk lembap di dahi Changmin. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, panas Changmin turun, namun naik lagi.

Karena mereka berdua sama-sama tidak memiliki termometer, Jaejoong tidak bisa tahu pasti berapa suhu tubuh Changmin saat ini. Tapi, kalau perkiraannya benar, suhu tubuh Changmin saat ini di atas tiga puluh derajat.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya untuk membawa semua es yang dimilikinya dan langsung membasahi handuk lagi, kemudian memerasnya dan meletakkannya di dahi Changmin. Alih-alih turun, suhu tubuh Changmin semakin meningkat.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja, kau harus masuk UGD."

Walau tak sanggup banyak bergerak, tapi Changmin menolak tawaran Jaejoong, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Changmin jauh dari kondisi baik-baik saja, tapi tidak berhenti berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku telepon 119 saja ya?"

"Tidak perlu. Itu akan sangat merepotkan."

"Tapi kau sakit!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sekalipun tak berhenti mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tapi nyatanya Changmin harus berkali-kali ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Yaah! Kali ini aku benar-benar akan menghubungi 119."

"Tidak perlu! Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kalau kau baik-baik saja, untuk apa memanggilku kesini?"

Mendengar Jaejoong berteriak, Changmin memandang wanita itu.

"Berbaringlah, aku bantu dengan handuk ini." lanjut Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie..."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Changmin bertanya dengan suara seperti menahan tangis.

Dulu waktu SD, Changmin pernah kabur dari rumah sehingga orang tuanya memukulinya berkali-kali saat ia kembali. Tapi saat itu Changmin sama sekali tidak menangis. Lalu, tiba-tiba sekarang Jaejoong melihat Changmin sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Changmin-ah... Kau kenapa?" Jaejoong yang terkejut mendekati dan duduk di dekat Changmin. Changmin sendiri segera menyandarkan kepala di bahu Jaejoong.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu? Ada apa?"

Tak ada jawaban, Changmin hanya diam.

"Kau dipecat? Menjual mobil diam-diam?"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Lalu apa? Kau sakit? Kanker? Kau akan mati?"

"Bukan itu."

"Kalau bukan, lalu kenapa? Jangan buat aku takut."

"Rasanya sedih."

"Kenapa? Siapa yang membuatmu sedih? Katakan padaku."

"Tidak ada. Cukup tenangkan aku."

Changmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai akhir. Ia hanya terdiam.

Suhu tubuhnya kembali naik dan ia pun berbaring. Sepanjang dini hari, Jaejoong merawat Changmin dengan baik.

Saat pagi menjelang, Jaejoong membawa Changmin ke klinik yang ada di lantai satu apartemen mereka. Jaejoong juga menyiapkan susu untuk Changmin agar pria itu cepat sembuh.

Selama tiga jam, Changmin terus meninum susunya dan setelah suhu tubuhnya turun, mereka keluar karena Changmin bilang ia lapar, Jaejoong mengajaknya makan di sebuah restoran.

.

.

Mereka berjalan pulang saat Changmin menghentikan langkah.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman."

"Taman? Untuk apa? Kau kan harus istirahat."

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan."

"Pengakuan? Ternyata kau benar-benar dalam masalah ya?"

"Iya."

"Masalah besar?"

"Iya."

"Kau akan meminjam uang dariku? Atau... Kau membunuh orang?"

"Sudah, ayo ke taman dulu. Akan ku ceritakan semuanya."

"Baiklah, ayo."

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman, taman terlihat begitu sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang lewat.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau akan membenciku atau tidak setelah mendengar ini."

"Aish... Jangan membuatku takut, katakan saja."

"Tapi... Ku mohon, aku mohon kau jangan menceritakannya pada siapapun. Siapapun."

Jaejoong jadi berdebar-debar.

"Apa... Kau benar-benar membunuh orang?"

Changmin terdiam.

"A-aku saat ini sedang menyukai seseorang."

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, "Apa? Lalu di mana masalah besarnya? Kalau kau mau membuat sebuah pengakuan, lakukan dengan be—"

"Orang itu laki-laki."

Jaejoong berhenti berkata.

"Apa?"

"Laki-laki."

Changmin menghela nafas dalam lalu mengulang kembali jawabannya. Jaejoong menatap Changmin, bingung, selama beberapa saat. Rautnya mempertanyakan maksud Changmin dan mencoba memastikan kalau ia tak salah dengar.

Tapi setelah Changmin mengulang kata-kata tadi, ternyata ia tak salah dengar. Jaejoong terkejut.

Jaejoong tak percaya, dan untuk beberapa saat ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Changmin.

"Laki-laki... Orang yang ku cintai itu laki-laki." Changmin mengulang kata-katanya sekali lagi.

"Ja-jadi... Maksudmu kau... _Gay_?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Iya." jawab Changmin dengan berat hati, "Begitulah."

"Kau serius?"

Hanya itu yang bisa ditanyakan Jaejoong. Ia sempat ingin menuduh Changmin berbohong, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, jika Changmin berbohong untuk apa pria itu sampai mengajaknya ke taman. Bagaimanapun, Jaejoong sulit mempercayai ucapan tadi, Changmin... _gay_? Tidak mungkin.

"_Sunbae_... Waktu itu kau pernah pacaran dengan _sunbae _kan?"

"Itulah kenapa kami putus. Karena aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Jaejoong kehilangan kata-katanya. Sebenarnya masih ada kemungkinan satu persen kalau Changmin berbohong dan ia berharap Changmin akan tertawa sambil berkata_ "Aku bohong."_ tapi hal itu tak juga terjadi.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Changmin adalah anak tunggal. Orang tuanya pernah berkata kalau mereka berharap kalau Changmin bisa menikah dengan wanita yang cantik, masih perawan dan juga seksi. Tapi Changmin... mencintai laki-laki.

"Se-sejak kapan?"

"Sekolah menengah, waktu itu aku mulai merasa aneh. Lama-lama aku curiga dan semakin yakin waktu kuliah. Aku lebih menyukai laki-laki daripada perempuan. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa saat melihat perempuan cantik, tapi aku bisa berdebar-debar jika melihat laki-laki. Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk tidak mempercayainya, tapi waktu aku mencoba berpacaran dengan perempuan... aku tidak berhasil. Bagaimana ini? Rasanya begitu menyiksa." Changmin menjelaskan dengan suara bergetar.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan kebingungan yang dialami Changmin. Pasti selama ini ia tak nyaman dan gelisah. Meski ia sudah berusaha keras menjadi normal tapi nyatanya ia tak bisa.

Apalagi ia sangat diharapkan oleh keluarganya, ia pasti menyesal. Belum lagi ia harus menjalani hari tanpa mengatakannya pada siapapun, dan hanya memendamnya sendiri. Changmin benar-benar melalui masa yang sulit. Jaejoong ikut merasa sesak.

Tapi, tentu saja pengakuan itu berefek besar.

Jaejoong merasa Changmin terlihat berbeda sekarang. Jaejoong membenci itu. Meski ia tahu Changmin terluka, tapi ia pun lebih terluka mengetahui hal ini.

"Aku benci kau!" seru Jaejoong seketika bangkit dari duduknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau brengsek." wanita itu tertunduk, suaranya terisak saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Ya. Aku pasti menjijikan sekali bagimu."

"Bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi?"

"Maafkan aku." Changmin pun tertunduk menyesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bahkan tidak menyukaiku dan justru menyukai orang lain, huh?"

Jaejoong menarik-narik jaket Changmin. Ia memilih untuk tidak menyebut 'laki-laki lain' tapi 'orang lain'. Ia tak ingin menambah luka Changmin. Pasti hal ini juga lah yang menyebabkannya demam tinggi.

Jaejoong jadi teringat bagaimana pria itu hampir menangis di malam sebelumnya, Changmin memikul sebuah beban berat dan ia masih berusaha menahan tangis.

Jaejoong tidak mungkin tega menghinanya dan bertanya mengapa ia menyukai laki-laki.

"Apa yang salah dengan matamu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan wanita cantik dan lebih mencintai orang lain? Apa kau juga tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa saat melihatku?"

"Maaf, aku tidak mengacuhkanmu karena mencintai orang lain." Changmin menyentuh tangan Jaejoong yang masih mencengkram jaketnya.

"Kau sadar kan aku hanya menyebut 'orang lain'?"

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Aku tidak ingin cemburu pada laki-laki, itu akan melukai harga diriku."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Tapi... aku tetap tidak suka. Aku sakit hati."

"Aku tahu."

"Maaf, Changmin-ah... Tapi rasanya aku tidak akan bisa memandangmu seperti sebelumnya."

"Iya."

"Aku harus pergi." Jaejoong pun beranjak dan Changmin hanya mengangguk.

Bisa Changmin dengar pekikan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa dia lebih menyukai orang lain, bukan aku?!"

Changmin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Jaejoongie!" panggil Changmin sebelum wanita itu jauh.

"Apa?" Jaejoong menoleh.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa... Tapi dengar! Jangan sekalipun kau melirik Yunho!"

Changmin pun tertawa geli dan membiarkan Jaejoong kembali berbalik pergi.

Changmin tak tahu, Jaejoong sengaja berjalan lebih cepat untuk menutupi airmatanya. Airmata yang mengalir tanpa henti setalah sempat ia tahan-tahan sejak tadi.

Bagaimana bisa kenyataan tentang Changmin, sahabat baiknya... terasa begitu menyedihkan?

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak pengakuan Changmin. Jaejoong belum bisa menghilangkan kebimbangannya. Ia akan terlihat senang dan gembira saat sedang berkencan dengan Yunho. Tapi jika tiba saatnya sendiri, seringkali Jaejoong bertanya apa yang sedang Changmin lakukan di kamar sebelah?

Persahabatan mereka terlalu erat, karena itu Jaejoong sudah menganggap Changmin bukanlah orang lain. Beban Changmin adalah bebannya juga.

Ia mencoba sebaik mungkin mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti semula, ia bahkan sampai berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa dari Changmin di hari itu. Tapi tetap saja sulit.

Ia tak tahu kapan akan menerima kenyataan bahwa Changmin 'lain' dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya sakit.

.

.

Menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan mengkhawatirkan Changmin membuatnya terlambat tidur. Kondisinya saat ini tidak terlalu baik.

Jaejoong kembali menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut dan bangun agak siang.

Ketika membuka pintu untuk mengambil botol susu, ia bertemu dengan Changmin yang baru saja pulang kerja.

Suasana yang cukup aneh membuat Jaejoong membalik badannya. Begitu juga dengan Changmin yang pura-pura tidak melihat Jaejoong.

Siapapun pasti akan tertawa melihat tingkah mereka, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau hubungan mereka saat ini memang sedang aneh.

Jaejoong mengambil susu dan baru akan masuk ke kamar saat ia merasa menyesal. Ia menoleh untuk memastikan apa Changmin sudah masuk ke kamarnya atau belum.

Tapi ternyata Changmin pun sedang menatapnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka bertemu tatap.

"Kau baru pulang?" Changmin mengangguk.

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Aku baru saja membelinya." pria itu mengangkat plastik berisi sarapannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Roti panggang, mau?"

"Kau punya lebih?"

"Aku beli dua tadi. Kau makan saja satu."

Changmin berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan memberikan satu roti panggangnya. Masih hangat. Roti panggang kesukaan Jaejoong, berisi beberapa sayuran dan telur lalu diolesi saus tomat dan ditaburi gula.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Meski Changmin memberi roti dan Jaejoong menerimanya, tetap saja suasana aneh itu terasa.

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung. Kemudian mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Menerima pemberian dari Changmin membuat Jaejoong mempertimbangkan untuk membalasnya dengan sekaleng jus. Mungkin dengan begitu, suasana bisa mencair pelan-pelan.

Baru saja wanita itu mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk saat ponselnya berbunyi.

"Siapa?" tanyanya sambil melihat nomor asing yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Halo."

[Benarkah ini Kim Jaejoong-_nim_?]

"Iya, saya sendiri."

[_Annyeonghaseyo_. Saya perwakilan dari tim lomba skenario yang di selenggarakan Walden Korea.]

"Walden Korea? Ah... Iya! Iya!" Suara Jaejoong terdengar sedikit melengking setelah sadar siapa yang ada di ujung sambungan ini.

[Di lomba yang kami selenggarakan, apakan benar anda mengumpulkan naskah berjudul _A Late Autumn_?]

"Iya, benar."

Jaejoong belum tahu apa tujuan lawan bicara yang saat ini menghubunginya, tapi wanita di seberang sambungan ini berhasil membuatnya gugup.

Kegugupan Jaejoong terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya. Ia mencoba menebak-nebak karena sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu sejak pengumpulan naskah itu. Kalau sampai mereka memintanya mengumpulkan lagi dengan kasus yang sama, sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan berpikir kemungkinan bahwa dirinya terpilih menjadi pemenang.

[Apakah_ A Late Autumn _adalah hasil karya anda sendiri, Kim Jaejoong-_nim_?]

"Iya, betul. Itu hasil karya saya, Kim Jaejoong. Tidak salah lagi. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

[Karya Kim Jaejoong-_nim_, _A Late Autumn_, dinominasikan sebagai pemenang.]

"A-apa? Jadi skenario saya menang?" Jaejoong sangat terkejut.

[Belum pemenang, baru di nominasikan.]

"Di nominasikan? Maksudnya?"

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan nominasi, tapi ia sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

[Ada prosedur yang harus dilalui terlebih dahulu. Kami harus memastikan beberapa hal.]

"Seperti apa?"

[Seperti, apakah _A Late Autumn _adalah karya asli Kim Jaejoong-_nim _atau bukan. Lalu apakah skenario itu sudah pernah di publikasikan dalam bentuk film dalam dan luar negeri, atau dalam bentuk novel, drama, dan beberapa media lain. Hal-hal tersebut harus kami periksa lagi.]

"Itu benar-benar karya asli saya!"

[Saya mengerti. Karena itu, kami mohon anda datang ke Walden Korea hari ini untuk menjalani beberapa prosedur pemeriksaan sebagai formalitas. Ketika kami tidak menemukan masalah, kami akan memutuskan anda sebagai pemenang.]

"Hari ini? Paling lambat jam berapa?"

Jaejoong bertanya sambil menahan agar jantungnya tidak keluar dari tempatnya karena terlalu senang. Ia sampai merasa sedikit sakit karena jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Setelah tahu harus datang jam berapa, selama beberapa saat Jaejoong hanya diam untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya dan bernafas dengan baik.

Ia berusaha berjalan menuju pintu dan bersamaan ketika ia membuka pintu, wanita itu segera meneriakkan nama Changmin berkali-kali.

"Ada apa?" Changmin membuka pintunya sedikit.

"Aku... Ada..."

Jaejoong tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Skenarioku... di nominasikan sebagai pemenang." suara wanita itu bergetar.

Changmin melotot, "Kau serius? Di nominasikan?" Pria itu segera mendekati dan mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong. "Kau serius?"

"To...long beri aku air. Rasanya aku sulit bernafas."

"Tunggu sebentar." Changmin buru-buru masuk.

Nyatanya, Jaejoong sampai harus minum obat penenang dari Changmin karena begitu kaget. Dan mereka baru kembali berbicara lima menit setelah Jaejoong tenang.

"Kau benar-benar menang?"

"Tadi mereka menghubungiku. Aku belum menang, baru di nominasikan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Mereka harus memeriksa keaslian skenarioku terlebih dulu apakah itu plagiat atau bukan. Kalau tidak ada masalah, baru aku dinobatkan sebagai pemenang."

"Kalau begitu... Kau pasti menang! Kau kan tidak pernah mencontek karya orang lain. Kau pasti menang."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja! _Aigoo_.. Selamat, Kim Jaejoongie!"

"Aku masih gugup. Rasanya seperti bermimpi."

"Tentu saja! Aku pun kaget! Kau sudah memberi tahu Yunho?"

"Belum. Tadi bernafas saja sulit, jadi aku belum menghubunginya."

"Kau harus memberitahunya, cepat."

Pria itu segera mencari ponsel Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di tangan sang pemilik.

Jaejoong tak tahu, berapa kali ia menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya menghubungi Yunho.

[Jaejoongie?]

"Yu-Yunho... Aku aku... Skenario.. lomba menulis skenario waktu itu. Maksudku, tadi ada yang menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau skenarioku yang waktu itu dinominasikan sebagai pemenang."

Airmata Jaejoong menetes begitu saja.

[Benarkah? _Aigoo_! Selamat Jaejoongie... Aku tahu kau pasti bisa!] Suara Yunho terdengar begitu bersemangat.

[Kalau begitu, aku akan kesana sekarang.]

"Ti-tidak. Jangan sekarang. Aku harus ke kantor Walden Korea karena mereka perlu memeriksa beberapa hal. Sekarang stastusku hanya di nominasikan, tapi... Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dibatalkan?"

[Mana mungkin? Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi.]

"Benarkah?"

[Tentu saja. Tidak ada hal seperti itu, tenang saja... Kau hanya tinggal maju selangkah lagi.]

"Aku senang sekali sampai sulit bernafas."

[Tenangkan dirimu dulu, sayang. Setelah kau tenang, cepatlah datang kesini.]

"Kesini? Aku tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang, Yunho-yah."

[Oh iya, benar! Kau harus ke Walden Korea.] Yunho meralat kata-katanya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi kalau sudah kembali. Eh... Tidak, aku akan menemuimu di hotel."

[Baiklah.]

Setalah mengakhiri percakapannya denga Yunho, Jaejoong mengusap airmatanya dan tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Aku memberimu kehormatan untuk menjadi orang pertama yang memeluk penulis ini."

Changmin terkekeh dan segera memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kau menyebalkan... Tapi, selamat ya Jaejoongie..."

"Terima kasih, Changmin-ah."

.

.

.

Jaejoong berhadapan dengan gedung Walden Korea. Ia masuk dan meminta salah satu wanita di kantor itu menunjukkan dimana ia bisa menemui panitia penyelenggara lomba skenario yang diikutinya.

Karena ternyata mereka sedang rapat, jadi Jaejoong menunggu di depan ruangan yang tertulis sebagai ruang tim produksi.

Sekarang ia merasa lebih tenang meski tetap berdebar-debar. Ia melirik jam yang tertera di ponselnya saat pintu ruangan terbuka dan seorang pria masuk diikuti pria lain.

"Nanti kalau tanggal dan jam acara pemberian penghargaan sudah pasti, akan kami beritahukan kembali." Pernyataan itu direspon oleh pria yang keluar pertama tadi.

"Baik."

Jaejoong mengamati mereka. Pria pertama seperti baru saja memenangkan sesuatu dan pria satunya sepertinya pegawai Walden Korea.

Saat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apa yang dimenangkan pria pertama, pria yang satunya menatapnya.

"Kim Jaejoong-_sshi_?"

"Iya, saya." Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya.

"Silakan masuk, maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu lama."

Tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu, Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi.

Ia kaget saat melihat Ahra ada di sana, wanita itu terlihat begitu sombong dan sempat melirik Jaejoong sambil meremas sebuah kertas yang ada di dekatnya.

_'Kenapa perempuan itu ada disini?'_

Pria tadi mempersilakan Jaejoong untuk duduk dan memberi kartu namanya. Rupanya pria ini adalah ketua tim produksi Walden Korea.

"Saya adalah pihak yang bertugas di bagian produksi segala hal tentang Walden Korea, dan perkenalkan yang disana adalah penulis skenario Walden Korea sekaligus anggota tim penilai naskah lomba—"

"Kami sudah saling kenal." Sela Ahra.

"Oh benarkah?"

"Kami pernah berada di kelas yang sama."

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Ahra menjawab tanpa melihat pada Jaejoong.

"Oh begitu." Ketua tim mengangguk.

"Selamat." ucap Ahra dengan nada datar.

"Terima kasih, tapi... Kau menjadi salah satu penilai?"

"Iya."

"Oh..."

Entah kenapa Jaejoong mencelos mendengarnya.

Ternyata tidak hanya menyiapkan skenario untuk film milik Walden tapi Ahra juga menjadi salah satu juri lomba menulis skenario. Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau langkah Ahra sudah semaju itu.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Jika Ahra menjadi bagian tim penilai, bagaimana mungkin naskahnya bisa menang? Ia yakin Ahra tidak akan memberi nilai bagus untuknya. Tentu saja yang memberi keputusan memang bukan hanya Ahra tapi tetap saja ia tak menduga akan menjadi yang di nominasikan.

Bisa jadi juga sih Ahra memberi nilai bagus untuknya demi menebus kesalahan waktu itu tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tidak senang bertemu dengan Ahra. Tidak sedikitpun.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami periksa."

"Baik."

"Skenario milik Kim Jaejoong belum di publikasikan _online _maupun _offline_, baik di dalam dan luar negeri, dalam bentuk drama ataupun media lainnya, lalu apakah anda bisa memastikan kalau skenario itu bukan hasil menjiplak atau plagiarisme?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Setelah acara pemberian penghargaan, kami akan mempublikasikan naskah skenario anda melalui situs resmi kami. Bisakah anda memastikan tidak akan ada masalah yang timbul sesudah itu?"

"Tentu."

"Mohon anda pahami, kalau nantinya diketahui bahwa skenario anda adalah hasil plagiarisme, sebelum atau sesudah produksi film anda, Penulis Kim Jaejoong, akan di denda dan harus bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya."

"Saya mengerti."

"Silakan baca ini dengan seksama kalau sudah, silahkan tanda tangan di sebelah sini." Ketua tim menyodorkan satu lembar dokumen pada Jaejoong.

Dokumen itu berisi hal-hal yang tadi ditanyakan pada Jaejoong. Dan, juga diberitahukan kalau akan ada beberapa hal yang harus ia tanda tangani lagi, seperti kontrak, dan lain sebagainya.

Sesudah membaca dengan hati-hati, Jaejoong meminjan pulpen dan menandatanganinya.

"Terima kasih."

Ketua tim memuji Jaejoong. Wanita itu tersenyum cerah sementara Ahra masih menatapnya sombong.

"Kira-kira, apa saya boleh membaca skenario lain yang juga menang?"

"Akan saya kirim setelah acara penghargaan."

"Terima kasih."

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan dua orang pria berjas rapi masuk.

"_Sajangnim_." Ketua tim produksi segera berdiri mengikuti Ahra yang sudah lebih dulu memberi hormat.

Jaejoong pun ikut berdiri dan membalik badannya untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang datang.

Seorang pria tinggi tampan dengan jas licin berwarna abu-abu dan di belakangnya, seorang pria berjas hitam.

Tunggu, pria berjas hitam itu... Yunho?

Jaejoong terbelalak menyadari bahwa yang berdiri di ruangan itu adalah benar-benar Yunho.

Jung Yunho.

_'Yunho? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini?'_

.

.

.

.

**to be Continued**

.

Bagian ketujuh!

Maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Juga typo yang senantiasa(?) bertebaran :D

Fyi, itu bagian NC gak ada di novel aslinya. Dan soal Changmin, udah kejawab kan?

Gak kerasa udah masuk _chapter-chapter _akhir. Sekali lagi maaf buat ketidaksempurnaan saya dalam me-_remake _novel ini.

Juga makasih banyak buat kalian yang mau nunggu, baca, & ngasih semangat buat saya.

Okesip, kira-kira gimana reaksi Jaejoong karena ketemu Yunho di kantor Walden?

Tunggu chapter depan ya.

;D

**Hugs and kisses for u all, guys... :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	9. Chapter 9

**the Last 2%**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, Junsu, Go Ahra, and others.**

**YUNJAE.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama(2006), cerita sepenuhnya milik Kim Rang hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Kedelapan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong cukup yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Penampakan yang sempurna. Walau begitu, ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Memastikan apakah benar yang ia lihat saat ini adalah Yunho. Hasilnya tetap sama. Pria itu memang Yunho. Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong bingung. Dan, Yunho yang sedang menatap dirinya kebingungan saat ini, justru tersenyum padanya. Dia tetap tidak memahami situasinya saat ini. Jaejoong tetap dalam kebingungannya.

Yunho, sedang apa kau disini?

Ia bertanya hanya dengan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara. Tapi yang ditanya tak memberi jawaban apa-apa kecuali tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan. Beliau adalah penulis yang kita nominasikan sebagai pemenang, Kim Jaejoong."

Ketua tim berdiri di samping Yunho dan menjelaslan siapa Jaejoong. Orang itu menjulurkan tangannya menunjuk Jaejoong dengan sopan.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Penulis Kim."

"Ya, _annyeonghaseyo_." Jawab Jaejoong yang menyambut tangan pria itu sambil terus menatapnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, beliau adalah Direktur Walden Korea, Jung Ilwoo."

_'Jadi dia direktur Walden Korea?!'_

"_Annyeonghaseyo, sajangnim._" Jaejoong membungkuk pada Ilwoo

"Terima kasih karena sudah ikut berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi ini."

"Saya yang harusnya berterima kasih karena sudah dipilih."

Yunho tampak terus tersenyum. Setelah berkenalan dengan Ilwoo selesai, Yunho maju satu langkah.

Ketua tim memperkenalkan Yunho, "Dan beliau adalah Direktur Walden Pictures, Jung Yunho."

_'apa?!'_

Mulut Jaejoong hampir menganga.

"Wa-Walden Pictures... Perusahaan film yang ada di _Amerika _itu?"

Karena kaget setengah mati, ia berkata seolah-olah tidak pernah mendengar nama perusahaan itu. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan hanya mampu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang kebingungan.

"Iya, betul. Beliau adalah Direktur Walden Pictures. Kau tahu kalau Walden Pictures adalah afiliasi dari Walden Group kan? Kampungan sekali." Jaejoong tak mengacuhkan Ahra yang baru saja menghinanya.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Hal itu membuat suasana ruangan menjadi berubah. Dan perubahan mencolok terlihat di wajah Ahra yang segera menatap sinis.

"Selamat, Penulis Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho berbicara pada Jaejoong dengan cukup formal. Dia terlihat ingin membedakan urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan. Menyadari hal tersebut, Jaejoong segera merubah sikap dan berterima kasih. Kali ini urusan pekerjaan. Walau tentu saja sikap Yunho yang menggenggam erat—dan lama tangan Jaejoong seperti ini terlihat jauh dari urusan pekerjaan.

"Direktur Jung, mari kita menuju konferensi pers." Yunho langsung melepas tangan Jaejoong setelah mendengar ajakan Ilwoo.

"Penulis Kim, kita akan bertemu lagi di acara penyerahan penghargaan nanti."

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataan Ilwoo.

Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Yunho berbisik pada Jaejoong, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam."

Setelah Ilwoo dan Yunho keluar dari ruangan, Jaejoong membalik badannya dan tanpa disadarinya, langsung berhadapan dengan Ahra. Ahra pun segera memberi tatapan marah pada Jaejoong.

_'Tidak mungkin, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Benar-benar menyebalkan'_ itu isi kepala Ahra.

"Sepertinya Penulis Kim dan Direktur Jung Yunho sudah saling kenal?" Tanya ketua tim yang segera dihujani tatapan tajam dari Ahra.

"Ah, ya. Sedikit. Tapi... Beliau benar-benar Direktur Walden Pictures?"

"Iya. Anda tidak tahu?"

"Saya... yang saya tahu hanya beliau tinggal di _Amerika _saja... Rasanya seperti baru saja kena tipu."

"Kena tipu?"

"Ah... bukan. Saya membicarakan hal lain. Mmm... Apakah semuanya sudah selesai? Saya boleh pergi?"

"Oh ya. Silakan. Nanti kami akan beritahukan lagi lebih lanjut tentang hari dan jam acara penyerahan penghargaan."

"Baik, saya pergi dulu."

Jaejoong memberi salam pada ketua tim. Sementara ia hanya menunduk ragu pada Ahra lalu keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan cepat menuju _lift _seperti dikejar sesuatu. Di tengah perjalanannya menuju _lift_, Jaejoong mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya.

Ahra.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Kau dan Direktur Jung Yunho sudah kenal lama?" Ahra bertanya dengan agresif. Ia tampak benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya dan bertanya balik pada Ahra dengan nada yang sama.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau merasa sakit dan terluka."

"Memangnya kenapa? Jangan berputar-putar.. Langsung katakan apa yang ingin kau tahu." Kata Jaejoong tak sabar.

"Aku dan Direktur Jung... Sedang menjalin hubungan." kata Ahra kasar sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Apa? Kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

"Iya."

"Oh... tentu saja. Tentu saja kau menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kau sedang menyiapkan skenario dan beliau adalah Direktur Walden Pictures. Tentu saja kalian menjalin hubungan setiap hari di kantor."

"Kau bodoh sekali."

"Apa? Bodoh?"

"Karena kau tidak paham apa yang kumaksud."

"Yang mana? Aaa... Kalian berdua pacaran maksudnya?"

Ahra tersenyum sinis dan sombomg karena akhirnya Jaejoong mengerti.

Jaejoong kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Ahra inginkan. Pacaran? Siapa yang pacaran dengan siapa? Jaejoong merasa kesal. Jaejoong yakin sekali kalau Yunho berbeda dengan Siwon, jadi pria itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini.

_'Pikirkan baik-baik, Jaejoong. Jangan sampai kau tertipu kata-kata perempuan rubah ini.' _Ia merasa muak melihat wajah Ahra.

Tentu saja Jaejoong lebih memilih mempercayai Yunho. Sampai sekarang, pria itu terus menunjukkan ketulusan hatinya pada Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong yakin kalau Yunho tidak mungkin mempermainkannya.

Meski Jaejoong belum tahu banyak tentang Yunho, tapi dalam hatinya, ia tahu harus mempercayai Yunho.

Jadi, Ahra pacaran dengan Yunho?

Terserah.

"Kau lucu sekali." Melihat Jaejoong tertawa, ekspresi Ahra berubah.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, huh?"

"Kata siapa kau pacaran dengan Yunho?"

"Apa?"

"Kau pikir Yunho mau pacaran denganmu?"

"Kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan rupanya."

"Bukan aku tidak percaya. Tapi... sulit memang mempercayaimu lagi. Kau tahu sendiri sebabnya. Lagipula sepertinya... kau terobsesi dengannya dan ingin sekali berpacaran dengannya. Yah... Yunho memang bukan pria biasa."

Ahra marah.

Tapi bagi Jaejoong itu sangat lucu.

"Kau terlambat, Ahra-_yah_... Aku sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya. Dan, kau tidak tahu seberapa dalamnya hubungan kami."

"Dalam?" Ahra melotot.

"Ya, Cinta kami... sangat dalam."

"Menurut siapa, _eoh_?" teriak Ahra.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri kan? Apa kau masih tidak sadar kalau kami saling mencintai?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku sadar?"

"Ckck. Ternyata kau memang tidak mengerti cinta."

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!"

"Cinta itu tidak bisa disembunyikan. Yunho sendiri yang mengajarkan ini padaku. Dia bahkan bilang bahwa dia pun tak bisa menyembunyikan cintanya padaku."

Ahra terdiam kaku. Rautnya mengeras.

"Aku sudah pernah masuk ke dalam kamar hotel Direktur Jung Yunho!" Kata Ahra dengan nada tegas, tapi Jaejoong terlihat santai.

"Ohya? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disana? Aku bahkan sudah tidur disana."

"Apa?!" seru Ahra.

Perubahan raut wajah Ahra membuat Jaejoong semakin yakin kalau ucapan wanita itu tadi adalah omong kosong saja.

"Perempuan murahan!"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Ahra-_yah_, aku tahu kalau kau sangat menginginkan Yunho, tapi maaf... sudah ada yang memilikinya."

Kemarahan Ahra semakin memuncak. Tapi ia tak kehabisan akal.

"Oh... Jadi karena itu Direktur Jung memberi nilai bagus untuk skenariomu."

Jaejoong tercekat, kata-kata Ahra menyulut emosinya.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi datar.

"Para juri memberikan nilai rendah untukmu, tapi Direktur Jung menjadi satu-satunya yang memberi nilai tinggi untukmu. Aneh kan? Bagaimana mungkin skenario yang tidak lolos di babak pertama bisa masuk final? Ternyata karena Direktur Jung nilaimu jadi naik. Sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik dengan skenariomu. Siapa sangka ternyata kau punya hubungan lebih dengan Direktur Jung. Jadi kau menjual tubuhmu supaya dapat nilai tinggi?"

Jaejoong langsung menampar Ahra sekuat tenaga.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!" Ahra hendak membalas Jaejoong. Tapi dengan cepat, Jaejoong memelintir pergelangan tangannya.

"Akh! Lepaskan!"

"Dengar aku baik-baik! Aku pasti akan menanyakan hal ini pada Yunho. Kalau ternyata yang kau katakan ini tidak benar, aku akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuat hidupmu menderita!"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Ya. Aku mengancammu!"

"Oke. Lakukan saja. Kau pikir Direktur Jung orang bodoh yang mau mengakuinya? Kalau berita ini tersebar tentu saja ia akan malu."

Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa saat sampai Jaejoong melepas tangan Ahra.

"Memang dia akan malu. Tapi kalau berita ini tersebar, pasti sumbernya adalah dari mulutmu! Kau juga tidak akan bisa selamat."

Jaejoong menatap Ahra seperti akan membunuhnya. Ahra pun segera berbalik menuju ruangannya. Jaejoong sendiri menatap Ahra dan bersumpah.

"Aku akan mencari tahu. Aku akan memastikan kata-katamu itu."

Sebelum masuk ke ruangan rapat, Ahra menghentikan langkah dan menoleh untuk melihat Jaejoong. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa bingungnya.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari gedung Walden dengan pikiran kosong. Ia tak mampu berpikir. Tentang Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul dan diperkenalkan sebagai Direktur Walden Pictures, lalu tentang Ahra yang menjadi salah satu juri di kompetisi menulis skenario itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan Yunho memanfaatkan jabatannya di Walden Group untuk memberi nilai bagus pada skenarionya.

Yang didengarnya dari Ahra hari ini sangat mengejutkannya.

Jika semua yang di katakan perempuan itu benar, tentunya Jaejoong harus menanggung malu yang luar biasa besar.

Jaejoong sendiri memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang Yunho. Seperti, kenapa pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kenapa Yunho tidak bercerita kalau sebenarnya dia adalah bagian dari Walden Group. Lalu kenapa Yunho tidak berkomentar apa-apa waktu Jaejoong bilang ingin menang di kompetisi itu.

Kenapa Yunho menyembunyikan itu semua?

Wanita itu mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Tapi tetap saja membingungkan.

Ketika diberitahu kalau skenarionya di nominasikan sebagai pemenang, tentu saja Jaejoong tidak merasakan apa-apa selain senang. Tapi sekarang, kebahagiaan itu terasa seperti tertutupi sesuatu yang kotor.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menghubungi Yunho sepertinya adalah cara paling tepat untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Baru akan menekan nomor Yunho, Jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya.

Ragu.

Apakah ia bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Yunho, yang mungkin akan mengatakan kalau apa yang dikatakan Ahra salah.

Bisa jadi juga Yunho tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa skenarionya buruk, karena itu ia menggunakan pengaruhnya di perusahaan untuk memenangkan karya Jaejoong.

Kalau benar itu yang terjadi, berarti Yunho sama saja merendahkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bingung memikirkan kemungkinan ini dan itu. Tak tahu mana yang harus ia percaya.

Tidak mungkin Jaejoong meminta bukti hasil penilaian milik Yunho. Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya makin kesal.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Jaejoong hanya terduduk lesu di tepi ranjang.

Terus seperti itu sampai malam menjelang. Ia merasa sangat tidak baik saat ini.

.

.

Ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi. Yunho.

Jaejoong melirik layar ponselnya. Tertulis nama Yunho disana. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkatnya. Banyak sekali yang ingin disampaikan dan ditanyakannya, sampai ia tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Apalagi Jaejoong tidak bisa menerka-nerka jawaban apa yang akan Yunho berikan.

Bukan.

Lebih tepatnya, Jaejoong takut mendengar jawaban Yunho. Saat ini, terlalu banyak hal di pikirannya. Penampilannya pun berantakan.

Jaejoong yakin jika ia mengangkat panggilan itu, ia akan marah-marah. Ia tak ingin melakukannya dan memilih untuk tidak mengangkat telepon itu sementara berusaha meredam kekecewaannya.

.

.

.

Setelah konferensi pers untuk film _Samak _selesai, Yunho buru-buru meninggalkan tempat acara. Langkahnya sempat dihentikan Ahra.

"Ada apa Penulis Go?'

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan."

"Dengan saya?"

"Iya. Sebentar saja."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka pun mencari tempat yang tidak banyak dilalui orang.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?"

"Tentang Penulis Kim Jaejoong tadi. Dia adalah teman saya."

"Iya. Saya tahu."

"_Sajangnim _tahu? Bagaimana—"

"Jaejoong sendiri yang bercerita. Lalu, ada apa?"

"Tadi Jaejoong sempat bilang kalau dia punya hubungan dengan _sajangnim_. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, benar."

Yunho memberi jawaban dengan tegas dan jelas tanpa ragu.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah, bukan... Tapi, apa _sajangnim _tahu kalau Jaejoong sudah punya kekasih?"

"Kekasih?"

"Iya. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan sangat lama sekali. Tapi saya tidak tahu apa boleh menceritakan ini." Seperti sebelumnya, Ahra dan sandiwaranya.

"Saya... saya khawatir kalau _sajangnim _akan terluka karena Jaejoong."

"Kekasih yang seperti apa maksud anda?"

"Ah, sepertinya Jaejoong menyembunyikannya. Sepengetahuan saya, mereka bahkan punya rencana untuk menikah secepatnya, karena sudah lama sekali menjalin hubungan. Jadi, saat saya dengan bahwa _sajangnim _punya hubungan dengannya, saya sangat kaget. Apalagi _sajangnim _belum lama ada di Korea, jadi bagaimana mungkin bisa memiliki hubungan yang cukup dalam dengan Jaejoong, dalam waktu singkat."

Ahra bercerita seolah-olah ia peduli.

"Menurut saya, dua setengah bulan sudah cukup."

"Maksudnya?"

"Waktu yang cukup untuk bisa memiliki sebuah hubungan yang dalam. Nyatanya, hal itu terjadi."

Yunho tampak tak ragu menjawab pertanyaan Ahra, sementara Ahra menatap bingung.

"Tapi, maksud saya... Jaejoong sudah berkencan cukup lama dengan Changmin. Dan sepertinya ia menyembunyikan fakta ini dari _sajangnim_, menurut saya dia tidak tulus dan—"

"Sebaiknya anda berhenti bicara." Yunho memotong kalimat Ahra.

Ahra pun tertegun.

"Saya cukup tahu Changmin-_sshi_. Mereka berdua bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya teman biasa. Dan sebelumnya, Jaejoong memang tidak tahu kalau saya adalah bagian dari Walden Group."

"_Sajangnim_, sepertinya anda salah paham."

"Kalau anda bicara lebih lanjut lagi, saya tidak bisa menoleransi. Sebaiknya anda berhenti." sahut Yunho dengan nada kesal.

"Saya akan menganggap percakapan ini tak pernah terjadi. Dan saya juga akan menganggap kejadian ketika anda mencuri skenario Jaejoong dulu itu juga tidak terjadi."

Seketika Ahra pucat pasi.

"Siapa yang mengarang cerita seperti itu?!" Teriak Ahra coba menyangkal.

Tapi tak ada yang mendengarnya, terutama Yunho yang sudah terlebih dulu pergi. Tanpa salam.

Ahra menatap tak percaya pada kepergian Yunho.

Ia kesal, namun tak bisa disangkal juga kalau ia sedikit menyesal.

Ia ingin memiliki Yunho, tapi nyatanya Yunho sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, teman lamanya sendiri.

Ia tak menyangka kalau kebohongan yang sudah dirancang baik itu mampu dihancurkan Yunho hanya dalam waktu tiga menit saja. Ia tak tahu kalau ternyata Yunho juga mengenal Changmin.

Ahra menyesal. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini bukan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong atau kecemburuannya, tapi bagaimana caranya membereskan masalah akibat kebohongannya. Ahra hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

Sementara Ahra menyesali perbuatannya, Yunho sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Jaejoong.

Setelah konferensi pers berakhir, lelaki itu terus mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya tapi tak juga ada respon.

Yunho sempat berpikir kalau Jaejoong pulang ke _Chungnam _untuk merayakan kemenangannya bersama keluarga. Tapi kemudian ia menyangkal, mana mungkin Jaejoong meninggalkan _Seoul _tanpa memberitahunya. Apalagi, Yunho sudah berjanji akan menghubunginya, harusnya Jaejoong menunggu.

Tapi, setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan Jaejoong tidak juga mengangkat telepon darinya, Yunho bukan lagi merasa aneh. Ia justru merasa cemas.

Jaejoong pasti marah padanya karena masalah identitas aslinya.

.

.

Sesampainya di gedung tempat Jaejoong tinggal, Yunho langsung menuju _unit _milik Jaejoong.

Ia berencana untuk memberikan ucapan selamat dan merayakan kemenangan Jaejoong dengan mentraktirnya makanan enak.

Yunho juga akan menjelaskan alasannya menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah bagian dari Walden agar Jaejoong tidak salah paham.

Yunho menekan bel kamar dengan gugup. Ia berharap kekasihnya itu membuka pintu dengan senyum lebar.

Ding dong~

Ding dong~

Sudah dua sampai tiga kali Yunho menekan bel kamar Jaejoong tapi tak ada tanda-tanda orang di dalam.

Ketika Yunho menekan bel kamarnya sekali lagi, Jaejoong meremas bantalnya dan kembali mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di balik selimut. Ia jadi kesal karena matanya tak kunjung terpejam.

Jaejoong tak peduli dengan suara bel, karena untuk sementara ini ia tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun.

Ia sama sekali tak berniat membukakan pintu. Meski yang datang itu Yunho.

Jaejoong menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, meringkuk dan diam saja untuk menciptakan tanda bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar itu, tapi bel itu masih saja berbunyi. Jaejoong menyumpal telinganya. Tapi usahanya tidak berhasil, ia tetap mendengar suara bel itu sampai akhir. Jaejoong tak bergerak.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, bel tidak lagi berbunyi. Jaejoong membuka selimutnya.

Ia tak tahu apakah yang datang tadi itu adalah Yunho. Setelah keluar dari selimutnya, ia keluar menuju balkon kamar untuk melihat ke bawah. Bisa ia lihat Yunho dan mobilnya di bawah sana.

Ternyata memang Yunho. Dan akhirnya _Benz _hitam itu pergi.

"Yunho..."

Jaejoong tahu, tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu. Ingin rasanya mengejar Yunho, tapi ia menggeleng pelan dan mengurungkan niatnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Benar. Jaejoong menyadari kesalahannya, tapi itu semua terjadi karena ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Situasinya rumit dan semuanya menjadi satu. Jaejoong tidak tahu langkah apa yang harus diambilnya.

Walau saat itu sudah beranjak tengah malam, Jaejoong keliar dari kamarnya untuk bertemu Changmin. Ia merasa tidak bisa menemukan jawaban jika terus berpikir sendiri, ia harus mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan seseorang agar ia bisa mendapat keputusan.

Jaejoong menekan bel kamar Changmin. Dan sahabat baiknya itu segera membukakan pintu dengan wajah khas bangun tidur.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Ya."

"Bisa main sebentar denganku? Tiga puluh menit saja."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin main."

"Iya, aku tahu... Aku tahu ini sudah terlalu malam, tapi tolong bantu aku. Aku butuh pendapatmu."

"Masuklah."

"Kau tidak mau keluar saja? Aku ingin bicara di tempat terbuka."

"Memangnya ada apa? Jangan bilang kau mau membuat pengakuan kalau sebenarnya kau menyukai wanita?"

Jaejoong sedang dalam _mood _yang tak enak untuk membalas candaan itu.

"Sudah lewat tengah malam, Jaejoongie... Aku malas keluar."

"Ya sudah... Di kamarmu saja."

"Masuklah." ajak Changmin.

Jaejoong masuk ke kamar Changmin yang sangat rapi itu dan duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Kau punya bir?"

"Ada, tapi cuma satu kaleng."

"Kita bagi dua ya?"

"Baiklah."

Changmin pun mengeluarkan bir dari dalam kulkas dan menyiapkan dua gelas kosong.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu menyodorkan satu gelas milik Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang mengalami sesuatu... yang membuatku putus asa."

"Ceritalah."

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku dinominasikan sebagai pemenang dan karena harus memeriksa dan memastikan beberapa hal, mereka memintaku untuk datang, jadi aku kesana tadi siang."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bertemu Ahra disana. Dia yang menulis skenario untuk film yang diproduksi Walden Pictures dan ternyata ia menjadi salah satu juri penilai lomba waktu itu."

"Ahra si pencuri itu?"

"Iya, dan kau tahu aku bertemu siapa lagi disana?"

"Siapa?"

"Yunho."

Changmin terdiam sesaat, "Yunho? Bagaimana bisa? Dia juga menang?"

"Tidak. Dia adalah Direktur Walden Pictures."

"Direktur Walden Pictures?"

"Iya, yang membuat film _tooth _itu."

"Wah! Kalau begitu Yunho orang kaya kan?"

"Sepertinya."

"Yah! Kau seharusnya senang karena tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi dan hidup enak. Wahh... Wanita tercantik di _Chungnam _akhirnya berjodoh dengan seorang pria kaya raya!"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya dengan sombong begitu?"

"Maaf. Lalu, apa masalahnya? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan senang sekali."

"Yunho juga menjadi juri di kompetisi itu. Ahra bilang juri lain tidak terlalu suka dengan skenarioku dan memberi nilai rendah. Dan, hanya Yunho yang memberikan nilai tinggi. Lalu seharusnya aku tidak bisa lolos babak pertama, tapi karena Yunho menggunakan posisinya, aku sengaja dimenangkan."

"Siapa yang bilang padamu? Perempuan pencuri itu? Ahra?"

"Iya."

"Ck. Kau kan bisa bertanya langsung pada Yunho."

"Buat apa aku bertanya kalau sudah jelas dia akan bilang tidak?"

"Kalau dia bilang tidak, berarti memang tidak."

"Belum tentu. Kau tahu betapa malunya aku? Betapa frustasinya aku memikirkan ini? Aku ingin menang marena kemampuanku sendiri, bukan karena Yunho. Rasanya harga diriku diinjak-injak. Dan lagi, Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah bicara soal dia adalah orang dari Walden Group. Itulah kenapa aku makin curiga padanya."

"Ternyata bagaimanapun kau memang wanita."

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau meremehkan wanita, begitu?"

"Untuk apa kau terlalu memikirkannya? Kalau dia bilang tidak ya artinya tidak. Kau percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Kalau kau percaya, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada gunanya kau frustasi seperti ini. Memangnya kau lebih percaya siapa? Ahra si perempuan pencuri itu atau Yunho?"

"Tentu saja Yunho. Aku ingin sekali mempercayainya... Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Memangnya kau pikir Walden itu perusahaan mainan? Memangnya membuat film hanya mengeluarkan seribu atau dua ribu won? Yang aku dengar bahkan pembuatan film bisa sampai mengeluarkan ratusan juta won. Lalu menurutmu, demi orang yang dicintainya, meski sebenarnya skenarionya kurang bagus, dia akan rela mewujudkannya dalam bentuk film?"

"Aku... masih belum tahu apakah skenarioku nanti akan dijadikan film atau tidak."

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya diri seperti ini? Meski tidak dijadikan film pun, kompetisi yang sudah diadakan juga bukan sekedar main-main kan?"

Satu persatu kata-kata Changmin menohoknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mencintai seseorang tanpa kepercayaan?"

"...Sepertinya aku memang harus bertanya pada Yunho."

"Setuju. Kau harus bertanya langsung supaya lega."

"Aku hanya perlu percaya pada apa yang dikatakannya kan?"

"Iya."

"Aku... Sebenarnya takut kalau dia mengatakan bahwa ia memang memanfaatkan jabatannya."

"Kalaupun begitu, mintalah penjelasan. Dengarkan dengan baik, setelah itu, belum terlambat kalau kau ingin mundur."

Jaejoong menghela nafas.

Changmin pun segera merangkul Jaejoong.

"Apa kau sudah tidak jijik padaku jadi kau mencariku untuk berdiskusi?"

"Jijik? Aku masih membencimu, tahu?"

"Kau masih sangat membenciku?"

"Bagaimanapun aku pasti akan tahu. Orang-orang terdekat kita juga pasti akan tahu."

"Kau benar. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, yah... Meski kalau dipikir-pikir orang yang kau buat menderita banyak juga."

Changmin tersenyum, "Bagaimanapun, terima kasih karena kau tidak membuangku seperti sampah."

"Sampah? Siapa bilang? Aku tidak mungkin menganggapmu seperti itu."

"Jadi, kita tetap berteman kan?"

Jaejoong ikut merangkul Changmin, "Tentu saja! Lagipula aku juga berterima kasih karena kau selalu berhasil membuatku bertahan."

Mereka tersenyum bersama.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar dan temui Yunho besok. Aku juga harus tidur." Pria tinggi itu mengacak rambut Jaejoong dan segera bangkit.

Jaejoong yang setuju pun segera melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar.

"Hei, Jaejoongie... Kau tidak akan membuangku kan?"

"_Aish_... Kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Memangnya kau makanan kadaluarsa?"

Changmin tertawa mendengar jawaban itu namun tawanya terhenti saat melihat seseorang di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho.

Berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan raut datar dan sulit terbaca. Tidak seperti Yunho yang ramah biasanya.

Jaejoong berbalik mengikuti arah tatapan Changmin dan terkejut.

Ia tak menyangka Yunho akan kembalo mencarinya selarut ini. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

Ah, Jaejoong lupa kalau Yunho berbeda dengan pria biasa. Tentu saja lelaki ini tidak akan menyerah. Setelah semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat terhadap Yunho, Jaejoong jadi tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu saat ini.

"Yu-Yunho..."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Yunho-_sshi_."

Yunho pura-pura tak mendengar salam yang diberikan Changmin, dilayangkannya tatapan dingin pada Jaejoong sebelum mendekatinya.

"Bisa kita bertiga bicara sebentar di dalam?"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin sesaat dan sahabatnya itu mengiyakan karena pertimbangan kalau sampai terjadi keributan di lorong apartemen tentu akan jadi tidak enak. Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke kamar Changmin.

"Kenapa kau terus mengabaikan teleponku?" Tidak hanya rautnya, nada bicara Yunho pun begitu dingin dan sinis.

"Itu..."

"Tadi aku juga datang. Ku pikir kau tidak ada, tapi ternyata kau sedang bersama Changmin sampai dini hari begini?" Yunho berusaha menekan amarahnya.

"Yunho..."

"Kau tahu betapa cemasnya aku?"

Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan tapi Yunho terus saja memotongnya. Nada bicara Yunho sungguh membuat hati Jaejoong dan Changmin tidak enak.

"Dengarkan aku—"

"Kau tahu apa yang ku dengar hari ini? Kalian bukan sekedar teman, kalian punya hubungan khusus dan sudah lama berkencan. Tentu saja aku tidak mempercayainya. Tapi melihay kalian masih bersama sampai dini hari begini, apakah mungkin bagiku untuk tidak marah?"

Yunho memandang keduanya bergantian. Satu kata saja keluar entah dari Jaejoong atau Changmin, pasti Yunho akan mengamuk. Pria itu sedang tidak bisa dibantah atau dilawan.

"Apa aku boleh tahu, apa yang kalian lakukan sampai dini hari seperti ini?"

Yunho bertanya dengan geram. Bukan. Itu bukan pertanyaan. Tapi perintah yang mutlak harus dijawab.

"Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, boleh aku tahu siapa yang bilang padamu kalau aku dan Changmin punya hubungan lebih dari teman?"

Jaejoong balik bertanya tapi Yunho sepertinya tak berniat menjawab.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali sampai aku datang kesini. Tapi kau pura-pura tak ada di kamar? Dan hebatnya, sampai dini hari seorang perempuan yang sudah punya pasangan berduaan dengan seorang pria di kamar? Sepertinya kau yang harus memberi penjelasan lebih dulu." ucap Yunho penuh penekanan. Ia kehilangan kesabaran.

Jaejoong tentu saja terkejut, ia berniat meminta maaf setelah menyadari kesalahannya. Tapi Alih-alih melakukan itu, Jaejoong justru merasa marah karena kecurigaan Yunho.

Tangannya terkepal begitu saja menahan perasaan marah.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya tapi kau harus diam dan dengarkan baik-baik. Jangan bicara sepatah kata pun."

Dibanding biasanya, ini pun pertama kalinya Jaejoong bicara dengan nada dingin.

"Sepertinya kau lebih percaya pada orang yang mengatakan bahwa kami bukan sekedar teman. Dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang itu. Ahra kan?"

Yunho diam mendengarkan sambil menatap lurus pada wanitanya itu.

"Hari ini Ahra mengatakan padaku kalau kalian berdua juga punya hubungan lebih. Dia bahkan bilang sudah pernah menginjak kamar hotelmu. Aku menahan diriku, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menghinaku. Aku juga! Aku juga bilang kalau orang yang kau cintai adalah aku, Kim Jaejoong. Kita saling mencintai. Dan karena emosiku tidak bisa ku tahan lagi, aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah pernah bercinta denganmu. Kalau bertanya kenapa aku melakukannya, Itu karena kau adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu diambil oleh orang lain!" Jaejoong menjelaskan sambil menahan airmatanya.

"Kalian berdua tidur bersama?"

"Silakan lapor pada Rumah Beras kalau kau mau, Changmin-_ah_. Aku tidak peduli." Balas Jaejoong dingin.

"Kau—"

"Diam!" perintah Jaejoong pada diperintah hanya mampu terdiam akhirnya.

"Aku merasa tak perlu menutupi apa-apa dari Ahra. Tapi kau... sepertinya lebih percaya pada apa yang dikatakannya dan mencurigaiku? Apa kau sama sekali tidak mempercayaiku? Bahkan saat Ahra bilang dia pernah tidur denganmu, aku tidak akan percaya. Tapi ternyata kau lah yang tidak mempercayaiku."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kalian lakukan sampai dini hari begini." bantah Yunho.

"Ahra juga bilang hal lain. Tentang skenarioku yang sebenarnya tidak menarik di mata juri lain, tapi dengan kedudukanmu, kau membuatnya menjadi pemenang. Dia menghinaku karena aku rela menjual tubuhku untuk membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan. Dia bilang aku menjual tubuhku! Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menamparnya. Kalau saja kau bukan Direktur Walden, kalau saja kau tidak muncul tiba-tiba tadi siang dan mengatakan kalau kau adalah Direktur disana... Ah, tidak. Kalau saja kau mengatakannya sejak awal, mungkin aku tidak akan sebingung ini."

Jaejoong mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Rasanya sakit. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan ketika berhadapan denganmu, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk menghindar dan mencari waktu untuk berpikir. Aku tidak ingin marah-marah dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Aku berniat meminta maaf padamu karena tahu bahwa aku salah. Aku meminta pendapat Changmin tentang masalahku karena dia satu-satunya yang bisa ku ajak bicara saat ini. Aku mengerti kalau aku salah dan aku berniat menemuimu besok untuk meminta maaf... Tapi kau... Justru lebih mempercayai Ahra dan mencurigaiku?"

"Aku—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu. Aku percaya padamu, Yunho. Tapi tidak sebaliknya. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Jaejoong melangkah melewati Yunho untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu sempat mengikuti dan menarik lengan Jaejoong, berusaha menahannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Silakan pergi. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak ingin membicarakan apa-apa lagi denganmu.

Pintu kamar Jaejoong pun tertutup.

"Jaejoongie! Jaejoongie!" Yunho bersikeras menekan bel dan memukul pintu kamar itu tapi Jaejoong kembali mengacuhkannya.

Ia terus mengetuk pintu itu sampai beberapa penghuni kamar lain keluar dan memprotes.

Merasa tak ada gunanya tetap berada disana, Yunho tak punya pilihan lain selain pergi.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah berburuk sangka pada Jaejoong.

Tidak mendengarkan penjelasan wanitanya itu dan berakhir dengan kesalahpahaman.

Sungguh ia menyesal.

Namun saat Yunho melangkah hendak pergi, Changmin menahannya dengan sebuah panggilan.

"Yunho-_sshi_! Bisa bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan."

Yunho pun menatap bingung pada Changmin.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

Bagian kedelapan!

Iya, chapter ini emang sengaja pendek. Hehe.

Maaf buat typo yang masih berkeliaran(?) :D

Cuma pengen ngebahas konfliknya aja.

Ohya buat yang nanya ChangKyu, MinSu, atau YooSu, maaf banget karena ff ini fokus ama YunJae aja.

Dan juga saya minta maaf karena kemarin banyak yang ketipu soal notif tentang chapter 9. Sebenernya itu bukan Chapter 9, tapi chapter 8 yang gak sengaja saya _Upload _dua kali gegara jaringan.

_Btw_, ini chapter 9 aslinya! Hehe..

Makasih banyak buat yang masih bersedia baca ampe chap ini. :D

_See ya in the next chap!_

_.__。__.:*__・__° .__。__.:*__・__° .__。__.:*__・__° .__。__.:*__・_

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**Han Yoora || yla || rinie moet || rinayunjaerina || leeyeol || Dewi15 || shipper89 || shallow lin || miu sara || BibiGembalaSapi || YunjaeDDiction || mrspark6002 || Natsume Yuka || she3nn0 || Ai Rin Lee || Risza || Jaeromone || 1234 || aismamangrona || meirah 1111 || nabratz || birin rin || my yunjaechun || meybi || azahra88 || Lia || mrs jang || Park FaRo || mimimi || ClouDyRyeoRez || ayp || Mily 1909 || fivah || Dhea Kim || KimRyeona19 || AyuClouds69 || irna lee 96 || Lilin Sarang Kyumin || deveena || Park July || gwansim84 || sasya || yoon HyunWoon || Jung Jaehyun || okoyunjae || bee || GaemCloudOkta || akiramia44 || Lollyglory || wieyunjae || JungKimCaca || Lawliet Jung || BenHan || ayudessy1222 || Cho ririn || Casshiper Jung || Cristiyunisca || sucirahmay || MeChwangie || Phoenix Emperor Nipple Jae || lipminnie || raraSparcloudy || sugar day || nimahnurun || Ega EXOkpopers || cooly224 || iche cassiopeiajaejong || puspita94 || anna yanna || JYuly || yuu || maya kyuminnie || JonginDO || Michelle Jung || Mami Fate Kamikaze || yunjaeyoomin || rikurijung || Nana || shanzec || ajid yunjae || Lee Muti || OishiPillows || ShinJiWoo 920202 || nur anna 98 || devita zala || Bear || Chanbaekyu || cha yeoja hongki || kaihun70 || MyBabyWonKyu || Dani Oktavian || yunbb || Adamas Azalea || Cassieswift || ulpaawilliam Kato || Chanidoojooncute || Zhie Hikaru || HunhanCherry1222 || Rly C Jaekyu || jung sister**

.

.

.

**Hugs and kisses for u all, guys! :***

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	10. Chapter 10

**the Last 2%**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, Junsu, Go Ahra, and others.**

**YUNJAE.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama(2006), cerita sepenuhnya milik Kim Rang hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Kesembilan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menangis dalam frustasi dan kemarahannya.

Dengan penuh emosi dia menyalakan ponselnya. Ingin rasanya menghubungi Yunho dan menanyakan banyak hal.

_'Kenapa Yunho lebih percaya Go Ahra? Kenapa Yunho mencurigaiku?'_

Jaejoong ingin meneriaki pertanyaan itu. Dan setelahnya, mungkin ia akan merasa lebih lega.

Begitu ponselnya menyala, dia memperhatikan foto yang dijadikannya sebagai _wallpaper_. Foto dirinya bersama Yunho saat di tempat peristirahatan _Haengdam-do _waktu itu. Foto ketika Yunho mencium pipinya.

Melihat foto itu, perlahan kemarahannya mereda.

Yunho adalah pria yang mengantarkannya sampai _Chungnam_, karena tidak ingin Jaejoong pergi sendiri. Yunho juga tidak mengizinkannya naik bus, padahal pria itu sendiri tak hafal jalanan di _Korea_.

Ketika Jaejoong bilang ingin bermain, pria itu rela meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani. Ketika Jaejoong mengatakan kalau dia ingin jalan-jalan, Yunho datang dengan membawa makanan.

Jaejoong kembali mengingat-ingat satu persatu hal yang pernah di lakukan Yunho untuknya.

Lelaki itu datang dengan kakak iparnya saat Jaejoong mengatakan akan menemui pria lain. Yunho bahkan menurutinya untuk bermain _ice skating _meski puluhan pasang mata memperhatikan. Yunho adalah pria yang selalu ada untuknya.

_'Kenapa aku sebodoh ini?'_

Jaejoong menyesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan masalah kecil menjadi besar. Setelah di pikir-pikir, semua terjadi karena Ahra.

Seandainya saja mereka tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan perempuan rubah itu, tidak akan ada emosi yang tersulut, dan semuanya pasti bisa diselesaikan dengan baik.

Jaejoong terlanjur melukai Yunho karena tak mau mendengar penjelasannya.

Ia menyesali segalanya kini.

Padahal, siapa lagi yang bisa mencintainya seperti Yunho? Siapa lagi yang bisa ia percaya selain Yunho?

"Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Jawabannya jelas, ia harus menyampaikan permintaan maaf pada kekasihnya itu. Bertengkar dengan Yunho pun tak menghasilkan apa-apa selain kesedihan, jadi ia tak berani membayangkan bagaimana kalau sampai ia benar-benar di tinggalkan oleh pria itu.

Jaejoong membuka ponselnya kembali setelah berpikir lama. Membuka foto-foto yang ada di memori ponselnya karena berniat mengirim satu foto mereka sambil meminta maaf.

Wanita itu sedikit bingung saat mendapati sebuah foto Yunho yang sepertinya diambil dari kejauhan. Gambarnya pun tidak terlalu bagus.

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut.

"Kapan aku mengambil foto ini?"

Ada dua foto dengan latar yang sama. Ia mencoba memperbesar gambar itu dan ternyata benar Yunho.

Lelaki itu tampak memakai mantel menutupi jasnya dan kacamata hitam.

Jaejoong melotot saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ini!"

Ia ingat kalau foto itu adalah foto yang ia ambil di bandara saat akan menjemput Siwon. Jadi orang yang sempat ia pikir selebritis di bandara itu adalah Yunho.

Jaejoong tak percaya.

Apa boleh ia yakin kalau ini semacam takdir?

Jaejoong tak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menemui Yunho. Tak peduli pada matahari yang bahkan belum mengintip, Jaejoong berlari ke luar gedung apartemen dan segera memberhentikan sebuah taksi menuju hotel Arizona.

Di dalam kepalanya kini ada ribuan hal, tapi hanya satu yang terlihat jelas. Ia harus bertemu dengan Yunho secepatnya.

Hanya itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Arizona, Jaejoong yang tak sabar menunggu _lift _datang akhirnya menggunakkan tangga darurat. Ia terus berlari tanpa sadar menuju lantai sepuluh. Tak peduli nafasnya yang nyaris habis, Jaejoong hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yunho secepatnya.

Hanya perlu beberapa ketukan ringan sampai pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"Jaejoong..."

"Yunho, maafkan aku." penampilan Jaejoong berantakan dengan nafas terengah, tapi ia tetap berusaha bicara.

Yunho pun segera memeluknya erat tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau datang? Bahaya. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Aku pasti akan langsung datang."

Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan Yunho erat dan kembali meminta maaf atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"Ini. Lihat ini."

Masih dalam pelukan Yunho, Jaejoong menunjukkan foto yang tadi ia temukan di ponselnya.

"Yunho, ini fotomu. Aku pasti menyakitimu saat aku marah-marah tadi. Waktu ponselku menyala, aku melihat foto ini, aku sadar kalau aku salah. Lalu aku berniat mengirim foto kita sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Tapi, waktu aku mencari fotonya, aku menemukan foto ini. Aku mengambilnya saat menjemput Siwon di bandara secara tak sengaja karena ku pikir ada selebritis yang datang. Tapi ternyata... Itu kau?"

Jaejoong sendiri masih takjub sambil menunjukkan foto tadi. Yunho sedikit heran namun sekaligus tak percaya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi sekarang aku semakin yakin kalau kau adalah orang yang ku tunggu-tunggu. Aku yakin kita memang di takdirkan untuk bersama." Yunho menghela nafas lega mendengar itu lalu kembali memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau baru sadar? Aku bahkan sudah tahu sejak pertama melihatmu. Aku yakin kau takdirku." bisik Yunho.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlambat menyadarinya."

"Aku yang minta maaf. Aku akan memperjelasnya untukmu sekarang."

"Aku yang minta maaf."

"Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf."

"Aku ya—"

Kata-kata Jaejoong tertahan karena Yunho segera memberinya sebuah ciuman.

Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti akan langsung tahu seberapa kuat hasrat keduanya.

Sampai akhirnya, Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

_Blam!_

Pintu pun tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

Kamar mereka hening dan damai, hanya ada suara deru nafas yang saling bersahutan kasar.

Yunho kembali membawa tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Jaejoong dan masih menciumnya.

Tapi kemudian Jaejoong menahan sedikit bahu pria diatasnya itu dan menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah salah paham."

"Aku juga minta maaf karena mencugiraimu. Tapi aku sudah dengar penjelasan Changmin-_sshi_, aku menyesal sudah salah paham."

"Changmin? Dia bilang apa?"

"Hmm... Rahasia."

Mata Jaejoong menyipit.

"Sepertinya aku tahu rahasia itu. Changmin jarang bicara banyak pada orang lain, tapi kalau sampai dia bicara tentang rahasianya padamu, berarti kau bukan lagi 'orang lain' baginya."

"Ya... Kurasa aku juga akan cepat akrab dengannya."

"Terdengar bagus, tapi jangan akrab dengan berlebihan."

Yunho tertawa.

"Aku akan menceritakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Penulis Go. Aku sama sekali tidak membaca skenariomu itu sebelum masuk ke babak final. Waktu aku tahu skenariomu benar-benar lolos dari semua babak penyisihan, aku baru membacanya. Dan aku tidak memberimu nilai sempurna. Aku memberimu nilai delapan puluh lima. Tidak benar kalau semua juri memberimu nilai rendah dan hanya aku yang memberi nilai sempurna. Semuanya perlu perhitungan, tapi sayangnya dia tidak berpikir seperti itu. Menurutku, tidakanmu menamparnya itu bagus. Apalagi karena dia bilang kau menjual tubuhmu. Aku tidak suka itu."

Yunho memang bicara dengan nada merendahkan, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak menjadi kambing hitam dengan berkata bahwa Ahra-lah juri yang memberinya nilai paling rendah. Lagipula, tujuannya membicarakan ini untuk memperbaiki kesalahpahaman yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong, bukan untuk membuat keduanya—Ahra dan Jaejoong makin membenci.

"Lalu, alasan kenapa aku tidak memberitahu bahwa aku adalah bagian dari Walden sejak awal adalah demi kepentingan kita bersama. Waktu pertama kali makan bersama, kau menceritakan kalau kau akan ambil bagian di kompetisi itu. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik aku tidak membahasnya. Kupikir kalau kau tahu saat itu kau akan terbebani. Tapi karena menutupinya pun justru aku yang terbebani sendiri."

"Aku mengerti."

"Sebelum kau bercerita tentang Penulis Go, aku sudah mengenalnya. Jadi, waktu kau cerita tentang hubungan kalian, aku terkejut. Hal itu membuatku makin tak ingin mengungkapkan bahwa aku adalah orang dari Walden. Karena aku ingin menjaga sikap agar aku bisa terus netral."

"Aku paham."

"Kita baik-baik saja kan? Aku sudah memastikannya untukmu. Kau sudah lega?"

"Sudah... Dan aku akan terus mempercayaimu." Jawab Jaejoong manis, membuat Yunho tak tahan ingin mencium dahi wanitanya itu.

"Waktu aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, lalu waktu aku datang ke kamarmu tapi tidak ada respon, apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?"

"Aku juga. Aku juga sangat frustasi."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku."

Yunho menghujani bibir manis Jaejoong dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan nan lembut.

"Aku tahu. Aku menyesal. Tidak hanya padamu, tapi juga pada Changmin yang ikut terseret."

"Padahal kalau kau tahu aku menyusun rencana perayaan kemenanganmu, kau pasti tidak akan mengabaikanku."

"Memangnya kau menyusun rencana apa?"

"Makan malam bersama, lalu menjelaskan kesalahpahaman, dan bercinta. Aku masih punya satu hal penting lagi sebenarnya."

"Huh? Memang bagimu apa lagi yang lebih penting dari bercinta?"

"Tidak sekarang. Aku akan katakan nanti."

"_Aigoo_... Katakan. Katakan padaku... Kumohon..."

"Hmmm... Baiklah, setelah kita 'bermain' satu kali lagi."

Yunho baru saja akan menyambar bibir Jaejoong lagi saat ponselnya berbunyi. Jaejoong jadi ikut bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan yang menelpon sepagi ini.

Apalagi mengganggu saat-saat berharga mereka.

Yunho pun akhirnya mengangkat tubuh dan menerima panggilan itu.

Dari Ilwoo.

"_Yeobseyo_?"

[Yunho-_yah_... Ini aku.]

"Ya, _hyung_?"

[Ada masalah.]

"Masalah? Ada apa?"

[Banyak komentar yang masuk ke situs resmi kita. Mereka memprotes dan mengatakan kalau _Samak _adalah hasil jiplakan. Situs resmi kita jadi tidak bisa diakses karena _hang_. Kau bisa ke kantor sekarang? Aku butub bantuanmu.]

"Baik, _hyung_."

Dengan raut bingung, Yunho menutup telepon dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Maaf. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang juga."

"Sekarang? Ada apa?"

"Aku akan lebih paham situasinya kalau sudah mendengar langsung. Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Cepatlah pergi, aku juga harus pulang."

"Jangan! Jangan pulang! Tunggu aku disini, oke?"

"Jangan? Oh... Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini."

"Ya, tunggu aku. Dan ingat, jangan coba-coba memakai bajumu sampai aku kembali."

"_Aish_... Kau kembali jam berapa? Aku tidak mau menunggu lama tanpa memakai baju." Jaejoong setengah berteriak pada Yunho yang ada di kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah.

"Aku tidak akan lama." sahut lelaki itu yang keluar dan segera menyambar satu stel jasnya.

Jaejoong turun dari ranjang sambil menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

"Baiklah. Jangan membuatku menunggu lama. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan." Ia membelai lembut dada sampai bahu Yunho dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Jaejoongie... Tolong jangan lakukan ini." desah Yunho frustasi.

"Baiklah. Cepat berangkat." Jaejoong menyudahi keisengannya dan mengecup bibir Yunho sebelum lelaki itu selesai berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Masalahnya ternyata kompleks.

Sesudah konferensi pers _Samak _digelar, media yang meliput dan mengunggah berita tentang film produksi Walden itu. Sejak saat itu, banyak komentar yang masuk dan menyebutkan kalau film itu hasil plagiat dan akhirnya banyak yang memprotes karya itu.

Karya asal yang dijiplak mencapai empat karya. Karya-karya itu diunggah ke dunia maya oleh empat penulis tanpa nama dan Samak dibuat dengan menggabung-gabungkan semua karya itu.

Belum dipahami bagaimana skenario _Samak _bisa menyebar, tapi skenario itu semakin menjadi bahan perdebatan ketika ada yang membuat perbandingan antara Samak dan keempat karya itu.

Waktu Yunho tiba di Walden, situasi belum berubah. Situs mereka masih belum bisa diakses dengan baik, tapi banyak orang masih tetap melayangkan protes mereka lewat dunia maya dan juga telepon.

Segera para staf Walden Korea mencoba membandingkan dan menemukan perbedaan, tapi sepertinya tuduhan plagiarisme tidak terelakkan.

Dalam naskah yang dimiliki penulis A, hanya diotak-atik sedikit. Lalu sebuah adegan diambil dari karya B. Perubahan hanya dilakukan pada baju yang digunakan oleh karakter dalam cerita itu. Tidak salah lagi, Samak adalah skenario yang dibuat dengan menggabungkan beberapa bagian kecil dari empat karya itu.

Masalah ini tidak bisa dianggap enteng, karena _Samak _adalah karya besar yang akan mereka rilis diantara karya lain di Walden. Dan saat ini, karya tersebut sedang diperdebatkan apakah benar atau tidak merupakan hasil plagiarisme. Tentu saja ini tidak bisa ditoleransi. Sebenarnya karya itu akan dijadikan langkah besar, tapi dengan adanya isu plagiarisme ini, ada kemungkinan efeknya akan buruk.

Kesamaan yang ditemukan cukup banyak. Hal ini membuat semakin banyak protes yang diterima dan suasana Walden Korea menjadi tidak enak. Tidak hanya suasana Walden Korea saja, raut wajah Ilwoo pun berubah, ia tampak sangat kesal.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

"Pertama-tama, sebaiknya kita mendengar masukan legal dari konsultan kita, kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa muncul karena masalah ini. Lalu, sehubungan dengan isu plagiarisme, kami akan mengajak para penulis asli karya itu untuk bertemu dan semuanya akan kami lakukan secara transparan."

"Baiklah."

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka masalah seperti ini akan muncul."

"Apa komentar Penulis Go?"

"Tentu saja dia membantah."

"Apa dia sudah tiba?"

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kalau memperhatikan dan membaca isi forum, sepertinya semakin banyak orang yang membuat perbandingan. Tuduhan plagiarisme ini semakin tidak terhindarkan."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Dalam situasi seperti ini, penulis yang bersangkutan harus menulis surat permintaan maaf atau kita harus mulai dari awal lagi. Sepertinya kita tidak punya cara lain."

Ilwoo menyampaikannya dengan raut wajah serius dan berhati-hati.

"Penulis asli bisa saja menolak kontrak yang kita ajukan. Tentu saja kita harus melakukan revisi dan melakukan koordinasi lebih lanjut. Tapi dalam situasi yang seperti ini, kita harus mengganti penulis dan mulai dari awal lagi. Kalau tetap menggunakan penulis yang sama, kita harus memberi pengawasan yang lebih ketat."

"Tentu saja."

Ilwoo mengangguk setuju. Di saat yang sama, sekretarisnya masuk.

"Tim produksi dan Penulis Go sudah datang, _sajangnim_."

"Biarkan mereka masuk."

Sekretaris Ilwoo membuka pintu. Tim produksi dan Ahra melangkah masuk. Ahra terlihat cemas. Ahra tak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi dan membuatnya dihubungi dini hari. Apalagi beberapa jam sebelumnya konferensi pers baru digelar.

Kali ini Ahra menghindari tatapan Ilwoo dan Yunho. Ia tak berani membalas tatapan mereka.

"Apakah anda sudah sempat melihat komentar-komentar yang masuk ke situs kita?"

Ahra berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan menatap Ilwoo.

"Sudah, tapi saya tidak pernah menjiplak."

Ahra sampai memohon agar mereka mempercayainya, tapi dalam situasi ini, sangat sulit mempercayai wanita itu.

"Tentu saja selalu ada kemungkinan cukup besar bahwa pemikiran kita hampir sama atau bahkan benar-benar sama dengn pemikiran orang lain. Tapi rasanya, situasi ini terlalu menyimpang."

Ilwoo lantas menyodorkan kertas berisi komentar-komentar yang mereka terima.

"Silakan anda baca."

Selain memuat komentar-komentar yang mereka terima lewat situs Walden, kertas itu juga memuat perbandingan karya asli dan skenario milik Ahra.

"Silakan anda membaca dengan seksama."

Yunho mengatakan dengan nada tegas dan memaksa. Ahra yang tidak berani membaca isi kertas yang disodorkan Ilwoo menatap Yunho dengan penuh penyesalan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kertas itu.

Setiap Ahra membalik halaman baru, wajahnya semakin terlihat serius. Setelah ia selesai membaca halaman terakhir dan meletakkannya, semua orang yang ada di ruangan Ilwoo memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Saya tidak bisa mempercayainya. Memang terlihat mirip, tapi saya tidak pernah... saya tidak pernah memplagiat karya orang-orang ini. Maksud saya, ini semua hanya kebetulan saja."

Ahra melemparkan protes, tapi kata-katanya sama sekali tidak meyakinkan.

"Terlalu banyak bagian yang sama, untuk sekedar dibilang kebetulan."

"Anda tidak mempercayai saya?"

Jawab Ahra pada Ilwoo dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sulit rasanya mempercayai anda untuk sekarang ini."

"_Sajangnim_!"

"Sebaiknya, Penulis Go segera meminta maaf pada semua penulis itu." Perkataan Yunho membuat Ahra semakin tegang.

"Meminta maaf? Memangnya saya salah apa sampai harus meminta maaf? Meminta maaf artinya saya mengakui kalau saya menjiplak. Direktur Jung Yunho, saya tidak pernah menjiplak. Memangnya saya kurang percaya diri sampai harus menjiplak karya penulis kelas tiga yang tidak ternama seperti mereka?"

"Saya juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Saya ingin tahu apa yang membuat anda tidak percaya diri sampai-sampai harus menjiplak karya mereka."

"Direktur Jung Yunho, tolong jangan hina saya." Ahra terlihat tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya.

"Mereka bukan penulis kelas tiga yang tidak ternama, karena mereka sudah jelas punya banyak pembaca terutama yang senang membaca novel. Jumlah pembaca mereka paling sedikit adalah lima puluh ribu orang, bahkan bisa mencapai dua ratus ribu orang. Sudah jelas mereka penulis ternama. Penulis kelas satu."

Ketua tim produkai yang duduk di samping Ahra juga mengutarakan kekecewaanya karena tak menyangka Ahra akan melakukan hal serendah ini.

Melihat Ahra yang seperti menggigil cemas, semua orang di ruangan menatapnya dengan cara yang tak menyenangkan.

"Nanti kami akan mengadakan rapat dengan penulis-penulis asli karya tersebut. Bagaimana kalau anda juga hadir?"

"Saya tidak mau." Ahra menolah Ilwoo dengan kasar.

"Tadinya saya pikir tidak ada salahnya kalau Penulis Go bertemu dengan mereka untuk mengklarifikasi atau mencari solusi bersama-sama. Tapi kalau anda menolak hadir, saya tidak bisa memaksa. Berarti anda mengakui kalau anda telah melakukan penjiplakan. Tolong beritahu saya kalau anda sudah selesai menulis surat permintaan maaf anda."

"Anda meminta saya menulis surat permintaan maaf?" Ahra tercekat dan menatap tidak percaya pada Ilwoo.

"Saya tidak mau menulis surat permintaan maaf itu. Untuk apa? Saya sudah sampaikan tadi kalau saya tidak menjiplak. Saya tidak akan mengakui. Saya tidak bisa mengakuinya."

Ilwoo memandang Yunho lewat ekor matanya, bertanya apa sebaiknua yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Sebuah masalah muncul, dan ada pihak yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Dalam situasi seperti ini, ketika Go Ahra tetap pada pendiriannya dan tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya, hanya ada satu cara yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Penulis Go?" panggil Yunho sambil menatap dingin pada Ahra.

"Apakah anda tidak mau mengklarifikasi kesalahan anda?"

"Apa? Saya tidak pernah menjiplak. _Samak _adalah hasil karya saya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan meminta urusan ini ditangani secara hukum. Kalau terbukti anda melakukan penjiplakan, anda harus memenuhi kewajban anda pada Walden Korea, sesuai dengan yang tertera di surat kontrak yang kita tandatangani bersama. Ada lagi, sebelum prosedur hukum dimulai, sekalipun nantinya anda mengatakan yang sebenarnya, anda tetap harus membayarkan kompenasasi kepada kami atas kerugian yang anda sebabkan. Sekian. Terima kasih."

Ahra seperti tersambar petir, wajahnya berubah semakin pucat.

Sementara Ilwoo bangkit dari duduknya. Artinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Setelah Ilwoo kembali ke mejanya, Yunho dan ketua tim produksi juga berdiri.

Yunho baru akan keluar dari ruangan itu ketika Ahra berkata lirih.

"Saya akan menulis surat permintaan maaf itu."

.

.

.

Ketika bel kamar berbunyi, Jaejoong berlari ke arah pintu dan melepas tali ikatan _bathrobe_-nya karena ia pikir Yunho-lah yang datang.

Jaejoong yakin Yunho akan terkejut melihat dirinya. Tapi setelah membuka pintu, Jaejoong langsung menalikan kembali _bathrobe_-nya. _Aigoo_! Yang datang bukan Yunho, tapi perempuan!

Perempuan yang terlihat begitu elegan dengan harum parfum mahal yang menguar kemana-mana. Rambut cokelat panjangnya dibiarkan melewati bahu dengan begitu anggun. Inilah pertama kalinya Jaejoong tak sengaja menunjukan tubuhnya pada seorang perempuan.

"_Omo_!"

Jaejoong dan perempuan itu sama-sama terkejut. Jaejoong langsung membalikan badan dan merapikan gaun mandinya.

_'Ah! Memalukan sekali!'_

Dengan wajah memerah, Jaejoong kembali membalik badan dan menatap perempuan itu. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

_'Siapa perempuan ini?'_

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

"Oh, saya baru tiba dari _China_, dan saya mencari Jung Yunho-_sshi_. Dia ada di dalam?"

Jaejoong memandang Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

_'Siapa sebenarnya perempuan ini?' _

Mereka saling bertatapan. Cara mereka menatap sama sekali bukan karena saling bermusuhan. Tapi juga bukan tatapan bersahabat. Masing-masing dari mereka punya satu pikiran yang sama: Perempuan di hadapannya sangat cantik.

"Jadi, Yunho-_sshi _belum kembali rupanya."

Walaupun mengetahui bahwa Yunho tak ada di kamar, sepertinya Luhan tak ingin pergi Ia membuat Jaejoong harus mengulang perkataannya.

"Kira-kira jam berapa dia akan kembali?"

"Sepertinya tak lama lagi, tapi kalau boleh saya tahu, anda siapa?"

"Saya seseorang yang dikenal baik oleh Yunho-_sshi_. Anda..."

"Saya juga orang yang dikenal baik olehnya."

Cara Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan dengan nada datar membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tolong sampaikan pada Yunho-_sshi _kalau Luhan datang mencarinya."

Jaejoong pun memandang Luhan yang akhirnya pergi.

Setelah menutup pintu, ia masih tak berhenti bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana Yunho bisa mengenal wanita cantik nan elegan itu. Tapi hal itu menjadi hal kedua yang dipikirkannya, karena ia masih malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat membuka pintu tadi.

Bel kembali berbunyi.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengira kalau Yunho lah yang datang. Tapi nyatanya ia kembali menemukan seorang wanita asing berdiri di depan begitu membuka pintu.

Lagi, wanita yang terlihat anggun, namun bersemangat dan begitu cantik.

_'Siapa lagi ini?'_

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

"Saya mencari Jung Yunho." Kata Heechul sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Dia sedang tidak ada. Belum kembali."

Jaejoong memberi tatapan yang sama seperti tatapannya pada Luhan tadi.

"Oh, kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan kalau aku datang dari _Jepang _untuk mencarinya. Namaku Heechul."

Heechul terlihat begitu bersahabat pada Jaejoong dan memberinya senyuman terbaik sebelum kemudian pergi.

Jaejoong mulai curiga.

_'Tadi Luhan dari China, lalu sekarang Heechul dari Jepang, ada apa ini? Dia punya pacar di seluruh dunia?'_

Jaejoong mulai berprasangka buruk pada Yunho dan mengira kalau Luhan dan Heechul adalah pacar gelapnya.

_'Bagaimana mungkin?!'_

Jaejoong mulai tidak bisa menahan emosinya ketika bel kembali berbunyi.

Kali ini Jaejoong mengintip sebelum membuka pintu. Perempuan lagi!

Jaejoong pun memikirkan cara supaya bisa mengusir perempuan ketiga ini. Ia menemukan sebuah botol wiski dan cara ini seharusnya berhasil.

Jaejoong pun membuka berpura-pura tak tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kau darimana saja?"

"_Omo_!"

Benar saja. Perempuan itu langsung pergi karena melihat Jaejoong.

Melihat perempuan ketiga itu pergi, Jaejoong membanting pintu.

_'Aaargh! Aku bisa gila!'_

Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Yunho adalah pria semacam itu. Bukan hanya menduakan, ini tiga! Ah, bahkan empat! Pria itu memiliki kekasih dimana-mana.

Awas saja kalau dia kembali nanti.

Baru saja Jaejoong menenggak wiski-nya saat bel kembali berbunyi.

"Siapa?!"

"Ini aku, Jaejoongie..."

Ternyata Yunho.

_'Oke! Aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya!'_

Seperti tadi, Jaejoong membuka pintu sambil membawa botol wiski. Senyum lebar Yunho menghilang saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, kau kenapa?"

"Jelaskan sekarang! Aku sedang marah padamu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Sebelum kau datang, ada tiga perempuan yang datang mencarimu. Luhan dari _China_, Heechul dari _Jepang_, dan ada satu lagi yang lari karena aku membuka pintu sambil membawa botol ini."

"Tunggu... Tunggu! Siapa? Luhan? Heechul? Kau serius? Ya Tuhan!" Yunho menepuk dahi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cepat katakan padaku siapa mereka!"

Jaejoong berteriak sementara Yunho tertawa sambil mengambil botol itu dari tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di meja.

"_Iish_! Aku bertanya, siapa mereka?!"

"Kapan mereka datang? Sudah lama?"

"Tidak, baru saja. Belum ada lima menit."

"Astaga, mereka benar-benar."

Yunho tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mengalihkan tatapannya pada pintu.

"Yunho! Lihat akuu... Jawab dulu, siapa mereka?"

"Sebentar. Aku akan memperkenalkan mereka. _Ssst_!" Yunho meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir dan mengendap menuju pintu.

Saat Yunho membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba, ketiga wanita yang tadi mendatangi Jaejoong berdiri dengan posisi yang cukup aneh disana.

Mereka seperti sedang mencuri dengar.

Jaejoong melotot dan semakin bingung.

"_Omo_!"

"_Omo_... Kau mengagetkanku!"

Yunho tersenyum.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, hyongsunim_."

Ketiga wanita itu tersenyum malu dan menatap pada Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Kakak ipar tertua datang juga rupanya."

Wajah Jaejoong memucat saat Yunho memanggil wanita yang bernama Heechul tadi sebagai kakak ipar tertua. _'Ya Tuhan!'_

"Maafkan kami, Yunho-_yah_. Kami ke sini karena kami dengar kau sudah punya kekasih, dan kami ingin bekenalan."

Sooyoung, sang kakak ipar tertua meminta maaf.

"Bahkan _Hyongsunim _juga sampai datang?" tanya Yunho.

"Minggu depan aku ada acara di sini. Dan, aku mendengar dari Ilwoo _ajubeonim_—ipar laki-laki bahwa kau sudah punya kekasih, jadi Sooyoung _unnie _mengajakku kesini." Luhan tak mau mengaku dan malah menuduh Sooyoung.

"Bukan aku, tapi _Dongseo_—ipar perempuan yang menyuruhku ikut." bela Sooyoung.

"Iya tapi itu kan karena _unnie _bilang kalau _unnie _penasaran."

"Luhan yang meminta, dia meminta kami menilai kekasihmu."

"_Unnie_..."

"Aku sih hanya ikut saja." Potong Heechul yang cari aman.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat keributan ini.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang ada disini?"

"Tentu saja aku bertanya pada Ilwoo. Bisa saja kekasihmu sedang menunggu dengan cemas di hotel, dan sepertinya memang benar."

Yunho langsung menoleh dan merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong. Membawa kekasihnya itu merapat padanya.

"Jaejoongie... Dua orang ini, Choi Sooyoung dan Kim Heechul adalah kakak iparku. Dan yang ini adalah Luhan, adik iparku. Kau ingat dia? Yang membuatmu kesal karena begitu cantik, kejadian waktu di restoran itu." tunjuk Yunho pada Sooyoung.

Ah, Jaejoong ingat.

Benar, wanita cantik ini yang dibawa Yunho saat ia sendiri bertemu dengan Seunghyun.

Karena tadi emosinya sedang tersulut, ia tak sempat memperhatikan Sooyoung. Tapi setelah diperhatikan, Jaejoong baru sadar.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_... Saya Kim Jaejoong. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, karena saya pikir Yunho punya kekasih gelap."

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa malu, terutama pada Luhan, bukan... Tapi pada Sooyoung, ah semuanya.

Ketiga wanita, istri pada pemimpin Walden itu tertawa dan menyalami Jaejoong.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Maafkan keisengan kami tadi. Tapi kau lucu sekali tadi."

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah lagi karena kata-kata Heechul.

"Ku pikir tadi kau bahkan hendak membunuhku." Sooyoung melirik botol wiski yang ada di atas meja.

"Maaf... Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Mereka pun tertawa.

"Ku dengar, kau pemenang kompetisi menulis skenario itu. Selamat ya..."

"Terima kasih."

"Ehem... _Ladies_." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong karena tak menemukan cara lain untuk memisahkan kekasihnya dari para wanita Walden itu.

"Aku akan mendengar pendapat kalian tentang Jaejoong lain kali. Seperti yang Ilwoo _hyung _katakan, Jaejoong sudah lama menungguku dan dia sudah kedinginan."

"Aku tahu... Atau jangan-jangan kau yang kepanasan." Sindir Heechul.

Dan melihat Jaejoong yang malu-malu, ketiga wanita itu jadi gemas.

"Aku menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kalian."

Luhan menarik tangan Jaejoong dan memberi sebuah paperbag.

"Ini apa?"

Ketiga wanita itu tersenyum lalu Luhan mendekati Jaejoong dan berbisik.

"Ini akan sangat berguna untukmu, _unnie_. Kami pergi dulu. Selamat menikmati hari yang indah."

Tak lama, mereka pun berpamitan dan pergi dari kamar Yunho.

"Akhirnya... Hanya tinggal kita berdua." Yunho yang memang sudah kepanasan sejak tadi segera menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan menghujaninya ciuman-ciuman lembut.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Sudah. Jangan ingatkan aku soal menunggu tadi itu. Rasanya malu sekali."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi waktu bel berbunyi, ku pikir itu adalah kau. Jadi aku membuka tali gaun mandiku dan membuka pintu. Setelah sadar itu bukan kau, tentu saja aku buru-buru menalikannya kembali."

Yunho pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yah.. Setidaknya itu lebih baik, dibanding staf hotel yang datang." Jawab Yunho.

"Tetap saja rasanya malu setengah mati. Lalu, kalau boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi di kantor?"

"Kita bicarakan nanti saja ya? Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan tentang pekerjaanku."

"Baiklah. Oh ya Yunho, apa kakak dan adik iparmu sudah dari dulu begitu? Maksudku... eksentrik seperti itu?"

Yunho lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Semua wanita Walden begitu. Tapi menurutku, kau yang terbaik diantara mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, kita bicarakan itu juga nanti. Omong-omong, paperbag itu... isinya apa?"

"Itu dia... Aku juga penasaran."

"Jangan-jangan adik iparku memberi bom. Soalnya dia agak aneh."

Jaejoong mengintip isi paperbag itu sekilas dan...

"Isinya bukan bom."

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

Tapi kemudian ia membukanya perlahan.

Yunho terbelalak melihat paperbag lain di dalamnya yang bertuliskan _'Victoria's Secret' _dan satu kotak kondom.

Yunho mendesah frustasi.

"Mereka bersekongkol rupanya. Tapi... tidak buruk juga. Aku harus ke kamar mandi, dan sebelum aku keluar, kau harus sudah memakainya."

Jaejoong melotot.

"Kau serius?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

.

.

.

Dan sampai matahari meninggi, tak ada aktifitas lain yang mereka lakukan selain bergumul di atas ranjang.

Dengan peluh dan deru nafas bersahutan.

Yunho mendekap Jaejoong dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya. Tak terasa sudah nyaris tiga jam mereka tak beranjak dari ranjang.

"Yunho..." Panggil Jaejoong lembut.

"Apa?"

"Kau suka?"

"Apanya? _Lingerie_-nya atau dirimu?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Suka. Rasanya sangat enak."

"Seperti apa? Madu?"

Yunho pun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan jari-jarinya. Juga menautkan jari-jari tangan kiri mereka sambil berdekapan.

"Jaejoongie... Kau tahu apa itu dua persen terakhir untuk merubah cinta menjadi sempurna?"

"Eh? Apa? Dua persen? Kecil sekali."

"Ya, dua persen yang kelihatannya sepele. Tapi hal itu bisa membawa kita pada kebahagiaan seutuhnya dan bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat bermakna."

"Apa itu?"

Yunho sempat mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantal.

Jaejoong bingung awalnya, tapi kemudian matanya melebar saat Yunho menunjukan sebuah cincin dari kotak yang ia ambil di bawah bantalnya.

"Pernikahan. Hari ini, besok, dan selamanya... menyambut pagi dengan orang yang kita cintai."

Sementara memperhatikan raut terkejut Jaejoong, Yunho bicara nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Kim Jaejoong? Maukah kau menyambut pagi bersamaku, selamanya?"

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri lalu segera memeluk Yunho erat.

"Tentu saja. Tentu saja aku mau."

Jaejoong mengulang jawabannya agar Yunho tahu betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

Yunho pun tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Pria itu melonggarkan pelukan Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir ceri kesukaannya lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Jaejoong.

Akhirnya, cincin berlian itu menemukan pemiliknya. Ia bersinar cantik di jemari Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jung Yunho-ku."

Mereka kembali larut dalam sebuah ciuman manis sarat dengan cinta dan perasaan bahagia yang tak tertandingi.

Rasanya Jaejoong begitu berdebar, tak sanggup mengungkapkan betapa senangnya ia hari ini.

.

.

_Ting!_

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel milik Kim _Appa_.

[_Appa_, aku ingin memperkenalkan seorang laki-laki pada kalian. Aku akan datang besok.]

.

.

.

.

**to be Continued**.

.

Bagian kesembilan!

Yeay! Chapter depan, chapter terakhir! Dan ada tambahan satu epilog.

Akhirnya saya bisa juga sampai sini. Hehe.. Ini update-an kilat buat kalian, readers setia yang masih mau nunggu fanfic ini.

Maaf kalo lagi-lagi masih ada typo.

Makasih banyak buat semangatnya, jadi saya berhasil sampe ke bagian ini! hehe..

Tunggu lanjutannya minggu depan ya...

_Oke, see ya in the next chap!_ :))

.

.

.

**Hugs and kisses for u all, guys. :***

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	11. Chapter 11

**the Last 2%**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, Junsu, Go Ahra, and others.**

**YUNJAE.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama(2006), cerita sepenuhnya milik Kim Rang hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Kesepuluh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[Appa, aku ingin memperkenalkan seorang laki-laki. Aku akan datang besok]_

Seluruh anggota keluarga Jaejoong di _Chungnam _langsung sibuk mempersiapkan kedatangan Jaejoong.

Sang Ayah juga mengharuskan kedua anak laki-lakinya yang bekerja di pangkalan militer untuk mengambil libur dan pulang ke _Chungnam_.

Walau sang Ibu belum tentu akan menerima kenyataan kalau anak perempuan satu-satunya itu sedang memiliki hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki, tetap saja beliau mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk menyambut kedatangan anaknya meski harus bekerja sampai larut malam.

"Sebaiknya kau minta bantuan Dahae."

Tidak tega melihat istrinya mempersiapkan segalanya sendirian, Ayah Jaejoong meminta Ibu Jaejoong memanggil menantunya. Tapi Ibu Jaejoong memilih untuk mengerjakannya sendirian.

"Dia sudah sibuk mengajar di sekolah dan mengurus rumahnya sendiri. Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengerjakannya pelan-pelan."

Menantu mereka juga mengajar di sekolah tempat suaminya bekerja. Karena dua-duanya sudah terlalu repot, Ibu Jaejoong tak ingin menambahkan beban lagi.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, hari dimana Jaejoong dan laki-laki pilihannya akan berkunjung.

Orang tua Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ayah Jaejoong memastikan semua sudah siap lalu menghubungi ketiga kakak Jaejoong untuk menanyakan kedatangan mereka. Sementara itu, Ibu Jaejoong menyiapkan pakaian yang cukup bagus untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Coba saja kalau Jaejoongie bilang lebih awal, aku pasti bisa membeli baju baru."

Pakaian bagus yang dimiliki Ibu Jaejoong kini hanya sebuah _hanbok_. Tapi ia merasa pakaian itu terlalu formal.

"Aku harus pakai baju apa?"

"Terserah kau mau pakai baju apa saja."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan stelan jas untukmu, dan kau menyuruhku untuk memakai baju apa saja?"

Ibu Jaejoong melirik suaminya yang keluar rumah setelah meminta maaf. Hari ini dia menutup tokonya karena akan kedatangan tamu. Ia tak ingin lebih sibuk dan lebih repot.

Saat ini ia tengah menanti kedatangan tiga kakak Jaejoong. Sebelum Jaejoong datang, ia ingin mengumpulkan anggota keluarganya dulu. Ayah menanti dengan cemas, sampai akhurnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah lagi.

"Kenapa mereka belum datang juga? Coba kau telepon mereka."

"_Aigoo_... Kenapa kau begitu cemas? Bersabarlah."

Tidak lama, keluarga Dongwook sampai, disusul dengan Yoochun, dan yang datang terakhir adalah kakak Jaejoong yang kedua, Hyunjoong dan istrinya yang sedang hamil.

Sekarang hanya tinggal menanti kedatangan Jaejoong.

Tapi tiba-tiba seorang nenek datang karena ingin membeli beras merah untuk cucunya yang sedang berulang tahun.

Karena tak bisa membiarkan nenek itu begitu saja, Ayah Jaejoong membuka tokonya sebentar untuk menberikan beras merah pada si nenek.

Saat selesai, Ayah melihat sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti di depan rumahnya.

Yang pertama keluar adalah seorang laki-laki yang kemudian menuju pintu lainnya dan membukakannya.

"Jaejoong? Oi, keluar! Jaejoong sudah datang!"

Mendengar suara Ayah, seluruh anggota keluarga keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Tuan putriku sudah sampai rupanya."

"Iya, _Appa_..."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menuju ayahnya. Di belakang Jaejoong seorang laki-laki tinggi yang pertama Ayah lihat ikut tersenyum.

"_Omo_! Kau tinggi dan tampan."

"Wah! Mobilnya _Benz _keluaran terbaru."

Ibu bertanya pada Yoochun apakah mobil itu harganya mahal.

"Sangat mahal, _eomma_. _Eomma _pasti akan merinding jika mendengar harganya."

Bersama Yunho, Jaejoong melangkah menuju rumah.

"_Appa_... _Eomma_..."

Kedua orangtuanya menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Jung Yunho, orang yang ku maksud di pesan kemarin."

"_Annyeonghasimnikka, abeonim, eomonim_."

Yunho membungkukan badannya untuk memberi salam pada kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Kesan pertama yang diberikan oleh Yunho begitu bagus di mata orang tua Jaejoong.

"_Omona_... Kau tampan dan sopan sekali." puji Ibu Jaejoong.

"Nona muda! Kami juga datang." Kedua kakak ipar Jaejoong berseru.

"Ah! _Unnie_..." Dengan segera, Jaejoong memeluk kedua kakak iparnya itu.

"Astaga... Tuan putri kami cepat sekali bertambah dewasa." Celetuk Dongwook mengusap kepala _maknae_-nya.

"Dia bahkan membawa seorang pria hari ini, hyung. Jaejoong kecil sudah jadi wanita dewasa rupanya." sambung Hyunjoong yang dibalas senyuman oleh sang _maknae_.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk dulu. Kalian pasti lelah duduk lama."

"Tunggu sebentar, _appa_..." Jaejoong pun mengajak Yunho kembali ke mobil dan mengeluarkan beberapa bingkisan.

"_Aigoo_... Apa ini?" tanya appa saat menerima bingkisan itu.

"Yunho bilang tidak ingin datang dengan tangan kosong, jadi ia menyiapkan ini semua."

Yunho pun tersenyum ramah sambil menyerahkan bingkisan berisi daging dan beberapa barang lagi yang terbungkus rapi pada Ayah dan Yoochun.

.

.

Setelah seluruh hadiah dari Yunho tersusun rapi di dalam rumah, semua anggota keluarga duduk dan Yunho memberi salam lagi dengan lebih formal.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yunho."

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong menerima salam dari Yunho. Yunho juga berkenalan dengan kakak-kakak serta kakak ipar Jaejoong.

Di sela-sela perkenalan itu, kakak ipar Jaejoong bahkan memuji ketampanan Yunho.

Ya, bahkan ibu Jaejoong terlihat sangat bangga karena anaknya berhasil mendapatkan pria setampan ini.

"_Abeonim, Eomonim, _maksud kedatangan saya kesini adalah untuk meminta Jaejoong. Saya ingin menikahi Jaejoong."

Ekspresi kedua orang tua Jaejoong sama saat mendengar kalimat itu. Perasaan mereka campur aduk.

"Menikahi putri kami?" Ayah pun menoleh pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, apa kau juga ingin menikah dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong memberi anggukan.

"Ya, _Appa_. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin ku nikahi adalah Yunho. Aku juga sudah menerima lamarannya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya.

Jiyoung dan Dahae—kakak ipar Jaejoong segera mendekati ibu, dan sembari menyentuh tangan Jaejoong, mereka berkata pada Ibu bahwa yang dipakai Jaejoong adalah cincin berlian.

"_Omo_! Itu benar-benar berlian?"

Ayah segera menyikut Ibu karena malu dengan tingkah kampungan Ibu sejak tadi.

"Maaf, kau pasti tahu aku sedang merasa begitu senang." elak Ibu malu-malu pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kita lihat situasi sekarang, pasti semua sedang senang." Jawab Ayah.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang kalau kau menyukai anak kami dan Jaejoong pun menyukaimu. Tapi kalian tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan bermodalkan rasa suka atau cinta. Bicara tentang pernikahan, bahkan modal fisik dan kekayaan juga tidak cukup. Selama lima puluh tahun lebih kami menua bersama. Dan tak ada yang membuat kami lebih bahagia daripada melihat anak-anak yang terdidik dengan baik. Kau mengerti kan? Kau harus punya mentalitas yang baik untuk keluargamu juga."

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kau masih punya orang tua?"

"Masih, _eomonim_."

"Bagaimana kabar mereka? Sehat?"

"Iya. Kakek dan nenek saya juga masih ada, dan mereka sehat."

"Wah! Kau dari keluarga yang berusia panjang rupanya... Bagus, bagus." raut Ayah dan Ibu melunak kini.

"Satu lagi, sebagai laki-laki, kau harus mau berusaha dan bekerja keras untuk memberi kehidupan yang layak demi keluargamu kelak. Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Sekarang ini, saya sedang membantu bisnis Ayah saya."

"Bisnis? Bagus. Kami juga punya bisnis disini. Meski berjualan beras kedengaran konyol tapi tetap saja disebut bisnis kan?"

Mereka pun tertawa.

"Tentu saja, _abeonim_."

"Ayahmu menjalankan bisnis apa?"

"Sebuah perusahaan film di _Amerika_."

"Perusahaan film?! Maksudmu film yang... harus ditonton di bioskop itu?"

"Iya."

"Film apa saja yang sudah pernah kau buat?" tanya Yoochun yang aslinya memang pecinta film.

"Aku saja yang menceritakannya. Perusahaan Yunho adalah Walden Pictures yang merupakan afiliasi dari Walden Group. _Oppa_, kalian sudah pernah menonton _tooth _dan _Barakhan _kan? Itu film yang dibuat oleh Walden Pictures. Dan tidak hanya itu, masih banyak film lain yang diproduksi Walden Pictures. Kompetisi menulis skenario yang ku ikuti kemarin juga diadakan oleh Walden Korea. Nah, Walden Korea juga salah satu cabang dari Walden Group dan yang menjalankannya adalah kakak sepupu Yunho."

"Kalau begitu... Yunho adalah bagian dari... Walden Group?"

Yoochun terdengar seperti kehabisan nafas.

"Iya."

"Memangnya perusahaan itu bagus, Yoochunah?" Mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya, Yoochun segera menjawab.

"Tentu saja, _Eomma_. Bukan hanya bagus, itu artinya dia sangat kaya."

"_Omo_!" lagi, kejutan lain dengan sosok Jung Yunho sebagai sumbernya.

Ayah dan Ibu Yunho semakin berbinar menatap calon menantunya itu.

"Ohya _Appa_... Aku berhasil menang di kompetisi itu."

"Kau serius?"

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

"_Aigoo_! Tuan putri... benar kan yang _appa _bilang?"

Anggota keluarga yang lain pun ikut memberi selamat pada Jaejoong sementara Ibu mendekati Yunho dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau pria yang sangat baik."

"Terima kasih, _eomonim_."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menikah dengan Jaejoong?"

"Iya, _eomonim_. Saya ingin membahagiakan Jaejoong dan saya yakin bisa melakuknnya. Tolong beri saya kepercayaan."

Ibu tersenyum hangat.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, aku merasa kalian memang cocok."

"Terima kasih, _eomonim_."

"Tapi, kau yang ke berapa?"

"Maaf?"

"Saudaramu... Maksudku, kau anak ke berapa?"

"Dia anak laki-laki tertua, _eomma_."

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, raut ibu berubah.

"Anak laki-laki tertua? Kau punya saudara?"

"Ada. Saya punya dua adik perempuan."

Raut Ibu semakin kecewa, sementara Yunho terlihat bingung saat Ibu kembali beranjak untuk duduk di samping Ayah.

"Kenapa harus anak sulung? Aku sangat menyukaimu, tapi kalau kau anak sulung..."

"_Aishh_... Kau ini." Ayah segera menyenggol Ibu.

Yunho bingung, sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa diam karena yakin hal ini akan terjadi.

"Begini, Yunho... Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak memberikan Jaejoong pada anak pertama. Dia anak perempuan satu-satunya dan anak bungsu di keluarga ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan."

Ayah tidak menyangka kalau Ibu akan bicara segamblang itu.

"Bagaimanapun, di masa tua nanti aku pasti akan minta bantuan Jaejoong. Aku bukan bermaksud ingin merepotkannya, tapi kalau tinggal di rumah mertuanya, Jaejoong pasti akan lebih memilih untuk menjaga mertuanya juga sibuk mengurusi rumah."

Tidak hanya Ayah, tapi kakak-kakak Jaejoong dan iparnya pun berusaha menghentikan ucapan Ibu.

"Aku harus mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan. Aku tidak ingin menyesal karena membiarkannya pergi."

Yunho yang melihat raut cemas di wajah Ibu segera menggenggan tangan wanita tua itu.

"_Eomonim _tidak perlu khawatir. Karena saya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Saya janji." Yunho berusaha menenangkan calon ibu mertuanya.

"_Eomma_... Orang tua Yunho tinggal di Amerika, dan mereka punya _ahjumma _yang membantu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Semuanya ada empat orang, _eomma_."

"Empat orang?"

"Dan, nanti ketika menikah dengan Yunho, Yunho ingin aku fokus pada pekerjaanku dan tidak akan membiarkanku bekerja berat."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, _Eomonim_. Nanti, ketika kedua orang tua kami sudah mencapai usia senja, tentu saja saya dan Jaejoong akan merawat mereka. Tapi sampai sekarang, mereka masih sehat, jadi saya tidak akan membebani Jaejoongie."

Yunho tetap berusaha meyakinkan calon Ayah dan Ibu mertuanya kalau ia takkan membuat hidup Jaejoong menderita.

Usahanya berhasil, karena kini Ibu kembali tersenyum.

"Lalu... Kalian sepertinya akan tinggal di _Amerika_. Kalau kalian jadi menikah, apa kalian akan langsung pergi ke sana?"

Bagian itu yang paling Ayah khawatirkan.

"Saya sudah membicarakannya dengan Jaejoong dan orang tua saya. Tentu ini akan menjadi hal yang berat bagi orang tua kami, jadi kami berencana tinggal di _Korea _dulu sekitar satu tahun, sesudah itu meski tinggal di _Amerika_, tentu kami akan datang sesering mungkin. Kami akan tetap mengunjungi _Abeonim _dan _Eomonim_."

"Aigoo... Jadi aku harus rela melepasmu?"

Ucapan Yunho tentang mereka akan menetap di _Korea _selama beberapa bulan ternyata tak mengurangi kesedihan Ayah.

"_Appa_... Aku pasti akan sering main kesini."

"Memang, tapi kan..."

"_Abeoji_, waktu makan siang sudah hampir lewat, pasti Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah lapar." Mendengar ucapan Dahae, Ibu terkejut dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Omo_! Jung Yunho, kau pasti sudah lapar. Maafkan aku."

Tanpa disadari, status Yunho sudah mulai berubah di keluarga ini.

Ayah pun meminta semua beranjak untuk makan.

.

.

.

Setelah menyantap _samgyetang_, dan beberapa lauk lain buatan Ibu, Ayah dan tiga kakak Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk ikut mandi ke pemandian umum.

Sepertinya pria itu diterima dengan baik di keluarga Kim. Bahkan Dongwook, Hyunjoong, dan Yoochun tak lagi canggung dengan direktur muda itu.

Yang paling mengejutkan adalah saat Ayah sempat melihat bagian bawah tubuh Yunho di tempat pemandian umum. Kepala keluarga Kim itu segera bersorak senang.

"Lolos! Jaejoong punya masa depan yang cerah rupanya. Apapun yang terjadi, kau lolos sebagai menantuku!"

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong dipaksa untuk bermalam di Rumah Beras. Tapi timbul masalah baru karena kamar yang ada di rumah itu kurang.

Mereka tidur dengan pasangan masing-masing kecuali Yoochun juga Yunho yang dilarang keras oleh Ayah untuk tidur sekamar dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, biar aku yang tidur dengan _Appa _dan _Eomma_." tawar Yoochun, tapi lagi-lagi Ayah tidak mengijinkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin Yunho tidur di kamarmu yang berantakan itu? Dia akan segera menjadi anggota keluarga kita, kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi dia akan tidur dengan ayah dan ibu mertuanya? Mari tidur."

Akhirnya Ayah memutuskan supaya Yunho tidur di kamar bersama mereka.

Tapi sebelum Yunho mengekor Ayah, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangannya.

"Kau pasti tidak akan nyaman disana, bagaimana ini?"

Jaejoong meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakan Yunho. Tapi Yunho sendiri tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali.

"Tenang saja. Aku senang, karena ini artinya aku diterima dengan baik di keluargamu."

"Kalau mereka sudah tidur, kabur dan datang ke kamarku saja ya?"

"Kabur?"

"Iya, seru kan?"

Ide yang Jaejoong lontarkan membuat Yunho cemas. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya kini benar-benar hanya cara bagaimana kabur dari kamar mertuanya.

Sejujurnya, Yunho senang menerima ajakan Ayah Jaejoong untuk tidur bersama mereka karena kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi. Tapi dia tetap berharap calon mertuanya cepat tidur supaya ia bisa segera bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Posisi Ayah ada diantara Ibu dan Yunho. Melihat Yunho berbaring di atas kasur lipat di sampingnya, Ayah bisa merasakan hatinya tenang dan hangat.

Ia tak lagi menganggap Yunho sebagai menantu, melainkan sebagai anak mereka.

Yunho adalah pria yang akan mencintai dan juha memperlakukan putrinya dengan baik, sepanjang hidupnya. Ayah memang tidak tahu sehebat apa Yunho, tapi setelah melihat dan mendengar langsung dari Jaejoong, Ayah yakin kalau Yunho bisa membahagiakan putrinya dengan baik.

Jadi, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Rasanya tidak perlu bertanya apa-apa lagi, karena Yunho pasti sanggup memberi jawaban yang baik dan bisa membuatnya tenang.

Yunho tahu cara menghormati orang tua, dan rasa cinta Yunho pada Jaejoong pun bisa dirasakan dari tiap kata yang diucapkannya. Mereka bisa tenang jika melepas Jaejoong untuk Yunho.

Sementara hati Ayah dan Ibu Jaejoong mulai tenang, Yunho mulai gelisah. Sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi Ayah dan Ibu belum juga tidur. Mereka justru masih mengajak Yunho mengobrol untuk beberapa saat.

Yunho lega karena setelah menunggu beberapa puluh menit, akhirnya ia mendengar suara dengkuran Ayah.

Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah tidur, dan Yunho memang tak sabar ingin segera kembali ke pelukan Jaejoong.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho memperhatikan Ayah dan Ibu. Saat sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bangun, suara dengkuran Ayah terdengar semakin keras.

Baru saja ia akan beranjak tapi Ayah tiba-tiba berganti posisi, menghadap ke arahnya.

_'Bagaimana ini?'_

Yunho tak tahu harus bagaimana, karena kalau sampai Ayah terbangun dan melihatnya sedang berusaha kabur, Ayah pasti akan mengikat kakinya.

Di tengah kebingungannya, tiba-tiba Ibu menjatuhkan kakinya di atas tubuh Ayah agar suaminya itu tidak bisa bergerak.

Ternyata Ibu tahu rencana Yunho, dan dengan gerakan tangan, Ibu menyuruh Yunho keluar.

Yunho tersenyum sebagai ungkapan terima kasih. Sebelum keluar kamar, ia sempat mendengar suara Ayah berdeham namun Ibu segera memeluk dan menutup mulut suaminya.

Saat pintu sudah ditutup, Ayah segera duduk dan terlihat gusar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apanya? Kau kan tahu rasanya berhadapan dengan mertua yang galak. Sudah diam saja dan biarkan mereka."

Ternyata Ayah pun hanya berpura-pura tidur sejak tadi untuk mengawasi Yunho.

Ayah yang akhirnya tak mau ambil pusing pun segera kembali berbaring sambil memikirkan perkataan istrinya barusan.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong yang tak jauh dari kamar mertuanya dan melihat wanitanya itu terbangun dengan posisi duduk.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Orang tuamu belum tidur."

"Oh? Lalu... Bagaimana kau bisa keluar?"

"_Omonim _yang membantuku." Jawab Yunho sambil masuk ke dalam selimut.

Jaejoong pun ikut kembali menenggelamkan tubuh yang segera dipeluk oleh Yunho.

Rasanya nyaman dan begitu hangat.

"Kenapa kau memintaku kabur dan datang kesini?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku ingin menyambut pagi dengan orang yang ku cintai." Sedikit menengadah, Jaejoong mengecup singkat bibir Yunho.

"Manis. Kalau begitu kita sama." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan membalas ciuman itu.

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho?"

"Sudah, dan aku mengingat dengan baik setiap kau mengucapkannya."

"Syukurlah, rasanya aku semakin mencintaimu." Jaejoong bermanja-manja dengan menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang Yunho.

"Kau mau tidur?"

"Hm? Tentu saja... Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau menyuruhku bersusah payah kabur kesini hanya untuk tidur?"

Jaejoong mencium hal aneh dari nada bicara Yunho.

"Kalau yang kau maksud sama seperti tebakanku, aku tidak mau." tegas Jaejoong.

Yunho justru menyeringai.

"Memangnya tebakanmu apa? Beritahu aku..."

Iseng, tangan Yunho tiba-tiba sudah ada di balik baju Jaejoong dan tanpa kompromi lagi melepas kaitan _bra _uang dipakai Jaejoong.

"Yunho, jangan! Kau sudah gila? Kalau kita ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Bukannya kau ingin sesuatu yang seru?"

"Yunho jangan! Ahh..."

"Sshh... Pelankan suaramu."

.

.

.

Paginya, Jaejoong dan Yunho memutuskan untuk mendaki bukit yang tak jauh dari rumah.

Menyaksikan matahari terbit bersama membuat keduanya begitu bahagia dan berpikir bahwa hari itu adalah hari terindah.

Saat hari merangkak siang, Jaejoong dan Yunho berpamitan untuk kembali ke _Seoul _karena mereka juga masih punya pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan.

Jaejoong memeluk Ayah dan Ibunya saat berpamitan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, tuan putri." Ucap Ibu.

Entah karena apa, Jaejoong bisa melihat genangan Airmata di pelupuk mata indah Ibunya.

"Tenanglah, _eomma_. Aku juga selalu menjaga diri dengan baik kan selama delapan tahun ini?"

Ibu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

Yunho pun ikut berpamitan dan memberi salam pada kedua calon mertuanya itu.

"Yunho... Tolong jaga Jaejoong kami dengan baik. Kami percaya padamu."

"Tentu saja, _Abeonim, Eomonim_... Kalian tidak perlu khawatir.

Dan setelah memberi lambaian ringan, mobil mewah milik Yunho itu bergerak menjauh meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim.

Ibu masih melambai sampai ia yakin mobil Yunho tak lagi terlihat.

Airmata haru tak lagi tertahankan.

"Ah... Padahal sama seperti melepas Jaejoong kembali ke _Seoul _biasanya, tapi kenapa rasanya aku tidak rela?"

Ibu dengan cepat mengusap airmata dengan ujung bajunya. Sementara Ayah merangkul seraya mengusap bahu Ibu.

"Benar. Perginya Jaejoong hari ini rasanya begitu sulit diterima. Aku melihat Jaejoong yang berbeda dan semakin dewasa karena Yunho. Tugas kita selesai, _yeobo_. Anak perempuan kita sudah menemukan penjaganya."

Ayah pun tak mampu menahan haru. Sementara Ibu masih berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"_Jja_... Sebaiknya kita masuk." ajak Ayah sambil menuntun Ibu.

"Ah, rumah ini jadi terasa begitu sepi." lirih Ayah sebelum menutup kembali pintu rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Oktober 2012

Hampir dua bulan berlalu sejak lamaran Yunho kepada keluarga Kim.

Sejak hari itu, banyak hal yang terjadi termasuk Yunho yang akhirnya membawa Jaejoong menemui neneknya.

Sesuai dugaan, nenek Yunho tentu saja antusias menyambut niat baik Yunho untuk segera menikahi Jaejoong.

Pembicaraan antar orang tua pun sudah terjalin dengan lancar.

Meski butuh waktu yang cukup lama, tapi persiapan pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar.

Ditandai dengan datangnya orang tua Yunho ke _Korea _untuk bertemu orang tua Jaejoong dan juga mempersiapkan acara pernikahan keduanya di _Korea_.

Ayah dan Ibu dari keluarga Jung itu pun akhirnya meluangkan waktu selama sebulan untuk mempersiapkan pesta megah pernikahan anak pertamanya.

Dan hari yang ditunggu pun tiba.

Seorang wanita cantik berbalut gaun putih suci duduk tenang di depan meja rias. Seorang penata rias belum selesai membubuhkan _blush-on_ di pipinya.

Sementara penata busananya sibuk memakaikan mahkota kecil di atas rambut coklat Jaejoong yang digelung rapi.

Pintu terbuka tepat saat mereka selesai merias Jaejoong menjadi pengantin tercantik hari ini.

Kedua orang yang bertugas mempercantik sang mempelai wanita pun pamit saat tahu bahwa yang masuk adalah sang mempelai pria.

Mereka terkikik melihat wajah terkejut Yunho saat menuju pintu.

Jaejoong sendiri memberi senyum termanisnya dengan tangan memegang sebuah buket bunga _lily _putih.

Yunho benar-benar terperangah dengan kecantikan Jaejoong hari ini. Tidak. Jaejoong memang selalu berhasil membuatnya tak berdaya dengan kecantikannya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya. Tinggal menunggu Ayah menjemputku. Pergilah duluan, lima menit lagi acaranya akan dimulai."

Yunho tersenyum dan segera mendekati Jaejoong.

Ia hampir mencium pengantinnya itu kalau saja Jaejoong tak menahannya.

"Aku tidak mau riasanku berantakan lagi, Yun..."

"Ayolah, sedikit saja. Aku gugup. Jadi beri aku sedikit kekuatan."

"Tidakkah kau pikir sebaiknya aku menyimpan ciuman hari ini untuk _reward _setelah kita selesai mengucap sumpah?"

Yunho terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Kau menang. Aku pergi sekarang." Yunho melepas tangannya yang semula bertengger manis di pinggul Jaejoong.

"Akan ku temui kau di depan altar." jawab Jaejoong saat Yunho berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kutunggu itu, pengantin cantikku."

.

.

.

Sumpah janji setia pun diucap, kini Yunho dan Jaejoong telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri di mata hukum dan juga di hadapan Tuhan.

Ciuman sebagai pembuka status baru mereka pun diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari pada undangan yang menatap iri sekaligus bahagia.

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan senyum saat Yunho melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengisi dua persen terakhirku."

"Kau yang mengajarinya, sayang. Kau yang membantuku melengkapi dua persen terakhir itu. Aku mencintaimu selamanya."

Dan akhir bahagia seperti sebuah cerita dongeng pun mengakhiri perjalanan takdir keduanya di depan altar suci.

.

.

_Pernikahan bukanlah kisah cinta sederhana, itu adalah cobaan dan cobaan itu adalah pengorbanan ego untuk suatu hubungan dimana dua telah menjadi salah satu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Last 2% END**

**.**

**.**

_Finally_! Saya berhasil nyelesein novel ini.

Makasih buat semua dukungan kalian yang mau nyemangatin saya di review, pm, maupun bbm. Buat semua temen2 disini juga sahabat2 di twitter, line, & bbm, Saya sayang kalian :'*

Maaf juga buat beberapa permintaan untuk ff ini yang gak bisa saya realisasikan.

Juga maaf buat semua ketidaksempurnaan saya dalam me-_remake _ff ini.

Saya seneng denger banyak dari temen2 yang akhirnya tertarik ama novel ini karena _remake_-an saya. Mari apresiasi cerita keren bikinan Kim Rang ini! Karena sekali lagi, cerita ini sepenuhnya punya Kim Rang cuma saya ubah dan tambah beberapa aja.

Tinggal epilog yang semoga bisa saya _update _tanpa nunggu minggu depan.

_Once again_, terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua. Semoga gak bosen baca tulisanku yang lain.

_See ya!_

.

.

.

**Hugs and Kisses for all of u :***

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


	12. Chapter 12

**the Last 2%**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Heechul, Luhan, Sooyoung, Go Ahra, and others.**

**YUNJAE.**

**T-M Rated.**

**Drama/Romance.**

**WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! Typos everywhere! Out of Character! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Told ya before!**

**.**

**.**

**[ © Sebuah remake dari novel milik Kim Rang dengan judul yang sama(2006), cerita sepenuhnya milik Kim Rang hanya beberapa yang saya ubah termasuk casts dan latar untuk keperluan cerita. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari baru saja mengintip saat Jaejoong membuka matanya.

Terjaga dari istirahatnya karena sadar pagi sudah tiba. Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap dengan lengan menahan pinggang rampingnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

Ia berbalik menatap wajah pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama dua puluh lima bulan itu.

Sesuai kesepakatan awal, Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal di Korea di tahun pertama pernikahan mereka dan setelah itu, Yunho membawa istrinya itu untuk tinggal di Amerika.

Asing memang bagi Jaejoong. Tapi ia tenang jika Yunho tetap ada bersamanya.

Omong-omong soal Yunho, sepertinya direktur Walden Pictures ini masih betah bergulat dengan mimpinya. Jadi Jaejoong bebas memperhatikan wajah tenang suaminya itu.

Jaejoong sudah pernah bilang kalau Yunho selalu menawan bukan?

Dan itu yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini, ia kembali bersyukur karena telah memiliki Yunho sebagai pendampingnya.

Dikecupnya bibir Yunho berkali-kali hingga pria itu terusik.

"Hei Direktur pemalas. Cepat bangun. Kau lupa ini hari apa?"

Yunho membuka matanya dengan susah payah dan menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat wajah Jaejoong.

"Pagi, tampan."

"Pagi. Beri aku satu ciuman lagi, dan aku akan bangun." pinta Yunho yang justru kini memperangkap tubuh Jaejoong dengan kedua lengannya.

"_Ishh_... Kau ini."

Jaejoong kembali mendaratkan satu ciuman ringan dan mengajak Yunho bangun.

"Cepatlah bangun, dan jangan terlambat."

Jaejoong beranjak terlebih dahulu menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berusaha mengembalikan nyawanya.

.

.

.

Konferensi pers untuk film _A Late Autumn _diadakan. Dan seperti yang direncanakan, malam ini pun _premiere _juga diselenggarakan.

Setelah menggarap film tersebut selama lebih dari satu tahun, akhirnya diputuskan hari ini adalah hari besar peluncuran film pengganti _Samak _itu oleh Walden Pictures.

Saat tiba di sebuah _ballroom _hotel mewah, Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung menjadi sorotan dari ratusan wartawan yang datang.

Keduanya menjadi orang-orang berpengaruh di dunia perfilman kini disamping menjadi sepasang suami istri yang membuat orang lain iri.

Jaejoong menjabat sebagai salah satu Direktur Walden Pictures dan ikut membantu menjalankan bisnis bersama suaminya. Dan suatu kebanggaan sendiri ketika hari ini karya pertamanya akan diluncurkan.

Jaejoong gugup sebenarnya, apalagi ketika ia berada di balik meja dan berbicara untuk pers.

Tapi Yunho menggenggam tangannya dan meyakinkan bahwa ia bisa.

.

.

.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?"

"Apa yang Hangeng _oppa _lakukan setelah itu, _unnie_?"

"Tentu saja ia langsung memakanku."

Luhan, dan Sooyoung sedikit memekik mendengar itu.

Sementara Jaejoong tersenyum geli karena tingkah mereka.

Di acara besar ini tentu saja semua anggota keluarga Walden datang. Tak terkecuali tiga wanita eksentrik ini yang jauh-jauh datang dari tiga negara di Asia timur demi peluncuran perdana film Jaejoong sekaligus untuk berkumpul.

"Kau sendiri, Jaejoongie... Yunho biasanya mulai darimana? Bagian atas atau bawah?" tanya Heechul.

Jaejoong meringis saat dilempar pertanyaan seperti itu. "Ng... Tidak tentu. Dia memulai sesuka hati." jawabnya polos, mencoba tak memasukan unsur vulgar dalam jawabannya.

"Kita kan tidak tahu apakah suami kita melakukannya dengan cara yang sama karena mereka masih bersaudara. Jadi aku penasaran."

"Kalau Sehun, dia lebih suka memakan dari bagian bawah terlebih dulu dan menyisakan bagian atas sebagai penutup." sela Luhan.

Mereka langsung memandang gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Dia buru-buru sekali ya?" komentar Sooyoung.

"Bagaimanapun, kalau sudah bergairah, pasti siapapun akan bergerak cepat, _unnie_."

Mereka pun terkikik.

Sudah lama rasanya sejak saat terakhir keluarga besar Walden berkumpul. Seperti biasa, semuanya berkumpul sesuai _gender_, karena hal yang ingin dibicarakan tentu berbeda-beda.

Sudah hampir tiga belas bulan berlalu sejak Jaejoong meninggalkan korea dan berkali-kali ia merasa merindukan rumahnya disana, hanya saja ia tak mampu mengatakan hal itu pada kedua orangtua maupun saudara-saudaranya.

Ia bahkan rindu makanan _Korea_.

Setiap bicara dengan orangtuanya, Junsu, dan Changmin lewat telepon, ia berusaha supaya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Dengan kepribadian Jaejoong yang senang bertemu banyak orang dan berpemikiran terbuka, mereka memang menyangka Jaejoong bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik di _Amerika_. Hal itu memang benar, tapi hanya sementara.

Meski setiap hari ia bisa tidur dan terbangun di samping Yunho, ia masih belum terbiaaa dengan orang-orang asing yang ditemuinya.

Di usianya yang sekarang, rasanya sulit untuk mengulang kembali pelajaran bahasa inggris.

Ia hanya memakai beberapa kosa kata ringan untuk menunjang posisinya sebagai salah satu Direktur di Walden Pictures kini.

Ia berusaha keras untuk membuktikan kalau dirinya memang pantas menerima posisi itu. Tapi tidak mudah.

Jaejoong bersyukur, karena Yunho tak berubah. Meski sibuk, pria yang sudah beratatus suaminya itu selalu rela meluangkan waktu untuk mereka berdua. Seperti mengajaknya dinas ke luar negeri bersama—hitung-hitung bulan madu tambahan, atau sekedar jalan-jalan di kota.

Jaejoong bahkan merasa Yunho berusaha keras membantunya terbiasa dengan tempat tinggalnya kini. Tapi tetap saja _Culture Shock _tidak bisa dihindari, dan hal itu berpengaruh pada pola makan Jaejoong. Belakangan efeknya semakin terasa dan Jaejoong jadi mudah terkena penyakit.

Yunho yang melirik para wanita Walden tersenyum lega. Terutama saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum dan tertawa. Tak salah ia memilih hari ini sebagai hari peluncuran film Jaejoong sekaligus hari reuni kecil Walden karena ia pikir kehadiran Sooyoung, Heechul dan Luhan bisa membuat Jaejoong lebih baik.

Wanita itu kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri yang ceria dan terlihat senang ketika dikelilingi oleh orang yang ia kenal dekat. Dan juga karena ia bisa kembali menggunakkan bahasa _Korea _dengan nyaman.

"Kami pernah melakukan sampai enam kali di malam hari." Sooyoung bercerita dengan bangga.

"_Omo_! Kau juga? Aku pernah sampai lima kali." respon Heechul.

"_Aigoo_... Kalian. Aku juga pernah tak bisa bangun karena melakukan enam kali itu." sahut Luhan kali ini.

Setelah itu, mereka melirik Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Ceritakan pada kami."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hal yang boleh diceritakan atau tidak." Jaejoong tersenyum canggung.

"_Aishh_... Tenang saja. Ceritalah pada kami. Kau tidak perlu malu-malu." Heechul kini semakin memprovokasi Jaejoong.

Setelah berpikir sesaat, akhirnya Jaejoong membuka mulut.

"Kalian pasti _shock_. Karena... Yunho pernah melakukannya nyaris sampai dua puluh tiga jam.

"_Omo_!" Benar saja. Ketiganya mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget yang sama setelah mendengar hal itu.

"Serius? Kalian bercinta sampai dua puluh tiga jam? Astaga!"

"_Unnie _luar biasa."

Tentu saja mereka tak bisa menahan diri untuk segera menatap Yunho yang sedang duduk bersama suami-suami mereka sambil bertanya-tanya apakah Yunho itu manusia atau bukan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Iya, apa _unnie _tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja sakit. Selama satu minggu rasanya hanya perih dan badanku sakit-sakitan."

Tawa mereka pecah mendengarnya.

"Pantas saja Yunho dengan cepat 'mengisi'mu. Dia melakukannya tanpa perasaan. Lalu, apa kau masih sakit-sakitan?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Sudah lebih baik. Mungkin ini hanya karena aku rindu keluargaku dan _Korea_. Aku jadi seperti tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena terlalu rindu keluarga." Jaejoong tersenyum getir.

"Kau _homesick _rupanya. Aku tahu rasanya, karena aku juga merindukan keluargaku setelah pindah ke _Jepang_. Makan pun rasanya tidak enak dan hanya bisa menangis."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Betul. Itu yang ku rasakan."

"Mintalah pada Yunho untuk cuti dan pulang ke _Korea _sementara waktu."

"Kami memang berencana kesama liburan musim panas nanti."

"Bagus. Orangtuamu pasti sangat merindukanmu. Apalagi kau adalah _maknae_."

"Eii... Atau jangan-jangan _unnie _sakit karena yang dua puluh tiga jam itu?"

"Hahaha... Luhan benar. Apalagi kau pasti tak pernah bekerja sekeras itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Bisa jadi."

Mereka terus saja menggoda Jaejoong sampai kemudian Yunho mendekati meja mereka.

"_Premiere _akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, kita berkumpul di gedung utama saja." Ajaknya yang segera disetujui para wanita Walden.

Dengan cepat, mereka menuju suami masing-masing. Sooyoung pun menggandeng Jinri sementara Heechul mendorong kereta bayinya.

Mereka berjalan di depan sementara Yunho sengaja mengajak Jaejoong berjalan di posisi paling belakang.

Sambil menggenggam erat tangan istrinya, ia tersenyum.

"Kau merasa lebih baik, sayang?"

Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Sangat baik setelah bertemu mereka. Tapi tetap saja gugup untuk peluncuran film ini."

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Jangan gugup. Aku yakin malam ini akan jadi malam yang luar biasa."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan berusaha percaya penuh pada ucapan Yunho.

Ya. Malam ini adalah malam yang sudah lama ia nanti.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang dengan rasa lelah yang cukup mengganggu.

Tapi jauh di dalam hati, ia sangat puas dan bangga dengan _premiere _filmnya yang disambut meriah oleh banyak kalangan.

Ia sangat senang terutama saat riuh tepuk tangan menggema di akhir film itu. Banyak juga komentar positif yang masuk ke homepage Walden Pictures setelah itu.

"Kau lelah, sayang?"

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut. Karena saat ia sibuk mem-_flashback _kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya, Yunho justru muncul dari belakang dan mengecup pipi kanannya.

"Tidak. Aku senang."

"Selamat. Aku tahu kau yang terbaik."

Ya. Yunho tahu itu. Jelas saja, wajah Jaejoong begitu cerah sepanjang hari ini. Ia pasti benar-benar puas.

"Apa 'mereka' sudah tidur, Yun?"

"Sudah. Bibi Yoo bilang mereka sama sekali tidak ribut hari ini."

"Baguslah. Aku khawatir karena harus meninggalkan mereka di rumah."

Jaejoong pun beranjak menuju kamar di di ujung ruangan.

Kamar anak-anak mereka.

Anak-anak?

Ya. Nyatanya Jaejoong dan Yunho dipercaya untuk menjaga tiga malaikat kecil yang lahir di hari yang sama sebelum mereka berpindah ke _Amerika_.

Jaejoong masuk pelan ke kamar bercorak ceria itu dan melihat ketiga anaknya tidur dengan damai.

Jiwa keibuannya memaksa untuk sedikit mengganggu tiga malaikat itu dengan memberi mereka ciuman selamat malam.

Dimulai dari si sulung, Jung Daehan yang tidur dengan selimut putih menutupi sampai lehernya.

Lalu Jung Minguk yang selalu membuat Jaejoong gemas dengan kedua pipi bulatnya.

Dan terakhir, sang _maknae_, Jung Manse yang tidur dengan mulut terbuka.

Ketiganya adalah harta berharga yang ia dan Yunho dapat.

Dan tentu saja, nama Daehan Minguk Manse adalah salah satu pelampiasan Jaejoong atas kerinduannya pada _Korea_.

Ia sungguh ingin membawa ketiga anaknya pulang ke _Korea _untuk bertemu Kakek-Nenek serta Paman-pamannya.

"Sepertinya mereka sangat lelah."

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho ikut masuk ke kamar anak-anak mereka.

"Iya. Sangat damai."

Yunho segera memeluk istrinya.

"_Abeoji _dan _Eomonim _harus tahu kalau mereka sudah sangat besar."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Musim panas nanti... Kita akan pulang. Kau harus bersabar, sayang."

Yunho mengelus lengan Jaejoong sambil mengecup bahunya.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho memang selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Setengah tahun kemudian, Musim panas 2015.

Rumah keluarga Kim ramai saat Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai pagi hari ini.

Ayah dengan tak sabar menyambut anak, menantu, sekaligus cucu-cucunya.

Keluarga Kim tak habis pikir bagaimana repotnya Jaejoong dan Yunho ketika harus menjaga Daehan, Minguk, dan Manse pulang ke _Korea_.

Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa keduanya tidak membawa salah satu _baby sitter_ mereka dengan alasan ingin memakai momen ini sebagai liburan keluarga dengan menjaga ketiga anak mereka sendiri.

Para Jung kecil sangat menyukai kakeknya. Terlihat dari bagaimana ketiganya mencoba mengajak Ayah Jaejoong bermain meski mereka belum bisa berjalan.

Jaejoong ikut bahagia dengan momen ini.

Ia senang bisa kembali ke rumah yang ia rindukan.

"Yunho-_yah_... Mandilah dulu, Yoochun sudah selesai. Setelah itu kita harus makan."

"Baik, _eomma_."

Yunho beranjak. Saat menemukan Jaejoong yang membawa gelas teh, ia memberi kecupan ringan untuk istrinya itu.

Jaejoong pun berusaha mencubit Yunho karena tingkah tiba-tibanya itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar untuk mencari udara segar setelah makan malam. Sementara Yunho masih berbicara dengan Ayahnya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah sendiri.

Perasaannya menjadi lebih baik ketika melihat langit malam. Meski mungkin sama saja, tapi karena ini di tanah kelahirannya sendiri, tentu saja Jaejoong merasa lebih tenang.

Dipejamkannya mata, suara Ayah dan kakak-kakaknya yang tertawa jadi terdengar jelas.

Ia harap keributan itu tidak membuat ketiga anaknya bangun.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang sudah melahirkan tiga anak, nona."

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar suara familiar itu. Matanya membulat.

"Changmin?"

Rautnya terkejut tapi kemudian ia berlari untuk memeluk sang sahabat baik.

"Changmin-_ah_! Aku merindukanmu."

"Ohya? Haruskah aku senang mendengarnya?"

"_Ishh_... Aku serius, bodoh."

Changmin terkekeh.

"Bercanda. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Jaejoong melepas pelukan erat itu dan menatap wajah Changmin.

Nyaris tak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja Changmin terlihat lebih kurus dan dengan rambut hitam itu, ia terlihat lebih dewasa—mengingat dulu rambut Changmin selalu berwarna madu.

"Mana suamimu?"

"Ada di dalam. Sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Ayah."

"Anak-anakmu?"

"Sudah tidur. Masuklah." Ajak Jaejoong.

Tapi Changmin tetap di posisinya dan menggeleng.

"Aku masih ada urusan. Besok pagi saja aku akan menyapa suami dan anak-anakmu."

Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit.

"Aku mencarimu sejak siang tadi, tapi _Ahjussi _bilang kau pergi. Sekarang pun kau sibuk? Aku kan tidak lama disini, kenapa tidak mau meluangkan sedikit waktu?"

Changmin sedikit meringis mendengarnya.

"Bukan begitu, Jaejoongie... Malam ini saja. Aku memang harus pergi. Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Kan sudah ku bilang besok aku akan bertemu keluargamu."

"Sebegitu sibuknya?"

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya.

Sifat kekanakkannya kembali hanya karena berhadapan dengan Shim Changmin.

Sementara pria tinggi itu tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah. Tidak baik berlama-lama di luar. Terakhir ku dengar di sekitar sini ada siluman yang suka berkeliaran di malam hari."

"Serius?"

"Bohong. Haha... Sudah, masuk sana! Aku pergi dulu ya! _Bye_!"

Tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan Jaejoong, Changmin berlalu.

Wanita itu jadi penasaran. Apa yang membuat Changmin sibuk di malam hari seperti ini.

"Ya sudahlah."

Dengan sedikit berat hati, Jaejoong berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan _dress _putih selutut dibalut _blazer _biru berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Senyum tak henti menghiasi bibirnya.

Ia tampak cantik malam ini, dan ia harap orang yang ditunggunya juga berpikir seperti itu.

Berdiri lama tak melunturkan rasa senangnya ketika membayangkan apa gerangan yang akan terjadi di acara kencan malam ini.

Dan saat ia sibuk membayangkan hal-hal manis itu, sebuah suara langkah terdengar semakin dekat dan memaksanya menoleh pada sosok yang baru saja datang

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Apa aku datang terlalu lama, _sunbae_?"

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Sama sekali tidak, Changmin-_ah_."

.

.

.

Hari ketujuh di liburan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke Walden Korea untuk mengunjungi Ilwoo dan Sooyoung.

Mereka benar-benar senang saat bertemu dengan Yunho, Jaejoong dan si kembar tiga.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke restoran terdekat untuk makan siang dan berbincang lebih nyaman.

Tapi Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan Minguk yang tiba-tiba buang air.

"_Aigoo_... Minguk kami nakal, hm? Kalian duluan saja. Aku harus ke toilet."

"Baiklah, ku tunggu di restoran yang ada di depan kantor."

"Biar aku yang membawa Daehan dan Manse." tambah Sooyoung yang memang terlihat antusias menjaga anak-anaknya.

"Terima kasih."

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Jaejoong segera ke toilet dan membersihkan Minguk serta mengganti popoknya.

"_Mma... Ummaa..._"

"Sudah. Iya, _umma _tahu Minguk sudah lapar. Ayo."

Si kecil Minguk sempat menolak saat Jaejoong berusaha memakaikan popoknya tapi ia bernafas lega juga setelah berhasil mengorbankan sepuluh menit.

Saat keluar dari toilet dan berjalan di lorong kantor Walden Korea sambil menggendong Minguk, Jaejoong tak sengaja menabrak salah satu staf hingga dokumen yang ia bawa berantakan.

"_Omo_! Maafkan aku!"

Seperti terkejut mendengar suara Jaejoong, si stag perempuan itu segera mengangkat wajahnya.

Jaejoong pun ikut terkejut.

"Ahra?"

"Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong sama sekali tak tahu kenapa Ahra bisa disini.

Apa wanita itu masih bekerja di Walden Korea?

Saat Jaejoong sibuk bertanya-tanya, ia makin terkejut karena dihadiahi sebuah pelukan oleh orang yang ia kenal sebagai wanita licik itu.

"Senang melihatmu kembali. Aku... Ingin minta maaf."

Jaejoong bersyukur karena tangannya sedang digunakan untuk membawa Minguk, jadi ia tak perlu bingung harus membalas pelukan Ahra atau tidak.

"Ada... Apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Ahra melepas pelukannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Untuk semuanya. Pengkhianatan dan juga sakit hati yang kau terima. Aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf."

Jaejoong tak percaya dengan yang ia dengar.

Apa?

Apa ini benar-benar Go Ahra?

"Aku serius. Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi kumohon percayalah. Setengah tahun di penjara membuatku semakin menyesali semuanya. Kalau saja bukan kau dan Walden Korea yang menerima permintaan maafku, aku tidak tahu akan bagaimana lagi."

Jaejoong masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Ahra. Benarkah wanita itu menyesal?

"Aku tahu, kau meragukan ucapanku. Tak apa. Kau memang tahu bagaimana aku sebelumnya."

Ahra dengan wajah kecewa pun membereskan dokumen-dokumennya dan beranjak.

Jaejoong ada dalam dilema besar. Haruskah ia memaafkan wanita ini? Ia tak tahu apakah ucapannya itu tulus atau tidak.

Tapi melihat penampilan Ahra yang kini memang berbeda membuatnya sedikit luluh.

Hampir saja Ahra berlalu namun Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"A-Ahra."

Wanita yang kini berambut pendek itu menoleh.

"Aku... Memaafkanmu. Bagaimanapun... Kita tetap teman."

Bisa Jaejoong lihat senyum tipis terukir di wajah Ahra. Ya, tak ada salahnya memberi Ahra kesempatan untuk berubah dan memaafkannya.

"Terima kasih... Jaejoongie."

.

.

.

Banyak yang berubah ternyata.

Tapi Jaejoong bersyukur karena semua semakin baik.

Ayahnya benar. Apapun itu, semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya.

Dan ia benar-benar bersyukur telah bertemu Yunho di hari itu. Sungguh ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan keluarga kecilnya dari pria itu.

"_Ppa... ppa..._"

"Nah... Habiskan makanannya dulu, Daehan-_ah_."

Yunho tak pernah mengeluh saat harus mengurus ketiga anaknya itu. Ia justru tampak lebih bersemangat jika sudah berurusan dengan mereka.

"Hoahh..."

"_Omo_. Manse sudah mengantuk?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap kepala sang _maknae_.

"_Jja_... Setelah ini kalian harus tidur." tambah Jaejoong karena melihat makanan mereka sudah hampir habis.

Hari memang sudah semakin malam dan si kembar terlihat begitu lelah dan akhirnya Jaejoong harus memindahkan mereka ke atas kasur.

Ketiganya begitu lelah. Pasti karena bermain seharian dengan sepupu mereka—Jinri setelah lama tak bertemu.

Yunho ikut membantu Jaejoong membawa di sulung Daehan untuk tidur di atas ranjang yang luas itu.

Setelah yakin ketiganya tidur dengan nyaman, Jaejoong berinisiatif untuk mandi karena ia pun mulai mengantuk.

"Aku mandi dulu." ucapnya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dimana anggota keluarga Jaejoong yang lain?

Jawabnya, saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho belum kembali ke _Chungnam_. Saat ini mereka justru menginap di hotel.

Hotel tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Arizona.

Atas ide dari Yunho, Jaejoong pun menyetujuinya. Manis rasanya saat kenangan tentang pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan cara yang memalukan di tempat ini.

Meski bukan di kamar yang sama, tetap saja Jaejoong senang karena hotel itu kembali memutar berbagai kejadian yang tak bisa ia lupakan.

Baru saja Jaejoong selesai membuka bajunya ketika pintu kamar mandi di buka dan Yunho masuk tanpa menunggu protes dari istrinya itu.

"Ada perlu apa, tuan Jung?"

Yunho segera memeluk tubuh polos istrinya dan memberi ciuman-ciuman kecil di bahu telanjang Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin mandi bersama."

"Kenapa?" goda Jaejoong.

"Ehm... Menghemat waktu?"

Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Tidak mungkin. Mandi bersamamu pasti akan memakan waktu lama."

"Lalu kau mau menolak?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang." Jaejoong berinisiatif membuka ikat pinggang Yunho, membantu pria itu untuk ikut mandi bersamanya.

Jaejoong menyalakan _shower _saat tubuh keduanya sudah polos. Di bawah tetesan air itu, Jaejoong dan Yunho berciuman panjang dan saling menyerang.

"Ada mereka bertiga di ranjang, jadi mungkin melakukannya disini lebih baik." bisik Yunho sebelum menyatukan tubuh mereka tanpa peringatan.

"Ahh!"

Jaejoong harus merintih karena Yunho yang sedang tidak sabaran. Untungnya suara air meredam desah dan teriakan mereka. Jadi anak-anak mereka bisa tidur tenang.

Dan entah sampai berapa jam, Jaejoong dan Yunho terus bercinta di dalam kamar mandi. Yunho benar-benar tahu cara memanfaatkan kesempatan selagi mertua, dan anak-anaknya tidak ada.

"Yunhoo! Anghh!"

Tapi sepertinya tetap akan ada gangguan, karena ternyata si kecil Manse terbangun saat mendengar suara berisik dari kamar mandi.

"_Mma_... Huwee..."

Jaejoong melotot saat mendengar tangisan itu.

"Astaga! Manse!"

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, ia melepas kejantanan Yunho dari dalam tubuhnya dan segera keluar dengan memakai handuk.

Yunho lebih tak percaya lagi karena Jaejoong meninggalkannya di saat-saat kritis seperti itu.

Direktur Walden Pictures itu mengerang frustasi dan akhirnya terpaksa menyelesaikan sendiri karena Jaejoong harus menidurkan anaknya.

_Oh well..._ Sepertinya cerita lain dari keluarga kecil mereka akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

_The Last 2% is officially END!_

Maap banget buat epilog yang maksa... Niatnya mau bikin lebih alus.. tapi malah begini. *inosen.

Tapi epilog ini nulisnya bener-bener perjuangan banget di banding chapter-chapter sebelumnya T-T

Saya minjem Song triplets buat jadi anak-anak Yunho & Jaejoong karena ngegemesin banget. Ada yang suka mereka juga? :9

Makasih banget buat kalian semua yang setia baca & nunggu ff ini. Apalah aku tanpa kalian *tsah! :D _especially _buat Han Yoora yang bantu saya ngetik dan gak pernah absen nge-_review _juga XD

Maaf kalo epilognya malah ngerusak cerita dan terkesan maksa. Juga buat semua cacat yang saya bikin selama remake novel ini.

Baca juga proyek baru saya ~** (Un)Lucky Day **yaa kalo berminat :D

_And... See ya in the next fic!_

.

.

.

**Hugs and Kisses for u all, guys! :***

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


End file.
